Három nap
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Egy újabb CSK történet, a párosítás Sam/Malek, ami nem ismeretlen tőlem :-) Ezúttal azonban minden komoly cselekményt nélkülöz a történet, csupán háromnapnyi csendes beszélgetés tok'rákról, emberekről, a két faj múltjáról, jövőjéről és köztük feszülő ellentétekről. És persze mindeközben egy szomorú, beteljesíthetetlen szerelem egy tok'ra és egy ember között.
1. Chapter 1

\- Fél? - kérdezte a tok'ra. A tekintete szigorú és olvashatatlan volt, mint mindig. Egészen közel lépett Samhez, aki lassan hátrált, míg a háta a falnak ütközött, és a férfi még akkor sem engedte menekülni. Ennek ellenére megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem.

\- Tényleg? – nézett rá kételkedve Malek. – És… ha megcsókolnám… akkor félne? - kérdezte, mire Sam egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán megint megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem – mondta határozottan, mire a tok'ra szemében megvillant valami, és ezzel egy időben engedett a jól megszokott feszessége is. Más talán észre sem vette volna, de Sam, főleg most, hogy ilyen közel álltak egymáshoz, pontosan látta.

\- Eltaszítana? – kérdezte sokkal szelídebben, szinte már kedves volt a hangja. Sam egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, hogy elgondolkodjon a lehetőségen. Biztos volt benne, hogy pár perccel ezelőtt még nem csak, hogy eltaszította volna magától a férfit, de még be is húzott volna neki egy jó nagyot, csak a miheztartás végett. Akkor azonban, ahogy ott állt alig egy lépésre tőle, lassan újra felnézett rá, és harmadszor is megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem – mondta, de aztán elnevette magát. – A végén még azt fogja hinni, hogy ez az egy szó az összes szókincsem.

\- Nem fogom azt hinni – tűnt fel egy alig-alig látható mosoly Malek arcán.

\- Ne is becsüljön le! – figyelmeztette Sam. – Nagy hiba lenne.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Malek, és megtette az utolsó lépést, ami még elválasztotta őket, és Sam jobb válla a fölött a falnak támaszkodott. – Tényleg nem fél?

\- Miért kellene? – kérdezte Sam, akit a férfi közelsége egészen összezavart. Szaggatottan vette a levegőt, és a tekintetét nem tudta elszakítani a másiktól. Malek szemébe visszatért egy csöppnyi gúny, de csak egy másodperc töredékére. Sam azonban így is értett belőle, mielőtt még tovatűnt volna. – Áh… - mosolyodott el. – Maga annál sokkal jobban szereti a gazdatestét.

\- Gondolja?

\- Nem hinném, hogy tévedek - mosolyodott el halványan Sam.

\- Jobban ismer, mint gondoltam – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra Malek. – Valóban így van.

\- Tulajdonképpen… jobban ismerem, mint akár én magam gondoltam volna – tűnődött el Sam. – Három nap alatt… egy kicsit meg lehet ismerni valakit.

\- És… csalódott?

\- Igen – nevette el magát Sam, mire a tok'ra teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Miért?

\- Mert meggyőződésem volt, hogy maga egy önfejű, szemellenzős, konok és fafejű tok'ra, aki rendíthetetlenül csak a saját feje után megy. Nem beszélve az általános dolgokról, tudja, hogy arrogáns, öntelt, lekezelő, titkolózó…

\- Nem volt túl jó véleménnyel rólam – húzta el a száját a férfi. – És most?

\- Falak vannak maga körül – csóválta meg a fejét sóhajtva Sam. – De azt tudom, hogy kiváló tudós… és végtelenül jószívű… jó ég, majdnem azt mondtam, hogy ember… bocsánat a sértésért… csak a megszokás – nevette el magát Sam, és egy pillanatra Malek is elmosolyodott. – De visszatérve a kérdésére… napok óta éjt nappallá téve dolgozik, hogy segíthessen egy ártatlan világnak, egyszerűen azért, mert én megkértem rá. Ez… nagyon… szimpatikus. És… meglepően jól tudunk együtt dolgozni. Nem gondoltam volna. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ötpercenként kioktat majd. De maga egyszer sem tette, és mindig odafigyelt az észrevételeimre. Tudja… ha nem az lenne a tét, ami, és nem kellene sietünk… szóval szívesen együtt dolgoznék magával egy darabig.

\- Ez már valamivel biztatóbban hangzik – fürkészte a nő szemét Malek.

\- Biztatásra van szüksége? Akkor tényleg csalódnék – fojtott el egy mosolyt Sam.

\- Csak nincs szükségem egy diplomáciai botrányra – vont vállat Malek. – Anélkül is van elég bajom.

\- Mondták már magának, hogy túlbonyolítja a dolgokat? – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Csupán vannak dolgok… amiket nem kockáztathatok… semmiért sem.

\- Tudom – látta be Sam, de úgy tűnt, Malek megunta a csevegést, inkább megcirógatta a nő arcát, majd lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Samet saját magát is meglepte, milyen jó érzés, ahogy a férfi csókolja. Mintha Malek tényleg minden szigorúságát, minden keménységét félre tudta volna tenni, olyan végtelenül gyengéd volt, amit Sam korábban el sem tudott volna képzelni róla. Fél perc sem kellett, hogy teljesen elvesszen az érzésben, és átadja magát a pillanatnak. Önkéntelenül simult a férfi vállára a keze, majd érzékien a hajába túrva közelebb húzta magához. Erre a mozdulatra viszont Malek megszakította a csókot, és kissé elhúzódott tőle.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Sam suttogva.

\- Semmi – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Valami rosszat… áh… - világosodott meg Sam. – Ne haragudj… nem akartam… - váltott át önkéntelenül tegeződésbe. - Nem gondoltam meg, hogy mit csinálok… csak…

\- Nem – cirógatta meg az arcát Malek. – Ha valakinek bocsánatot kellene kérnie, akkor az én vagyok.

\- Akkor… döntetlen? – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Legyen – bólintott a tok'ra.

\- Nem bízol bennem? – fürkészte a nő. – Mármint… értem, hogy mint… tok'ra… nem bízol az emberekben, de… ez most… nem az a helyzet.

\- Nem, tényleg – vett egy nagy levegőt Malek. – De ösztönös volt. Ahogy a te mozdulatod is.

\- Valóban – mosolyodott el Sam, és lassan újra összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban, ezúttal azonban Sam már odafigyelt arra, hogy hol érinti meg a másikat.

Hosszú percekig nem is szakadtak el egymástól, és Malek még akkor sem húzódott túl messzire a nőtől. Végül Sam törte meg a csendet.

\- Még most sem hagyod, hogy átlássak a falaidon.

\- Mert veszélyes lehet – emelte fel a fejét Malek, mire a nő elnevette magát. Ezúttal azonban nem volt túlságosan vidám a nevetése.

\- Nekem akarsz mesélni a veszélyről? Minden nap farkasszemet nézek vele. Lehet, hogy nem kétezer éve, mint te, de… azért jól ismerjük egymást.

\- Tudom – vett egy nagy levegőt a tok'ra, majd ellépett Samtől. – De megvannak a saját veszélyeid, ahogy nekem is az enyémek. Nem tetézhetjük egymás problémáit. És különben is… most pihenned kellene – lépett vissza Samhez, és megint megcirógatta az arcát.

\- És te?

\- Én bírom még egy kicsit.

\- Akkor én is – ébredt fel a dac Samben.

\- Samantha! – szólt rá szigorúan a tok'ra, mire Sam lassan kifújta a levegőt.

\- Segíteni szeretnék.

\- Igen, azzal, hogy holnap kipihent fejjel újabb jó ötleteket adsz, úgy, ahogy eddig is. Most menj! Pár óra múlva ébresztelek – küldte el szelíd szigorúsággal Malek, így Sam nem tehetett mást, mint hogy szót fogadott.

Nem ment messzire, csak a szomszéd szobába, ahol volt nekik két ágy felállítva, hogy kicsit pihenhessenek, ha már összeesnek a kimerültségtől. Sam eldőlt az egyik ágyon, és mielőtt elaludt volna, még felidézte az elmúlt napok eseményeit.

Öt napja már, hogy felfedezték ezt a világot, de a járvány már akkor tombolt, mikor átlépték a Csillagkaput. Olyan mértékben, hogy Sam tisztában volt vele, földi technológiával semmire sem mennének, csak végignéznék, ahogy lassan mindenki meghal. Ezért fordult a tok'rához.

Garshaw kerek perec elküldte a fenébe, mondván egyetlen ügynökét sem nélkülözheti. Sam már-már feladta, mikor Martouf, akinek volt még öt perce, mielőtt indult volna a következő küldetésére, félrehívta. A férfi az öt percből négyet szabadkozással töltött, miszerint sajnálja, hogy ő maga nem segíthet Samanthának, de aztán megadta neki Malek bázisának koordinátáit, remélve, hogy a nő ott segítségre lel.

Samnek ott sem volt könnyű dolga, hisz Malek sincs túlságosan eleresztve emberekkel, de végül a parancsnok megadta magát, és hogy, hogy nem, személyesen sietett a bajban lévő bolygó segítségére, sőt vállalta, hogy még a felszerelést is biztosítja.

Azóta ők ketten együtt dolgoznak a gyógymódon, hogy megmenthessenek egy világot a kipusztulástól. Az első két nap a CSK1 is ott téblábolt körülöttük, de aztán Sam hazazavarta őket. Látta a csapatán, hogy csak unatkoznak, őket pedig feltartották a munkában.  
Sam eleinte tényleg aggódott amiatt, hogy Malek majd figyelembe sem veszi, de a férfi hamar megcáfolta a hitében. A tok'ra meghallgatta az ötleteit, a javaslatait, és a kérdéseivel további gondolkodásra inspirálta. Az eltérő gondolkodásukat összevetve egymást segítették, hogy feltárják a problémát, és egyre közelebb kerüljenek a megoldáshoz. Amikor pedig Malek azt látta, hogy Sam kezd fáradni, kíméletlenül elzavarta aludni, miközben ő maga talán két órát pihent az elmúlt majdnem négy napban. Sam igazat mondott, valóban csalódott benne, végtelenül kellemesen. Na nem mintha a korábbi tapasztalatai rosszak lettek volna, hisz annak idején az Alfa bázison is csak azt láthatta, hogy Malek védi az embereit, és bármit megtenne értük. Elkötelezett, lojális és elszánt, amit Sam saját magáról és a társairól ugyanúgy elmondhatott volna. Hisz a CSK1, ahogy a tok'rák is, az életüket szentelték egy ügynek, amiért bármit megtennének. És bár a Pangaron Malek ingerült volt és dühös, az oka teljesen egyértelmű volt Sam számára. És a történtek ellenére is kidolgozta a gyógyszert, és visszatért vele a bolygóra, hogy segítsen a pangaraiaknak.  
És tulajdonképpen sokat beszélgettek is a napokban, persze gondosan tiszteletben tartva a tényt, hogy mindkettejüknek vannak titkaik, amiket őriznek, így kellemesek voltak ezek a beszélgetések is. Rájött, hogy Maleknek minden közhiedelem ellenére van humora, még ha kissé csipkelődő is.  
Végül Sam belátta, hogy tulajdonképpen az ismeretségük kezdete óta egy rossz szót sem szólhat a tok'rára, és ezen elmosolyodva megadta magát a fáradtságnak, és elaludt.

Jó néhány órával később Sam arra riadt, hogy kopognak az ajtaján. Mikor felnézett, és meglátta Maleket, elmosolyodott.

\- Gyere ide! – kérte, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. A férfi egy pillanatig nézte, aztán engedelmeskedett, és leült Sam mellé az ágy szélére, miközben megfogta a kezét. – Neked is pihenned kéne.

\- Majd ha végeztünk – hárította el Malek. – Már közel vagyunk, érzem. Néhány óra, és megtaláljuk a megoldást.

\- Az jó – mosolyodott el Sam. – Malek… kérdezhetek valamit? – fürkészte a másikat, de aztán visszakozott. – Nem érdekes – mondta, miközben kiült ő is az ágy szélére, hogy valami életet leheljen magába.

\- Mit szerettél volna kérdezni?

\- Nem… semmi… butaság. Majd… ha túl leszünk ezen az egészen. Vagy akkor se – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Samantha…

\- Nem akarlak magamra haragítani pont, mielőtt megtalálnánk a gyógymódot. A végén még besértődsz, és hazamész. És akkor minden munkánk kárba vész.

\- Kérdezz! – nézett rá szigorúan Malek.

\- Én csak… szóval… még sosem… beszéltem… a gazdatesteddel… - kezdett bele, de ahogy Malek félrenézett, csak kifújta a levegőt. – Látod? Mondtam, hogy nem kellett volna. Sajnálom! Tudom, hogy tényleg szereted őt, és nagyon közel álltok, csak… nem értem…

\- Ő… nehezen bízik meg bárkiben is – mondta a férfi. – Most legyen elég ennyi. Majd… egyszer elmesélem.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott Sam, majd felállt. A tok'ra is követte a példáját, de aztán elkapta a karját.

\- Samantha… tudom, mit látsz, és megértem, ha ebből azt a következtetést vonod le, hogy elnyomom a gazdatestemet. De sosem tennék ilyet. Ez… közös megegyezés, mint minden, amit teszünk. És most folytassuk a munkát!

\- Nem akartalak megbántani – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Samantha ahogy visszaindultak a laborba.

\- Szó sincs róla – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – A gyanakvás egymás iránt benne van a fajtánkban. Az elmúlt pár nap kevés volt ahhoz, hogy eloszlassuk. De most… van egy ötletem, amit ki szeretnék próbálni.

\- Akkor essünk neki – mosolyodott el Sam, és beléptek a laborba, ahol munkához láttak.

A következő egy órában teljes összhangban dolgoztak együtt, Malek ötletét boncolgatták, fejlesztgették, majd elkészítettek egy próbaszérumot. Végül Malek a gyógyszerrel kezelt vérmintát berakta egy műszerbe, ami felgyorsítja a folyamatokat, így nem kell órákig várniuk majd az eredményre. Mikor elindította a berendezést, végül nem lépett el tőle, hanem mellette az asztalra támaszkodott.

\- Egyszer régen – kezdett bele a meséjébe - Loran… megbízott valakiben… akiben nem kellett volna. Aki… csúnyán… becsapta.

\- Ki volt az? – lépett közelebb hozzá Sam.

\- Egy gua'uld – ismerte be Malek. – De akkor még Loran nem tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Akkor még nem tudott semmit az egészről.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Sam.

\- A goa'uld gazdateste egy csodálatosan szép nő volt.

\- És Loran beleszeretett?

\- Ez a szó töredékét sem fejezi ki annak, amit érzett. Az a nő teljesen megbabonázta. Imádta, rajongott érte. Elbűvölte Lorant, olyannyira, hogy nem látott semmi mást, csak őt. Eleinte kedves volt hozzá, megadott neki mindent. Kiemelte a világából és a palotájába fogadta. Akkor Loran még fiatal volt, de két évvel később a szeretőjévé tette.

\- De… mit akart tőle? Mi volt a hátsó szándéka? – ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

\- Látod? Te máris gyanakszol és keresed a hátsó szándékot – nézett rá egy sóhajjal Malek. - Loran ennél sokkal naivabb volt. Nem gyanakodott, hisz eleinte nem is volt miért. Elhitt mindent, amit a goa'uld mondott neki.

\- Gazdatestet keresett valakinek?

\- Nem, azzal meg kellett volna osztania a hatalmat valakivel, és ez esze ágában sem volt. Azt hiszem, neki ez csak játszadozás volt. Egy kegyetlen kísérlet, hogy mennyire képes megbolondítani egy embert. Kíváncsi volt, mennyire képes lehúzni valakit a mélybe, mielőtt megtörik.

\- Ez annyira… szánalmas – bosszankodott Sam. – És mi történt?

\- Lassan elkezdte mindenféle dolgokra rávenni Lorant. Rossz dolgokra. Eleinte csak apróságok voltak, Loran észre sem vette, de aztán egyre rosszabb lett. Egy ideig a szerelme elhallgattatta a lelkiismeretét, de aztán lassan felnyílt a szeme. De mire rájött, hogy amit tesz az rossz, és, hogy a nő akit szeret gonosz… addigra már sok mindent megtett. És mire igazán felnyílt a szeme, ezek a dolgok nagy súllyal nyomták a vállát… Kezdett kiborulni, ahogy lassan szembe kellett néznie a tettei következményével, és mikor rájött, hogy a palotából esélye sincs megszökni, hogy legalább azzal véget vethessen a dolgoknak, csak még rosszabb lett. Onnantól, hogy kezdett magához térni, az őrök árgus szemmel figyelték minden lépését. A mézesmázos világból börtön lett, a simogatásból korbács és kínzás. Ha ellenkezni próbált, és nem tette azt, amit a goa'uld parancsolt neki, csúnyán megbüntették.

\- És hogy sikerült megmenekülnie?

\- Egy tok'ra, aki fedett ügynökként beépült a palota őrségébe, kapcsolatba lépett vele, és végül megszöktette. De a tetteit és a történteket nem tudta maga mögött hagyni.

\- És most vezekel.

\- Ez… egy nagyon erős szó, Samantha. Mondjuk úgy… próbálja jóvátenni a hibákat, amiket elkövetett. De a bizalmát, a hitét a világban azt hiszem örökre elvették tőle. És minél kedvesebb valaki, ő annál inkább gyanakszik. Most már ő is hátsó szándékot keres minden mögött.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, fel kell vennem a tok'ra stílust – mosolyodott el halványan Sam, mire Malek értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Ha arrogáns lennék, és bunkó, talán jobban bízna bennem.

\- Samantha – csóválta meg a fejét Malek, de mielőtt folytathatta volna, az eszköz jelezte, hogy végzett a rábízott folyamattal.

Malek odalépett, és kivette belőle az üveglapot, majd a mikroszkóp alá tette.

\- Ahogy sejtettem – bólintott rá elégedetten. – A vírus hetven százalékát elpusztította. Már csak egy egészen kis változtatás kell, hogy teljes legyen a gyógyulás. De a legsúlyosabb betegeknek már ezzel is nyerhetünk egy kis időt.

\- Ezt bízd rám – bólintott rá Sam. – Készítek belőle egy nagyobb mennyiséget, aztán kiosztom a betegeknek.

\- Rendben – hagyta rá Malek. – De óránként kérek kontroll vérmintákat!

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Sam, és újra munkához láttak, és csend borult rájuk.

Sam munka közben a Malek által elmondottakon töprengett. Sokakat ismert, akik átmentek azon, amin a tok'ra gazdateste. Ott volt mindjárt Teal'c, aki sok-sok évig volt Apophis első jaffája, és megtett rengeteg olyan dolgot, amit már nem tenne meg, de akkor még a goa'uld befolyása alatt állt. A volt jaffa szemében is sokszor látta azt a bűntudatot, amit valószínűleg Loran is érez, és Teal'cben is sokszor érezte azt, hogy bármit megtenne, még az életét is áldozná azért, hogy jóvátegye a múltjában történteket. Szörnyen nehéz lehet ráébredni, hogy az ember kegyetlen dolgokat tett, és megértette azt is, hogy a történtek után Loran nehezen bízik meg bárkiben is. Ennek ellenére egyszer szívesen beszélgetne vele is, mosolygott maga elé a nő, de aztán elkészült egy nagyobb adag szérummal, amit több steril üvegbe porciózott ki, aztán odalépett Malekhez.

\- Akkor én átmegyek a kórházba… majd hozok mintákat.

\- Rendben – pillantott rá a tok'ra, majd megsimogatta a karját. – Hamarosan vége lesz.

\- Tudom. De addig még sok munka vár ránk. Sietek vissza! – ígérte, majd fogta a szérumot tartalmazó üvegeket, és a szomszédos épületbe indult.

Sam könnyűnek gondolta a rá váró feladatot, és eleinte nem is volt gond. A nála lévő öt üveget szétosztotta a kórházban ténykedő orvosoknak, és meghagyta nekik, hogy a legsúlyosabb eseteket kiválogatva adják be a betegeknek, és egy üvegcsével maga is körútra indult a hatalmas helyiségben, ahol az első időben megbetegedetteket helyezték el. Mivel a legtöbb beteg már teljesen legyengült, sokan már eszméletüknél sem voltak, velük nem lett volna baj, de a körülöttük levő fáradt, riadt és ideges hozzátartozók között, akik közül többen is mutatták már a betegség kezdeti jeleit, perceken belül kitört a káosz, ami alig tíz perc alatt lincshangulattá fokozódott. Mindenki a maga hozzátartozójának vagy éppen magának akarta a gyógyszert, ami már-már azzal fenyegetett, hogy elveszik az orvosoktól, rosszabb esetben a dulakodás közben összetörik az üvegeket, és kárba vész az egész.

Sam, mivel fegyvertelen volt, próbált pusztán szép szóval hatni az emberekre, de belátta, hogy tehetetlen. Már-már feladta a dolgot, és azt tervezte, hogy inkább visszamenekül Malekhez, meghallotta a férfi hangját a háta mögött.

\- Ebből elég! – szólt az emberekre, de úgy tűnt, Samen kívül senki nem hallotta meg a hangját, így a nála lévő fegyverrel a terem közepén lévő csillárba lőtt. A világítótest hosszú másodperceken keresztül szikrát szórt, mire elcsendesedtek az emberek, és riadtan néztek a tok'rára, és az általuk ismeretlen fegyverre.

\- Ez a szérum még nem a végleges megoldás – nézett végig a tömegen. – Egyelőre lassítani tudjuk vele a vírus terjedését, amíg megtaláljuk a működőképes gyógyszert. Éppen ezért a legsúlyosabb betegek kapják meg, hogy legye n esélyük túlélni. Ennek megítélése az orvosok és Carter őrnagy feladata. Ha valaki hátráltatja őket a munkában, az hátráltatja a teljes gyógymód megtalálását, ami sokak halálához vezet. Ezen gondolkodjanak el! - mondta, majd Samhez fordult. – Ezt itt hagyom neked – nyújtotta át neki a fegyverét.

\- Köszönöm – vette át a nő. – És azt is, hogy utánam jöttél.

\- Ismerem az emberi természetet – mondta Malek még halkan, aztán hátat fordított, és elsétált.

Sam egy pillanatra elgondolkodva nézett utána. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mérges legyen-e rá, de végül belátta, hogy Malek semmi olyat nem mondott, ami ne lenne igaz. Az emberek sokszor viselkednek önző módon, és ilyenkor nincsenek tekintettel semmire. Tulajdonképpen, ha belegondol, várható volt ez a reakció, számítania kellett volna rá, és nem idejönni fegyvertelenül. De hát már megtörtént, és szerencsére a férfi rendet csinált, ami talán eltart most egy darabig, így végül munkához látott, és addig fel sem nézett, míg ki nem fogyott a gyógyszer a nála lévő üvegből.

Késő este volt már, mikor visszaindult a laborba, így engedélyezett magának tíz percet a friss levegőn. Hűvös volt már az idő, így miközben gyönyörködött a csillagokban, letűrte a zubbonya ujját, ami a benti fülledt melegben fel volt gyűrve, de közben a keze egy apró kis gombszerű valamit talált az anyagon. Ahogy alaposabban megnézte, leszedte, megcsóválta a fejét, és egy sóhajjal visszaindult Malekhez.

Csak odasétált hozzá, és letette elé az asztalra.

\- Megsértettem az önérzeted? – sandított fel rá a tok'ra.

\- Egy kicsit – szűkült össze a nő szeme.

\- Tudnom kellett, mi folyik odaát. Tudtam, hogy szükség lesz a közbelépésemre. Ha nem érek oda időben, rosszabb is lehetett volna. Meg is sérülhettél volna.

\- Szólhattál volna.

\- Beláttad volna, hogy igazam van? – nézett rá kérdőn a tok'ra, mire a nő beismerően sóhajtott. – Na látod.

\- Hogy állsz? – terelte másfele a témát Sam, mire Malek egy világoskék folyadékot tartalmazó üvegcsét nyújtott át neki. – Siker?

\- Száz százalékban kipusztította a vírust, és reményeim szerint megelőzésre, védőoltásként is alkalmas lesz.

\- Szép munka volt – szorította meg a vállát Sam.

\- Sokat segítettél, Samantha – pillantott fel rá a férfi.

\- Ugyan – vont vállat Sam. – És most… ágyba!

\- Samantha…

\- Megígérted! Azt mondtad, ha végzel, pihenni fogsz – nézett rá számonkérőn a nő. – A gyártást én is tudom felügyelni.

\- Rendben. De öt óra múlva ébressz fel!

\- Malek, közel öt napja nem aludtál…

\- Egy tok'rának ez nem a világvége – nézett rá kissé dacosan a férfi, de ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk, és Sam elhúzta a száját, csak sóhajtott. – Megyek, lefekszem.

\- Rendben – nézett utána a nő, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. Érezte, hogy Malekben ott van a gondolat, hogy észrevétlenül meggyőzze őt a tok'ra lét előnyös oldaláról, de ő változatlanul a háta közepére se kívánt volna egy szimbiótát. Ebből még lesznek bonyodalmak, gondolta magában, de aztán belátta, hogy pillanatnyilag van fontosabb dolga is, például elindítani a szérum tömeggyártását, és koordinálni a kiosztást. Nem lesz kis feladat, hisz a fél bolygó beteg már, a másik felének pedig, mint megelőzésre lesz szüksége a szérumra. Hosszú napok munkája vár még rájuk, bár ezt már meg tudják osztani a helyiekkel, így valamivel könnyebb lesz.


	2. Chapter 2

Majdnem hat órával később Sam bekopogott a szobájukba Malekért. A férfi azonnal felébredt, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét, így Sam odasétált hozzá, és leült mellé.

\- Ébresztő – simogatta meg a karját, mire a tok'ra felnézett rá.

\- Tudod, hogy mi nem tudunk álmodni? – kérdezte a nőt tűnődve.

\- Nem, nem tudtam.

\- De most már sejtem, milyen lehet.

\- És egy tok'ra tud romantikus lenni? – játszotta a meglepettet Sam.

\- Miért ne tudna? A romantika egy hangulat, egy érzésvilág. Ha nem vetted még észre, egy tok'ra sokkal intenzívebben tud érezni, mint egy ember.

\- Igen, ezt tapasztaltam – forgatta meg a szemét a nő. – Egy tok'ra szeszélyes és indulatos. Hirtelen és kiszámíthatatlan.

\- Talán igen. De mást is ugyanilyen intenzitással érzünk. A romantikát is.

\- Kár, hogy most nincs időnk ilyesmire – nevette el magát Sam. – Vár a munka.

\- Valóban – hagyta rá Malek. – Mi történt, míg aludtam?

\- Elkezdtük a tömeggyártást, és folyamatosan oltjuk az embereket. A nagyon betegekkel kezdtük, ők nagyjából már megvannak, és most sorban a többieket. Az előállított gyógyszer egy részét már távolabbi vidékekre szállítják, bár… a szállítás elég kockázatos. A jelentések szerint több szállítmányt megtámadtak és elloptak. Hiába mondjuk, hogy lesz elég gyógyszer mindenkinek.

\- Ha már az érzéseknél tartottunk, a félelem egy érdekes érzés. Képes kifordítani egy embert önmagából. Ezt itt és most jól megfigyelhetjük. Akár abban, ahogy veled bántak, akár ebben a viselkedésben.

\- Egy tok'rát nem?

\- Megszoktuk már egymást. Pár száz év, és a félelem az árnyékoddá válik. Megtanulsz együtt élni vele, elfogadni. És persze tudod, hogy akkor is tenned kell a dolgodat, ha félsz, így nem érdemes időt és energiát pazarolni rá. Csak felemészti az erőd egy részét, és talán éppen ezzel sodrod bajba magad. Vagy a társaidat.

\- Bölcs gondolat. De most segítsünk az orvosoknak – állt fel Sam egy sóhajjal.

\- Menjünk – egyezett bele Malek is, így végül belevetették magukat a dolgok sűrűjébe.

Három nap kemény munkájukba került, míg a város és a környék lakóit beoltották, ami alatt alig hunyták le a szemüket. Sam a harmadik nap estére már holtfáradt volt, de mikor úgy tűnt, nincs több tennivaló a számára, Malek keresésére indult. Holtfáradt volt, és emiatt nem is érezte túl jól magát, de még így is hiányzott neki a másik társasága. Kérdezősködött, merre látták a férfit, és végül a kórház mögött egy padon talált rá.

Mikor meglátta, Sam egy pillanatra megállt. Messziről sütött a tok'rából a feszültség, mintha mindaz a merevség és szigorúság, amit az elmúlt napokban le tudott vetkőzni, most visszatért volna. Samnek nem tetszett ez a lehetőség, így pár percig gondolkodott, hogy egyáltalán közelebb menjen a másikhoz. Végül mégis rászánta magát, odasétált Malekhez, és leült mellé. A férfi csak rápillantott, aztán lesütötte a szemét.

\- Hiba volt – szólalt meg végül halkan. Sam az elmúlt három nap minden percében várta ezt a mondatot a tok'rától, most mégis fájón érintette. Úgy tűnt, mióta az megcsókolta, Sam minden perccel közelebb érezte magához.

\- Miért? – kérdezte szomorúan.

\- Samantha…

\- Csak mondj egy indokot, amit el tudok fogadni! – kérte a nő.

\- Te is tudod. Te és én… mások vagyunk.

\- És amikor megcsókoltál akkor nem voltál ennek tudatában?

\- Engedtem egy álom kísértésének. Nem lett volna szabad. Ha nem így teszek, most nem kellene fájdalmat okoznom neked.

\- Akkor ennyi? Hazamész, mindketten elfelejtjük, ami történt, és éljük tovább az életünket? – nézett Sam a férfira. – Igazatok van… az emberek bolond álmodozók. Nincs érzékük a realitáshoz, és nem tudják kezelni az érzéseiket – tűnt fel egy cinikus mosoly az arcán.

\- Samantha… sosem mondtam ilyet – nézett rá végre Malek is. – És nem akarom elfelejteni, ami történt. Sosem fogom elfelejteni. Csak… nem lenne értelme bármelyikünkben hiú ábrándokat kelteni. Mindketten hazamegyünk, és igen… éljük tovább az életünket. Ki tudja… találkozunk-e még? Talán soha többé nem látjuk egymást.

\- Ha feladjuk, akkor tényleg nem – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Samantha…

\- Tudom, te és én mások vagyunk – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Igen. Én tok'ra vagyok, te ember. Hidd el, ennek hosszú távon nem lehetne jövője.

\- Te ezt már eldöntötted, igaz? Ez… annyira tok'ra… Mindig azt hiszitek, ti tudjátok legjobban, mi a helyes. Soha nem hallgattok senkire…

\- Hidd el, ha hagynám, hogy… tovább áltassuk magunkat… végül mindkettőnknek csak rosszabb lenne.

\- Ahogy akarod – hagyta rá a nő cinikusan.

\- Tudom, hogy most haragszol – nézett rá Malek bűntudatosan.

\- Jó lenne, ha tudnék – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Majd eljön az ideje annak is. Akkor… jobb, ha én megyek… hát… köszönöm a segítségedet – állt fel végül a padról. - Ez még így is sokat jelent nekem.

\- Bármikor számíthatsz rám – mondta Malek, és még jobban elszomorodott, ahogy a nő már vissza sem nézett rá. Neki sem volt könnyű. Bár nem volt teljesen tisztában a saját érzéseivel, tudta, mennyire fontos lett neki Samantha, még akkor is, ha nem igazán értette, hogy lehet ez. Valahol a lelke mélyén egy hang folyamatosan figyelmeztette arra, hogy pont a köztük lévő különbségek miatt nem lehet köztük semmi komolyabb, de ugyanakkor elmondhatatlanul vágyott arra, hogy egyszerűen csak a nő után lépjen, elkapja a karját, visszahúzza magához, és megcsókolja. Ez a gondolat végül annyira lefoglalta, hogy csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre, hogy a nő megbotlott, és a másik pad támlájába kapaszkodott.

\- Samantha – ugrott oda hozzá azonnal, de a nő megpróbált kiegyenesedni és elhúzódni tőle.

\- Jól vagyok.

\- Nem, nem vagy jól – vette szemügyre alaposan Malek. Az elmúlt percekben gondosan kerülte, hogy ránézzen a nőre, mert félt, hogy ha látja a szemében a fájdalmat, akkor meginog az amúgy sem túlságosan stabil elhatározása, de most, hogy jól megnézte magának, látta, hogy milyen sápadt, csak a szemei csillogtak, valószínűleg a láztól. Sam próbált tovább tiltakozni, de Malek a homlokára tette a kezét. A nő elhúzta a fejét, és tovább akart menni, de Malek elkapta a kezét, és nem engedte.

\- Samantha, lázas vagy. Elkaptad te is a vírust. Eddig is csodálkoztam, hogy tudsz ellenállni neki.

\- Jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Csak a fáradtságtól fáj a fejem egy kicsit – próbált megint lelépni, de Malek ezúttal erélyesebben rántotta vissza magához, és a keze bilincsként szorult a nő csuklójára.

\- Samantha! Képes lennél hazacipelni a kórt a Földre csupán… büszkeségből? – kérdezte keményen. – Gyere vissza a laborba! Megvizsgállak, aztán majd meglátjuk.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát végül Sam, és ahogy megint megszédült, Malek karjába kapaszkodott.

\- Gyere, minél előbb vízszintesbe kellene kerülnöd – mondta a férfi, és segített Samnek eljutni a laborig, ahol felfektette a vizsgálóasztalra, aztán előkerített valahonnan egy gyógyító kristályt.

\- Van kristályod? – nézett rá csodálkozva Sam.

\- Igen, van – pillantott rá a tok'ra. – De mielőtt még szemrehányást teszel nekem, Samantha, több tízezer emberrel nem boldogultam volna egyedül, egyetlen kristállyal. És bár meggyógyítható vele a járvány, a jövőre nem tud védettséget adni.

\- Tudom – látta be Sam, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.

\- Pihenj – fogta meg egy pillanatra Malek a kezét, aztán aktiválta a kristályt, hogy megvizsgálhassa a nőt, de két perccel később egy sóhajjal ki is kapcsolta. – Ahogy sejtettem. Megfertőződtél te is. Beadom neked a gyógyszert, és reggelre már jobban leszel.

\- Nem hiányzott ez nekem – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam.

\- Várható volt – pillantott rá Malek, miközben beadta a nőnek az oltást. - Még ha a laborban vigyázol is, a betegek között mozogva számíthattunk volna rá, hogy elkapod. Neked kellett volna az elsőnek lenned, aki megkapja a szérumot. De most pihenj! Holnap ilyenkorra el is felejted, hogy mi történt.

\- Itt leszel addig?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Malek.

\- De neked is pihenned kell.

\- Mindig ezt mondod – húzta össze a szemét a tok'ra. – Ennyire rosszul nézek ki?

\- Nagyon… jól nézel ki – tűnt fel egy gyenge mosoly a nő arcán. – Csak… aggódom érted. De biztos van benned egy olyan kifogyhatatlan tollan energiaforrás…

\- Mondjuk így – hagyta rá Malek. – De most ne hátráltasd a gyógyulásodat. Alvás!

\- Igenis, parancsnok! – adta meg magát Sam, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét, és néhány percen belül el is aludt.

Malek hosszú ideig állt még mellette, és csak nézte, ahogy alszik. Minél többet gondolkodott kettőjükön, annál jobban összezavarodott. Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad úgy éreznie Samantha iránt, ahogy érez, de mégsem tudott semmit tenni a tény ellen, hogy beleszeretett a nőbe. Persze tudta, hogy ennek semmi értelme, nem hiába mondta Samanthának is, hogy nem működhet. Végül Loran halk hangja szakította félbe a tűnődését.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy szereted?

\- Őrültség, igaz? – sétált Malek az ablakhoz, és kibámult rajta.

\- Nem, csak furcsa. Meglepő. Még ha én szerettem volna bele elsőként… de te? De érzem, hogy szereted.

\- Hidd el, én sem értem. De mégis így van. És rettegek a pillanattól, amikor elköszön, és kisétál az életemből. Sosem éreztem még így egy ember iránt. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy lehetséges.

\- Samantha egy csodálatos ember. Bár… tudod, hogy én nem vagyok jó emberismerő – tette hozzá Loran. - De… te nem szoktál tévedni.

\- Nem, ez igaz.

\- És ő? Mit gondolsz? Érez irántad valamit? – tűnődött el Loran.

\- Irántunk – helyesbített a szimbióta.

\- Hisz engem nem is ismer.

\- Tehetünk róla, hogy ez változzon – ajánlotta Malek. – De ami a kérdésedet illeti… igen, azt hiszem ő sem közömbös irántunk.

\- Ez így nehéz lesz.

\- Tudom – értett egyet Malek. – Akkor kellett volna közbelépned, amikor belekezdtem ebbe az őrültségbe. Miért nem szóltál rám?

\- Miért tettem volna? Éreztem, amit érzel. Ugyanúgy kívántam Samantha érintését, a csókját, ahogy te. És már amúgy is késő bánat. Megtettük. Bár hidd el nekem, ha nem tesszük meg, akkor meg azt bánnánk.

\- Igen, ez nagy bölcsesség – látta be Malek. – Akkor ez… egy jó nagy csapda… amit már azelőtt megástunk magunknak, hogy bármit is tettünk volna.

\- Így van – hagyta jóvá Loran. – De most… tényleg pihenj egy kicsit! Érzem, hogy fáradt vagy, bármennyire is próbálod meggyőzni Samanthát az ellenkezőjéről.

\- Igaz, de nem akarom magára hagyni.

\- Minden rendben lesz vele, hidd el! – nyugtatta meg Loran. – És bőven előtte felébredsz.

\- Jól van, legyen – adta meg magát Malek, így még egyszer ellenőrizte Samanthát, aztán átvonult a szomszéd szobába, és lefeküdt aludni.

Másnap reggel Malek legnagyobb csalódására Sam még mindig lázas volt, és mélyen aludt, így nem is ébresztette fel. Fogta inkább a kristályát, és nekilátott, hogy azzal kezelje a nőt.  
Maleknek egy órájába került legyőzni a vírust, de mivel az okozott károkat is helyre akarta hozni, még egy órára szüksége volt, és csak akkor deaktiválta a kristályt, mikor érezte, hogy Samantha felébredt.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte még kissé álmos hangon a nő.

\- Nem működött a gyógyszer.

\- Az hogy lehet?

\- Tudod, Samantha… még ha igaz is, amit a mesék tartanak, hogy minden emberi eredetű faj a sok ezer évvel korábbi Tauriról származik, az eltelt évszázadok vagy évezredek alatt a genetika minden világon változtatott egy keveset az emberi test felépítésén, hogy a legjobban tudjon alkalmazkodni az adott körülményekhez.

\- Ez igaz lehet – látta be Sam. – Szóval rásegítettél a kristállyal?

\- Igen.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Szívesen. Jól érzed magad?

\- Teljesen. Azért… sajnáltál egy kicsit?

\- Tudtam, hogy a kristály gyorsan helyrehoz.

\- Nem ezt kérdeztem.

\- Sajnáltam, hogy keresztül kell menned ezen… de ha nem így van… már tegnap elmentél volna.

\- A mai nap jobb lesz? – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Természetesen nem – sütötte le a szemét Malek. – És… jobb lett volna, ha nem kapod el a betegséget. De emberként erre nem volt esélyed – mondta, de aztán inkább nem folytatta. Csak sóhajtott, és elsétált az ágytól, oda az ablakhoz, ahol este Lorannal is beszélgettek.

Sam egy kis ideig nézett utána, majd kiült az ágy szélére, aztán lassan utánament.

\- Malek, tudom, mi jár a fejedben – érintette meg a hátát óvatosan.

\- Nem, nem tudod – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, de ezúttal nem a szimbióta hangján szólalt meg.

\- Loran! – lepődött meg Sam.

\- Igen – pillantott rá a férfi, de aztán újra kibámult az ablakon.

\- Köszönöm a bizalmadat – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Lehet, hogy később megbánom.

\- Szeretném hinni, hogy nem. De…

\- Nézd, Samantha… igen, egyrészt igazad van, Malek szeretné, ha te is tok'ra lennél, de… ugyanakkor… önmagadért szeret. Úgy, ahogy vagy. És soha nem próbálna győzködni…

\- Tudatosan talán nem – nevette el magát Sam. – De… még ha észre sem veszi… mást sem csinál napok óta.

\- Hidd el, ha így van, nem szándékosan teszi.

\- Tudom – nyugtatta meg Sam. – És most? Hogyan tovább?

\- Nem tudom, Samantha. Hidd el, ha Malek nem tudja a választ, akkor nem én leszek az, aki rájön.

\- Ne becsüld le magad! – nézett rá rosszallón Sam.

\- Nem, nem erről van szó. Csak ő… már annyi mindent végiggondolt. Köztük rengeteg olyan dolgot, ami nekem eszembe sem jutott volna. És még így sem talált használható megoldást.

\- Kivéve a lehetőséget, hogy én is gazdatest legyek – csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan Sam, de egy kis hallgatás után újra Malek szólalt meg.

\- Nem kérném tőled ezt – nyugtatta meg a nőt. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem tennéd meg, és meg is értem. Nem hiszed ezt el, tudom – sóhajtott, mikor a kijelentésére Sam vágott egy grimaszt. – De tudod… soha senki nem jelentkezik igazán önként erre a feladatra. Várj! – csitította Samet, mikor az döbbenten közbe akart szólni. – Ezzel nem azt akartam mondani, hogy bárkit is kényszerítettünk volna valaha is. Soha nem történt ilyen. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy azok az emberek… akik vállalják, úgymond önkéntesen, hogy egy tok'ra gazdateste legyenek… sosem azért teszik, mert annyira erre vágynak. Csupán mindannyiuk múltjában történt valami… valami, amiért szeretnének… bosszút állni… vagy éppen vezekelni. Vagy menekülni egy emlék elől. Vagy megmenteni egy szerettüket, aki egy goa'uld rabságában sínylődik. Vagy visszafoglalni a világukat, amin egy rendszerúr uralkodik. Mindig van ok. De ez sosem maga a tény, hogy egy szimbiótának segítsenek.

\- Sajnálom - hajtotta le a fejét a nő.

\- Nem kell ezt sajnálni, Samantha, ezek tények. Ahogy az is, hogy az egyesülés után a gazdatest és a szimbióta szinte minden esetben nagyon közeli és bizalmas kapcsolatba kerülnek, de erről már nem szólnak a mesék.

\- Hát, elég közeli - fintorgott továbbra is a nő, de aztán, ahogy Malekre nézett, lehajtotta a fejét. – Ne haragudj, ez bunkó volt. Sajnálom!

\- Nem számít! És különben is… ezzel megint győzködtelek. Nem kellett volna.

\- Malek, nézd… én tudom… hogy vannak jó oldalai is. Tudom, hogy apám kifejezetten élvezte, hogy Selmakkal lehet. Tudom, hogy a gazdatest mennyi mindent kap a szimbiótától. Egészséget, hosszú életet, hatalmas tudást, kétezer év minden tapasztalatát, lehetőséget, hogy tegyen valami jót a galaxisért…

\- Egy olyan barátságot, amit előtte el sem tudott képzelni – tette hozzá a tok'ra.

\- Igen, tudom… de ugyanakkor el is veszít dolgokat. Apró, számotokra jelentéktelennek tűnő dolgokat, amik mégis… fontosak. Amik a személyiségét adták előtte. Fel kell adnia egy csomó mindent, amit korábban szeretett… egyszerűen azért, mert nektek… jelentéktelen… túl… primitív… érdektelen… vagy egyszerűen csak… a feladatotok mellett nem jut rá idő. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy feladja az életét. Az otthonát, a családját, a kapcsolatait, az álmait.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – fordult Sam felé Malek. – De… kérlek, ne reflexből válaszolj! Inkább gondold át, de legyen őszinte.

\- Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Ennyire szörnyű volt Jolinarral? – kérdezte a tok'ra, mire Sam már vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy kifakadjon, de végül eszébe jutott, mit kért a másik, így csak kifújta és eltűnődött.

\- Nagyon kevés időt töltöttünk együtt, és annak is felét elmondhatatlan pánikban töltöttem. Nem emlékszem belőle másra, csak a káoszra – ismerte be. – Mikor… egyesültünk… ő már napok óta menekült az Ashrak elől. Kimerült volt és ki volt borulva, rólam nem is beszélve. Annyira kétségbeestem, hogy nem is akartam meghallani, amit mond. Ő nem akart többet, csak, hogy segítsek neki hazajutni, de egyikünk sem volt olyan idegállapotban, hogy ezt meg tudjuk beszélni. Aztán lebuktunk, és bedugtak minket egy cellába. Ettől csak még rosszabb lett. És persze senki nem hitt nekünk, és Jolinar még jobban kétségbe esett. Úgy érezte, ezzel minden esély elveszett, hogy valaha is hazajusson. De aztán eljött az éjszaka, elcsendesedett körülöttünk minden, és mi magunkra maradtunk. Egy kis idő múlva mindketten lehiggadtunk egy kicsit, és végül szót értettünk ő és én. Nem volt könnyű. Nagyon… nehezen hittem csak neki… de akkor már át tudtam érezni a kétségbeesését, és hogy miért tette, amit tett. És… megígértem neki, hogy hazaviszem. Szóval… én nem akartam, hogy meghaljon… akkor sem, amikor az ashrak végül ránk talált. De ő mégis meghalt értem. Hogy megmentsen. De… tudom, mire akartál kilyukadni, de nem igazán volt időnk megtapasztalni, hogy milyen lenne együtt. Én nem… haragszom rá, és nem is mondhatom, hogy életem legrosszabb élménye volt az a vele töltött kis idő… átéltem sokkal rosszabbat is… de…

\- De nem vágysz rá újra – összegezte Malek.

\- Azt hiszem, nem.

\- Értem – sóhajtott a tok'ra, és újra kibámult az ablakon.

\- Malek – lépett közelebb hozzá Sam, és újra a hátára tette a kezét. – Tényleg nincs más mód? Nincs előttünk semmilyen lehetőség?

\- Számtalan lehetőség van előttünk, Samantha – tűnődött el homlokráncolva Malek. – De mindnek van hátulütője. Ezért vagyok magam is tanácstalan.

\- Ezt kifejtenéd bővebben?

\- Persze – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – Az első lehetőségünk az, amiben tegnap maradtunk. Elköszönünk, te hazamész, és neheztelsz rám, amiért becsaptalak és eldobtalak.

\- Malek!

\- Ez is egy lehetőség, Samantha! – nézett rá szigorúan Malek.

\- Persze. És mi van még?

\- Beismerjük egymásnak, mit érzünk, de belátjuk, hogy az egésznek semmi értelme. Elköszönünk, hazamegyünk, és mindketten gyötrődünk rajta hosszú ideig.

\- Ez sem túl bíztató.

\- Nincs olyan lehetőség, ami bíztató, Samantha. Megpróbálhatunk titokban kapcsolatban maradni, de ki tudja, mikor és hogyan tudunk találkozni? Talán évek telnének el egy-egy alkalom között. Közben elsuhanna melletted az életed, és a végén rádöbbennél, folyton csak vártál és reménykedtél, hiába.

\- Csak rajtunk múlna, hogy mikor találkozunk.

\- Gondolod? Ha kapok egy küldetést, és beépülök valahova, eltűnhetek hosszú hónapokra, évekre. És nem kockáztathatom a lebukásom, semmiért. Samantha, te is tudod, mit jelent a kötelesség. Te is esküt tettél, hogy megvéded a világodat.

\- Tudom – ismerte be a nő. - De talán mégsem évek telnének el.

\- És ezt szeretnéd? Évente egyszer összefutni valahol a galaxisban egy párnapos világmegmentő akció keretében, mint itt? És mi a garancia, hogy el tudjuk távolítani a csapatodat vagy akár az én társaimat? Hogy akár csak egy órácskára kettesben tudnánk maradni? Talán még beszélni sem tudnánk, csak látnánk egymást messziről, amitől csak még rosszabb.

\- De miért akarsz bujkálni? Szégyellnéd? Szégyellnéd, hogy tok'ra létedre beleszerettél egy egyszerű földi halandóba? – nézett félénken Sam a férfira.

\- Ha felvállalnánk ezt a… kapcsolatot – pillantott rá Malek, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdés második részét -, nagyon sok mindennel szembe kellene néznünk. A parancsnokod, a csapatod, a világod véleményével, a tokra nagytanáccsal… Talán mindkettőnket száműznének. Vállalnád ezt is? És ami talán mindezeknél is nehezebb lenne, leginkább neked… szembenézni Martouf reakciójával.

\- Martouf csak egy emlékhez ragaszkodik – hajtotta le a fejét Sam, ahogy a férfi eszébe jutott.

\- Talán. Talán nem – tűnődött el a tok'ra. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy fájón érintené, ha megtudná… hogy van köztünk valami.

\- De ő sosem próbált igazán közeledni felém. Tudom, hogy… fontos vagyok neki, de sosem próbálkozott…

\- Nem könnyű áttörni bizonyos korlátokat.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Nem könnyű… felismerni… elfogadni… ezeket az érzéseket – ismerte be Malek, de látta, hogy Sam kezdi felhúzni magát, így megfogta a kezét. – Samantha… nem azért, amire most gondolsz. Tudom, megint azt hiszed, hogy arrogáns vagyok, és lenézlek. Ez nem igaz. Nem állítom, hogy sosem fordult elő velem ilyesmi életem során, mert akkor hazudnék. Sok primitív fajjal találkoztam az évezredek során, akikről megvolt és ma is megvan a véleményem… de téged ismerlek és elismerlek. Ezt talán észrevetted az elmúlt napokban. De amikor azt mondom, te és én mások vagyunk… akkor nem csak a levegőbe beszélek, és ezt te is tudod. Vannak különbségek… fajok között… amiket nehéz áthidalni. Nem állítom, hogy lehetetlen, de nem könnyű, és nagyon akarni kell. És talán nagy ára lenne. És most nem fejlettségbeli, vagy technológiai különbségekről beszélek.

\- Tudom. De ez a különbség nem akkora… mármint így…

\- Így, hogy Lorannal vagyok… - fejezte be a mondatot Malek. - Aki szerencsémre még tetszik is neked.

\- Igen, tényleg – pirult el egy kicsit Sam.

\- De én érzem a különbséget.

\- Hogy nincs bennem szimbióta.

\- Igen – ismerte be Malek, mire a nő lehajtotta a fejét, Malek azonban nem hagyta. Felemelte a fejét, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Megint nem figyelsz arra, amit mondok? Valóban nehéz áthidalni dolgokat… de nem lehetetlen.

\- És mennyi idő után mondanád azt, hogy kevés vagyok neked? Mennyi idő után engednél a társaid nyomásának, a szemrehányó tekinteteknek, a Nagytanács esetleges szankcióinak? És ha Garshaw megfosztana a parancsnoki rangodtól miattam?

\- A tok'rák nem igazán hisznek a hierarchiában – vont vállat Malek. – Tesszük a dolgunkat, teljesen függetlenül attól, hogy a nevünk mögé milyen titulust függesztünk.

\- Ez egy kitérő válasz.

\- Samantha, erre a kérdésre nem tudok, és nem is szeretnék válaszolni. Nem tudom, mi lesz a jövő héten, jövőre, vagy száz év múlva.

\- Oh, azt meg tudom neked mondani, mi lesz száz év múlva. Én akkor már legalább harminc éve halott leszek. Malek… akarod te ezt? Végignézni, ahogy megöregszem és meghalok?

\- Ez akkor is elkerülhetetlen lenne, ha gazdatest lennél – hajtotta le a fejét Malek. - Csak az idő, amit együtt tölthetünk, lenne egy kicsit hosszabb – mondta, aztán felpillantott a nőre, de abban a pillanatban nem tudta volna megmondani, mire gondol. – Mi az?

\- Csak… annyira más vagy most, mint amilyennek megismertelek – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán.

\- Szeretnéd, hogy olyan legyek?

\- Szigorú, határozott és rendíthetetlen? Akkor már rég hazaküldtél volna.

\- A végeredmény talán így sem lesz más.

\- Tudom – látta be Sam. – De mégis más így, hogy megbeszéljük ezeket a dolgokat. Így a végén… talán nem teszünk szemrehányást egymásnak.

\- Igen – húzta le a száját Malek, aztán visszakanyarodott az előző témához. – És… melyik tetszik jobban? A szigorú, megingathatatlan parancsnok, aki bármire képes az embereiért, vagy a romantikus bolond, aki csupa olyan dolgot csinál, amit nem lenne szabad?

\- Mindkettő tetszik. Hisz mindegyik te vagy – mosolygott rá a nő. – Hidd el, nekem is megvan ez a két arcom. És még számtalan másik, ahogy neked is. Én is katona vagyok, aki esküt tettem a hazám és a Föld védelmére, de ugyanakkor nő is vagyok, aki tud gyengéd és romantikus lenni. És tudós, és kíváncsi felfedező, és még ki tudja, hogy mi. Amit éppen a helyzet megkíván. És nem vagy bolond. Vagy legalábbis nem jobban, mint én – nevette el magát végül, de aztán hirtelen megkordult a gyomra, emlékeztetve, hogy már több mint egy napja nem evett semmit.

\- Ideje enned valamit – mosolyodott el Malek is.

\- Persze, aztán utána hazazavarsz – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Nem vagy az a típus, aki csak úgy engedelmeskedik bárkinek, ha jól sejtem.

\- Nem hát – nevetett Sam. – Kössünk egyezséget, mit szólsz?

\- A tok'ra és a tauri között kötött egyezségek nem nagyon szoktak működni – szűkült össze Malek szeme. – Mindkét faj túl makacs, büszke és önfejű.

\- Hát akkor most rácáfolunk erre a tényre. Szóval?

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Töltsünk el még itt pár napot. Csak te és én. Ez több szempontból is hasznos lehetne. Lehet, hogy viharos sebességgel kiábrándulunk egymásból, és nem is kell tovább ragoznunk ezt a dolgot. De ha nem, és utána tényleg elköszönünk, és vége… szóval… talán lenne egy szép emlékünk.

\- Ami után csak még nehezebb lenne elszakadni.

\- Tudom, Malek. De ennyit megérdemlünk, nem gondolod? Figyelj… megígérem, hogy ha ettől a perctől számítva három nap múlva is így akarod, hazamegyek.

\- És három napig ezen fogunk gyötrődni?

\- Nem – lépett közelebb Malekhez Sam, és megsimogatta a karját. – Ígérem, hogy legközelebb indulás előtt két órával fogom megkérdezni, hogy mit szeretnél.

\- És nagyon fogsz haragudni, ha nem változik a véleményem?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Áll az alku?

\- Áll – bólintott rá Malek. – De most már végre enned kell valamit – nézett szigorúan a nőre, mire az megadta magát, és elindultak valami harapnivalót keresni.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Szóval… te nem alszol, nem eszel… - nézet Sam Malekre, mikor szereztek némi ételt és nekilátott a falatozásnak.

\- Nem, ez így nem igaz. De szükség esetén le tudom lassítani a gazdatestem anyagcseréjét. Ami pedig engem illet… kevesebb alvást igényelek, mint te.

\- Meddig bírod alvás nélkül?

\- Vészhelyzet esetén… a te időd szerint… úgy öt-hat napig gond nélkül.

\- Szóval azért már te is feszegetted a határaidat.

\- Egy kicsit. De normál esetben én is alszom minden nap.

\- És milyen sűrűn van normál eset? – kérdezte nevetve Sam.

\- Nem túl sűrűn – mosolyodott el Malek is.

\- És mi a helyzet az evéssel?

\- Tényleg érdekelnek ezek a dolgok? – nézett rá tűnődve a tok'ra.

\- Csak szeretnélek megismerni. Ha nem bánod.

\- Tulajdonképpen nem.

\- Malek… ha ez túl személyes, nyugodtan mondd, hogy beszéljünk inkább a zatar'c detektor működési elvéről – fürkészte Sam a másikat, aztán elnevette magát. – Áh, azt hiszed, ha beszélsz róla, közelebb kerül hozzám ez az egész, igaz?

\- Kössünk még egy egyezséget – javasolta a férfi.

\- Hajaj – játszotta a rémültet Sam. – Sokba fog ez nekem kerülni.

\- Nem, ez most nem. Bár nézőpont kérdése.

\- Halljuk!

\- Bármit kérdezhetsz, de akkor én válaszolhatok őszintén és nyíltan. Akár tetszik, amit mondok, akár nem.

\- Ezt egyezség nélkül is így csinálod – nevetett a nő. – De ám legyen. De akkor én is őszinte leszek, akár tetszik neked, akár nem.

\- Ez így fair – bólintott rá Malek, aztán mindketten eltűnődtek egy időre, miközben Sam befejezte az evést.

\- Ez a csend az egyezségünk következménye? – nézett Malekre a nő, mikor kisétáltak a szabadba.

\- Talán mindketten félünk őszinte választ kapni a kérdéseinkre – sandított rá a szeme sarkából Malek.

\- Azt mondtad, egy tok'ra sosem fél.

\- Nem, nem ezt mondtam – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Azt mondtam, megtanultunk együtt élni a félelemmel. Része az életünknek, már-már annyira, hogy nem is veszünk róla tudomást.

\- Igen, ezt az érzést ismerem – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Tudom. És most? Merre?

\- Ugorjunk be a kórházba, nézzünk körül. És ha minden rendben, akkor… sétálhatnánk egyet, ha van kedved.

\- Ki a városból?

\- Felőlem – hagyta rá Sam. – Nem szereted a városokat?

\- Túl sok itt az ember – sandított rá a tok'ra, és Sam látta a szemén, hogy jót szórakozik az ébredő bosszúságán, így inkább nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Te, emberkerülő – ugratta a férfit, aztán beléptek a kórházba.

Végül persze ott ragadtak néhány órára, ellenőrizték a korábban súlyos betegeket, elvégeztek néhány vizsgálatot, így már kora délután volt, mikor újra kiléptek az utcára. Útbaigazítást kértek, hogy merre juthatnak ki leggyorsabban a lakott területről, és egy órával később már egy ritkás erdőben sétáltak.

\- Tényleg ennyire nem szereted az embereket? – kérdezte óvatosan Sam.

\- Nem mondtam ilyet. De te is kissé kellemetlenül éreznéd magad, ha ennyi tok'ra venne körül, nem igaz?

\- Ennyi tok'ra összesen nincs a galaxisban – tűnődött el Sam.

\- Ez tény. De ezzel nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

\- Igen, talán igazad van. Most őszintén, Malek… miért ez az ellenséges érzés bennünk? Mármint nem… kettőnkben, hanem a két faj között.

\- Ez nyilvánvaló, Samantha. Amíg a tok'rák emberi gazdatestben élnek, minden egyes ember fenyegetve érzi magát egy tok'ra közelében.

\- De ez butaság. Ha egy tok'rának van gazdateste, semmiféle fenyegetést nem jelent. Meg egyébként sem, azt hiszem. Nem úgy váltogatjátok a gazdatesteteket, mint az emberek a ruhájukat.

\- Ezt kevesekkel tudnád elhitetni. És talán ha nem én állnék veled szemben, hanem egy ismeretlen tok'ra, talán magad sem tudnál így érezni.

\- Azért ennél jobban ismerlek benneteket. Nehezen tudnám elképzelni, hogy elhagyjátok a gazdatesteteket, ha nem élet-halál kérdése valamelyikőtöknek.

\- Örülök, hogy ezt így látod – pillantott Malek a nőre, mire az rámosolygott.

\- Mióta vagy Lorannal?

\- Közel azóta, hogy te megszülettél.

\- Akkor mondjuk, hogy egyidősek vagyunk? – kuncogott Sam.

\- Bizonyos szempontból – hagyta rá a másik.

\- És azóta Loran… nem bízott meg így senkiben?

\- Samantha… - torpant meg Malek. – Ha nem egyenes a kérdésed nem tudok egyenes választ adni – mondta, mire Sam bocsánatkérőn rámosolygott, és közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Azóta… voltál szerelmes? Vagy… voltatok szerelmesek? Hogy kell kérdezni?

\- Ő és én ugyanazt érezzük. Nem kell különválasztani.

\- Igen… csak nem akarom, hogy úgy érezd… vagy inkább ő… hogy róla megfeledkezem. Ő is mindig itt van a gondolataimban.

\- Tudom – nyugtatta meg Malek. - De ő és én egyek vagyunk. Ha rám gondolsz, rá is gondolsz.

\- Azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

\- Nem. Ha mélyen belemegyünk, valóban nem. De ez egy hosszabb filozófiai elmélkedés tárgya lehetne.

\- És nem akarsz belemenni?

\- Részemről nincs akadálya. De mit szólnál, ha ezt inkább egy vacsora és egy pohár bor mellett vitatnánk meg, mondjuk este?

\- Jól hangzik. Öhm… rád hat az alkohol? – incselkedett Sam.

\- Ha akarom igen, ha akarom nem – ugratta Malek is. – Ezt majd este eldöntöm.

\- Rendben – hagyta rá Sam, és lassan tovább indultak. - Szóval… visszatérve arra, amit akartam kérdezni…

\- Nem, azóta nem volt senkim. Nem csak… Loran érzi, amit én, hanem én is, amit ő.

\- És ha különböző dolgot éreztek? Van ilyen is, nem? Akkor ki az erősebb?

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Tudom is én… van valaki, akit te kedvelsz, Loran pedig nem. Olyankor mi van?

\- Nem tudom befolyásolni a saját gondolatait, a saját érzéseit, ha erre voltál kíváncsi. Ha mást érzünk, hát mást érzünk. Természetesen van példa ilyenre is. Elfogadjuk.

\- Csak kíváncsi voltam – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Ismered Annise-t?

\- Volt szerencsém – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Ugyanaz a reakció – morgott Malek, mire Sam jót nevetett. – Loran… hogy is mondanád… ki nem állhatja Annise-t.

\- Meg tudom érteni. Nekem sincs rajt a top ötös tok'ra listámon. És te?

\- A stílusa olyan, amilyen. De jó ügynök, és hatékony. Többször dolgoztunk már együtt, számíthattam rá.

\- Szóval az eredményesség mindenekelőtt. És ilyenkor mit csináltok? Mármint te és Loran.

\- Megpróbálunk kompromisszumra jutni. Ahogy két ember is, ha nézeteltérésük van.

\- És ha nem megy?

\- Megoldjuk valahogy. De… visszafordíthatom a kiinduló kérdésedet? Van… valakid… odahaza?

\- Ha lenne, nem lennék most itt veled, elhiheted – nézett rá morcosan Sam. – Lehet, hogy csak ember vagyok, de van annyi erkölcsi érzékem, hogy nem bolondítok két pasit egyszerre.

\- Fel sem tételeztem ilyesmit.

\- Pedig a kérdésed nagyon úgy hangzott.

\- Sajnálom. Csak… te egy gyönyörű nő vagy, Samantha. És nehéz elképzelnem, hogy nem rajonganak körül a férfiak.

\- Jaj, Malek – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Az életem kilencvenkilenc százalékát a bázison töltöm, esélyem sem nagyon van arra, hogy a civil életben valaki közelebb kerüljön hozzám. Odabent pedig… a CSK1valahogy… mintha érinthetetlenek lennénk. Senki nem próbál még csak barátilag sem közeledni a csapathoz. Szakmailag elismernek minket, felnéznek ránk, meg minden, de ennyi. A CSK1 tabu. Szóval… ez a nagy harci helyzet.

\- És a múltban?

\- Semmi sikertörténet – vont vállat Sam.

\- De volt valaki…

\- Igen, többször is volt, hogy volt valaki… de végül mindig bedőlt a dolog. Jobb, ha tudod, hogy egy kiállhatatlan, munkamániás hárpia vagyok, akit senki nem visel el hosszabb távon. Mindig a munkám az első, és ezt nehezen viselték azok, akik megpróbáltak közelebb kerülni hozzám.

\- E tekintetben én sem panaszkodhatok – vont vállat Malek.

\- Gyanítottam. És… a te múltad? Gondolom nagyobb sikersztori, mint az enyém. Már csak azért is, mert több időd volt rá.

\- Az, hogy sikernek tekintjük-e vagy sem, az attól függ, honnan nézzük.

\- Nem hinném, hogy a rossz dolgokra emlékszel, ha visszagondolsz rájuk.

\- Természetesen nem. De óhatatlanul eszembe jut az is, ahogy elveszítettem őket.

\- Meg sem merem kérdezni…

\- Ahogy már mondtam, Samantha… a tok'rák és a veszély kéz a kézben járnak. Minden küldetésre úgy indulsz, hogy nem biztos, hogy hazatérsz. Minden induláskor örökre búcsúzol, és ha mégis hazatérsz, akkor örülsz. És a párod is, aki talán éveken keresztül várt rád, sokszor úgy, hogy fogalma sem lehetett látjátok-e még egymást. Vagy éppen arra mész haza, hogy most a párod van küldetésben, és újabb hosszú hónapokat, éveket kell nélküle töltened.

\- Ez annyira szörnyű – sóhajtott fájdalmasan Sam, ahogy végiggondolta a tok'ra szavait. - De ne a rossz oldalára gondoljunk most! Rég volt már, hogy utoljára volt valakid?

\- Mi az, hogy rég? – nézett rá a szeme sarkából Malek.

\- Igaz. Nekem az is rég volt, hogy egyesültetek Loran és te. De megint nem feleltél egyenesen. Nem erről volt szó.

\- Amikor elveszítesz valakit, akivel együtt éltél kétszáz vagy négyszáz évig, vagy még tovább… mindig megfogadod, hogy soha többé. Ez egy darabig kitart. Aztán belebuksz. Menthetetlenül. Ez törvényszerű. Száz éve már lassan, hogy az utolsó páromat elveszítettem. Kronos jaffái fogták el, miközben próbált kiszabadítani néhány tucat rabszolgát egy naquadah bányából. Sokszor kínozták halálra. Ez bevett eljárás a goa'uldnál, ha meg akar büntetni valakit. Vagy meg akar tudni valamit. Elképzelhetetlenül sokat szenvedhetett, mielőtt hagyták meghalni.

\- Átkozott goa'uldok – csóválta meg a fejét dühösen Sam. - És még téged is elszomorítottalak.

\- Akkor talán jobb kedvre is deríthetnél – állt meg Malek, majd Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét. A nő megfogta, és közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Elárulod, hogyan?

\- Már a mosolyod elűzi a szomorúságot – cirógatta meg az arcát a tok'ra, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Pár percre elvesztek ebben a gyengéd csókban, de aztán elszakadtak egymástól, és kézenfogva tovább sétáltak.

\- Neked ez így nem rossz? – sandított Sam Malekre.

\- Rossz? – kérdezte meglepődve a tok'ra. – Mire gondolsz?

\- A csókra.

\- Ha rossz lenne, nem csinálnám. Miért gondolod, hogy rossz?

\- Mert biztos… hiányzik neked az az érzés. Bár nem… tudom… mit érzel pontosan… tudod, abból, hogy nincs bennem szimbióta.

\- Hiányzik – ismerte be Malek. – Furcsa érzés. De ettől még nem rossz érzés csókolni téged. Egyáltalán nem rossz.

\- Nem tudom elképzelni, milyen lehet – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Én pedig nem tudom neked leírni. Ezek olyan érzések, amiket nem igazán lehet szavakba önteni.

\- Hát, akkor nem lettem okosabb – sóhajtott teátrálisan a nő, majd összemosolyogtak, és jó ideig némán sétáltak a fák között.

\- Most te vagy szomorú – nézett Malek hosszú idővel később Samre. – Miért?

\- Csak… tovább fűztem az előbbi gondolatmenetedet. A veszteségről, meg a fájdalomról.

\- Nem ilyesmiken kellene gondolkodnunk. Olyan rövid az időnk.

\- Tudom. Nem direkt volt, csak… erre kalandoztak a gondolataim.

\- Elmondod?

\- Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy… a szimbióta sokkal hosszabb ideig él, mint egy ember, és… elkerülhetetlen, hogy a gazdateste megöregszik, és meghal. A szimbióta jó esetben talál egy új gazdatestet, de…

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Samantha. Elveszíteni egy gazdatestet, akivel együtt éltél kétszáz évig… jóban-rosszban, ismertétek egymás gondolatait… nagyon kemény. Igen, látszólag csak annyi, hogy elhagysz egy öreg, haldokló gazdatestet, hogy lecseréld egy fiatalabbra. Valójában… ez ugyanolyan veszteség, mint elveszíteni valakit, aki nagyon közel állt hozzád. Nagyon közel. Ugyanúgy meggyászolod, ugyanúgy fáj, ugyanúgy hiányzik.

\- Gondolom. És ha…ez a pároddal történik meg, és a párod mondjuk talál egy új gazdatestet… akkor ez hogy történik?

\- Meggyászoljuk azt, akit elvesztettünk. De idővel… feldolgozod a veszteséget, és ha nem is… lépsz túl rajta, mert ez csúnya szó… de ezzel is megtanulsz együtt élni. Közhely, gondolom nálatok is… de ez az élet rendje. Rövidebb vagy hosszabb idő után mind meghalunk. Az emberek is, és a tok'rák is.

\- Igen, tudom, de… a kapcsolatotok hogy alakul az új gazdatest belépésével? Mi van, ha olyan, akit mondjuk nem kedvelsz? Vagy ő téged? Vagy mi van, ha ne adj isten másik nemű gazdatestet kap, mint a korábbi? Mármint… azonos neműt a te gazdatestedével. Gondolom, nem nagyon van lehetőségetek válogatni.

\- Ha valaki vállalja a sztázist egy időre, ilyen szempontból talán még válogathat is. Bár nem egy kellemes élmény, és sosem lehet előre tudni, meddig tart. És nem is veszik túl jó néven.

\- A Nagytanács?

\- Igen. Nem szeretik, ha valaki ilyen semmitmondó okból kiesik a munkából egy időre. De megint sugallni akarsz valamit, és nem mondod ki. Most én figyelmeztetlek, hogy nem ebben egyeztünk meg. Tudod… az új gazdatestnek mindig van beleszólása a továbbiak alakulásába. Ugyanúgy része egy döntésnek, ami az ő jövőjét is befolyásolja.

\- És elfogadod?

\- Samantha, egy tok'ra nem zsarnok. Sosem kényszerítenék magam mellé senkit, aki nem akarja.

\- De ha tudod, hogy a szimbióta továbbra is szeret téged, és szeretne veled lenni?

\- Először nekik kell konszenzusra jutniuk. Nekem csak utána van beleszólásom.

\- Jó ég… két személy között is nehéz sokszor megegyezést találni, nem négy között – mondta, mire Malek elnevette magát.

\- Eddig valahogy mindig megoldottam az ilyen irányú problémáimat.

\- Kérdezhetek még valamit?

\- Mást sem teszel órák óta – nevetett tovább a tok'ra. – Kérdezz! Így egyeztünk meg. Te kérdezel, és én kíméletlenül őszintén válaszolok.

\- És jó lesz az nekem?

\- Kérdezz!

\- Tegyük fel… szigorúan csakis elméleti szinten… tegyük fel…

\- Szigorúan csakis elméleti szinten – bólintott rá Malek. - Mit?

\- Ha egyesülnék egy tok'ra szimbiótával… persze csak elméleti szinten… akkor… szeretnéd őt is? Úgy értem… lehet, hogy ismered őt kétezer éve… és sosem fordult meg a fejetekben, hogy lehetne köztetek valami…

\- Samantha, ha egyesültök, ő a részed lenne. Te és ő egyek lennétek.

\- Igen. És nem. Jó oké, mondjuk, hogy igen, bár ahogy te is mondtad, ez egy hosszabb értekezés tárgya lenne. De érted mit akarok kérdezni? Szóval tudnád őt szeretni csak azért, mert bennem van, holott soha korábban nem is vonzódtatok egymáshoz? És ő téged? Szeretne téged? Vagy érezné, amit én érzek és ennyi?

\- Megint olyan dolgokat boncolgatsz, amit nem érthetsz meg igazán, míg nem vagy a része.

\- Azért megpróbálod elmondani?

\- Persze. De ahogy azt már szintén mondtam… először nektek kellene konszenzusra jutni.

\- Vagyis… lehet, hogy… egyesülnék egy szimbiótával… persze csak elméletben… azért, hogy veled lehessek… és a végén fordítva sülne el a dolog?

\- Nem nagy a valószínűsége – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Sőt, nagyon kicsi. De elméletben persze lehetséges.

\- És te?

\- Tudod… az én agyam nem akarja annyira és mindenáron különválasztani a tok'ra szimbiótát a gazdatestétől. Bár az eset valóban eltérő lenne a szokásostól.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Tudod, általában… a szimbiótával kapjuk a gazdatestét és nem fordítva. Tudom… ez megint csúnyán hangzik – mondta gyorsan a tok'ra, mikor látta, hogy Sam közbe akar szólni. – De ez az igazság, bárhogy csűrjük-csavarjuk a szavakat. De ebben az elméleti esetben épp fordítva lenne. Mégsem hinném, hogy a végeredményen változtatna bármit is.

\- Én ezt nem értem…

\- Tudom, Samantha… de kérlek, ne feszegessük tovább ezt a témát!

\- Oké – adta meg magát Sam egykicsit meglepődve Malek határozott kérésén. – Nem akartam, hogy kellemetlenül érezd magad – mondta, de Malek elkapta a karját, megállította, mögé lépett, és hátulról átkarolta.

\- Samantha… beszélni erről… akár csak elméleti síkon is… úgy, hogy közben tudom, hogy mereven elutasítod még a gondolatát is… nem jó érzés.

\- Ne haragudj!

\- Nem haragszom. De ígértél valami olyat, hogy nem nyaggatjuk egymást a következő három napban.

\- Te meg mondtál olyat, hogy bármit kérdezhetek – sandított hátra rá a nő.

\- Igaz – látta be Malek egy sóhajjal, és elengedte Samet. – Azt ígértem, kérdezhetsz bármit. Igazad van.

\- Csak még egy kérdés…

\- Kérdezz, ha már megígértem!

\- Csak… csak miattam lettél ilyen szomorú? Hogy tudod, hogy… nem szeretnék tok'ra lenni? Vagy… van… van valaki sztázisban, aki… fontos neked? Valaki, akinek szeretnél gazdatestet?

\- Nem, most nincs – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem emiatt… Hidd el, ha így lenne, tudnál róla. Én nem… vezetnélek félre. Mióta Thyát elveszítettem… tényleg nem volt senki az életemben.

\- Thya… ő… a szimbióta vagy a gazdateste?

\- Számít? Samantha… ha tetszik, ha nem, ők egyek voltak. Együtt töltöttek majdnem kétszáz évet, és együtt haltak meg.

\- Tudom, csak… szóval te… biztos részrehajló vagy, legalább egy kicsit… és biztos inkább a szimbiótával azonosítod a párodat…

\- Ennek mi a jelentősége?

\- Az, hogy… még ha… nem is nyomod el a gazdatestedet… vagyis… a párod az övét… igen, tudom, hogy nem tennétek ilyet… valahol mégiscsak… elveszíti a jelentőségét… ha te csak a szimbiótát látod benne. És ez igazságtalan.

\- Ez nincs így – próbálta megnyugtatni Malek. - Egységnek látom őket, de ebben az egységben mindketten benne vannak.

\- Nem tudom…

\- Nem értem az emberi gondolkodást – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Akkor egy-egy – nevette el magát Sam. – De… nem győztél meg.

\- Nem is ez volt a cél. Következő kérdés?

\- Most hagylak egy kicsit pihenni. Beszéljünk valami békésebb dologról!

\- Miről?

\- Nem tudom – vont vállat Sam. – Mondjuk… mesélhetnél arról, milyen világokban éltél. Melyik volt a legszebb világ, ahol valaha jártál?

\- Ügynökként rengeteg szép világban jártam már. A goa'uld szereti a szép világokat. Bázisként általában inkább jelentéktelenebb világot választunk, hogy ne hívjuk fel magunkra a figyelmet. Melyik volt a legszebb? Nem is tudom… talán… úgy hétszáz éve jártam egy világban… Hathor serege rohanta le… nem tudtuk megakadályozni, félrevezető információkat kaptunk előtte, így csak annyit tehettünk, hogy a károkat próbáltuk mérsékelni. Sok kárt okoztak, de maga a világ akkor is gyönyörű volt. És talán sikerült egy kicsit talpra állítanunk.

\- És nem szeretnétek egy ilyen szép világban élni?

\- Korábban sosem volt lehetőségünk sokáig egy helyen maradni. És egy szép világtól elszakadni, miközben végignézzük, hogy lerombolja egy goa'uld támadás, csak nehezebb lett volna.

\- És most?

\- Azért még mindig fennáll a veszélye, hogy támadás ér bennünket, bár már nem akkora az esély, mint korábban.

\- A tok'rák csak azért élnek a föld alatt, mert úgy kisebb az esély, hogy rájuk találnak, vagy egyszerűen csak így szeretik?

\- Így lehet a legjobban rejtőzködni. És meg is szoktuk már.

\- Azért egy kicsit nyomasztó.

\- Ha a lelked mélyén elfogadod, már nem az. És a kristályoknak megvan a maga szépsége.

\- Ez igaz – látta be Sam, de ekkor megtorpantak. Onnan, ahol álltak, a táj meredeken ereszkedni kezdett, így azt fontolgatták, hogy arra sétáljanak-e tovább.

\- Ha itt lemegyünk, akkor nem érünk vissza a városba sötétedésig.

\- Bánnád? – fürkészte Malek.

\- Ha nem lennének hidegek az éjszakák, annyira nem.

\- Majd felmelegítelek – ajánlotta Malek, mire a nő kissé elpirult.

\- Had találjam ki! Gyerekjáték megemelned a gazdatested hőmérsékletét néhány fokkal.

\- Olyasmi – hajtott fejet Malek.

\- És ez… nem árt Lorannak?

\- Nem – nyugtatta meg a tok'ra Samet.

\- Biztos?

\- Sosem ártanék neki. Ez az én érdekem is.

\- Szóval csakis önző, önös érdekből vigyázol rá?

\- Hát persze – mondta Malek, de a nő látott egy bujkáló mosolyt a szája sarkában, így nem vette komolyan.

\- És mit csinálnánk idekint az éjszakában?

\- Sétálnánk, beszélgetnénk, gyönyörködnénk a csillagokban. Aludnánk is egy keveset. És talán sötétedés után fordítanék a helyzeten, és én faggatnálak téged.

\- Én nem sok érdekeset tudnék mesélni – vont vállat a nő. – Én csak egy egyszerű ember vagyok.

\- Ahhoz képest megéltél egy s mást. Szóval… lemegyünk?

\- Hát… fenéken csúszva gyorsan leérek – vette szemügyre a nő a lejtőt.

\- Talán anélkül is menni fog – méregette Malek.

\- Ez kihívás? – szűkült össze Sam szeme.

\- Nem annak szántam, de ha úgy szeretnéd – vont vállat a tok'ra.

\- Menjünk – nevette el magát Sam, így lassan, óvatosan megindultak a lejtőn lefelé.

Egy darabig csendben másztak lefelé, a lábuk elé figyelve, de Sam egyszer csak rálépett egy kőre, ami kigurult a lába alól, és ha a férfi nem kapja el a karját, valóban sikerült volna fenéken leszánkáznia a lejtő aljára. Malek azonban elkapta, és stabilan megtartotta.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Sam, aki azért az ijedtségtől még gyorsabban vette a levegőt. A tok'ra csak biccentett, majd a nő felé nyújtotta a kezét. Sam néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, hogy elfogadja-e a segítő jobbot, de végül megfogta Malek kezét, és így végül biztonságban leértek a lejtő aljába.

\- Nem igazán tudom eldönteni… - mosolygott maga elé Sam.

\- Mit?

\- Hogy hogyan is viselkedjek veled szemben. Van bennem… egy jó nagy adag dac, hogy igenis bizonyítsam be, hogy katona vagyok, és kemény vagyok, és erős vagyok, és nem kell félteni… de a másik felem azt mondja, hogy hagyjam, hogy légy te erős, és én legyek igazán nő.

\- Benned van mindkettő, nem kell bizonygatnod egyiket sem. Viselkedj úgy, ahogy éppen jólesik.

\- És te melyiket szeretnéd jobban?

\- Ez a helyzettől függ. De itt és most jobban szeretném, ha nő lennél és nem katona. Katonaként már sokat láttalak. Az Alfa-bázison, a Pangaron… Semmit nem kell bizonyítanod.

\- Szóval azt szereted, ha óvhatod a nőt, akit szeretsz.

\- A magánéletben igen, valóban így van.

\- És…

\- Igen?

\- Áh… megígértem, hogy most egy kicsit nem kérdezek hülyeséget.

\- Már kipihentem a korábbi megrázkódtatásokat. Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Volt már… női gazdatested?

\- Volt.

\- Huh… nem tudom elképzelni – vigyorgott Sam. – És olyankor is ilyen védelmező vagy? Vagy olyankor felborul ez a szerep? Nem skizofrén ez egy kicsit?

\- Milyen?

\- Tudathasadásos. Mintha két személyiséged lenne.

\- Az van.

\- Nem úgy értem. Mintha neked magadnak lenne két személyiséged- magyarázta Sam. - Egyszer férfiként másszor nőként viselkedsz.

\- Fogalmazd meg a különbséget! Azt mondod, a férfi az erős, a védelmező, a határozott és rendíthetetlen, a nő pedig a gyengéd, szelíd és gondoskodó? Miért ne lehetne mindkettőre jellemző mindegyik? Kizárja egyik a másikat? Férfiként nem lehetek gyengéd? Nőként nem lehetek védelmező? Talán ez nem csak rajtam áll, hanem a társamon is. Másrészt mi zárja ki azt, hogy egy kapcsolatban elő férfi és nő nem lehet egyszerre erős és határozott személyiség? Igaz, hogy ez időnként heves összecsapásokkal jár, de annál izgalmasabb.

\- Tulajdonképpen… mondasz valamit - nevette el magát Sam, majd miután kiszórakozta magát, Malekre pillantott. – Odafentről láttam egy tavat abban az irányban – mutatott a fák közé. – Megkeressük?

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá a tok'ra, így újra bevették magukat a fák közé.


	4. Chapter 4

Egy fél órával később letelepedtek a tó partján.

\- De jó leülni – sóhajtott Sam, mire Malek alaposan megnézte magának.

\- Elfáradtál?

\- Bírnám még, ha muszáj – nézett rá morcosan a nő, de aztán vállat vont. – De most nem muszáj. Úgyhogy jó leülni. És… szép itt – nézett körül.

\- Valóban – vette szemügyre a környezetüket Malek is, és egy darabig el is foglalták magukat ezzel a tevékenységgel. Samnek persze közben eszébe jutott valami, és már vett is egy nagy levegőt, hogy kimondja, de aztán meggondolta magát. Malek, aki persze észrevette ezt, kérdőn nézett rá, de Sam csak nevetve megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, ezt most tényleg nem mondom el. Ha besértődsz, és itt hagysz az erdő közepén mindenféle felszerelés nélkül, akkor én ma éjjel éhen halok, halálra fagyok és eltévedek. Nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben.

\- Az éhenhalásod ellen túl sokat nem tudok tenni, mivel nem hoztunk magunkkal semmi ehetőt, de a másik kettőn segíthetek. Akkor is, ha felteszed a kérdést, amit akartál.

\- És nem rágsz be?

\- Tessék?

\- Nem leszel mérges?

\- Ezt nem tudom garantálni. Bár neked nagyon csúnya dolgot kellene mondanod ahhoz, hogy mérges legyek.

\- Szóval… csak néztem a tavat, és az… jutott eszembe… hogy… jártunk egyszer azon a világon… ahonnan a goa'uld eredetileg származik.

\- És a tok'ra is – mondta ki Malek, amit a nő nem akart.

\- Nem zavar, ha erről beszélünk?

\- Téged zavarna, ha a tauri evolúcióról beszélnénk?

\- Azt hiszem, mi még mindig nem ismerjük a saját evolúciónk valós történetét – vont vállat Sam. – Nem igazán tudom elfogadni egyik jelenlegi álláspontot sem, amit a földi tudósok erőltetnek. Bár Daniel véleménye, miszerint az ősöknek nem kevés közük volt az emberi faj kialakulásához, még kevésbé tetszik.

\- Nem az a legfontosabb, hogy honnan származunk, hanem, hogy hova jutunk el – tűnődött el Malek.

\- Szóval… ti… egy ilyen tóban éltetek, míg rá nem jöttetek, hogy egy gazdatestben minden egyszerűbb?

\- Ez ennél kicsit bonyolultabb volt, de ha egy mondatban szeretnéd megfogalmazni, tulajdonképpen igen, ez történt.

\- Ironikus fintora a sorsnak… vagy az evolúciónak… hívjuk akárhogy – csóválta a fejét Sam.

\- Micsoda?

\- Egy ilyen intellektust, mint a tiétek bepakolni egy ilyen testbe…

\- Ez az a pont, ahol azt hiszem, meg kellene sértődnöm – sandított Malek a szeme sarkából a nőre.

\- De azért nem teszed, ugye?

\- Nem, hisz igazad van. A mi testünk nem igazán alkalmas arra, hogy létrehozzunk bármit is. Nincs kezünk, hogy alkossunk, hogy megteremtsünk azokat a dolgokat, amiket megálmodtunk. Ezért van szükségünk gazdatestre. Hisz a vízben képesek vagyunk életben maradni, de nem vagyunk képesek kiteljesedni.

\- Értem – tűnődött el Sam. – Vagyis… ez a víz dolog… ezt nem egészen értem.

\- Melyik részét?

\- Volt egyszer, hogy… megpróbáltunk életben tartani egy szimbiótát, de jó darabig nem jártunk sikerrel. Beletettük vízbe, csak úgy… egyszerűen egy tartályba, amiben víz volt, de az állapota csak romlott.

\- Azért a mi tartályaink ennél kicsit összetettebbek. Egy szimbiótának szüksége van még néhány dologra ahhoz, hogy életben maradjon.

\- Elektromosságra, például – nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

\- Igen. Hihetetlenül kicsi ez a mennyiség, de mégis szükséges. Az emberi testben ezt megkapjuk, hisz az emberi szív működése közben kibocsát egy alig mérhető elektromosságot…

\- És a természetes vízben? Ott honnan veszitek?

\- Egymástól. Ahogy a ti testetek, úgy a miénk is bocsát ki egy kis mennyiségű elektromosságot, amit a víz tökéletesen vezet. Ez elég.

\- Értem. Aztán felfedeztétek az unasokat, de hamar rájuk untatok, és továbbléptetek.

\- Végtelenül le akarod egyszerűsíteni a dolgokat, Samantha – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Az unas egy primitív, gyenge akarattal rendelkező faj. A gou'uld könnyen elnyomhatta a tudatát. Ezzel lehetőséget kapott, hogy elhagyhassa a vizet, és végre volt két keze, amivel létrehozhatott dolgokat. De az unas teste nem túlságosan kifinomult. Igazi alkotáshoz, egy használható technológia kialakításához nem alkalmas.

\- Így talált a goa'uld az emberekre.

\- Igen. És a többi… ahogy te mondanád… már történelem.

\- Vagyis nem akarsz róla beszélni.

\- Nem érzem tisztemnek, hogy a goa'uld több ezer éves tevékenysége miatt mentegetőzzek. Mindketten tudjuk, mit tett az emberekkel, és azt is, hogy a tok'ra, amióta csak Egeria világra hozta első gyermekeit, a goa'uld elnyomás ellen harcolt. Bár az eredetünk egy, ezt nem tagadhatjuk, az utunk azóta elágazott.

\- Tudom, Malek, és neked egy szóval sem kellene mentegetőznöd. Nem ezt akartam sugallni. Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy… az emberben tulajdonképpen megtaláltátok a tökéletes gazdatestet.

\- Tulajdonképpen igen. Az emberi test tökéletes arra, hogy gazdateste legyen egy tok'ra szimbiótának. Lehetne még rajt tökéletesíteni, de tulajdonképpen van ennél fontosabb dolgunk is – hagyta rá Malek, ha már kíméletlen őszinteséget ígért a nőnek, de aztán látta rajta, hogy erősen gondolkodik valamin. – Mi jár a fejedben?

\- Az, hogy… a goa'uld annyit kísérletezett mindenféle klónozott meg génmanipulált gazdatesten… nektek soha nem jutott eszetekbe ilyesmi? Készítetek egy klónt, ami tulajdonképpen nem rendelkezik önálló akarattal… nem ez lenne a legegyszerűbb, és mindenki számára tényleges megoldást jelentő lehetőség?

\- De igen, és gondoltunk is rá – bólintott rá Malek. – Egy időben még az asgardokkal is konzultáltunk ebben a témában.

\- Hát, ők a klónozás nagymesterei – gondolkodott el Sam.

\- Ha azok lettek volna, még mindig jelen lennének a galaxisban – vetette ellen Malek. – A testek, amiket készítettek maguknak egyre inkább hanyatlottak, míg a saját vesztüket okozták.

\- De akkor is egy időre megoldást jelentett volna, nem? Amíg ki nem fejlesztetek valami jobbat. És ez talán javítaná a diplomáciai kapcsolatotokat az emberekkel.

\- Volt egy kísérlet erre vonatkozóan. De a klónozott gazdatestben volt valami energetikai lenyomat, ami összeférhetetlenné tette. Akkor hirtelen nem tudtuk megoldani, aztán valahogy feledésbe merült ez az irány.

\- Értem – sóhajtott Sam, és egy időre csend borult rájuk. Csak nézték a lassan mindent beborító szürkületet, és hallgatták a természet apró neszeit, amik körülvették őket.

\- Besötétedett – szólalt meg egy huncut mosollyal Sam egy jó fél órával később. – Milyennek látod te a világot ilyenkor? Látsz a sötétben?

\- Erre majd válaszolok, ha hajnalodni kezd – szűkült össze Malek szeme. – Most én jövök a faggatózásban.

\- Sejtettem – játszotta az elégedetlent Sam. – Légy velem kíméletes!

\- Te sem voltál az – emlékeztette Malek.

\- Gondoltam, hogy jön a bosszú.

\- Reszkess! – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tok'ra arcán.

\- Kérek egy bemelegítő kérdést – rimánkodott mosolyogva a nő.

\- Akkor ezen még gondolkodnom kell – húzta össze a szemét Malek, majd a sötétséget fürkészve hátradőlt a könyökére.

\- Néha tudsz olyan lazán viselkedni, mint egy ember – vette szemügyre Sam, aki szintén elfeküdt mellette, de ő az oldalára fordulva felkönyökölve nézte a férfit.

\- És ez tetszik neked? – fordult felé a tok'ra is.

\- Igen – ismerte be a nő.

\- Akkor jó – cirógatta meg az arcát Malek, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

\- Tényleg nem félsz, mikor megcsókollak? – kérdezte egy perccel később.

\- Nem – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Tudom, hogy nem hagynád el Lorant. És tudom, hogy tiszteletben tartod a kérésem, hogy nem akarok gazdatest lenni.

\- De talán csak demonstrálni akarnám, hogy nem is olyan szörnyű, mint amilyennek gondolod – vetette fel Malek az ötletet, de legnagyobb meglepetésére Sam elnevette magát.

\- Na ez lenne csak az igazán skizofrén. Ha egyesülnél velem, mi lenne az irántam érzett érzéseiddel? Én is érezném, amit te érzel irántam? Te jó ég!

\- Samantha, kérlek, vegyél komolyan!

\- Jól van, komolyan veszlek – erőltetett némi komolyságot magára Sam. – Hidd el, amikor csókolsz, nem aggódom ezen a dolgon. Akkor valami teljesen másra gondolok.

\- Elmondod?

\- Csak átadom magam az érzésnek. Hogy érzem az érintésedet, az illatodat, a közelségedet – mondta, mire Malek megcsóválta a fejét. – Mi a baj?

\- Azzal vádolsz, hogy adott esetben csak a szimbiótát látom a páromban. De te hasonlóképpen csak az embert akarod látni bennem.

\- Lehet. Talán… ez törvényszerű, nem? Mindketten magunkhoz akarjuk hasonlítani a másikat. De… amúgy… olyankor is tisztában vagyok a jelenléteddel. Csak… nem egyszerű úgy, hogy nem tudlak érinteni… mármint nem úgy értem, hogy közvetlenül, csak… még így sem szereted… hogy megérintelek.

\- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem szeretem.

\- Akkor miért húzódtál el, mikor megérintettelek?

\- Mondtam. Ösztönös mozdulat volt. És akkor még… mikor először csókoltalak meg… egy kicsit más volt. Bizonytalan, bizalmatlan.

\- Most megérinthetlek? – kérdezte óvatosan Sam, mire Malek lesütötte a szemét. – Látod, még most sem szereted a gondolatot.

\- Tudnod kell, Samanta, hogy egy szimbióta önmagában… roppant sebezhető. Ha hagyjuk valakinek, hogy megérintsen… az olyan kiszolgáltatottság, amihez mélységes bizalom kell.

\- Értem – hajtotta le a fejét Sam, de Malek gyengéden megfogta a kezét, adott egy puszit a tenyerébe, majd a nyakához húzta.

\- Tényleg szeretnéd? – nézett a nő szemébe.

\- Csak ha neked nem baj – mosolygott rá félénken Sam, és mivel Malek nem tiltakozott, óvatosan végigcirógatta a nyakát. – Sosem okoznék neked fájdalmat. Még szóval sem. Tudom, hogy néha… akaratlanul megteszem, de… tudnod kell, hogy olyankor sem akarlak bántani.

Malek lehunyta a szemét, hogy egy kis ideig csak érezze a nő érintését, és végiggondolja a szavait, de nem sokkal később ezúttal Sam volt, aki megcsókolta őt.

\- Tényleg érzed, ha megérintelek? Mármint… te érzed? – kérdezte végül, mikor elszakadtak egymástól.

\- Igen.

\- És…

\- Állj! – mosolyodott el Malek. – Gyűjtsd a kérdéseidet reggelre! Most én kérdezek.

\- Bemelegítő kérdés után jön a mélyvíz – sóhajtott Sam.

\- Valóban. Jöhet? Felkészültél?

\- Jöhet.

\- Miért szervezted be apádat tok'rának?

\- Őszintén? Nem biztos, hogy tetszeni fog.

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá Malek. – Így egyeztünk meg.

\- Félelemből – ismerte be Sam.

\- Szóval volt valami, amitől még nálunk is jobban féltél?

\- Nem féltem tőletek – tiltakozott Sam, de ahogy Malek rápillantott, elhúzta a száját. – Igen, volt. Az a tény, hogy órákon belül elveszítem apámat. Te is tudod, hogy gyógyíthatatlan beteg volt. Legalábbis földi eszközökkel. Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon, és erre abban a pillanatban ez látszott az egyetlen megoldásnak.

\- Szóval… csak egy eszköz volt?

\- Akkor nem volt időm ilyeneken gondolkodni, Malek, hidd el! De igen, ha ragaszkodsz ehhez a csúnya kifejezéshez, igen, csak egy eszköz volt, hogy valahogy életben tartsam apámat.

\- Végignézted?

\- Miért kérdezel olyat, amire tudod a választ? – kérdezte bosszúsan Sam.

\- Milyen érzés volt? – kérdezett tovább a tok'ra, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hangnemet.

\- Tébolyítóan kettős – nézett rá még morcosabban Sam.

\- Miért?

\- Egyrészt mert Martouf sem volt biztos benne, hogy túlélik. Megvolt rá az esély, hogy apám is és Selmak is belehalnak az egyesülésbe. Mindketten elképzelhetetlenül gyengék voltak. Másrészt nem lehettem biztos benne, hogy… még ha túlélik is… szóval… hogy nem veszítem el ugyanúgy apámat, mintha… hagytam volna meghalni.

\- Vagyis… nem túl sokat remélhettél az egésztől?

\- Belekapaszkodtam egy utolsó szalmaszálba. És nem könnyített a lelkemen az, hogy közben a goa'uldok lőtték felettünk a bolygót. Apámat nem mozdíthattuk, míg fel nem ébred, és félő volt, hogy bármelyik percben összeomlik felettünk az alagút. Mindenki elment már, csak mi hárman voltunk ott.

\- És egy egészen kicsi reményt sem éreztél, hogy talán jól alakulnak a dolgok?

\- Ha nem éreztem volna reményt a lelkem mélyén, nem vágtam volna bele a dologba.

\- És később?

\- Ezután keveset találkoztam apámmal, és ha mégis, mindig valami sürgős küldetésben volt. Szóval mindenre volt időnk, csak arra nem, hogy kitárgyaljuk ezt a dolgot. Két olyan eset volt mikor közelebb kerültünk Selmakkal. Az egyik, mikor elintéztük Sethet, és ő kibékítette apámat a bátyámmal, a másik, mikor kimentettük a Neturól. Persze volt több közös akciónk is, de máskor nem nagyon volt időnk vagy lehetőségünk személyes dolgokkal foglalkozni.

\- Mit gondolsz róluk?

\- Mire gondolsz pontosan?

\- A kapcsolatukról, Selmakról, bármiről.

\- Csak kicsikarod belőlem, igaz? – mosolyodott el Sam. – Apám és Selmak egy lélek két fele voltak. Annyira… egyformán gondolkodtak… Náluk még azt is nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy volt valaha valami, amiben nem értettek egyet. Tudom, hogy ezt akartad beláttatni velem, de azért… láttam már példát az ellenkezőjére is. Láttam már olyat, hogy tok'ra és gazdateste, mint tűz és a víz, szóval nem mindig olyan, mint apámnak Selmakkal. Lehet ennél jóval bonyolultabb is.

\- Kire gondolsz?

\- Akár Martoufra – vont vállat Sam. – Ő és Lantash egymás tökéletes ellentétei.

\- Talán. Ami hiányzik az egyikből, az megvan a másikban. Kiegészítik egymást. Nem hinném, hogy ez akár csak egy pillanatnyi gondot okozna nekik.

\- Igen, azért szabadkozik Martouf Lantash kitörései miatt…

\- Lantash hirtelen, és előbb beszél, aztán gondolkodik. De ettől még csak az igazat mondja, még ha kissé nyersen is. Vannak helyzetek, mikor nincs idő virágnyelven beszélni. Ki kell mondani dolgokat és kész – védte akaratlanul a társát Malek.

\- Egy szóval sem állítottam az ellenkezőjét. De visszatérve Selmakra… kedveltem őt. Ha hiszed, ha nem, tényleg.

\- Miért ne hinném? Selmak volt a legbölcsebb, legkedvesebb, leggondoskodóbb tok'ra a galaxisban. Én is kedveltem. Mindig örültem, ha együtt dolgozhattam vele. Őt nem lehetett nem kedvelni.

\- Akkor miért váltották le a tanács éléről? Bocs, majd reggel megkérdezem – hajtotta le a fejét Sam mosolyogva.

\- Selmak önként mondott le – válaszolt mégis Malek. - Hogy miért… az egy hosszabb történet. Majd egyszer, ha több időnk lesz politikai butaságokon elmélkedni, elmesélem.

\- Oké. Elégedett vagy a válasszal?

\- Többnyire. Most pihenhetsz egy kicsit – engedte meg nagylelkűen Malek, mire összenevettek.

\- Akkor jöjjön egy pihentető kérdés!

\- Van egy jobb ötletem – mosolygott rá Malek. – Ha csak nem unod…

\- Sosem tudnám megunni a csókodat – nevette el magát Sam, így újra összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban. Sam próbaként újra végigcirógatta Malek nyakát, és elégedetten elmosolyodott, mikor a tok'rában egy szikrája sem merült fel az ellenkezésnek.

\- Jó érzés? – kérdezte alig egy milliméterre elhúzódva tőle, aztán elnevette magát. – Majd reggel válaszolsz – csókolta meg újra Maleket, de az mégis válaszolt.

\- Ha megvan a bizalom, elmondhatatlanul csodás érzés – ismerte be, így Sam incselkedve tovább cirógatta. – Óvatosan, Samantha – figyelmeztette a férfi. - Ha elveszítem a fejem…

\- Azt hittem, te jobban kezeled az érzéseidet – ugratta Sam.

\- Általában igen. De most… nem is tudom. Szeretnéd, hogy uralkodjak magamon? – kérdezte, mire Sam látványosan körülnézett, aztán eltűnődött.

\- Azt akartam mondani, hogy nem a legideálisabbak a körülményeink, de a helyzet az, hogy a városban sincs jobb lehetőségünk. Szóval… nem, nem szeretném. De…- kezdett bele valamibe, aztán lesütötte a szemét. – gondolom, ezt a kérdést nem kell kimondanom.

\- Azért szívesen hallanám. Mielőtt még véletlenül nem pont arra válaszolok, amit tudni szeretnél.

\- De én most reggelig nem kérdezhetek – csóválta meg a fejét rosszallóan Sam.

\- Igaz. Akkor elhalasztjuk ezt a dolgot. Addig kérdezzek én?

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy témát váltasz?

\- Mert bizonyára észrevetted, nem szeretek elméletben beszélni valamiről. A tetteket szeretem, nem a szövegelést.

\- Kemény kérdés lesz?

\- Igen – ismerte be Malek.

\- Hát jó – vett egy nagy levegőt a nő. – Halljuk!

\- Mit érzel Martouf iránt?

\- Uh… én, mint Samantha Carter, vagy én, mint Jolinar volt gazdateste? – próbált egy kis időt nyerni Sam, ami alatt eltöprenghetett a válaszon.

\- Szét tudod választani a kettőt?

\- Muszáj, különben megőrülök. Jolinar olyan mély szerelmet érzett Martouf iránt, amilyet még soha nem tapasztaltam. Egy ember talán nem is képes így érezni.

\- Mondtam már neked, hogy mi mindent intenzívebben érzünk, mint ti. De… ez érdekes.

\- Micsoda?

\- Jolinart inkább önmagával azonosítod, a szimbiótával, míg Martoufot az emberrel. És azt mondod, Jolinar szerette Martoufot.

\- Nos, ha azt mondod, hogy ők ketten egyek, márpedig ez a kedvenc szójárásod, akkor semmi megsértődni valód nincs azon, ha azt mondom, Jolinar Martoufot szerette. Hisz Martouf és Lantash egyek, nem? Ha Lantasht szerette, akkor Martoufot is szerette, és fordítva.

\- Természetesen. Inkább csak az a furcsa, hogy máshonnan közelíted meg őket.

\- Jolinart nem közelíthetem meg máshonnan, mint önmaga felől, hisz abban a kis időben, míg ismertem, én voltam a gazdateste.

\- Igaz. És te? Te magad mit érzel Martouf iránt?

\- Nem fogok neked hazudni, Malek. Fontos nekem Martouf. Kedvelem és tisztelem őt. Nem vagyok szerelmes belé, de sokat jelent nekem. Inkább olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne.

\- És ha ő azt mondaná, hogy ő szerelmes beléd?

\- Akkor meggyőzném, hogy csak egy emlék, amibe szerelmes. Száz év boldogság emléke.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy így van? – vetette fel Malek.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem? – kérdezett vissza Sam.

\- Megcsókolt valaha? – fürkészte Malek a nőt, mintha inkább a szeméből szerette volna kiolvasni a választ.

\- Te féltékeny vagy? – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Így egyikünk sem fog választ kapni a kérdéseire.

\- Nem, soha nem csókolt meg. Szerintem nem is gondolt rá – rázta meg a fejét a nő. –Nem is az a típus. Lantash túl büszke, Martouf pedig túl félénk.

\- Az, hogy valaki mire gondol, és mit tesz meg… néha köszönő viszonyban sincs egymással. Én… úgy tudom, hogy útban a Netura közel kerültetek egymáshoz.

\- Malek, a jó ég áldjon meg… a fejemben volt a memóriajavító kütyütök, neked kell mesélnem, hogy ez mit jelent? Jolinar emlékei között bogarásztunk, hogy felidézhessük, hogy sikerült megszöknie. Természetesen ez hatással volt mindkettőnkre, hisz felidéztünk olyan emlékeket, amik… nagyon személyesek voltak. De nem történt köztünk semmi. Mikor Sokar félholtra kínozta, úgy ültünk a fal mellett a földön, hogy átkaroltam a vállát, de az nem olyan volt. Nem romantikus ölelés, inkább csak erőt akartam adni neki, hogy kibírja. Alig élt, és én sem voltam a toppon. Ha valakivel átélsz egy ilyet, igen, óhatatlanul közel kerültök egymáshoz, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy egymásba szerettek. Tényleg féltékeny vagy?

\- Semmi jogom rá.

\- Ezt magadnak is meg tudod magyarázni? – kérdezte Sam, majd elnevette magát. – Listát kéne írnom az elmaradt kérdéseimről. Most még kettővel bővülne.

\- Ha elfelejtenéd, jönnek helyette újak – vont vállat Malek, majd mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a nő elfojt egy ásítást. – Pihenned kellene.

\- Lemondasz egy csomó időről, mikor kérdezhetsz?

\- Lesz még időnk beszélgetni. De most fáradt vagy, és fázol is – fogta meg a tok'ra Sam kezét, ami valóban hideg volt. – Gyere közelebb, és próbálj meg aludni.

\- Olyan közel hozzád? Aludni? Kizárt – nevetett Sam.

\- Azért próbáld meg! Nem szeretném, ha megfáznál, ha már rábeszéltelek erre az őrültségre, hogy éjszakázzunk idekint.

\- Hm… nem haragszol meg, ha hátat fordítok?

\- Úgy nem látom a szemedet – húzta el száját a tok'ra.

\- Ha alszom, úgysem látod a szememet. De úgy tudsz a leghatékonyabban melegíteni, ha hátulról átölelsz, nem?

\- Igaz – látta be a férfi. – Akkor idejössz hozzám? – hívta incselkedve a nőt, aki még lopott egy puszit, aztán tényleg hátat fordított a másiknak, Malek pedig szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Olyan vagy, mint egy kis kályha – mosolyodott el Sam egy perccel később. – De ugye ez tényleg nem rossz Lorannak?

\- Samantha, vigyázok rá, hidd el! – szorította magához Malek egy pillanatra. – Jobban féltem őt, mint hogy bármivel is ártsak neki.

\- Beszélhetnék vele?

\- Persze – egyezett bele Malek néhány másodperc hallgatás után.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Mit szeretnél, Samantha? - kérdezte kedvesen Loran, miközben adott néhány finom puszit a nő nyakába.

\- Csak hallani a hangodat. Nem baj?

\- Dehogy – nyugtatta meg Loran. – De semmi kérdés?

\- Most hogy így mondod… - nevetett Sam. – Neked milyen érzés? Mondjuk, mikor a nyakamba csókolsz? Te is érzed, hogy nincs bennem szimbióta?

\- Érezni érzem – ismerte be Loran. – De nekem nem olyan…

\- Nem olyan zavaró, mint Maleknek, igaz?

\- Megbirkózik ezzel az érzéssel, hidd el! – nevette el magát Loran. – De most pihenjünk!

\- Te is alszol?

\- Ha sikerül, igen.

\- Itt maradsz velem?

\- Szeretnéd?

\- Ha Malek nem haragszik meg…

\- Dehogy. Nem hiszem, hogy te tudnál olyat tenni, amiért haragudna. És érzi, hogy nekem is jó érzés veled lenni.

\- Akkor jó – mosolygott hátra Sam.

\- Pihenj! És álmodj valami szépet helyettünk is!

\- Rendben. Jó éjt! – mondta a nő, még lopott egy puszit Lorantól, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és megpróbált aludni. Nehezen ment, még egy jó darabig csak élvezte a másik ölelését, és közben pörögtek a fejében mindazok a gondolatok, amikről korábban beszélgettek, de aztán, jó idővel később mégiscsak elaludt.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam mikor felébredt, még egy kis ideig nem nyitotta ki a szemét, csak élvezte a másik közelségét, hisz még mindig ugyanúgy feküdtek, ahogy elaludtak, és a férfi hátulról átölelte. Egy idő után azonban lassan a hátára fordult. Csak egy pillantást vetett Malekre, aki már rég ébren volt, aztán látványosan körülnézett, utalva arra, hogy már világos van. A nap már felkelt, és a levegő, ami éjszaka elég hűvös volt, már melegedésnek indult.

\- Milyen érzés… - kezdett bele valamibe, de Malek félbeszakította.

\- Neked is jó reggelt, Samantha! Hogy aludtál?

\- Rég aludtam ilyen jól – nevette el magát a nő. – Olyan békés és biztonságos volt veled.

\- Ennek örülök. Szóval mi milyen érzés?

\- Milyen érzés, mikor te irányítod a gazdatestedet?

\- Nem tudom, pontosan mire gondolsz.

\- Hogy magyarázzam… mikor te irányítasz az olyasmi érzés, mintha az egész test a tiéd lenne, vagy inkább olyan, mint amikor én beülök az autóba, és néhány kezelő eszköz segítségével irányítom, de nem igazán érzékelem.

\- Mi az az autó?

\- Huh… ez bonyolult. De talán a lényeget érted.

\- Igen, értem, mire gondolsz. Mivel szinaptikus kapcsolatban vagyok a gazdatestem idegrendszerével, és azon keresztül minden egyes sejtjével, mondjuk, hogy az első verzió áll közelebb a valósághoz. Amikor te irányítasz valamilyen berendezést, akkor lehet, hogy te irányítasz, de nincs visszacsatolásod, vagy legalábbis eléggé közvetett. Kiadhatsz egy utasítást, de azt, hogy valóban megtörtént-e, csak többszörös áttételen keresztül tudod érzékelni, ami idő és adatveszteséggel jár, ráadásul közel sem teljes körű. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy adatvesztés már a parancskiadás helye és a végrehajtás között is lehet. Én az idegi kapcsolatokon keresztül közvetlenül érzékelem ami történik, és ennek a kapcsolatnak a sebessége sokkal nagyobb, mint bármilyen mesterséges adatátvitelé. Ha szeretnéd, belemehetünk mélyebben az egyesülés fizikai és fiziológiai oldalának mibenlétébe, hisz az a meglátásom, hogy rendelkezel a szükséges biológiai tudással, de tegnap úgy láttam, az erkölcsi és filozófiai oldala jobban érdekel.

\- Igaz. De az esti vacsora és borozgatás elmaradt, így nem tudtuk megbeszélni ezt a dolgot. Talán majd ma. És azt is megnézem, hogyan hat rád az alkohol – vigyorgott Sam.

\- Kettőnk közül valamelyikünknek nem árt, ha tiszta a feje – sandított rá Malek.

\- Kikérem magamnak a feltételezést – nevetett Sam. – Amúgy meg… talán oldaná egy kicsit a gátlásaidat.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy vannak? – lepődött meg Malek.

\- Hát, ha nincsenek, akkor igazán válaszolhatnál a kérdésre, amit éjjel nem hagytál feltenni.

\- Számtalan ilyen kérdés volt, Samantha. Melyikre gondolsz?

\- Úgyis tudod – pirult el kicsit Sam.

\- Szóval kinek is vannak gátlásai? – cirógatta meg az arcát a férfi. – Hát lássuk csak… ha jól sejtem, arra voltál kíváncsi, hogy két tok'ra ugyanúgy szeretkezik-e, mint két ember?

\- Igen – vörösödött el még jobban a nő.

\- Nos… igen és nem – válaszolt Malek.

\- Gyakran mondod ezt, bármit kérdezek – nézett rá morcosan Sam.

\- Mert ez az igazság. Hisz a gazdatestek ugyanolyan emberek, mint te, tehát ugyanúgy működnek, mint te. Ugyanúgy esznek, alszanak, vagy éppen ugyanúgy szeretik egymást, hogy bármelyik ember. De ugyanakkor ott a szimbióta is, ami óhatatlanul különbségeket eredményez. Vagy inkább… plussz adalékot ad a dolgokhoz. Ez pontosabb kifejezés.

\- Azért ez nem fair – ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

\- Micsoda? – nézett rá értetlenül a tok'ra.

\- Te pontosan tudod, mit kell tenned, hisz támaszkodhatsz egyrészt a múltbeli tapasztalataidra, másrészt Loran tapasztalataira. De nekem nincs semmi, amiből kiindulhatok. Nem biztos, hogy tudni fogom, mit kellene tennem. Mármint… hogy ne csak Lorannak legyen jó, hanem neked is.

\- Samantha, semmit nem kell tenned – fogta meg a kezét Malek. – Csak azt, amit szeretnél, és ami jólesik.

\- De ez rólad is szól.

\- Azt hiszem, pontosan fogod tudni, hogy mit tegyél – nyugtatta meg Malek. – Nagyon sok mindent tudsz már rólam. Tudod, hogy érints meg úgy, hogy az ne ijesztő legyen, hanem kedves… vagy éppen izgató.

\- Igazad van. Csak… nem akartam, hogy bármelyikőtök is úgy érezze, hogy… őt elhanyagolom.

\- Sosem fogsz leszokni erről a szétválasztósdiról – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Nem hát – vont vállat a nő, aztán korogni kezdett a gyomra, figyelmeztetve, hogy már közel húsz órája nem evett.

\- Hogy te mindig éhes vagy – csóválta meg a fejét megjátszott elégedetlenséggel Malek.

\- Bocs – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Menjünk vissza a városba. Még így is több óra lesz az út. Addig nem halsz éhen, ugye? – ugratta Malek.

\- Majd próbálkozom – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam, és lassan felültek. – Nem fogunk inkább halat? Tüzet rakunk, megsütjük, és akkor itt maradhatunk.

\- Ha nem muszáj, ezt a lehetőséget inkább kihagynám – utasította el Malek.

\- Áh, nem szeretsz vízben élő dolgokat enni.

\- Nem, nem igazán – hagyta rá a férfi. – És amúgy is körülményes lenne.

\- Tényleg, a… mindegy.

\- Samantha! Tanuld meg kimondani, amit gondolsz! Nem fogok megsértődni. Vagy ha igen, majd kiengesztelsz – szólt rá szigorúan Malek. – És közben induljunk el, mert elég nagy távolságot kell megtennünk.

\- Mehetünk – sóhajtott Sam, aki még mindig nem szokta meg, hogy a tok'rák időnként a legváratlanabb pillanatokban képesek kifakadni valami apróságon. Persze utána ugyanolyan gyorsan le is higgadnak, de addigra már kimondták, ami a szívüket nyomta. Malek is észrevette, hogy a nő magára vette az utóbbi megnyilvánulását, így mikor felálltak megfogta a kezét.

\- Ne haragudj! – kérte.

\- Nem haragszom – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Csak pont azért, mert tudom, hogy hajlamosak vagytok így reagálni… mint te most… Szóval éppen ezért nem merek sokszor egyenesen kimondani dolgokat.

\- Talán igazad van, mikor azt mondod, hogy egy tok'ra szeszélyes és indulatos. De még mindig jobban méltányoljuk az őszinteséget, mint a mellébeszélést. Annál nincs bosszantóbb.

\- Észben fogom tartani – ígérte Sam, aztán megfogták egymás kezét, és elindultak vissza a város felé.

\- Szóval, mit szerettél volna kérdezni? – nézett Malek Samre néhány perccel később.

\- Csak azt, hogy ott a tóban… éltek más élőlények is? Mármint olyan, ami nagyobb vagy veszélyesebb volt, mint ti…

\- Bizonyára – vont vállat Malek. – De erről nem igazán tudok.

\- De a kollektív tudásotok nem terjed ki mindenre?

\- Mint már mondtam, a tudás átadása a királynő részéről önkéntes jellegű. Meg tudja választani, hogy adott esetben mit örökít az utódaira.

\- Szóval Egeria a múltatoknak ezen részét nem tartotta túl fontosnak.

\- Lehet. De visszatérve a kérdésedre… biztos nem mi… vagyis a goa'uldok voltak az egyetlen élőlény abban a tóban.

\- És… hogy tudtatok védekezni?

\- A saját közegében a szimbióta nem teljesen védtelen. Megvannak az eszközei a túléléshez.

\- Gondoltam – mosolygott rá Sam. - És a vízben tudtok kommunikálni egymással?

\- Természetesen.

\- Oh… tényleg – ráncolta a homlokát Sam. – Bár a hangotok kicsit túl magas frekvencián rezeg az emberi fülnek.

\- Minden fajt más hanggal áldott vagy vert meg az evolúció – pillantott a nőre Malek. – És más érzékeléssel.

\- Becsüld le az érzékelésemet – szúrta közbe némileg cinikusan Sam.

\- Samantha, ezek tények – nézett rá rosszalón a férfi. - Sok ez irányú vizsgálatot végeztünk már. Az emberi faj érzékelésének terjedelme kisebb spektrumra terjed ki, mind mondjuk egy tok'ráé. De ugyanígy vannak fajok, akik érzékenyebb érzékeléssel rendelkeznek, mint mi, ahogy vannak nálatok gyengébb érzékeléssel rendelkező fajok is. Ez nem minősítés, csupán egyszerű adottság.

\- Jól van, jól – fintorgott Sam, ahogy megálltak a tegnapi lejtő alján.

\- Amúgy… ez az elváltoztatott hang szándékos, hogy meg lehessen különböztetni titeket a gazdatestetektől, vagy…

\- Igen.

\- Vagyis… minden gond nélkül tudsz Loran hangján is beszélni?

\- Igen - ismerte be Malek, mire Sam egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. Malek megállt, és végigmérte. – Ennyit a köztünk lévő bizalomról?

\- Nem, dehogy – mosolygott rá Sam. – Csak…

\- Csak így már sosem lehetsz száz százalékig biztos abban, hogy mikor kivel beszélsz?

\- Miért akarnál átverni?

\- Nem akarlak átverni. De gyanítom, ezt ezek után nem hiszed el.

\- Elhiszem. Komolyan. Tudod, ha letagadod… talán sokkal gyanúsabb lett volna.

\- Még mindig nem értem a tauri gondolkodást – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Hát, ezt elhiszem – nevette el magát Sam, és felnézett.

\- Jó kis kihívás – sóhajtott.

\- Az évezredek során ennél nagyobb kihívásokkal is szembenéztem néhányszor – mérte fel az akadályt Malek is, és végül megszorította Sam kezét, és elindultak felfelé.

\- Neked mit jelent az idő? – kérdezte a nő, miközben erőteljesen figyelte, hogy hova lép.

\- Tulajdonképpen ugyanazt, mint neked, csak más távlatokban.

\- Ettől megint nem lettem okosabb.

\- Ha az idő mibenlétéről szeretnél filozofálni, inkább a tollanokkal kellett volna próbálkoznod. Ők szívesen tartottak volna neked kiselőadást a hét-nyolc-kilenc dimenziós világegyetemről, és arról, hogy mivel jár, ha egy-egy dimenziót kiszakítunk ebből az összefüggő rendszerből – gondolkodott el Malek. – Én a gyakorlati tudományokat többre tartom, mint az ilyen elvont dolgokat. Bár kétségtelen, hogy érdekes kutatási terület, de kézzelfogható haszna nem nagyon van, így meghagynám majd arra az időre, mikor nem lesz semmi más dolgunk.

\- Lesz olyan?

\- Remélem, egyszer eljön az az idő – sóhajtott Malek.

\- Visszatérve az időre meg a tollanokra… ők nem osztották volna meg ezt senkivel. Főleg nem a Taurival – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- A szemükre veted?

\- Igen és nem, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek. Én értem, hogy mit éltek át, hogy végignézték, ahogy egy bolygó elpusztul…

\- A saját világuk is elpusztult, Samantha.

\- Te ennek érzed a jelentőségét? – nézett rá kérdő n a nő. – Mármint, úgy értem, sosem volt világ, amit huzamosabb ideig magatokénak tudhattatok volna, és igazából még akkor sem töltöttetek ott sok időt, hisz mindig beépültetek ide-oda.

\- Ettől még tudom, mit jelent.

\- Értem. Szóval megértem, hogy a tollanok nem akarják még egyszer ezt átélni. Megértem, hogy fegyvert vagy ilyesmit nem adnak ki. De ugyanakkor van rengeteg technológia, amivel segíthetnének a kevésbé fejlett fajoknak.

\- A legtöbb technológia minimális átalakítással használható fegyverként. Még a gyógyító eszközök és gyógyszerek is. Elég csak egy kicsit belenyúlni, vagy elég kicsit kevésbé körültekintően alkalmazni, és máris halálos lehet. Még az a gyógyszer is, amit most előállítottunk.

\- Jézusom, mintha Narimmal beszélnék – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Narim kellő rálátással és felelősséggel kezelte a dolgokat.

\- Ismerted? – csodálkozott Sam.

\- Találkoztunk – ismerte be a tok'ra.

\- Mikor? – faggatta óvatosan a nő.

\- Rég. Bár az idő, mint megállapítottuk viszonyítás kérdése.

\- Igaz – hagyta rá Sam, és a szirt legmeredekebb részét már szótlanul tették meg.

\- A tok'ra sem szívesen oszt meg technológiát – nézett Sam kérdőn Malekre, mikor az felsegítette az utolsó fél méteren, ami tulajdonképpen függőleges volt.

\- Ez szimplán politika. A helyzetünk nem túl fényes, és nem szívesen adjuk fel azt a minimális helyzeti előnyt, amire időnként szert bírunk tenni egy új technológia felfedezésével.

\- De attól, hogy kiadtok valami gyógymódot egy betegségre, nem hinném, hogy bármi előnyről le kellene mondanotok.

\- Ilyen helyzetben sosem tagadjuk meg a segítséget – ellenkezett Malek. – Vagy ezt tapasztaltad?

\- Nálad nem, de… Garshaw nagyon csúnyán elküldött a fenébe.

\- Azért az ő vállán nagyobb a felelősség, mint az enyémen.

\- Tudom. De el nem hiszem, hogy nem tudott volna egy embert nélkülözni csupán öt napig. Vagy egyig, hogy némi iránymutatást adjon, merre induljak el, aztán mehet isten hírével, én meg majd boldogulok valahogy.

\- Szeretted volna, hogy így legyen?

\- Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat, Malek! – nézett rá csúnyán Sam. – Természetesen nem szeretném, mert akkor most nem lennénk itt. Csak az elvről beszélek. Simán elhajtott, még annak tudatában is, hogy itt mi történhet.

\- Ő küldött hozzám?

\- Nem – ismerte be fintorogva Sam.

\- Martouf?

\- Igen.

\- Ha Garshaw megtudja…

\- Tőlem nem – kapta fel a fejét dacosan a nő.

\- Nyugodj meg, tőlem sem – nyugtatta meg Malek. – De ha mégis kiderül…

\- Akkor Martouf ki fog kapni, tudom. De… tulajdonképpen az ő ötlete volt.

\- Mindent megtenne, hogy segítsen neked.

\- Igen, tudom. Időnként bűntudatom is van emiatt. Nem akarom kihasználni, néha mégis sikerül. És remélem, ez most nem derül ki, és nem keveredik bajba miattam. Amúgy… tényleg féltékeny vagy rá?

\- Igen – ismerte be Malek.

\- És csak rá, vagy másra is? Esetleg mindenkire, aki él és mozog? – kuncogott Sam.

\- Elméletileg mindenkire, aki él és mozog – bólintott rá Malek. – Gyakorlatilag csak rá.

\- Akkor jó – nevetett tovább Sam. – Erről az egy butaságról talán le tudlak beszélni, többről nehezebb lenne.

\- Szóval többre is lenne okom?

\- Nem, nem, most én kérdezek – figyelmeztette Sam Maleket. – Gyűjtsd a kérdéseidet éjszakára.

\- Én nem felejtem el őket – emlékeztette a tok'ra.

\- Ettől félek úgyis – bólintott nevetve a nő, majd egy kis ideig csendben sétáltak a fák között.

\- Kérdezhetek valami nagyon-nagyon durvát? – sandított végül a nő Malekre.

\- Időnként kímélhetnél egy kicsit – fújta ki a levegőt a tok'ra.

\- Ne légy már ilyen nebántsvirág! – ugratta Sam.

\- Vigyázz, visszafordítom a kérdéseidet! – fenyegette meg egy halvány mosollyal a férfi.

\- Mindet nem tudod – állította a nő.

\- Ez tény. De találok helyette megfelelőt, hidd el!

\- Most komolyan fenyegetőzöl? – nézett rá fürkészőn Sam.

\- Dehogy – húzta közelebb magához Malek Samet, elengedte a kezét, és átkarolta a vállát. – Csupán… három nap alatt próbáljuk megismerni nemcsak egymást, pedig ez is nagy feladat lenne, hanem a fajtánk múltját, jelenét, világfelfogását, és minden mást. Eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet.

\- Nem hiszem – tiltakozott Sam. – Máris nagyon sok mindent megtudtunk egymásról.

\- Igen, igazad van. Csak ez azzal jár, hogy időnként felzaklatjuk egymást.

\- Igen, úgy átlag ötpercenként. Ne haragudj! – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Sam.

\- Miért kellene?

\- Csak… te nem is kérdeztél tőlem igazán nehezet, én meg folyton nyaggatlak. A legfájóbb pontokba vagyok képes beletenyerelni.

\- Így beszéltük meg. Bármit kérdezhetsz. Szóval… mi az a nagyon-nagyon durva, amit tudni szeretnél?

\- Selmak többször emlegette, hogy a tok'rák napjai meg vannak számlálva… persze ez még így is más távlatokat jelent, mint egy embernek, de… ez akkor is azt jelenti…

\- Selmaknak igaza van – komolyodott el Malek. – De mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Nem is tudom. Csak ez olyan… reménytelen, vagy nem is tudom.

\- Egeria halálával valóban elveszett minden reményünk. De erről már akkor is beszéltünk, Samantha.

\- Tudom, de… nem tudtok kitalálni valamit?

\- Jelenlegi tudásunk szerint egy megoldás van, ami által bár tovább élhetnénk, de ugyanakkor elveszítenénk önmagunkat.

\- A szarkofág – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Pontosan. A szarkofág képes meghosszabbítani az életet, de nagy ára van. Túl nagy ára.

\- Tudom. Ráadásul függőséget is okoz. Danielnek kínkeserves néhány hétbe telt, míg megszabadult tőle.

\- Csoda, hogy sikerült – mondta elismerően Malek. – De… nem igazán értelek.

\- Miért?

\- Tegnap még… a világ legigazságtalanabb dolgának tartottad, hogy a tok'rák elélnek kétezer-néhányszáz évig, most pedig meg akarsz menteni bennünket?

\- Állj! – nevette el magát Sam. – Sosem az volt a szívfájdalmam… hogy a tok'rák elélnek kétezer-néhányszáz évig, miattam akár ötezer évig is élhettek, vagy még tovább… hanem az, hogy az emberek nem. Érted a különbséget?

\- Tökéletesen – bólintott rá Malek. – De segíteni nem tudok a dolgon. Valamennyivel meg lehet hosszabbítani az emberi életet, lelassítani a sejtek hanyatlását, de ez legfeljebb negyven évet jelentene, legalábbis a mostani tudásunk szerint. A szarkofág persze hosszabb távú megoldást jelentene, de anélkül egyelőre ez a maximum.

\- Adott esetben ez is sokat számít. Negyven év… egy fél emberélet.

\- Sokan végeztek már ez irányú kutatást. A tollanoknak sikerült kitolniuk a várható élettartamot olyan százhúsz-százharminc évre. És van még egy faj, ami emberi eredetű, és elég sokáig él, de addig jó, míg őket nem ismeritek.

\- Az Ashenek – bólintott rá Sam. – Volt hozzájuk szerencsénk…

\- Ez meglep – nézett rá valóban meglepetten Malek. – Kevés világ élte túl a velük való találkozást.

\- Szerencsére az idő és a tér valóban képlékeny fogalom. Itt-ott át lehet nyúlni rajta, bár eddig nekünk csak véletlenszerűen sikerült. De tudunk az Ashenekről. Kaptunk egy figyelmeztetést… mondjuk úgy, hogy saját magunktól.

\- Akkor jó. Ha bármikor felbukkannak, legyetek nagyon óvatosak. És inkább kérjetek segítséget… bárhonnan, bárkitől… - mondta szigorúan Malek. – Az Ashenek nem tűrnek ellentmondást, és a velük való találkozás végzetes. És ha már tovább akartok élni… kutassátok inkább a tollanok módszereit.

\- Erről bezzeg sosem beszéltek – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Erről sem. Na mindegy, a tollanokat már kitárgyaltuk. Bár…

\- Mielőtt még szemrehányást teszel nekem, Samantha, amiért a tok'rák nem mentették meg a tollanokat… - szólt közbe gyorsan Malek. - Esélyünk sem lett volna hajóval időben odaérni. A goa'uldok alkeshei maximum sebességen tizenkétszer gyorsabbak, mint egy tel'tac, márpedig nekünk jobbára csak az van. Ha pedig a kapun át megyünk… öngyilkosság lett volna. Kézifegyverrel a siklók ellen nem tehettünk volna semmit. Ugyanúgy meghaltunk volna, ahogy ők. És gyanítom amúgy is a kapu volt, amit először elpusztítottak. Az egy… villámgyors támadás volt. Talán, ha előre kaptunk volna hírt róla… de félek sokat akkor sem tehettünk volna.

\- Akár én is szólhattam volna nektek, mikor rájöttem, hogy valami nincs rendben – hajtotta le a fejét a nő.

\- Samantha… nem szabad hibáztatnod magad! Tudom, hogy szörnyű, ami a tollanokkal történt. Egy bölcs és értékes népet veszített a galaxis. Én is átérzem ezt, még akkor is, ha nem ez volt az első vagy a második eset, hogy ilyet láttam. Akkor is érzem a súlyát. És nekem is voltak a tollanok közt barátaim. Hidd el, ha bármit tehettem volna, megteszem. De akkor sem veszhetünk el ebben a tragédiában. A jövőre kell koncentrálnunk, és mindent megtenni, hogy megakadályozzuk, hogy a jövőben ilyenek megismétlődjenek.

\- Tudom, Malek, csak olyan hihetetlen, hogy… vannak nálunk sokkal fejlettem fajok… nem csak ti… jó, a noxok pacifisták, elfogadom, bár időnként ez a gondolat is kihoz a béketűrésemből, de vannak mások is… és soha senki nem tesz semmit.

\- A legtöbben még nem értek meg arra, hogy a saját világuk határain túlra gondoljanak.

\- Aki meg igen, az szépen lelépett, és rá se bagózik erre a galaxisra.

\- Kire gondolsz?

\- Az ősökre. A fene nagy spirituális közömbösségükben egyszerűen végignézik, ahogy széthullik a galaxis. Nekik ez csak egy kísérlet, ugye? Mint amikor mi nézzük a fehéregereket a ketrecben.

\- Nem tudom, Samantha. Ez még… az én időmnél is régebben volt.

\- Mit gondolsz az ősökről?

\- Őszintén? – sandított Malek Samre.

\- Csakis.

\- Minél messzebb vannak, annál jobb.

\- Hát, ebben egyetértünk. Őszintén szólva gondolni sem nagyon szeretek rájuk. De azért ha véletlenül valahol összefutsz Daniellel, ezt ne mondd el neki.

\- Ő eltöltött közöttük egy kis időt, igaz?

\- Igen. De… az az érzéseim, hogy nagyon furcsán kettős érzései vannak az egész bandával kapcsolatban. Valahol mélységesen tiszteli őket, de ugyanakkor képtelen felfogni, hogy hogyan képesek végignézni a pusztítást, és nem tenni semmit. Azt hiszem, ezért is rúgták ki, bár erről soha senkinek nem beszélt.

\- Mindenkinek vannak dolgai, amikről soha senkinek nem beszél.

\- Neked is?

\- Igen, nekem is. Bár Loran minden gondolatomat ismeri.

\- Semmit nem titkolsz előle?

\- Miért tenném?

\- Nem tudom. Képes lennél rá?

\- Tulajdonképpen igen. De sok értelme nem lenne. Visszatérve a durva kérdésedre… néhány tudósunk dolgozik a kérdésen, de nem igazán tudom, mitől remélik a megoldást. És különben is… kétezer év… pokolian hosszú idő – mondta sóhajtva. – Te elképzelni sem tudod, mennyire.

\- Elfáradtál? – állította meg Sam Maleket, és ahogy az egyik karja a férfi derekát karolta át séta közben, most magához húzta, és a másik kezét a szívére tette. Malek egy pillanatra szomorúan elmosolyodott, aztán gyengéden a szívére szorította a nő kezét.

\- Csak belefáradtam a háború reménytelenségébe.

\- De a háborúnak már majdnem hogy vége – vigasztalta. – Hamarosan tényleg vége lesz. Már csak néhány kisebb rendszerúr van szanaszét a galaxisban. Gyengék, és egymás között marakodnak. Mihez kezdesz, ha igazán vége lesz?

\- Nem tudom – tűnődött el a férfi. – Ezen még nem igazán gondolkodtam.

\- Talán lesz lehetőséged igazán élni.

\- A tok'ráknak sosem volt lehetőségük… Mindig csak a küldetésünk töltötte ki az életünket. Talán jobb is, ha… a háború végével… mi is meghalunk majd. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy képesek lennénk magunkra találni.

\- Ne mondd ezt!

\- Ne félj, Samantha, ez… nem… a következő száz évben fog bekövetkezni.

\- De én akkor sem akarom, hogy meghalj, ha én már nem leszek – hajtotta le a fejét Sam, mire Malek adott egy puszit a hajába.

\- Egyszer mindenki meghal, kedves. Még én is. Talán… Lorannal maradok, ameddig csak lehet, és együtt halunk meg.

\- Vagy talán találsz valami új értelmet az életednek…

\- Talán – hagyta rá végül a tok'ra, hisz nem akarta még jobban elszomorítani. – Gyere, menjünk tovább – mondta, majd adott neki még egy puszit, és tovább indult, Sam pedig követte.

Ezúttal hosszú időre csend borult rájuk, mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikban, így értek vissza végül a városba.

\- Benézünk a kórházba? – kérdezte a férfi.

\- Malek, ha én most öt percen belül nem jutok valami ételhez, akkor ön- és közveszélyes leszek. Akkor pedig reszkess!

\- Rendben, akkor ebéd – adta meg magát Malek, így fogták magukat, és elindultak, hogy keressenek valami ehetőt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezúttal Samnek Maleket is sikerült rábeszélnie az evésre, így egy darabig csendben falatoztak, de aztán a nő felsandított a másikra.

\- Samantha, legalább addig könyörülj rajtam, míg eszünk – nézett rá a férfi.

\- De ez egy könnyű kérdés.

\- Akkor még tíz percet igazán kibír – bólintott rá Malek, és folytatta az evést, Sam pedig nevetve megadta magát, és meg sem szólalt addig, míg újra kint nem sétáltak az utcán.

\- Miért te vagy a parancsnok? – sandított a férfira, de mikor látta az értetlenséget a szemében, elnevette magát. – Ne aggódj, nem a képességeidet akarom kétségbe vonni. Láttam, mire vagy képes az embereidért. Csak tőled is és Selmaktól is többször hallottam azt a mondatot, hogy a tok'rák nem hisznek a hierarchiában. Akkor hogy működik ez?

\- Valakinek ezt is meg kell csinálni – vont vállat Malek.

\- Most komolyan, Malek. Te jelentkeztél?

\- Igen.

\- Ha nem hiszel a hierarchiában, akkor miért?

\- Volt egy… küldetés, aminek csúnya vége lett. Sok barátot elveszítettem, és én is kis híján meghaltam. Akkor úgy gondoltam, jobb lenne, ha egy darabig nem mennék terepre, ha nem muszáj. Persze így is van, mikor elkerülhetetlen, akkor teszem a dolgom, de a műveletek összekoordinálása elég sok időmet leköti. És eddig még senkinek nem volt kifogása a munkám ellen.

\- Te vagy a legjobb tok'ra parancsnok a galaxisban – vigyorgott rá Sam.

\- És ezt nem az elfogultság mondatja veled, ugye?

\- Igen és nem – nevetett tovább Sam. – Szóval neked csak Garshaw a főnököd?

\- Nekem a Tok'ra Nagytanács a főnököm – helyesbített Malek.

\- Na azért nem féltem Garshaw-t. Ő simán hisz a hierarchiában, ahogy ismerem.

\- Az ő nevében nem nyilatkozhatok.

\- Fene a lojalitásodba. Pedig megkérdezném, mit gondolsz róla. Kezdve attól, hogy…

\- Hogy?

\- Ő goa'uldnak született, igaz?

\- Igen, ahogy néhányan mások is. Jolinar is – emlékeztette Malek Samet.

\- Tudom. Bár erről szinte semmit nem hagyott hátra. Nem tudom, hogy csinálta, de még a halála pillanatában is megválogatta, milyen emlékeket hagy rám.

\- Vigyázni akart rád.

\- Igen, tudom. Szóval a tok'rák és a hierarchia… Selmak, miután sok száz évig vezette a tanácsot a végére alaposan lecsúszott a ranglétra aljára. Jó, tudom, ebben elég nagy szerepe volt apám lázadó természetének…

\- Lázadó tervekért, öntörvényű megszólalásokért Selmaknak sem kellett a szomszédba menni, emiatt ne aggódj! Ebben is remekül egymásra találtak.

\- Gondolom. Csak furcsa… szóval régen… tisztelték és felnéztek rá. A végén pedig már mindent számon kértek rajta. Nem is értem, miért engedték lemondani.

\- Tudod, Samantha… a tok'rák történelmében is voltak olyan időszakok, mikor inkább széthúztunk ahelyett, hogy összefogtunk volna.

\- És Selmak megunta, hogy hiába tépi a száját – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Igen, röviden és tömören tényleg ez történt.

\- Hát… azért megnyugtató, hogy ti sem vagytok tökéletesek.

\- Sosem állítottam ilyet – tiltakozott Malek, mikor beléptek a kórház épületébe, ahol persze megint eltöltöttek néhány órát, ezúttal már a gyógyult és gyógyulóban lévő betegek hálájától elárasztva.

Végül a város vezetői is megjelentek a kórházban, hogy meginvitálják a megmentőiket egy ünnepi vacsorára aznap estére. Sam és Malek váltottak ugyan egy elgyötört pillantást, miszerint a közös vacsorájuk ma is ugrott, de azért igent mondtak a meghívásra, aztán kisétáltak újra a kórházból.

\- És most? – nézett Malek Samre.

\- Hát, ennek a világnak a természeti kincseit felfedeztük a kirándulásunk során. Mit gondolsz, lehet itt olyasmi, mint múzeum?

\- Mi az a múzeum? – nézett rá tanácstalanul a férfi.

\- Öhm… az egy olyan hely, ahova összegyűjtenek… hát… vagy művészeti alkotásokat, mint festmények, szobrok, ékszerek… vagy éppen régi tárgyakat… hogy mutogassák őket az embereknek – próbálta magyarázni Sam.

\- Az első részét még értem – ráncolta a homlokát a tok'ra. – De régi dolgokat felhalmozni…

\- Könnyen beszél egy tok'ra, aki megélte a történelmet, és látott mindent a saját szemével. Van belőletek egy generáció, és kész.

\- Ez így nem teljesen igaz.

\- Ne mondd, hogy ezer év után tíz-tizenöt év korkülönbség annyit számít! – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Szóval… a múzeum? – tért ki a válasz elől Malek.

\- Malek… egy emberi generáció elég rövid… és az új generáció jobb esetben kíváncsi arra, milyen volt a világ száz vagy kétszáz évvel ezelőtt. Érdekesség. Tanulság. Tudom is én… Látni, hogy honnan jöttünk és hova jutottunk el. Mit gondolsz, lehet itt ilyen?

\- Kérdezzük meg! – ajánlotta a férfi, így még visszaléptek a kórházba, aztán elindultak a megadott irányba.

Nem sokkal később meg is találták az épületet, és el nézelődtek benne egész délután.

\- Azért hihetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Az emberek, bármilyen világban éljenek is, közel azonosan gondolkodnak. Vannak persze specifikus eltérések az adott világnak megfelelően, de a lényeg mindig ugyanaz.

\- Ha valóban egy tőről származtok – pillantott rá Malek, de a nő nem engedte folytatni.

\- Szerinted ez igaz?

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. - Ez megint egy olyan dolog, ami jóval az én születésem előtt történt. Tény, hogy a goa'uld már az első tok'rák megszületése előtt közel háromezer évvel emberi rabszolgákat használt… de arra, hogy ezek alapvetően egyetlen bolygóról származtak volna, én személy szerint nem tudok bizonyítékot. De az ellenkezőjére sem. Tehát elméletileg lehetséges. És ha így van, miért is gondolkodnátok másként?

\- Azért mégis fura, mert… elvétve ugyan, de vannak kiugró különbségek. Mint… a tollanok… elvileg ők is emberi eredetű faj… és mégis… sokkal gyorsabban fejlődtek. Bár Daniel inkább úgy fogalmazta, hogy… sikerült kikerülniük bizonyos akadályokat, amiket nekünk nem. Volt egy közel négyszáz éves időszak a történelmünkben, mikor a tudomány tiltott dolognak számított. Daniel szerint, ha ez nincs, közel egy szinten lennénk a tollanokkal.

\- Minden világnak megvan a történelme, Samantha. A maga buktatóival vagy éppen előnyeivel.

\- Igen, csak… kicsit bosszantó. Mármint, ha tényleg mi vagyunk a kiindulópont, akkor nekünk kéne e legfejlettebbnek lenni, nem?

\- Némi irigységet vélek kihallani a hangodból.

\- Én Narimnak is a szemébe mondtam, hogy irigy vagyok rá. És nem feltétlenül a fáziseltolást meg az ionágyút irigyeltem tőle, sokkal inkább azt a belső békét, ami messziről sugárzott belőle.

\- És mit mondott erre?

\- Semmit. Kaptam egy kedves, hitetlenkedő mosolyt. Sosem hitt nekem, ha ilyeneket mondtam neki.

\- Nem hinném, hogy nem hitt neked. Inkább csak azt vonta kétségbe, hogy az egész világod képes lenne így gondolkodni.

\- És ebben még igaza is volt. De nem is tisztem, hogy nyilatkozzak az egész világom nevében.

\- Valóban – látta be Malek is, így aztán tovább nézelődtek a termekben.

\- Még van egy kis időnk a vacsoráig – nézett körül Sam, mikor megunták és kiléptek az utcára. – Láttam nem messze egy templomszerűséget. Megnézzük?

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá a tok'ra, így elsétáltak arra, és beléptek. Pár perc nézelődés után Sam Malekre pillantott, de a tok'ra akkor kissé távolabb állt tőle, és egy meglehetősen bizarr festményt tanulmányozott.

\- Igen, Samantha? – fordult felé kérdőn.

\- Te hátrafele is látsz? – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Nem, csupán a látószögem kicsit szélesebb, mint neked. Mit szerettél volna kérdezni?

\- Csak azt, hogy valóban minden vallás egy istenkomplexusos goa'uldtól származik?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Nagyon sok olyan vallás van, aminek a középpontjában nem áll egy meghatározott istenség.

\- Igen, mint a természetvallások – bólintott rá Sam. – De az istenképpel rendelkező vallások mind goa'uld eredetűek? Úgy értem, vannak vallások, amiknek pozitív beállítottságú istene van, kegyes és megbocsátó… ez annyira nem jellemző a goa'uldra.

\- Sierra is tudott nagyon megnyerő és kedves lenni – válaszolt Malek látszólag közömbösen, ahogy tovább sétált.

\- Sierra? – nézett utána Sam értetlenül, aztán megvilágosodott. – Jó, oké, tegyük fel, hogy ha az érdeke úgy kívánja, egy goa'uld tud megnyerő lenni. Egy kis ideig. De ez távol áll a természetétől, így gyanítom, hosszú távon nem képes fenntartani.

\- Kis ideig… - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, mire a nő odasétált hozzá, és megsimogatta a karját.

\- Tudom, hogy Lorannak ez végtelen hosszú idő volt. De ahhoz nagyon kevés, hogy egy istenkép kialakuljon.

\- Mit akarsz hallani, Samantha? – lépett el tőle Malek, és lassan továbbindult. – Hogy a vallásnak, amiben hiszel nincs köze a goa'uldhoz?

\- Először is azt akarom hallani, hogy nem haragszol rám, és nem bántottam meg Lorant – kapta el a kezét a nő, mire Malek sóhajtott.

\- Nem haragszik rád egyikünk sem – mondta végül. – Csak nem szeretem, ha eszünkbe jut ez a dolog. Le tud hangolni mindkettőnket. De visszatérve a vallásokra… a legkülönbözőbb világokban rengeteg féle vallással találkoztam már. Hogy mind a goa'uldtól származik-e, talán senki nem tudná megmondani. Ez megnyugtat?

\- Nem mondanám magamról, hogy elkötelezett követője lennék bármilyen vallásnak – vont vállat Sam. – Bár néha jó érzés hinni valamiben. A hit erőt tud adni. A tok'rák nem hisznek semmiben?

\- A tok'rák egy dologban hisznek, mióta világ a világ… a szent küldetésben.

\- Én ezt értem, Malek – sóhajtott Sam. – De akkor is… soha nem gondolkodtatok el ezeken a dolgokon? Tudod, mint az élet értelme, meg ilyenek. Egyáltalán, hogy mi az élet és honnan származik?

\- Ez filozófia, Samantha.

\- Nem, nem dehogy! Mondd meg nekem, mitől él, ami él, és mitől gondolkodik? Oké, értjük egy élőlény testének biológiai működését, de attól, hogy egymás mellé pakoljuk ugyanazokat az anyagokat, amiből mondjuk az emberi test áll, attól az még nem ébred öntudatra, és nem kezd el gondolkodni! Mond meg nekem, mi az, amit mi emberek léleknek hívunk!

\- Tudod, hogy nem tudom a választ erre a kérdésre.

\- És nem is szeretnéd tudni?

\- Nem tudom – tűnődött el Malek. – Talán nem.

\- De miért? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

\- Mert kell, hogy maradjon valami rejtély az univerzumban. Ha mindenre rájövünk, ha mindent megértünk mi értelme lenne még az egésznek?

\- És még én beszélek filozófiáról – csóválta meg a fejét nevetve a nő.

\- Ha hinni akarsz valamiben – sétált lassan tovább a férfi, és Sam ezúttal hagyta, mert látta, hogy a kedve határozottan jobb, mint akár csak két perccel korábban -, akkor higgy magadban. A céljaidban, abban, hogy amit teszel, az jó. Hogy azért cselekszel, hogy az univerzumnak jobb legyen. Hogy az univerzum egy jobb hely legyen.

\- De ha nincs isten… vagy legalább valami felettünk álló erő… ami megmondja, hogy mi a helyes, és mi nem, akkor honnan tudom, hogy amit teszek az jó?

\- Ez egyszerű erkölcs és etika - vont vállat Malek.

\- Ami világonként más és más. Időnként elég markáns eltérésekkel. A goa'uldnak is meggyőződése, hogy amit tesz, az helyes.

\- Igaz. Akkor marad a lelkiismereted.

\- Oké, de a lelkiismereted az alapján alakul ki, amit gyerekkorodban beléd nevelnek… vagy amit örökölsz a királynődtől – tette hozzá Sam. – Szóval ez is egy relatív fogalom, amit a születésünk határoz meg.

\- Miért, a vallás által hirdetett jó nem relatív? Ahány vallás, annyi felfogás a helyes viselkedésről, a helyes életről - vetette ellen Malek. – És sok vallás nem válogat az eszközökben. És most nem csak a vallás terjesztésére gondolok, de a szabályok betartatására is. Aki bűnös, vagy ellenszegül a törvénynek, azt keményen megbüntetik.

\- Sok vallás van, amelyik próbálja inkább a másik oldalról megfogni. Nem a bűnt büntetni, hanem a jót jutalmazni. Mennyországgal, jobb újjászületéssel. Tényleg, szerintetek mi történik a halál után?

\- Ezt már te is megtapasztaltad – pillantott rá a tok'ra.

\- Te mindent tudsz rólam? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő, de mivel Malek nem reagált, eltűnődött a megjegyzésén. – Igen, tényleg. De nem emlékszem semmire. Mikor a Noxon felébredtem… olyan volt, mintha aludtam volna.

\- És ezzel mások is így vannak, akik akár a noxok, akár a szarkofág, akár bármi más által visszajöttek.

\- Vagyis?

\- Vagyis két lehetőség van. Vagy a halálon túl nincs semmi, vagy nem tudunk emlékezni rá, mikor visszatérünk.

\- Hát, ez utóbbi lehetőség jobban tetszene. Amúgy Daniel mindenféle kalandjaiból kiindulva, általában memóriavesztéssel jár a különböző létsíkok közti ugrálás. Vagyis ennek még lehet is alapja. De… te is… átélted már?

\- Igen – ismerte be Malek.

\- Elmondod?

\- Belebuktam egy küldetésbe – keményedett meg a tok'ra tekintete, mint mindig, mikor kellemetlen emlékeket idézett fel.

\- Halálra kínoztak? – nézett rá Sam elszörnyedve.

\- Ez bevett eljárás, Samantha. Ha egy tok'ra lebukik, pontosan tudja, hogy ez vár rá, esetleg az eszköz változhat. A goa'uld élvezi a kínzást, neki ez csak egy játék. Szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy csak egyszer kellett átélnem. Amiatt pedig még inkább, hogy végül megmenekültem.

\- Ez… mikor volt?

\- Nagyon régen. Neked legalábbis.

\- Szóval akkor még nem Lorannal voltál.

\- Nem, bár ő is tudja, mit jelent a kínzás, szerencsére még nem élt át ilyet. Négyszáz éve már ennek. Kicsivel több.

\- Értem. És hogy szöktél meg?

\- Valaki segített. Feladta értem a küldetését. Mindketten megkaptuk a magunkét, mikor hazaértünk.

\- Gyönyörű… majdnem meghalsz…. Vagyis meghalsz… és még meg is büntetnek érte. Sosem fogom megérteni a gondolkodásotokat.

\- Tudod, Samantha…

\- Tudom, tudom, a küldetés mindenek felett. De gondolom tettél annyit az elmúlt négyszáz évben, mint amit az a feladott küldetés tett volna.

\- Ezt adott esetben elég nehéz mérlegelni – vont vállat Malek. – És ennyi idő távlatából már nincs is jelentősége.

\- Lehet – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Lassan indulnunk kell – sóhajtott, és a tok'rán is látta, hogy semmi kedve a protokoll vacsorához. Odalépett hozzá, és belekarolt. – Tegyük meg a jó diplomáciai kapcsolatok kedvéért, jó?

\- Ha tudnád, hányszor hallottam már ezt a mondatot. De ahogy máskor, úgy most sem tudok kibújni a feladat alól. Mehetünk.

\- Nem lesz olyan szörnyű, mint egy küldetés – ugratta Sam, ahogy kisétáltak az utcára, és elindultak a város főtere felé, ahol a vezetés épülete állt.

\- Lehet, hogy nem lesz olyan szörnyű – tűnődött el Malek. – De tudod…

\- Tudom, tudom, te a tetteket szereted, nem a szövegelést.

\- Úgy tűnik, mindent tudsz már rólam – sandított Samre a férfi.

\- Ezt inkább nekem kellene mondanom. Te úgy tűnik, tényleg mindent tudsz rólam.

\- Ne túlozz! De igen… sok mindent tudok rólad.

\- Apámtól?

\- Többnyire. Selmak és én barátok voltunk, így Jacobbal is sokat beszélgettem. Ha volt időnk, beszélgettünk a Földről, rólad, a testvéredről, a régi életéről.

\- Szóval kibeszéltetek. Szépek vagytok – kuncogott Sam.

\- Hiányoztál neki – pillantott rá Malek. – Ha beszélhetett rólad, az segített. És ha ez megnyugtat, nem sokan voltunk, akikkel ezt megtette.

\- Gondolom. De… ha ilyen közel álltatok Selmakkal…

\- Ahogy te mondanád, közel egy generáció voltunk.

\- De akkor… miért nem jöttél el, mikor… sok tok'ra eljött elbúcsúzni tőlük. Nagyon derogál a Földre jönni? Vagy tudtad, hogy Selmakkal már nem tudsz beszélni…

\- Samantha! - szólt közbe szigorúan Malek. – Ahogy már mondtam, kedveltem apádat, és nem csak Selmak miatt. Olyan világról pedig nem ítélkezem, ahol még nem jártam. Egyszerűen csak… volt egy feladatom, amit el kellett végeznem. Én sajnáltam a legjobban, hogy nem mehettem el elbúcsúzni tőlük. De tudtam, hogy ők is így akarnák.

\- Jól van, ne haragudj! – békítette Sam a tok'rát. – Csak tudod… tudod, hogy én is elkötelezett vagyok, mégis… vannak dolgok, amiket semmi nem szoríthat háttérbe.

\- A tok'rák felfogása bizonyos dolgokról óhatatlanul más, mint az embereké.

\- Mint például?

\- Mint például a család fogalma – tűnődött el Malek. – De erről majd máskor mesélek – nézett fel az épületre, amibe tartottak.

\- Ugye okosan fogsz viselkedni? – vizslatta a nő.

\- Megpróbálom – ígérte Malek, így beléptek.

Odabent a díszteremben, ahova irányították őket, már jó néhányan összejöttek a város vezetői közül, és láttak néhány ismeretlen arcot is, akiket még magasabb rangú tisztviselőnek gondoltak.

Szerencsére nem sokkal az érkezésük után már kezdődött a vacsora, ami alatt nem sokat beszélgettek, csak a vége fele fokozódott fel a mormogás, így Sam is csak akkor fordult Malekhez.

\- Neked nem ízlett, vagy Lorannak?

\- Miből gondolod, hogy nem ízlett?

\- Abból, hogy eleinte én is bizalmatlan voltam, főleg az ismeretlen kinézetű dolgokkal szemben, de a végén majdnem mindent megettem. De te csak piszkáltad, ami a tányérodon volt.

\- Nemrég ettünk – vont vállat a tok'ra. – Én nem szoktam ilyen sűrűn enni.

\- Igaz, ezt már mondtad. Kerültél már étel miatt összetűzésbe a gazdatesteddel?

\- Magam választom meg, mit hasznosítok abból, amit a gazdatestem eszik.

\- Otthon is így kéne fogyókúrázni – kuncogott Sam.

\- Mit csinálni? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

\- Nem érdekes, ez egy speciális földi időtöltés – nevette el magát a nő még jobban. – De… akkor neked az evés csak egy szükséges tevékenység, és semmi élvezet?

\- Újra és újra olyan dolgokat kérdezel, amiben csak ismételni tudom magam. Érzem, amit Loran érez. Ha neki élvezetet okoz a táplálék, amit magához vesz, akkor nekem is. És ez független attól, hogy épp melyikünk irányít, mikor eszünk.

\- Akkor is, ha ő szereti, és te nem? – kérdezte Sam, de látta a másikon, hogy az tényleg kezdi unni ezt a témát, így megszorította a karját. – Ne ismételd magad! – mondta kuncogva, de aztán szólásra emelkedett az egyik magas rangú hivatalnok, és nem tudta folytatni.

A következő egy órában végighallgattak pár hangzatos, semmitmondó beszédet, miután őket is rá akarták beszélni valami hasonlóra. Malek kerek perec visszautasította, így Samre hárult a lehetőség, de ő sem beszélt két percnél tovább így ezek után hamar véget ért a rendezvény, és ők ketten megszabadultak a társaságtól.

Szótlanul ballagtak vissza a szállásukra, ahol Sam egy sóhajjal leroskadt az ágya szélére.

\- Minden rendben? – telepedett le mellé Malek, majd átkarolta a nő derekát.

\- Eseménydús nap volt – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Elfáradtál? Aludnál egy kicsit? – kérdezte kedvesen a férfi.

\- Nem, aludni nem akarok, de… kell most egy kis csend, béke, nyugalom, mozdulatlanság. Csak tíz perc. Legfeljebb negyed óra. Csak… dőljünk el az ágyon egy kicsit – kérte, és mivel Maleknek sem volt kifogása az ötlet ellen, elfeküdtek az ágyon, és bár kettejüknek elég keskeny volt, egyikük sem bánta igazán.

Kis idővel később, Samnek még öt percnek sem tűnt, Malek adott egy puszit a nő hajába.

\- Máris letelt a negyed óra? – sandított fel rá Sam.

\- Majdnem fél, legalábbis a te időd szerint.

\- Miért nem szóltál előbb?

\- Miért tettem volna? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi. – Nem kell sietnünk sehova. És jó volt hallgatni, ahogy lelassul a légzésed és a szívverésed. Megnyugodtál.

\- Teljesen – látta be a nő. – Gondoltad volna, hogy ilyen jó hatással vagy rám? Már csak egy forró fürdő hiányzik, és minden tökéletes lenne. Tényleg…

\- Ez ma az utolsó kérdésed, Samantha – figyelmeztette egy halvány mosollyal a tok'ra. – Odakint besötétedett.

\- Igazad van – nézett ki a nő az ablakon. – Oké, szóval ti az alagutakban honnan szedtek vizet? Gondolom, azért nektek is kell mosakodni.

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá a férfi. – De a víz odavezetése, vagy a tisztítása, ha szükséges, nem jelenthet problémát. Egy csatornahálózatot kialakítani ugyanannyi, mint az alagútrendszert. Sőt, a méretét tekintve, még kisebb munka.

\- Egy olyan bolygón, mint a Revanna, még el is hiszem – ráncolta a homlokát Sam. – De a Vorashon? Az egész bolygó egy hatalmas sivatag. Ott honnan fakasztotok vizet?

\- Vizet mesterségesen is elő lehet állítani. Vagy kivonni, akár a levegőből – mondta Malek. – Ez tényleg nem lehet akadály.

\- És hogy melegítitek fel?

\- A hő nem más, mint a részecskék felgyorsult mozgása.

\- Mikrohullám?

\- Annak a hatékonysága nem a legjobb, ráadásul roncsolja a kristályokat. A vízét is, és az alagútrendszert alkotó kristályokat is. De vannak egyéb… bonyolultabb módszerek.

\- Értem. Szóval ne kérdezzek – forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Hát… kár, hogy itt nincs egy igazi forró fürdő. Most jólesne.

\- Be kell érnünk azzal, ami van.

\- Tudom. Megyek, megmosakszom egy kicsit. A jó hideg víz majd felébreszt – borzongott meg Sam. – Tényleg, nem melegíted fel nekem a vizet?

\- Csúnyán kihasználsz, Samantha – nézett rá megjátszott bosszúsággal a tok'ra. – És amúgy is jó időbe kerülne a dolog. Gondolom, annyit nem szeretnél várni.

\- Hát, ha már ebben a kis időben van egy saját kis kályhám, miért ne használnám ki a lehetőséget? – csípett vissza Sam, aztán kiült az ágy szélére, és csak nézte Maleket, míg az meg nem csóválta a fejét.

\- Menekülj! – mondta neki összehúzott szemmel.

\- Miért? – vigyorgott a nő.

\- Mert ha még egy percig így vizslatsz, akkor nem mész fürödni – fenyegette Malek.

\- Akkor inkább megyek és sietek vissza – nevetett Sam, és gyorsan kimenekült a szobából, Malek pedig egy halvány mosollyal nézett utána.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam egy jó fél órával később tért vissza a szobába. Malek az ablaknál állt, és kifele nézelődött, így odasétált hozzá.

\- Láttál valami érdekeset?

\- Csak figyeltem az embereket. Milyen volt a fürdő?

\- Hideg - húzta el a száját a nő, majd mindkét kezével átfogta a tok'ra csuklóját. - Ilyen hideg. Felmelegíthetnél most is. Bár lehet, hogy rád is rád férne egy fürdés.

\- Miért?

\- Mert a fűben töltöttük a múlt éjszakát - kuncogott Sam, és egy száraz fűszálat húzott ki a férfi hajából.

\- Szóval azt akarod, hogy én is megfagyjak?

\- Kérdezi az, akire a legkisebb hatással sincs a környezete hőmérséklete - ugratta Sam, de aztán adott egy puszit Maleknek. - Siess vissza! - mosolygott rá, majd ellépett mellőle, és Malek, bár nem túl lelkesen, de azért elindult fürödni, Sam pedig átvette a helyét az ablaknál.

Ahogy nézelődött, gyorsan elsuhant az idő, míg Malek visszatért. Sam, mivel időközben odakint megfogyatkozott a fáklyák száma, az ablakban, mint egy tükörben tökéletesen látta a tok'ra minden lépését, ahogy közelebb sétál hozzá. Malek végül átölelte, és adott néhány finom puszit a nyakába.

Sam egy kis időre lehunyta a szemét, hogy élvezze azt a csodás érzést, amit Malek csókjai kiváltanak belőle, aztán elnevette magát.

\- Mi az? - nézett rá értetlenül a férfi.

\- Kössünk még egy alkut!

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Csak… kérdezhetsz holnap egész nap és egész éjszaka…

\- Samantha, te sosem fogysz ki a kérdésekből?

\- Kíváncsi természet vagyok - vont vállat a nő. - Mit mondasz?

\- A tiéd a nappal, az enyém az éjszaka - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - De csak hogy lásd, milyen nagylelkű vagyok… az éjszaka folyamán lehet három kérdésed. De nem több!

\- Rendben - bólintott rá Sam. - Szóval… amikor a nyakamba csókolsz… miért csinálod?

\- Miért szeretnél minden tettemet megmagyarázni? Azért csinálom, mert jólesik.

\- Tényleg? Nem azért, mert eddig ahhoz voltál szokva, hogy a társadban ott a szimbióta, és így erre az érintésre a legérzékenyebb?

\- Te is meglehetősen érzékeny vagy erre az érintésre, úgy vettem észre.

\- Valóban - hagyta rá Sam, de aztán hátrasandított. - Szóval?

\- Samantha - fordította maga fele Malek. - Kevesebb, mint két napunk van… Erre a kevés időre próbálj elvonatkoztatni a köztünk lévő különbségtől. Ha én képes vagyok megtenni, akkor te is. Sőt, neked sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha megpróbálnád.

\- Én csak szeretnélek megérteni - hajtotta le a fejét a nő. - Nem azért kérdezek, hogy kellemetlenül érezd magad.

\- Tudom. De mégis jobb lenne, ha tisztáznánk egyszer és mindenkorra…

\- Malek - nézett fel a határozott hangra kissé riadtan a nő, de a tok'ra nem engedte félbeszakítani.

\- Szeretlek! - szorította meg gyengéden a karját. - Úgy, ahogy vagy, még akkor is, ha ez képtelenség. Igen, hiányzik, hogy nincs benned szimbióta, igen, tényleg furcsa érzés, igen, teljesebb lenne a dolog, ha te is gazdatest lennél. De ettől még minden pillanatban azt teszem, amit szeretnék, és nem megszokásból, hanem a pillanatnyi érzéseim által vezérelve. Nem hasonlítalak a múltamhoz, és nem várok tőled semmi olyasmit, ami nem szívből jön. És hidd el, nem kell minden pillanatban minden tettünkre racionális magyarázatot keresni! Csak éld meg a pillanatot. Úgysem jutott belőlük túl sok nekünk.

\- Ne haragudj!

\- Nem haragszom - cirógatta meg Sam arcát a férfi. - De pont a kérdéseiddel hangsúlyozod a köztünk lévő különbséget minden pillanatban. Hagyjuk ezt abba! Van még majdnem két napunk csak egymásra. Ne foglalkozzunk semmi mással! - kérte szelíden, majd megcsókolta a nőt, aki megadón simult a karjaiba.

Egy perccel később már elvesztek egy szenvedélyes csókban. A Malekben lassan felszabaduló vágy meglepte Samet, még akkor is, ha fel volt rá készülve, hogy a tok'ra ezt is sokkal intenzívebben érzi, mint minden mást. Ennek ellenére Malek nem sietett. Azt akarta, hogy kiélvezzenek minden pillanatot, így hosszan csókolta a nőt, és csak azután kormányozta az ágyhoz, és akkor is csak leültek a szélére, és tovább csókolták egymást.

Egy idő után már a keze sem tétlenkedett, vándorútra indult a nő testén, lassan, szinte játékosan ismerkedve vele. Mikor megunta, hogy Sam fekete pólója mindenhol az útjában áll, lassan kiszabadította a nő nadrágjából, és bekíváncsiskodott alá, mire Sam csikisen elnevette magát, majd határozott mozdulattal lekapta a pólóját, amit a tok'ra egy elégedett szemvillanással jutalmazott. Sam viszont bosszúsan ráncolt homlokkal vette szemügyre a másik kabátját, amin úgy tűnt millió csat és szíj van. Malek jót szórakozott Sam arckifejezésén, majd őrjítően lassan elkezdte kikapcsolni a ruhadarabot.

Sam akadozó lélegzettel figyelte a műveletet, de tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy hiábavaló próbálkozás lenne minden sürgetési kísérlet, így végül, ha pattanásig feszült izmokkal is, de megvárta, míg Malek megszabadul a kabátjától, ami alatt csak egy vékony, homokszín ing volt. Ehhez viszont már Samnek tényleg nem volt türelme, így egy huncut mosollyal lehúzta a másikról, de amikor utána a férfira nézett, elnevette magát. Malek a melltartóját fixírozta, és láthatóan azon töprengett, hogyan is szabaduljanak meg tőle. A nő végül megkönyörült rajta, és félig hátat fordított neki.

\- Csak, hogy legközelebb már tudd, hogy működik – mondta nevetve, és megmutatta Maleknek, hogy kapcsolódik az a bizonyos ruhadarab.

\- Taurik… - morogta magának a tok'ra. – Mindig feleslegesen megbonyolítjátok a dolgokat.

\- Hát persze – fordult vissza még mindig kuncogva Sam, aztán a másik tarkójára simítva a kezét visszahúzta magához a férfit egy csókra.

Ahogy újra visszataláltak a szenvedélyhez Malek gyengéden hanyatt döntötte a nőt az ágyon, és a csókjaival áttért a nyakára és a vállára. Nem sokkal később azonban érezte, hogy Sam gondolatai elkalandoztak.

\- Samantha… mi a baj? - fürkészte a nő tekintetét Malek.

\- Semmi - próbált megnyugtatón rámosolyogni Sam.

\- Kérlek, áruld el! Tettem valami rosszat?

\- Dehogy!

\- Akkor?

\- Csak… aggaszt valami - ismerte be Sam. - Vagyis… egy pillanatig aggasztott. De aztán… rájöttem, hogy… nem is bánnám…

\- Amiatt aggódsz... hogy ha szeretkezünk… teherbe eshetsz? - látott át Sam zavarán azonnal Malek.

\- Nem aggódom - sütötte le a szemét a nő.

\- Tudod, hogy nem szabad.

\- Buta szabályok - húzta el a száját Sam.

\- A buta szabályoknak is van oka.

\- Tudom. Csak… tudni akartad, mire gondoltam.

\- Tényleg szeretnéd? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve a tok'ra. - Persze, csak elméletben kérdezem.

\- Igen.

\- Nem lehet.

\- Tudom - nyugtatta meg Sam. - És…

\- Nem kell emiatt aggódnod! Vigyázok rád, ígérem - nyugtatta meg a tok'ra.

\- Olyankor tudsz még ilyesmire is figyelni?

\- Igen.

\- Hihetetlen vagy.

\- Nem hinném, hogy ezt most fedezted fel - mosolyodott el Malek, és végül Sam is elnevette magát, de hamarosan a kuncogásuk egy újabb csókba fulladt.

Egy perccel később belátták, hogy ez a félig fekvő testhelyzet semmire sem jó, így kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek az ágyon, aztán lassan megszabadultak minden maradék ruhájuktól.

Sam, lévén maga is határozott egyéniség, próbált időnként érvényesülni, de mikor Malek sokadszor is gyengéden visszafogta, hagyta, hogy a férfi azt tegyen vele, amit csak akar, az pedig a csókjaival és a simogatásaival olyan aprólékosan fedezte fel a nő testét, hogy Sam már ettől a mennyországban érezte magát. A tok'ra olyan érzékeny pontokat fedezett fel a testén, aminek még ő maga sem volt tudatában. Mikor azonban Malek visszatért az ajkához, és újra megcsókolta, Sam megint próbálta átvenni a kezdeményezést, de a tok'ra megint nem hagyta.

\- Egy percig sem tudod elviselni, hogy ne te irányíts, igaz? – kérdezte Sam kuncogva.

\- Mire is gondolsz pontosan? – nézett rá kihívóan Malek.

\- Ezt most döntsd el te – nevette el magát Sam. – Amúgy mind a kettőre.

\- Hát jó – szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme. – De csak egy percre – mondta, és átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

\- Mindig ilyen zsarnok? – kérdezte Sam vigyorogva.

\- Igen – bólintott rá mosolyogva Loran. – Kihasználjuk azt az egy percet?

\- Én biztos – mérte végig a másikat leplezetlen vággyal a szemében a nő, és azonnal fölé kerekedett.

Most rajta volt a sor, hogy kényeztesse a párját. Loran izmos, kemény teste nagyon izgató volt, és nem akart kihagyni egyetlen négyzetcentimétert sem, ahogy végigcsókolta a bőrét, ami forró volt és kívánatos. Közben Loran is próbálta simogatni, ahol csak érte, de végül Sam tevékenységének hála hátraejtette a fejét a párnára, és csak élvezte a gyönyört, amit a nő csókjai ébresztettek benne.

Hosszú idő után Sam az ajkaival újra rátalált az övére, de Malek fordított a helyzetükön, és ő került felülre, és lenézett rá.

\- Most én jövök.

\- Nem, nem – mosolygott rá Sam. – Én még nem úgy tervezem – mondta, majd érzékien végigsimított a gerincén a derekától a nyaka irányába, míg nem érezte a másik testén végigfutni a gyönyör reszketését.

\- Mondd el, milyen érzés! – kérte Sam, miközben tovább cirógatta a másik nyakát, vállát és tarkóját.

\- Samantha, ezt nem tudom neked elmondani – mondta Loran a gyönyörtől elfúló, rekedt hangon.

\- Próbáld meg! – kérte Sam.

\- Malek olyan gyönyört képes érezni… amit te el sem tudsz képzelni… felfogni sem könnyű… és még azt várod tőlem, hogy értelmesen beszéljek… nem megy – látta be így Sam vállába temette az arcát, és érzékien csókolgatta a nyakát és a fülét, miközben Sam egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a ravasz kényeztetést, csak akkor nevette el magát, mikor érzékelte, hogy a szimbióta visszavette az irányítást.

\- Egészen jól bírtad - ugratta Sam.

\- Túlmentél a türelmem minden határán – nézett rá komolyságot tettetve Malek.

\- És akkor most mi következik? – vonta fel a szemöldökét incselkedve a nő.

\- Akarlak – súgta Malek, mire Sam elmosolyodott.

\- Én is téged – mosolygott rá a nő, aztán csak lehunyt szemmel élvezte a csodás érzést, ahogy a férfi lassan beléhatolt.

Az őt elöntő gyönyörtől Sam akaratlanul is határozottabbra vette az érintést a másik nyakán, amire Malek egy elfojtott gyönyörteli nyögéssel reagált, miközben lassan mozogni kezdett. Sam egy pillanatra próbálta elképzelni, milyen lehet az a gyönyör, amit a szimbióta érez, de egy másodperccel később úgy gondolta, hogy az is elsöprő és határtalan, amit ő maga érez. Nem igazán tapasztalt még ehhez hasonlót, így szorosan a férfi csípője köré fonta a lábait, miközben az gyorsított a tempón. Végül már nem tudtak felfogni mást, csak az őket körbeölelő gyönyört, és ahogy szétrobbant bennünk, Sam talán egy pillanatra még azt is megérezhette, mit érez a másik, mielőtt még levegőért kapkodva egymás karjában megpihentek.

\- Tulajdonképpen… honnan ez a buta szabály? - könyökölt fel Sam jó idővel később, és közben Malek mellkasát cirógatta.

\- Tudod, ha két gazdatestnek gyereke születne, akkor örökölné mind a szimbióták, mind a gazdatestek összes tudását.

\- És így, hogy én nem vagyok gazdatest?

\- Így talán csak az enyémet. De ebben a verzióban nem folytattunk kutatásokat, így biztosra nem mondhatom.

\- És ez miért akkora baj? Mármint, hogy örökölné a tudást.

\- Mert veszélyes lehet, Samantha. Senki nem tudja garantálni, hogy a születendő utód a helyes úton maradna, ahogy mi tesszük. És túl sokat tudna. Rólunk, rólatok, mindenről. A koncentrált tudás amúgy is veszélyes, hát még, amikor kétséges a helyzet.

\- De ezt is örökölné tőled, nem? A jóra való hajlamot.

\- Ezek az örökletes dolgok mindig… képlékenyek, Samantha.

\- És nem tudnád valahogy… hogy is mondtad a Pangaron… a tudás átadása önkéntes alapon történik, vagy ilyesmi. Nem tudnád valahogy megakadályozni?

\- Nem.

\- De Egeria is meg tudta tenni.

\- Samantha… Egeria sok mindenre képes volt, amire mi, a gyermekei nem. Egyszerűen azért, mert ő királynő volt.

\- És…

\- Állj! Megvolt a három kérdésed - figyelmeztette Malek. - A többit majd reggel.

\- Rendben, de akkor addig tereld el a figyelmemet - javasolta kuncogva Sam, és a tok'rát sem kellett sokat noszogatni, máris újra a karjaiba zárta a nőt, és nem kellett több, csak egy szenvedélyes csók, hogy magával rántsa egy újabb szenvedélybe.

Hajnal volt már, mikor a tok'ra egy aprót sóhajtott, így Sam, aki szintén nem aludt még egy percet sem, felkönyökölt, és kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Pihenned kellene - cirógatta meg az arcát Malek.

\- Neked is. Bánt valami?

\- Csak gondolkodtam.

\- Kettőnkről?

\- Nem, most… bár közvetve igen, kettőnkről is.

\- Mi jár a fejedben?

\- Csak a régi dolgok. Még az Alfa-bázison. Mit gondolsz arról, ami ott történt?

\- Szerencsétlen események sorozata - sóhajtott Sam. - Tudom, hogy előtte nagy veszteségeket szenvedtetek, és… ott is meghalt két embered. Bárcsak megakadályozhattuk volna… de fogalmunk sem volt, mivel állunk szemben. Egy láthatatlan ellenféllel szemben nem tudsz védekezni.

\- Talán.

\- Malek…

\- Láthatatlan vagy sem… akkor is gyáván viselkedtem. Nem egyszer, sokszor.

\- Malek, figyelj rám! Ha te nem adod az ötletet, hogy tegyük láthatóvá, és nem segítesz átalakítani a reaktort, valószínűleg mindannyiunkkal végzett volna. Megmentettél minket, az embereidet, még a jaffákat is. És nem tettél semmi rosszat.

\- Hagytam, hogy elhurcolja Bra'tacot.

\- És mit szerettél volna tenni? Vaktában lövöldözni rá? És ha épp Bra'tacot találod el? Malek ezen annyira felesleges gyötörnöd magad. És különben is… nekem is lenne miért bocsánatot kérnem. Meggyanúsítottalak a szabotázzsal. Pedig aztán semmi közöd nem volt hozzá.

\- Minden okod megvolt gyanakodni. És a két dolog nincs egy súlycsoportban. Az, hogy te gyanakodtál rám… és igazából nem is rám, hanem a fajtámra… abba nem halt bele senki.

\- Bra'tac sem halt meg.

\- Nem rajtam múlt - húzta el a száját Malek. - Ha a szimbiótája nem tudja életben tartani…

\- Malek, minden jól alakult végül. Kiiktattuk az ashrakot, ti és a jaffák nem estetek egymásnak, sőt… az, hogy békejobbot nyújtottatok, te és Bra'tac… némi reményre ad okot, nem?

\- Tudom, hogy nem akarod látni, miről beszélek…

\- A fenébe, Malek… igen, értem, miről beszélsz… én ugyanúgy féltem, ugyanúgy fogalmam sem volt mi a fenét csináljak. De tudom, miről beszélek. Tudom, milyen az, mikor nem látod, honnan várhatsz támadást. Álltam már szemben más láthatatlan ellenféllel, még rituval is, így tudom, semmi értelme vaktában rálövöldözni. Többet árt, mint használ. Azt tetted, amit helyesnek láttál, ahogy én is. Ennyi, elmúlt, túl vagyunk rajta, túléltük. Ne is gondolj rá, rendben? Felesleges olyan régi dolgokon rágódni, amin már nem változtathatsz.

\- Tudom. Mégis… nem értem, mit láthatsz bennem ezek után…

\- Malek, a jó ég áldjon meg - vett egy nagy levegőt türelmetlenül Sam. - Eddig háromszor hozott minket össze a sors ebben a galaxisban, és ebből kétszer megmentettél egy egész világot. Ki tudja, hány tízezer, százezer embert? A pangaraiak rég kihaltak volna, és itt sem hiszem, hogy sokan túlélik a járványt, ha nem segítesz. Mégis mit látnék benned? A jó szívedet, a segítőkészségedet, a tudásodat, az elszántságodat. Azt mondod, hibáztál? Ki nem? Ki nem hibázott még életében? Hidd el, nekem is volt már olyan, hogy az én hibámból bajba került valaki. Még olyan is volt, hogy Selmakot kevertem gázos helyzetbe! Képzeld alig éltük túl! Igen, néha hibázunk. Ezzel szembe kell nézni, és ha lehet, akkor kijavítani. És te megtetted. Mit akarsz még?

\- Végtelenül elfogult vagy, Samantha - mosolyodott el végül Malek. - De valahol igazad van.

\- Na látod - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Akkor most alszol végre?

\- Nem - sandított egy huncut pillantással Malek Samre.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, én nem bírom öt napig alvás nélkül - nevetett Sam.

\- Annyi időnk sajnos nincs, hogy ezt leteszteljük. De ami van… azt használjuk ki! Majd holnap alhatsz. Egy kicsit - tett úgy a tok'ra, mint aki elgondolkodik, aztán összenevettek, és máris újra csókolták egymást.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam reggel arra ébredt, hogy Malek a nyakába csókol.

\- Világos van már? - kérdezte ki sem nyitva a szemét.

\- Mit gondolsz? - évődött a tok'ra.

\- Hát, már akkor pirkadt az ég alja, mikor elaludtam - nevette el magát a nő, aztán kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Rosszul használom ki az időmet - csóválta a fejét Malek.

\- Tényleg úgy gondolod? - kuncogott tovább a nő.

\- Kérdések szempontjából értettem - sandított rá a férfi.

\- Hát persze. De… tényleg nem kérdeztél semmit egész éjjel.

\- Visszagondolva a történtekre… cserébe lemondok a kérdésekről. De gondolom, te egyből kérdezni szeretnél.

\- Én csak…

\- Kíváncsi természet vagy, igen, tudom. Kérdezz!

\- Nagyon bizarr gondolat… mármint személy szerint neked… és persze szigorúan csak elméletben… hogy gyerekünk legyen?

\- Eléggé.

\- Miért? Azon kívül, hogy mások vagyunk.

\- Sosem gondolkodtam még ezen. Mindig is tilos volt, és kész.

\- Egy tok'ra még gondolatban sem szegi meg a szabályokat?

\- Neked is vannak olyan szabályaid, amik a véredben vannak, és sosem jut eszedbe megkérdőjelezni.

\- De mindenki vágyik arra, hogy… áh, lehet, hogy ez a vágy csak az emberek rövid életéből származik.

\- Micsoda?

\- Hogy valami… maradjon belőlünk, ha meghalunk. Hogy valaki továbbvigye a nevünket, vagy… emlékezzen ránk, vagy gondoskodjon rólunk, ha már öregek vagyunk, mit tudom én.

\- Érdekes gondolat.

\- Szóval… nem is tudod elképzelni?

\- Samantha, még ha… meg is történne… persze szigorúan elméletben… te akkor is hazamennél, és elvinnéd őt magaddal. Ami teljesen érthető, hisz melletted lenne a helye, aki az anyja lennél. Sok elképzelnivalóm nincs a dologgal kapcsolatban – gondolta végig a jól megszokott szigorúságával Malek.

\- Nem tartanál velünk?

\- Nem maradnátok velem?

\- Zsákutca - húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Ahogy az egész kapcsolatunk - sütötte le a szemét Malek.

\- Tudom. Csak jó érzés kicsit álmodozni. Te és én együtt valami szép világban, lenne egy gyerekünk… vagy sok. Boldogan élnénk, míg meg nem halnánk. Mint a mesében.

\- Kár, hogy mindkettőnknek küldetése van.

\- Mit gondolsz, ha nem lenne… kivitelezhető lenne a dolog?

\- Némelyik része biztosan. De… álmodozni ráérünk majd később is. Most… használjuk ki az időt.

\- Nem vagy te egy kicsit telhetetlen? - nevetett Sam. - És amúgy is ideje lenne felkelnünk, és kicsit megmutatni magunkat. Egy kicsit dolgozni…

\- Már nem nagyon van a számunkra tennivaló. De rendben, nézzünk körül egy kicsit - adta meg magát Malek, így végül felöltöztek, és elindultak.

Egy óra alatt végigmentek a kórházon, ahol már csak néhány beteg volt a korábbi legsúlyosabb esetek közül, aztán elindultak, hogy egyenek egy összevont reggelit-ebédet.

\- Milyen csendben vagy. Elfogytak a kérdések? - nézett Malek a nőre, hisz ő megint csak néhány falatot evett, inkább csak azért, hogy Sam ne érezze kényelmetlenül magát, amiért egyedül eszik.

\- Momentán nem jut eszembe semmi - vont vállat Sam.

\- Az nem jó jel.

\- Miért?

\- Félek, ha minden kérdésedre választ kaptál, már nem vagyok olyan érdekes a számodra.

\- Egy önbizalom-hiányos tok'ra - nézett rá vigyorogva Sam. - Hova jutott ez a világ?

\- Semmi baj az önbizalmammal - méregette összeszűkült szemmel Malek. - Csak mintha lankadt volna a lelkesedésed.

\- Nem mondta még neked senki, hogy időnként a csend is lehet ugyanolyan meghitt és bizalmas, mintha beszélgetnénk? Sőt.

\- De igen. Csak eddig ez rád nem volt jellemző. Nem tudtam hova tenni a változást.

\- Lehiggadtam. Azt hiszem. Nincs több kérdés. Csak te és én. Így legalább egy kicsit neked is békésebb lesz.

\- Túléltem a kérdéseidet is - mosolygott rá Malek. - És legalább egy kicsit megismertük egymást. Ez is fontos volt. Remélem nem voltam túlságosan drasztikus a válaszadásban.

\- Mondtad, amit gondoltál. Őszintén. És így van ez jól. Én sem kíméltelek sem kérdésben, sem válaszban. Jut eszembe, van egy kérdésem - nevette el magát.

\- Megkönnyebbülés - mosolygott rá Malek. - Mit szeretnél még tudni?

\- Szóval… amikor éppen van valakid… és egyikőtök sincs küldetésben, és van egy kis időtök, amit otthon, együtt tölthettek… olyankor mit szoktatok csinálni?

\- Otthon is van tennivaló bőven. Nem unatkozunk.

\- Tudom, Malek, de amikor tényleg csak kettesben vagytok és… mit tudom én, biztos két tok'ra is randizik valahogy…

\- Mit csinál?

\- Öhm… a randi az egy olyan esemény, amikor… egy férfi és egy nő megbeszélik, hogy találkoznak, és együtt töltik az estét, vagy a szombat délutánt, vagy akármikor egy kis időt. Elmennek vacsorázni, moziba, színházba, táncolni, tudom is én. A lényeg, hogy együtt csinálnak valami olyat, amit mindketten szeretnek. Lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak sétálnak és beszélgetnek, mint mi.

\- A vacsora, a séta és a beszélgetés jól hangzik. A többiről nem tudok nyilatkozni. De miért kell ezt előre megbeszélni?

\- Malek, nem mindenki lakik egy földalatti alagútban, max öt percre a másiktól… azért nálunk vannak távolságok, még egy városon belül is. Véletlenül nem biztos, hogy összefutsz a másikkal.

\- Furcsán gondolkodtok, ti taurik - csóválta meg a fejét Malek. - Amúgy… mi a baj az alagútrendszerrel?

\- Pár nap után megfulladnék odalent - fintorgott a nő.

\- Biztosítva van a folyamatos oxigénellátás.

\- Nem így értettem - pillantott rá Sam. - Egyszerűen szűk és… levegőtlen, és sötét, és összenyomnak a falak. Pár napig szép, meg érdekesek a kristályok, de aztán én vágynék a levegőre. A szabadba. A határtalanságba.

\- Mondja ezt valaki, aki szintén egy földalatti bázison tölti a napjai nagy részét - nézett rá kérdőn Malek.

\- Éppen ezért tudom, milyen nyomasztó bír lenni. Ha nem kötne le a munkám, mikor a bázison vagyok, ott is megzakkannék. Még szerencse, hogy bele tudok feledkezni a reaktor fejlesztésébe. És igazából legtöbbet küldetésen vagyunk. Szóval… ti mindig spontán találkoztok, és találtok ki valamit?

\- Jellemzően igen. Bár többnyire együtt is dolgozunk, és amikor van lehetőségünk szünetet tartani, akkor kitalálunk valamit.

\- A zenét és a táncot ismeritek?

\- Sok világ zenéjét és táncát ismerjük.

\- Nem tudlak elképzelni táncolni - vigyorgott a tok'rára Sam.

\- Nagy meggyőzőerővel kell rendelkeznie annak, aki ilyesmire rá akar bírni - erősítette meg Sam gondolatait Malek. - Másfél nap nem elég hozzá.

\- Gondoltam. Én sem vagyok egy táncőrült. Bár egy lassú összebújós táncban általában benne vagyok.

\- Az összebújáshoz nem kell tánc - csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra, és Sam jót szórakozott rajta, mert érezte, hogy Malek mennyire idegenkedik a gondolattól.

\- Jól van, ezt megúszhatod, de csak az idő rövidségére való tekintettel - mondta nagylelkűen, mire Malek is elnevette magát.

\- Hálásan köszönöm. És… mivel tervezed tölteni a mai napot?

\- Kimegyünk a városból? - vetette fel Sam.

\- És még én vagyok emberkerülő - szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme. - De a javaslat jól hangzik.

\- Akkor?

\- Mehetünk - álltak fel, de most a másik irányba indultak el.

Már egy fél órája maguk mögött hagyták az utolsó házakat, mikor Sam vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Tudod, mit nem értek? - nézett összehúzott szemmel Malekre.

\- Nem, de valamiért úgy érzem, hamarosan megtudom - pillantott rá a tok'ra.

\- Csak próbálok összerakni kétezer év történelmet - húzta el a száját Sam. - Ez olyan nagy baj?

\- Természetesen nem. Mit nem értesz?

\- Szóval… ha abból indulunk ki, amiről már sokszor beszéltünk… mármint, hogy az emberi eredetű fajok mind a Tauriról származnak… akkor a goa'uld hogy jutott el az első emberi gazdatestig? Az unasokkal is űrhajón jártak már? Vagy hogy jutottak el a Taurira? Megfejtették a csillagkapuk titkát, és azon keresztül? Vagy akkor még itt voltak az ősök és javában használták a kapukat? Egyszerűen csak ellesték a trükkjét?

\- A pontos választ nem tudom ezekre a kérdésekre… - tűnődött el Malek -, csak azt, hogy az ősök nagyjából abban az időben hagyták el a galaxist, mikor a goa'uldok elkezdték az unast gazdatestként használni.

\- Ez csúnya szó… - nézett rá morcosan Sam.

\- Fejlettebb gazdatest esetében, mint az ember, valóban az - hajtott fejet Malek. - De az unas egy rettenetesen primitív faj, és néhány évezreddel ezelőtt még ennél is kevesebb értelemmel rendelkezett. Akkor még csak egy ösztönlény volt, mint a legtöbb állat. A goa'uld úgy használta, ahogy ti is használjátok az állatokat arra, hogy megkönnyítsék a dolgotokat.

\- A goa'uld az emberrel is ezt csinálja.

\- Valóban - adta meg magát Malek. - De visszatérve a kérdésedre… tudomásom szerint a goa'uld szinte a kezdetek óta használta a csillagkaput. Hogy hogyan jött rá a titkára, nem tudom. Ez háromezer évvel a születésem előtt történt. De ne feledd… bár a goa'uld gonosz, és aljas… de mellette magas intelligenciával rendelkezik. Kiváló tudósok vannak köztük…

\- Akik mind rosszra használják a tudásukat.

\- Ezt nem vitatom. De ettől még a tudásuk hatalmas. Épp ezért veszélyesek.

\- Szóval még az is lehet, hogy a goa'uld úgy kísérletezett a kapuval, mint mi, és teljesen véletlenül talált ránk?

\- Ez könnyen elképzelhető - bólintott rá Malek.

\- Hát, akkor jól kiszúrt velünk a sors.

\- Miért? Benépesítettétek a galaxist. Végtelen számú olyan bolygó van a galaxisban, ahol emberek élnek.

\- És hány millió ember sínylődött a naqadah bányákban?

\- Ezzel a számmal nem tudok vitatkozni. De azt tudom, hogy százszámra vannak bolygók, amiket elfelejtett a goa'uld, és azóta békességben élnek benépesítve egész világokat.

\- Tudom. Van jó meg rossz oldala is ennek a dolognak - látta be Sam. - Szóval… nélkülünk sokkal üresebb lenne a galaxis? Lehet, hogy csak alig egy tucat bolygó lenne lakott, ha mi nem szóródunk szét?

\- Úgy tűnik. Még akár büszkék is lehetnétek erre.

\- Ezen majd még gondolkodom.

\- Rendben. Következő kérdés?

\- Nem tudom. Nincs kérdés - vont vállat Sam, majd közelebb lépett Malekhez, és átkarolta a derekát, mire a férfi lazán a vállára tette a kezét, és úgy sétáltak tovább.

\- Néha tényleg kifejezetten emberien tudsz viselkedni - kuncogott Sam.

\- Belém ívódtak régi szokások. A legkülönbözőbb világok szokásai.

\- A korábbi gazdatesteidtől?

\- Igen.

\- Legalább ennyit megőrzöl belőlük.

\- És az emlékeket.

\- Fura lehet. Hány gazdatested volt már? - kérdezte Sam, de mikor a tok'ra a szeme sarkából rápillantott, elhúzta a száját. - Bocs, ez… indiszkrét kérdés volt. Mintha azt kérdeztem volna, hogy hány nővel volt már dolgod.

\- Nyolc - pillantott rá megint a férfi.

\- És ez most melyik kérdésre válasz? - nevette el magát Sam.

\- Ennek eldöntését rád bízom - mosolygott maga elé Malek.

\- Inkább ne tedd! - ugratta Sam. - Bár… hűséges típusnak gondollak, nem hinném, hogy nagyon csapodár vagy.

\- Valóban nem. Bár néha nem… ezen múlik, hogy… hogy is fogalmaztad… hány nővel volt dolgom.

\- Áh… a cél ebben is szentesíti az eszközt? Na szépek vagytok - csóválta meg a fejét a nő, de aztán valami eszébe jutott, és elkomolyodott.

\- Most nagyot csalódtál bennem? - nézett rá fürkészőn Malek.

\- Nem, csak… eszembe jutott egy emlék… egy elég rossz emlék.

\- Elmondod?

\- Nem, ezt most inkább nem. Jobb, ha nem tudsz róla.

\- Ennyit az őszinteségről - sóhajtott teátrálisan a tok'ra.

\- Nem miattam. Jolinar miatt.

\- Samantha, minden tok'ra ügynöknek kellett már olyan dolgot tennie az élete során, amire nem büszke. Jolinarnak is, nekem is, még Selmaknak is. A cél… sokszor tényleg szentesít minden eszközt. Hogy mi magunk hogy birkózunk meg vele, az egy másik kérdés.

\- Ez olyan szörnyű!

\- Az. De a cél mindig messze felettünk állt. Az hogy mi mit szeretnénk, vagy mit érzünk közben, az mindig mellékes volt. És ez így van rendjén, míg a galaxis fel nem szabadul az elnyomás alól. Az, hogy nekünk van pár kellemetlen napunk vagy hetünk egy ilyen dolog miatt, a nyomába sem ér annak, amit a bányákban a rabszolgák átélnek.

\- Tudom. És, ahogy azt előszeretettel hangoztatjátok… ti jobban is kezelitek az érzéseiteket. És a gazdatestek?

\- Erre most én nem szeretnék válaszolni, ha megengeded.

\- De tudsz segíteni, nem?

\- Igen, végül is igen - hagyta rá Malek. - De ehhez néha tok'rához méltatlan eszközökhöz kell folyamodnunk - ismerte be, de aztán, ahogy Samre nézett, látta, hogy a nő erősen gondolkodik valamin.

\- Értem - bólintott rá végül a nő, mire Malek megállt, és megfogta a kezét.

\- Samantha…

\- Ne, nem kell mentegetőznöd! Jolinar is… megtette. Elnyomta a gazdatestét egy órára, míg megtette azt, amit meg kellett tennie. Ha nem teszi, mindketten meghaltak volna. És tudta, hogy Rosa képtelen lenne rá. Közös megegyezés volt ez is, mint minden más, mégis sokszor kért bocsánatot érte. Előtte is és utána is. Sokáig gyötörte a bűntudat, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy Rosa nem haragszik rá.

\- Nem könnyű dolgok ezek. Hidd el, ha nem lett volna Rosa élete is veszélyben, Jolinar sosem tett volna ilyet. Ahogy egyikünk sem. És ha Rosa nem egyezik bele, nem erőltette volna.

\- Tudom. Nem akartam szemrehányást tenni. Jól ismerlek, és azt hiszem… egyre jobban ismerem Jolinart is.

\- Visszahozom az emlékeidet - hajtotta le a fejét egy pillanatra a férfi. - Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez jó.

\- Az emlékek bennem vannak. Időnként felszínre törnek nélküled is, emiatt ne aggódj! És így, hogy itt vagy… könnyebben megbirkózom velük, mint egyedül. Te legalább meg tudsz ideologizálni mindent, ami történt - próbálta elütni Malek komolyságát a nő.

\- A végén még igazán megkedveled Jolinart - sandított rá Malek.

\- Kedvelem őt, nincs ezzel baj. Bár így utólag… akkor kellett volna összedolgoznom vele, hogy segíthessek neki.

\- Mindketten rosszul kezeltétek a helyzetet. Ő is. Sőt, főleg ő. Már ott, mikor egyesült veled.

\- Emiatt nem hibáztattam soha egy percig sem.

\- Tudom. Most… én kérdeznék valamit.

\- Nappal? - játszotta a felháborodottat Sam. - Na jó, de csak mert én is kérdezhettem éjszaka hármat. Kérdezhetsz!

\- Ha Jolinar nem halt volna meg, mit tettél volna?

\- Nem is tudom… nem lett volna könnyű meggyőznünk a parancsnokságot, hogy nem goa'uld. Lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem is hittek volna nekünk. Nem tudom, akkor mi lett volna.

\- Tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam. Bár ez sem egy elhanyagolható tényező. Az emberek néha képesek olyan elhamarkodott döntéseket hozni, amiknek visszafordíthatatlan következményei vannak. De nem emiatt kérdeztem.

\- Tudom, csak… kell egy kis idő, hogy végiggondoljam. Arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy együtt maradunk-e, ha nem kell meghalnia… Nem tudom, Malek, tényleg. Mindig azt mondod, hogy a hogyan tovább kérdésben mindig konszenzusra kell jutnia a szimbiótának és a gazdatestnek, de… nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mi ketten képesek lettünk volna megegyezni. Túlságosan elkötelezettek voltunk mindketten. Ha tényleg… nem befolyásol a saját gondolataimban… szóval… nem hiszem, hogy feladtam volna a küldetésemet, ahogy ő sem az övét.

\- De az ő küldetése áttételesen a tiédet is segíthette volna. Ha segítesz neki, azzal valahol a Földnek is segítesz.

\- Igen, de időnként a Földet ennél közvetlenebb veszély fenyegeti. Akkor ott kell lennem, hogy segítsek megoldani a problémát.

\- Valóban elkötelezett vagy - sóhajtott Malek.

\- Tudom, hogy ezt személyes sértésnek veszed - húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Eszemben sincs - cáfolta meg Malek. - Egy tok'ra tudja mi az a kötelességtudat. Csak kíváncsi voltam. De ezek szerint úgy érzed, esély sem volt arra, hogy te és ő együtt maradjatok.

\- Pár megjegyzés ehhez a határozott kijelentéshez. Egy: esély mindig van. Hogy mekkora, az más kérdés. Kettő: remélem, tudod jól, hogy ha tényleg nem maradtunk volna együtt, akkor az tényleg csak rajtunk kívül álló okok miatt lett volna, és nem azért, mert bármi rosszat gondolnék Jolinarról. Három: ha ő és én együtt maradunk, valószínűleg kissé másként alakultak volna a dolgok, és szerintem ezt te is tudod. Jolinar nem mondott volna le Lanthashról, ahhoz túlságosan szerette őt. És akkor mit tehettél volna?

\- Semmit. Aki foglalt, az tabu - látta be Malek is.

\- Na látod. Nincs értelme régi dolgokon törni a fejünket. Foglalkozzunk inkább a jelennel.

\- Rendben. És mi is a jelen?

\- Hogy még van huszonnégy óránk, amit együtt tölthetünk. És már két napja tartozol nekem egy vacsorával, meg valami borozgatással…

\- Valóban. De akkor ma ne felejtsünk el időben visszafordulni.

\- A múlt este sem felejtettük el, csak lebeszéltél róla - emlékeztette Sam Maleket.

\- Ez tévedés - ellenkezett a tok'ra. - Nem a visszafordulásról beszéltelek le, csupán rábeszéltelek a maradásra.

\- Végeredményben nincs különbség - ugratta tovább a nő.

\- Csupán a szándékban.

\- Jól van, jól van, te nebántsvirág… kell neked mindig mindenen megsértődni! Inkább sétáljunk vissza, mit szólsz?

\- Mehetünk – hagyta jóvá Malek is, így kényelmesen visszasétáltak a városba, majd kerítettek magunknak vacsorát, és szerencséjükre még némi bort is kaptak.


	9. Chapter 9

Végül hozzáláttak a falatozáshoz. Sam farkaséhesen, hisz kora délelőtt óta nem evett semmit, a tok'ra pedig a szokásos komótos stílusában evett néhány falatot. Hosszú ideig hallgattak, de Sam egyszer véletlenül felnézett, és találkozott a pillantásuk. A nő nem tudta hova tenni a másik feltűnően élénk pillantását, aztán egyszer csak elnevette magát.

\- Loran!

\- Kíváncsi voltam észreveszed-e anélkül, hogy megszólalnék - nevette el magát a férfi is.

\- Máshogy csillog a szemed - vette még egyszer alaposan szemügyre a nő.

\- Tudom - bólintott rá Loran. - Tudod, a szimbióták nem szeretnek feleslegesen túl sok energiát fecsérelni ilyenekre, mint mimika vagy gesztikuláció. Nekik ez nem hordoz információt, vagy legalábbis nagyon kevés olyan helyzet van.

\- Igen, ezt észrevettem - fintorgott Sam. - De Malek… szóval egy tok'rához képest meglepően sokat mosolyog mióta itt vagyunk. Sőt, nem egyszer igazán nevetni is láttam.

\- Ez csak miattad van.

\- Úgy érted a kedvemért figyel erre?

\- Egy kicsit igen, de nem erre gondoltam. Inkább csak arra, hogy… nem csak én vagyok felszabadultabb a közeledben, hanem ő is.

\- Ennek örülök - mosolyodott el Sam. - Elmondod, hogy te mit gondolsz?

\- Mit mondhatnék? - dőlt hátra Loran egy sóhajjal.

\- Amit gondolsz.

\- Sokat törtétek már a fejeteket ti ketten ezen a dolgon.

\- De én a te véleményedre is kíváncsi vagyok.

\- Nem könnyű ezekről a dolgokról beszélni…

\- Még most sem bízol bennem?

\- Nem, nem erről van szó. Végtelen naivitással tudok bízni valakiben még mindig, még a történtek ellenére is, ha csak egy kis jelét is látom annak, hogy megbízható. Inkább csak… tudod… amit a férfias viselkedésről mondtál korábban… Azok után álljak neki az érzéseimről nyavalyogni? A végén még úgy kiábrándulsz belőlem, hogy Malek mérges lesz rám.

\- Nem hinném, hogy bármiért is mérges lenne rád. És soha nem mondtam, hogy baj lenne azzal, ha egy férfinak érzései vannak. Nem attól férfias egy férfi, ha eltagadja az érzéseit. Szóval?

\- Fáj - ismerte be nemes tömörséggel Loran, de közben nem tudott a nő szemébe nézni.

\- Igen, nekem is. És félek is. Te nem?

\- Elmondhatatlanul - pillantott fel Loran. - Nem tudom… mihez kezdhetnék majd… nélküled.

\- Gondolom, beleveted magad a munkába, ahogy én is. Azért ha lehet ne vállaljatok be valami öngyilkos küldetést - hajtotta le a fejét a nő. - Annyit azért nem érek.

\- Tesszük, amit tennünk kell, ez független tőled - gondolkodott el Loran. - Arról pedig ne nyissunk újabb vitát, hogy mennyit érsz. Malek nagyon sokra tart téged. És én is.

\- Kösz. Amúgy… te érted ezt az egészet?

\- Hogy Malek beléd szeretett?

\- Igen.

\- Miért akarod megérteni? Én sem értem, csak érzem. Nekem ez elég, hogy tudjam, akkor is szeret téged, ha ennek semmi racionális értelme nincs - mosolyodott el a férfi.

\- Ki kezdte ezt az őrültséget?

\- Hát… ha jobban belegondolok… nem, nem tudnám neked megmondani. De talán ő. Igen, azt hiszem, bármilyen meglepő is, de ő volt az első. De lehet, hogy csak azért, mert én… nem mertem bízni benned. Amúgy… ez nem egy verseny. Vagy ha igen, akkor ő és én egy rajtkockáról indulunk.

\- Tudom. Csak kíváncsi voltam.

\- Gondoltam - somolygott Loran. - És mire vagy még kíváncsi?

\- Tényleg kérdezhetek?

\- Amíg világos van, igen.

\- Bármit?

\- Bármit.

\- Nem baj, ha durva?

\- Megedződtünk már az elmúlt időszakban. Én is. Nem mondom, hogy én is olyan könnyedén fogok válaszolni, mint Malek, de attól még őszinte lesz.

\- Hát jó… de előbb befejezem a vacsorát, ha nem bánod. És majd… egy pohár bor mellett faggatlak.

\- Rendben - adta meg magát Loran így csendben falatoztak tovább.

\- Szóval… - pillantott Loranra Sam mikor már megkóstolták a borukat, és egészen ihatónak találták. - Neked milyen érzés?

\- Gazdatestnek lenni? - sandított Loran a nőre. - Leszámítva mindazt, ami ehhez vezetett… azt hiszem… izgalmas. Talán ez a legjobb szó.

\- Nem félsz?

\- Egészen pontosan mitől is?

\- Egy tok'ra ügynök élete nem veszélytelen.

\- Valóban. De együtt eddig minden nehéz helyzetet megoldottunk valahogy. Sokszor kerültünk már kutyaszorítóba, de eddig mindig sikerült megúszni. Nem mondom, hogy nem félek adott esetben, mikor elindulunk egy küldetésre… de bízom Malekben, és ő is bennem. Számíthatunk egymásra. És tekintve a célt… a szent célt, ahogy hívjátok… úgy hiszem, megéri vállalni a kockázatot.

\- Tényleg így érzed? Vagy csak Malek mellett hozzáedződtél ehhez is?

\- Tudod, Samantha… ha csak tíz embert meg tudok menteni életem során attól, hogy átmenjen olyan dolgokon, amiken én… már megérte minden veszélyt vállalni.

\- Azt hiszem, ezen már bőven túl vagy.

\- Valóban. Szóval… megérte.

\- És… te és Malek?

\- Mit szeretnél hallani? Ő… a legjobb barátom, a testvérem, az őrangyalom, a lelkem másik fele, ahogy te fogalmaztad. Része az életemnek. A testemnek és a lelkemnek is. Nem tudnám nélküle elképzelni az életemet. Beleőrülnék a magányba.

\- De… néha nem… bosszantó, hogy… mit tudom én… biztos vannak olyan gondolataid, amiket nem szeretnél megosztani senkivel. Tudom is én… ha tetszik neked egy nő, vagy… intim gondolatokat…

\- Samantha… ha van egy igaz barátod… nem osztasz meg vele ilyen gondolatokat? Nem volt még olyan barátnőd, akivel kipletykáltátok a férfiakat? Vagy az álmaitokat? Mondjuk Janettel?

\- Talán. De azért mindent nem.

\- Én szívesen megosztom Malekkel a gondolataimat. Tudom, hogy megért. Tudom, hogy segít és támogat amennyire csak módjában áll.

\- Ez már szinte rajongás - nézett egy halvány mosollyal Sam a férfira.

\- Nagyon sok mindenen keresztülmentünk együtt, Samantha. És nem csak veszélyekre gondolok. Voltak szép percek… boldog napok, amikre szívesen emlékezünk vissza…

\- De azt mondtátok, nem voltatok szerelmesek, mióta együtt vagytok.

\- Nem csak szerelem lehet a boldogság oka, Samantha. Egy gyönyörű világban megállni egy percre, megcsodálni egy szép tájat, vagy az űrben a csillagokat, vagy sikerrel lezárni egy feladatot… vagy mint itt, megmenteni egy világot… mind felemelő élmény lehet. És ezeknek jó részét Maleknek köszönhetem. Tudom… tudom mit akarsz most mondani… igen, volt sok olyan helyzet, amit én segítettem megoldani. Volt olyan küldetés, ami nélkülem elbukott volna. Nem tagadom, és Malek sem tenné soha. Ugyanúgy elismer, ahogy téged. Szóval… csak innen… a rajongás. Az együtt töltött idő összekovácsolt bennünket.

\- Értem. Nem hangzik rosszul…

\- Samantha… nem azért mondtam, hogy bármiről győzködjelek. Kérdezted a véleményem, és én elmondtam.

\- Tudom. És… mikor ő irányít…

\- Ez bizalom kérdése Samantha.

\- És nálad, aki híresen bizalmatlan vagy?

\- Ismerem minden gondolatát, a motivációját, az érzéseit, tudom minden pillanatban, hogy mit miért tesz, így bízom benne. És adott esetben a másodperc töredéke alatt tudunk egyeztetni, hogy mit akarunk tenni. Szóval… még akkor is, ha ő irányít… meg tudjuk beszélni a dolgokat.

\- És… milyen érzés?

\- Hisz ezt te is tudod. Volt részed benne, ha csak rövid ideig is.

\- Nekem ijesztő volt.

\- Épp ezért mondtam, hogy bizalom kérdése. Ha ellenállsz, ha megpróbálsz kitörni, ha a lelked tiltakozik… az rossz érzés. Nagyon rossz érzés tud lenni… úgy érzed, a lelkedet bezárják egy dobozba, és képtelen vagy kiszabadulni. De ha tényleg bízol benne, ha el tudod engedni a félelmet, akkor nincs vele semmi baj.

\- És így, hogy Malek… szóval, hogy az idő nagy részében ő irányít?

\- Nem úgy tűnt, mintha ellenedre lenne ez a tény - tűnt fel egy huncut mosoly Loran arcán.

\- Nincs is. De ugyanakkor az sem lenne, ha többet beszélgethetnék veled.

\- Tudod… Maleknek igaza van. Nem kell… annyira arra törekedni, hogy szétválassz minket. Mikor vele beszélgetsz… párhuzamosan az én gondolataimmal is tisztában van. És néha… azt mondja ki, amit én gondolok. Hiába ő irányít… én is itt vagyok, és bár nem aktívan, de… valahol mégis ott vagyok a beszélgetésben. Érted?

\- Nem, nem igazán - csóválta meg a fejét Sam egy halvány mosollyal. - De a lényeg, hogy te élvezed ezt.

\- Így igaz. Jöhet a következő kérdés.

\- Én akkor sem értem, miért jó, ha valaki minden gondolatodat, minden emlékedet ismeri. Én biztos nem örülnék neki. Vannak olyan gondolataim vagy éppen emlékeim, amikről nem szeretném, ha bárki tudna. Csináltam egy csomó ciki dolgot életemben, amivel leégetném magam, és… - lovallta bele magát a nő egyre jobban, de Loran megfogta a kezét.

\- Samantha… nem tudom, mi az, hogy ciki. De te beszélsz a múltadról? Most komolyan? Mit tettél? Elcsentél egy sütit a kamrából? Pajzán gondolataid voltak egy férfiról? Elszúrtál egy… hogy is nevezted… randit? Rosszul szerepeltél egy vizsgán? Elrontottál egy kísérletet és felrobbant a laborod? Ezeket szeretnéd eltitkolni? Nézz rám! El tudod képzelni, hogy én miket tettem? Nem, nem hiszem, hogy van hozzá elég fantáziád. Szörnyű dolgokat tettem, Samantha… De Malek sosem ítélt el érte. Egyetlen másodpercig sem éreztem, hogy emiatt kevesebbre tartana, mint a korábbi gazdatesteit, vagy bárki mást a többiek közül. Sőt, mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen túljutni rajta, hogy segítsen elfeledtetni a régi dolgokat. Egy szimbiótának nem az a célja, hogy a gazdateste múltjában turkáljon, és ítélkezzen felette. Örül az új tudásnak, amihez hozzájutott, a tapasztalatoknak, és tudomásul veszi a többit. Ha tud, próbál segíteni, feloldani a múlt bilincseit, de csak akkor, ha érzi, hogy a másik fél nyitott a dologra. Ennyi.

\- Én még sosem bíztam így senkiben, ahogy te Malekben - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Mert nem tapasztaltál ilyen fokú megértést, nyitottságot, segítőkészséget.

\- Ezt nem tagadom. De fura ilyen dicshimnuszt hallani egy tok'ráról.

\- Megértem az előítéleteidet - tűnődött el Loran. - De… hidd el, bármilyen arrogáns is egy tok'ra úgy általában… a gazdatestével egészen másmilyen.

\- Mert rá van utalva.

\- Samantha! Most Malek nagyon megsértődött. Keményen kell majd dolgoznod, hogy megbékítsd.

\- Azt hiszem, menni fog - nevette el magát a nő. - De amúgy egy kicsit igazam van, nem?

\- Természetesen bizonyos szintig a szimbióta rá van utalva a gazdatestére. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy azért kedves vele. Samantha… hidd el, hiába próbálom szavakba önteni azt, amit úgysem lehet megfogalmazni. Ez egy elmondhatatlanul bensőséges viszony, és nem csak az egymásra utaltságról szól. Persze az is része a tok'ra létnek, de csak egy része.

\- Jól van, elhiszem - adta meg magát Sam. - Szóval ti harminc éve vagytok együtt…

\- Nagyjából.

\- És ez alatt tényleg nem voltatok szerelmesek? Ez olyan hihetetlen… tudod… nekem ez majdnem az egész életem, és… ezalatt többször is előfordult…

\- Tudod… - kortyolt bele a borába Loran -, mindketten túl mély sebeket őrizgettünk. Hiába az eltelt idő, Malekben túl mélyen élt a fájdalom, amit Thya elvesztése okozott. Megfogadta… igaz már nem először… hogy soha többé. Nem akarja újra ugyanazt érezni, amit akkor. Én pedig… ha csak ránéztem egy szép nőre, csak az jutott eszembe, hogy ha megint elvesztem a fejem… akkor csak becsapnak… felhasználnak… kihasználnak - mondta Loran lehajtva a fejét, de aztán egy sóhajjal felnézett. - És persze a munka, a küldetések kitöltötték annyira az életünket, hogy ne legyen időnk ilyesmivel foglalkozni. Amúgy, ha jók a megérzéseim, akkor a te… kapcsolataid is még az előtt voltak… hogy a csillagkapuval kezdtél foglalkozni.

\- Ez csak részben igaz - tűnődött el Sam. - Hisz ha nincs a csillagkapu, sosem ismerem meg Narimot, Orlint…

\- Martoufot.

\- Jaj, te is féltékeny vagy? - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Persze.

\- De jó… Nincs köztünk semmi, és soha nem is volt. Kész, Martouf téma lezárva. Nem vagyok hajlandó többet magyarázkodni.

\- Nem is kell magyarázkodnod. De… a Földön az emberek nem egy életre választják a párjukat?

\- De, alapjáraton igen. De ha valaki olyan peches, mint én, és mindig beleválaszt…

\- Szóval te sem vagy jobb emberismerő, mint én - tűnt fel egy kissé cinikus mosoly Loran arcán.

\- Hát, tudnék mesélni - nevette el magát Sam. - De majd inkább egyszer, ha lesz időnk hülyeségekre. Amúgy… nem vagyok csapodár típus, ha erre célzol. Az esetek nagy részében engem hagytak el. Nem mondom, hogy mindig ok nélkül, de… tudod, aki velem kezd, annak el kell fogadnia a… megszállottságomat, mondjuk így. Az emberek többsége nem igazán képes erre. Főleg úgy, hogy… megszállottja vagyok egy munkának, amiről nem beszélhetek. Ezt elég nehéz megértetni valakivel. És valahol érthető, hogy… senki nem szeret… második lenni egy arctalan vetélytárs mögött.

\- Úgy tűnik, a munkánk és az életünk között elég nagy hasonlóság van.

\- Valóban. De lassan sötétedik… át kell adnom neked a terepet.

\- Még van egy kis időd… ha esetleg lenne még kérdésed - nevette el magát Loran.

\- Most, hogy így mondod, eszembe jutott még valami - kuncogott Sam.

\- Miért nem lep ez meg? - mosolygott Loran is. - Hallgatom a kérdést.

\- Szóval ti tok'rák az alagutakban éltek…

\- Igen.

\- Aprócska kis helyiségekben, amin még ajtó sincs…

\- Ez így nem teljesen fedi a valóságot. A lakrészed akkora, amekkorát szeretnél. Csupán megfelelő kristály kérdése a dolog, és hogy az alagútrendszer olyan pontját válaszd, ahol van elegendő hely a kialakítására.

\- De ettől még ajtó nincs rajta.

\- Ez tény.

\- Hogy a búbánatba van így egy párnak magánélete?

\- Ez egy érdekes kérdés - nevette el magát Loran. - De hidd el, senki nem tör be a másik lakosztályába engedély nélkül.

\- Én ezt értem, de akkor is… vannak helyzetek, mikor… kellemetlenül érinthet egy váratlan látogató - mondta Sam, miközben egy egészen kicsit elpirult.

\- Egy tok'ra nem olyan szégyellős, mint ti, ahogy látom - húzta az agyát Loran.

\- Kösz. Bár visszagondolva arra, ahogy Annise rámászott a CSK1 összes férfitagjára, nem is értem, hogy gondolhattam mást.

\- Annise-t hagyjuk - fintorgott a férfi. - Kicsit szabados a gondolkodása, bár ezt inkább Freyatól kapta, korábban nem volt… ennyire szélsőséges. Volt már összetűzése emiatt.

\- Gondolom. De most komolyan… vannak olyan dolgok, amik nem… tartoznak az egész tok'ra közösségre, nem? És most nem csak… az intim pillanatokra gondolok, hanem… akár lehetnek olyan meghitt beszélgetések is, amikhez nincs szükséged fültanúkra.

\- Mindent meg lehet oldani, Samantha, ha igazán akarod. Ha kettesben akarsz lenni a pároddal, találsz rá lehetőséget. És tényleg csak a lehető legszükségesebb esetben zavarjuk egymást a másik privát szállásán. Úgyis a nap nagy részét munkával töltjük, ha valakivel valamit meg akarunk beszélni, ebben az időben tesszük, és nem akkor, amikor pihen. A magánszférát nem az ajtó megléte vagy nem léte szabályozza, hanem az, hogy tekintettel legyünk a másikra.

\- Van valami abban, amit mondasz, tudom, de… szóval, hogy bárki, aki elmegy a folyosón, belát a szobámba…

\- Senki nem mondta, hogy a lakrészednek csak egy helyiségből kell állnia.

\- Áh… ez ravasz - nevette el magát Sam.

\- Mint mondtam… mindenre van megoldás - hajtott fejet mosolyogva Loran. - De most már tényleg én kérdezek.

\- Hajaj! - nevetett a nő.

\- Csak nem félsz? - kérdezte egy elfojtott mosollyal a férfi.

\- Te eddig még nem kérdeztél.

\- Ezt nem tudhatod.

\- Mit kérdeztél te?

\- Nem, nem! Most én kérdezek! - nevetett Loran.

\- Hát jó! De légy velem kíméletes!

\- Majd megpróbálom. Csak egy bemelegítő kérdés… van még tok'ra, akit kedvelsz? - kérdezte Loran, majd még gyorsan kiegészítette a dolgot. - Nem… nem féltékenységből kérdezem. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, kit ismersz még, és mit gondolsz róla.

\- Hát… most úgy őszintén… lehet, hogy megharagszol… vagy Malek inkább… de túl sok jó véleményem nincs. Annise-ről mint tudod, egyezik a véleményünk. Ismerem még… Renalt, aki egy lekezelő, felsőbbrendűségi komplexusos bunkó… ha valaki nem ért egyet vele, azzal kimondottan arrogáns tud lenni. Garshaw általában viszonylag normális, de azért néha érezteti velünk, hogy hol a helyünk. Vagy legalábbis ő hogy gondolja. Aztán… jártak még néhányan apámmal a Földön, de ők legtöbbször háttérben maradtak, a legtöbbnek még a nevét sem tudom. Ismerem még… Aldwint… Hát… ha ember lenne, rá azt mondanám, kedves, de meglehetősen tutyimutyi egy alak. Határozatlan, kicsit talán még gyáva is… birka módon megy a parancs után, még akkor is, ha a körülmények miatt már rég felül kellene vizsgálni. Aztán… ott volt Korra… őt kedvelem. Bátor, egyenes, semmi lekezelő hajlam nem volt benne. A körülményekhez képest… szóval kellemesen csalódtam benne. És… Kelmát is kedveltem, bár nem sokat beszélgettünk, mielőtt meghalt. De segítőkész volt, és teljesen normális. Hát, a személyes ismeretségem nagyjából ennyi.

\- Ez nem sok.

\- Tudom. De ebben talán ti is ludasak vagytok egy kicsit.

\- Amennyiben?

\- Általában hármas küldöttségekben jöttetek a Földre, amit vagy Selmak, vagy Lantash vezetett. De kettejükön kívül a többi még csak megszólalni sem hajlandó. Csak ülnek ott, mint egy kuka. Hát így elég nehéz megismerni valakit. Ha pedig néha mi tévedünk tok'ra felségterületre… szóval a közösség kilencvenkilenc százaléka átnéz rajtunk. És ez tény, mielőtt tiltakoznál. Úgy mennek el mellettünk a folyosón, mintha üvegből lennénk, és nem látnának.

\- Előítéletek és gyanakvás. Ez mindkét fajban benne van, és nagyban befolyásolja mind a diplomáciai, mind a háborús együttműködésünket.

\- Sajnos.

\- Sajnos. De hidd el, kétezer év berögződésein nehéz változtatni.

\- Tudom.

\- Amúgy… Malek megsértődött a személyes véleményemen?

\- Ez az első éjszakai kérdésed. Jól oszd be! - figyelmeztette mosolyogva Loran Samet. - Amúgy… tőle várod a választ, vagy jó lesz tőlem is?

\- Azt hiszem, biztonságosabb tőled - nevetett Sam.

\- Malek nem túlságosan sértődékeny.

\- Na persze.

\- Tényleg nem. Ami pedig a véleményedet illeti… azt már kifejtette, mit gondol Annise-ről…

\- Hogy jó ügynök… aha, mert rá még biztos nem próbált rámászni.

\- Miből gondolod? Annise mindenkivel kikezdett már, aki szabad. Meg azzal is, aki nem.

\- Gyönyörű. Mire Malek?

\- Malek a… hogy is mondtad? A szigorú és megközelíthetetlen parancsnok. Neki elég csak egy szemvillanás, hogy Annise hátráljon három lépést.

\- Szerencséje annak a libának.

\- És még én vagyok féltékeny - kuncogott Loran. - De folytatva a sort… Kiket is említettél még? Renal… kiváló tudós, de nála a cél sokszor minden határon túl szentesít minden eszközt. Ilyenkor még a morális érzékét is képes félretenni. Ez sokszor megbotránkoztat mindenkit, de mivel az eredményeit elismerik, azzal megerősítik abban, hogy ez így jó.

\- A te parancsnokságod alatt is így lenne?

\- Ez helyzettől függ. Néha én is képes vagyok sok mindent beáldozni egy cél érdekében, de azért van egy határ, amin nem lépnék túl. És az embereimnek sem hagyom.

\- Ez megnyugtató.

\- Garshaw-t említetted még… minden morgásod ellenére úgy érzem, őt kedveled - gondolkodott el Loran.

\- Ez túlzás, de… igazából tényleg nincs bajom vele, leszámítva, hogy most elküldött a fenébe.

\- Szerencsére.

\- Ebbe ne menjünk bele mélyebben.

\- Rendben. Aldwin… nos ő nem katona, ez tény. Viszont jó tudós, komoly fejlesztéseket köszönhetünk neki, és diplomatának sem utolsó. Az, hogy őt fogtátok ki a Netu-küldetés végén… nos, az szerencsétlen véletlenek sorozata. Ha lett volna más, a tanács valószínűleg nem őt küldi. Korra… ő jó barát és jó katona. Beszéltem vele miután megmentettétek, elmondta mi történt, és hálás volt nektek. Elmondhatatlanul jólesett neki, hogy Teal'c feláldozta volna az életét, hogy mentse őt. Én is kedvelem, mindig szívesen dolgozom együtt vele. Ami Kelmát illeti… ő volt a legjobb biológusom…

\- Mégsem kedvelted? - furcsállta Sam a férfi arckifejezését.

\- Nem, ez nem igaz. Kedveltem. Sok kutatást vittünk sikerre együtt. Csak… a halála óta sok minden eszembe jut, ha rá gondolok. Tudod… amit tett… nekünk is eszünkbe kellet volna jusson.

\- Loran! Te csak próbáltad megmenteni Egeriát. Épp elég bajod volt a Pangaraiakkal, nem ilyesmiken gondolkodni.

\- De Egeria…

\- Nem tudtál volna segíteni neki. Nem többet, mint Kelma.

\- Talán. Nem tudom. Mindenesetre egy jó és értékes emberemet veszítettem el.

\- De megmentettetek egy népet. És ebben ő is nagyon sokat segített.

\- Tudom.

\- Holnap mesélsz nekem Egeriáról?

\- Persze. Ne feledd a kérdést. De most… mesélj nekem magadról!

\- Huh… mire vagy kíváncsi?

\- Bármire, amit megosztanál velem. A… ciki… dolgaidról nem kell beszélned.

\- Kösz. De ez így még mindig tág fogalom.

\- Mit csinálsz, mikor nem dolgozol?

\- Hát… motorozok, főzök, kertészkedek, futni járok, vagy úszni… vásárolni. Amikor nem dolgozom… egy kicsit van időm nőnek lenni. De tudod, hogy ez milyen kevés idő.

\- Miért lettél katona? Gyanítom a Földön sem ez a kislányok álmainak netovábbja.

\- Nem, általában nem. Azt hiszem, leginkább apa miatt. Mindig is ő volt a szememben a legnagyobb hős. Már egészen kicsi koromtól kezdve. Igaz, hogy voltak szakaszai az életünknek, mikor… nem volt túl… felhőtlen a viszonyunk, de akkor is… tiszteltem és felnéztem rá. Mindig olyan akartam lenni, mint ő, mindig azt akartam, hogy büszke lehessen rám.

\- Az volt - nyugtatta meg Loran a nőt.

\- Kösz.

\- A nem túl felhőtlen viszonyotoknak édesanyád halálához volt köze?

\- Erről nem szeretnék beszélni.

\- Ne haragudj!

\- Nem… semmi baj, csak… amúgy is… egy fájó emlék, és mióta többen is belekotortak a fejembe, és megpróbálták ezt felhasználni ellenem… még kevésbé szeretek erre gondolni.

\- Megértem. Sajnálom, hogy felkavartalak, beszéljünk inkább másról! Szóval azt már tudjuk, hogy miért akartál katona lenni, de honnan jött a fizika? Pontosabban asztrofizika.

\- Tudod… egyszerűen csak… mindig is szerettem volna megérteni, hogy működik körülöttem a világ. Már egészen kisgyerekként is érdekelt. Mármint… nem feltétlenül csak a technológiai eszközök működésére gondolok, hanem úgy általában. Persze szétszedtem minden otthon fellelhető elektromos kütyüt ez tény, a szüleim legnagyobb örömére, de az is érdekelt, hogy hogyan működik az időjárás, a bolygó vagy a galaxis. Mindig meg akartam érteni.

\- Kiváló tok'ra lennél - mosolygott rá Loran, mire Sam lehajtotta a fejét. Loran pár hosszú másodpercig csak nézte, aztán előre hajolt, és a két keze közé fogta a nő kezeit. - Samantha… ez a mondat nem győzködés volt, csak egyszerűen megállapítottam egy tényt. Ami ha tetszik, ha nem, igaz. Kíváncsi vagy, és okos, és gondolkodsz. Ez jó… nem egyszerűen csak hagyod, hogy megtörténjen veled az élet. Nagyon ritka az ilyen ember. Bárkivel is egyesülnél… nagyon jól járna veled.

\- Ennek most örülnöm kéne, igaz? - fintorgott Sam.

\- Egy kicsit.

\- Majd még meggondolom. Amúgy… holnap mesélsz nekem te életedről? Mármint… még az előttről, tudod…

\- Mesélhetek, de túl sok érdekeset nem tudok mesélni. Az én világom egy meglehetősen egyszerű világ. Inkább primitív.

\- Az nem biztos, hogy baj. Lehet, hogy nem voltak elektromos berendezéseitek, de attól még lehet, hogy boldogabb életet éltél, mint bárki mondjuk a Földön körülvéve mindenféle kütyüvel.

\- Lehet. De… holnap már nem lesz olyan sok időnk beszélgetni. Főleg, ha megint alvással töltöd a fél délelőttöt.

\- Hát, majd időben felébresztesz.

\- Vagy inkább időben kerüljünk ágyba - javasolta Loran.

\- Te is lemondasz a kérdésekről? Annyira egyformán gondolkodtok…

\- Tényleg egyformán gondolkodunk - tűnt fel egy pimasz mosoly a férfi arcán, mire Sam is elnevette magát.

\- Azért a boromat megihatom?

\- Természetesen - bólintott rá Loran, így mindketten megitták a maradék italukat, aztán visszasétáltak a szállásukra.

\- Még arra is kell időt szakítanunk, hogy elköszönjünk az itteniektől - sóhajtott Sam, mikor megálltak a ház előtt, hogy még egy kicsit gyönyörködjenek a csillagokban. Loran hátulról átölelte, és inkább a nőben gyönyörködött.

\- Protokoll - csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Az. De szükséges.

\- Csak nehogy kikísérjenek minket a kapuhoz.

\- Ezt nem tudjuk elkerülni, de… van egy ötletem. Van egy szép, de lakatlan bolygó, aminek tudom a koordinátáit. Menjünk oda, és ott mi is nyugodtan el tudunk köszönni. Már ha így akarod.

\- Számít, hogy én mit akarok?

\- Számíthatna.

\- Majd indulás előtt beszélünk erről, emlékszel? - emlékeztette Loran Samet arra, amit ígért.

\- Tudom, tudom. Majd ott… azon a bolygón megbeszéljük.

\- Rendben - hagyta rá Loran. - Bemegyünk?

\- Persze. Ideje fürödni.

\- Hogy te mindig ragaszkodsz a megfagyáshoz - csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Fürödjünk együtt - javasolta vigyorogva Sam. - Akkor fel tudjuk melegíteni egymást.

\- És hova teszed addig a szégyenlősséged? Itt nem zavar, hogy bárki benyithat?

\- Illúzióromboló vagy - fintorgott Sam, miközben beléptek a házba. - De igazad van. Akkor marad úgy, mint tegnap. Amúgy… nem szeretsz fürödni?

\- Ez a második kérdésed, Samantha! Ami pedig a fürdést illeti… semmi bajom a fürdéssel, de mivel az én testem másként működik, mint a tiéd…

\- Köszönhetően Maleknek…

\- Pontosan. Malek szabályozza az anyagcserémet, a testem izzadását, szinte mindent. Így nekem nem feltétlenül kell minden nap fürödnöm. Ami persze nem azt jelenti, hogy megfelelő körülmények között nem esik jól esténként egy fürdés, de itt közel sem megfelelőek a körülmények.

\- Ha eljönnél hozzám a Földre…

\- Akkor O'Neill ezredes letekerné a fejemet.

\- Majd megvédelek - nevette el magát Sam. - Megmutatnám neked, milyen romantikus tud lenni egy közös fürdőzés. Gyertyafény, halk zene, illatos fürdővíz…

\- Ilyesmit én is tudnék neked mutatni - állta a nő pillantását Loran. - Hidd el, egy tok'ra sem habozik kihasználni minden lehetőséget a romantikára, ha van rá lehetősége.

\- Jól van, elhiszem. De most megyek fürödni. Sietek vissza! - mondta, majd odalépett a férfihoz egy puszira, és elsietett.


	10. Chapter 10

Loran, szinte már szokás szerint az ablakhoz sétált, és kibámult a sötétségbe, ahol az utcán csak néhány fáklya égett.

\- Szomorú vagy - szólította meg Malek.

\- Csak amennyire te - sóhajtott Loran.

\- Ne gondolj még erre! Ráérünk szomorúnak lenni holnap ilyenkor - próbálta vigasztalni a szimbióta.

\- Tudom. De akkor is benne van már a levegőben…

\- Az első pillanattól kezdve benne volt - mondta Malek.

\- Megbántad? - kérdezte Loran.

\- Egy pillanatig sem. De megfizetjük az árát mindhárman. Ha nem kezdek bele, legalább neked és Samanthának megspórolhattam volna ezt az egészet.

\- És megfosztottál volna minket és magadat ettől a három csodás naptól. Életem legszebb három napja, bármit is mondasz, és bármilyen árat is fizetünk érte. És tudom, hogy mikor egy-egy pillanatra te is el tudsz feledkezni mindenről, akkor végtelenül boldog vagy.

\- Igen, ez igaz. Szóval… várjunk még a szomorkodással holnap ilyenkorig, rendben?

\- Rendben - adta meg magát Loran, így egy halvány mosollyal inkább az elmúlt napok szép perceit idézte fel magában.

Sam egy negyed órával később lépett be a szobába, majd csípőre tett kézzel szemügyre vette a férfit.

\- Látom, megváltottátok a világot.

\- Csak egy kicsit - mosolygott rá Loran. - Rögtön jövök - ígérte a nőnek, és ő is elsietett fürödni.

Sam a hideg víznek köszönhetően dideregni kezdett, így bebújt az ágyba, mire Loran visszaért.

\- Malek egészen jól bírja, hogy nem kap szót - kuncogott, mikor a férfi leült mellé az ágy szélére. Loran csak egy mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét, mire Sam még jobban nevetett. - Ennyi idő alatt nem lehet leszokni a szétválasztósdiról.

\- Te amúgy sem szoknál le róla.

\- Lehet. És kitaláltál valami kérdést?

\- Elvben igen. De ez egy hosszabb lélegzetvételű dolog.

\- Jó ég, ne kímélj!

\- Ne aggódj, nem olyan, ami felzaklat. Csak… mond el nekem, mit gondolsz a csapatodról?

\- Huh… ők a családom… főleg, mióta apa meghalt. Olyan, mintha testvérek lennénk. Az időnk nyolcvan százalékát együtt töltjük… az életemet is a kezükbe tenném bármikor.

\- Igen, ezt tudom. De valami személyesebbre és részletesebbre voltam kíváncsi. Ha szabad.

\- Adjam ki neked a csapatomat? Akkor én is kérek valami információt cserébe.

\- Nem hadititkot kérek, Samantha. Csak megkérdeztem, mit gondolsz a barátaidról. De ha nem akarsz beszélni róla, semmi gond. Amúgy pedig… jellemezhetem cserébe néhány emberet, de nem hinném, hogy túlságosan sokra mész az információval.

\- Jól van, jól van, higgadj le! - nevetett Sam. - Nem tudom, mire vagy kíváncsi, nem vagyok egy pszichológus…

\- Egy mi?

\- A pszichológus egy olyan orvos, aki az emberi lélekkel, az emberi viselkedéssel foglalkozik.

\- Csak a véleményedre voltam kíváncsi, és nem egy szakmai elemzésre.

\- Jól van, oké, kivel kezdjem? - adta meg magát Sam. - Mondjuk… legyen Daniel, hm? Daniel… nem is tudom… mintha két arca lenne… A hadsereg, és mindaz, amin keresztülmentünk, megedzette őt is, pedig az elején nagyon kilógott a sorból. Ha akkor kérdezel, azt mondtam volna, soha nem lesz belőle katona. Most már a felszínen igazi katona lett. Kemény, kitartó, erős, elszánt, mint bármelyikünk. De mélyen a felszín alatt egy nagyra nőtt gyerek. Annyira tud lelkesedni dolgokért, hogy szinte már irigylem tőle ezt a képességet. Ilyenkor képes minden követ megmozgatni. De ugyanakkor szeszélyes is. Néha ez a lelkesedés nem tart nála sokáig, hanem ahogy jött, úgy el is száll, és olyankor átbillen a másik végletbe, és képes teljesen leereszteni. Másrészt, ő egy végtelenül mélyen érző, empatikus ember. Ha beszélgetni van kedvem, vagy… csak megváltani a világot, akkor hozzá megyek. Ő az egyetlen a csapatban, akivel át lehet beszélgetni egy éjszakát, komolyan, komoly dolgokról. Hajaj, most jön az, hogy kezdesz féltékeny lenni… - vette szemügyre a nő Lorant, de az válaszként csak elmosolyodott.

\- Pedig Danielre nem kell… olyan, mintha a bátyám lenne. Ha már a saját bátyámmal olyan a kapcsolatom, amilyen… akkor ott van nekem Daniel. Gyorsan lapozok is tovább, mielőtt kombinálni kezdesz. Mondjuk Teal'cre. Hát ő kemény dió, ha jellemezni kell. Tudod, ő nem az a szószátyár típus, de a véleménye mindig karakán és kíméletlen. Végtelenül konkrét elképzelései vannak a világról, a jóról és a rosszról. És próbál minden erejével egyenes és becsületes lenni. Ez persze egyrészt valahol vezeklés a régi dolgokért, de ugyanakkor ez egy belső erő is nála. Hihetetlenül ragaszkodik az elveihez. Katonaként ő a legkeményebb közülünk, ebben biztos vagyok. Valószínűleg komolyabb kiképzést kapott Bra'tactól, mint akármelyikünk. Ő az érzékeivel és az ösztöneivel is harcol, és ezzel sokszor sokat segít. Ha ő fedezi a hátam a csatában, tudom, hogy nem lehet baj - tűnődött el Sam egy halvány mosollyal az arcán, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Már csak O'Neill ezredes van… hát, ha valaki, ő komplex személyiség. De jó katona… bátor, végtelenül hűséges és elszánt… sőt, sokszor eszementen vakmerő. Magasról tesz a szabályzatra, és neki sem jelent túl sokat a hierarchia. A jó ügyért minden hierarchiát és szabályzatot képes felrúgni. Ez általában jó, de a feletteseit az őrületbe kergeti. Emberként… hát ez bonyolult. Ha valaki nem ismeri, akkor csak azt látja, hogy végtelenül cinikus, mindig csak szurkálódik… de aki ismeri, az tudja, hogy miért ilyen. Nagyon… kemény dolgokon ment keresztül. Sok mindent átértékelt az életében, és… tulajdonképpen… azóta nincs neki olyan, hogy magánélet. Vagyis… a tóparton egy sörrel kis időre békét tud találni, de aztán jobb neki, ha visszajön dolgozni. Akkor nem ér rá gondolkodni. Hát, nagyjából ennyi. Kíváncsi vagy még valamire?

\- Mit gondolsz, te mit jelentesz nekik?

\- Hát - fújt egyet tűnődve a nő -, én vagyok az okostojás, aki minden gyakorlati problémát megold, minden titkot megfejt… na jó, az ilyesmit felezzük Daniellel a titkok jellegétől függően, és mondjuk… én vagyok a műszaki zseni, akire úgy néznek, mintha csodabogár lenne. De komolyra fordítva… gyanítom Danielnek ugyanazt jelentem, amit ő nekem. A többiek… hát azt nehéz lenne megmondani. Én is kíváncsi lennék rá. O'Neill talán tudja, hogy próbálom visszafogni, mikor elborul az agya, és fedezem, ha hülyeséget csinál. Teal'c… tudom, hogy tiszteli a tudásomat, és elfogad, mint katonát. A többit nem tudom. Csak azt, hogy tűzbe mennénk egymásért, és csak ez számít.

\- Nagyon jó csapat vagytok.

\- Igen, az. És… ti mindig egyedül dolgoztok?

\- Ez az utolsó kérdésed! Igen, általában egyedül dolgozunk. Könnyebb úgy konspirálni, és fedezni magunkat. Nehéz úgy egyeztetni egy esetleges társsal, hogy közben árgus szemmel figyelik az embert. És ha ellentmondásba keverednénk, kész a lebukás.

\- De…

\- Nincs több kérdésed, ne feledd!

\- De ez még ehhez kapcsolódik.

\- Miért engedek neked mindig mindenben?

\- Talán mert szeretsz…

\- Kérdezz!

\- Amikor te lebuktál… akkor régen… tudod… azt mondtad, egy másik tok'ra ügynök mentett meg.

\- Egymástól teljesen függetlenül voltunk ott. Még csak nem is egy bázisról jöttünk. Tudtunk egymásról, de a másik feladatát már nem ismertük. És kerültük is egymással a kapcsolatot egészen addig, míg engem el nem kaptak.

\- Értem.

\- Akkor most tényleg nincs több kérdés! - mondta szigorúan Loran, majd mindent tiltakozást belefojtott a nőbe egy gyengéd csókkal, ami lassan sokkal szenvedélyesebbé vált, és mindkettejük figyelmét elterelte egy időre a kérdésekről.

~~ o~~

Az utolsó reggelen Sam gyanította, hogy minden elhatározása ellenére későn ébredt, mégsem volt kedve kinyitni a szemét. Loran szorosan ölelte, ahogy egész éjjel, és úgy érezte, ha megmozdulna, megtörne ez a varázs. Pár perccel később azonban mégis felsandított, és látta, hogy a férfi már ébren van. Loran meg sem rezzent, úgy kezdett mesélni.

\- Mikor gyerek voltam… egy egyszerű világban éltünk. Egy városban, ami a piramis köré épült, ami Sierra palotája volt. Ő volt az uralkodó, az istennő, minden… A néppel… nem mondom, hogy jól bánt, de nem is olyan rosszul, mint sok goa'uld, akit azóta láttam. Magas adókat vetett ki, de az emberek összeszorították a fogukat, és valahogy kifizették. Szóval, ha szegényen és egyszerűen is, de azért megéltünk, egészen addig, míg apám meg nem halt. Tíz éves lehettem akkor - sóhajtott Loran, majd egy kis időre elhallgatott, de Sam nem zavarta meg a gondolataiban.

\- Azt mondták baleset volt… a mostani eszemmel már erősen kételkedek ebben, de akkor még csak gyerek voltam, szinte fel sem fogtam, hogy történt. Apám egy templom építésén dolgozott, amit Sierra parancsolt meg a népnek, de egy este nem jött haza. Kerestük mindenhol, de nem találtuk meg, az építkezéshez viszont az őrök nem engedtek oda minket, hiába könyörögtünk, így másnap reggel a többi munkás találta meg apámat. Egy hatalmas kőtömb zuhant rá, azonnal meghalt. Innentől sok minden megváltozott, anyám nagyon nehéz helyzetbe került. Szinte éjjel nappal dolgozott a következő néhány évben, hogy el tudjon tartani engem és saját magát. Két évvel később én is dolgozni kezdtem, akkor már egy kicsivel könnyebb volt. Minden munkát elvállaltam, nem volt lehetőségem túl sokat válogatni, de végül a helyi kovács mellett ragadtam le. Szerettem azt a munkát, pedig eleinte csak cseléd voltam. Raktam a tüzet, aprítottam a fát, takarítottam a műhelyt, aztán, ahogy idősebb lettem, kitanultam a szakmát is. Szerszámokat készítettem, fegyvereket, később díszes tőröket, egyéb ötvös munkákat, ékszereket is. Talán emiatt figyelt fel rám Sierra, de az is lehet, hogy már apám halála előtt, ezt sosem tudtam meg. Mindenesetre egy nap a palotájába hivatott, mutatott néhány ékszert, hogy én készítettem-e. Nem volt okom hazudni neki, így mondtam, hogy igen. Beköltöztetett a palotájába, és onnantól csak neki készítettem ékszereket. Gyönyörű nő volt, és én… bár még nem voltam kész férfi… beleszerettem. Kedves volt velem, mindig dicsért, ott volt velem, miközben dolgoztam, figyelte mit csinálok, és közben beszélgettünk. Végtelenül kiváltságosnak éreztem magam, hogy a közelében lehetek, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az életem összehasonlíthatatlanul könnyebb lett, mint korábban volt. És persze így anyámnak is segíthettem. Küldtem neki élelmet, néhány szép ruhát… nem volt már gondja azzal, hogy a napi betevőért gürcöljön. Néha be is hozhattam a palotába, mikor valami nagyobb ünnepség volt. Persze nem mutatkozhatott a vendégek előtt, de ez még így is nagy dolog volt.

Loran egy percre elhallgatott, hogy újra összeszedje a gondolatait, Sam pedig felkönyökölt mellette, és úgy figyelt tovább.

\- Ahogy telt az idő, egyre közelebb kerültünk Sierrával… ahogy én akkor gondoltam… és egy nap az ágyában találtam magam. Teljesen megrészegítő volt, és én elvesztem ebben az érzésben. Azt hittem, én vagyok a legszerencsésebb ember a világon. Fel sem merült bennem a gondolat, hogy mindez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Közben észre sem vettem, hogy lassan elszigetel mindenki mástól, még anyámtól is. Először csak a palotából tiltotta ki, aztán azt is megtiltotta, hogy bármit küldjek neki, vagy meglátogassam. Nem értettem, miért, és nem is akartam elfogadni, így titokban továbbra is küldtem neki ezt-azt. Ezzel aláírtam a halálos ítéletét, bár ezt sem így adták elő. Azt mondták, anyám lopni próbált a templomból az áldozati ételekből, és az őrök rajta kapták és lelőtték. Akkor már egy éve nem láttam anyámat, és már teljesen Sierra hatása alatt voltam, így el is hittem. Sierra eljátszotta, hogy először kegyetlen dühös, de aztán nagy kegyesen megbocsátott nekem. Még hálás is voltam neki, amiért engem nem büntetett meg szegény eltévelyedett anyám bűneiért. Később ez is csak egy eszköz volt a repertoárjában, amivel mindenre rá tudott venni… mindenre…

\- Loran… - cirógatta meg a férfi karját Sam. - Erről nem kell beszélned, ha nem akarsz.

\- Szörnyű dolgokat tettem… hogy Sierra kedvében járjak. Vagy később csak azért, hogy… elkerüljem a haragját.

\- De azóta már annyi jót…

\- A kettő sosem fogja kiegyenlíteni egymást. Bármit is teszek… vér tapad a kezemhez, és ezt sosem leszek képes lemosni - mondta a férfi, de ahogy Sam figyelte, látta, hogy egy kis időre befele figyel, és még jobban elszomorodik.

\- Beszélhetnék Malekkel? - kérte szelíden, mire Loran egy pillanatra rásandított, majd lesütötte a szemét. - Ne! Semmi baj… csak láttam a szemedben, hogy reagált valamit, ami elszomorított. Had beszéljek vele!

Loran csak elhúzta a száját, de végül megadta magát, és lehunyta a szemét egy másodpercre. Mire felnézett, már Malek irányított, így Sam megfogta a kezét.

\- Ne haragudj Loranra! - kérte.

\- Nem haragszom - mondta a tok'ra, de ő sem nézett a nő szemébe.

\- Azért pattanásig feszült minden izmod, ugye? Lorané, és felteszem a tiéd is.

Malek újra lehunyta a szemét, és addig fel sem nézett, míg tudatosan el nem lazította minden izmát.

\- Igen, így tényleg jobb - vette szemügyre Sam -, de…

\- Nem haragszom Loranra, Samantha, sosem haragudtam. Nem önszántából tette ezeket a dolgokat.

\- De ne haragudj rá azért sem, mert elmondta! A bizalma sokat jelent nekem. És hidd el, soha nem ítélném el, soha nem tennék neki szemrehányást.

\- Azért én aggódom.

\- Tudom. De hidd el, semmi szükség rá! Szeretlek, és őt is! És ahogy mondtad, én is tudom, hogy nem magától csinálta… és látom, mennyire fáj neki. Nem kell aggódnod emiatt! Nem szeretném, ha miattam feszültség lenne köztetek. Ez butaság! Hé, hol van most az „egy tok'ra jobban kezeli az érzéseit" hozzáállás?

\- Igazad van - bólintott rá Malek némileg határozottabban.

\- Na ez már jobban tetszik - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán. - Loran? - kérdezte, és bár nem feltétlenül erre irányult a kérdése, Malek visszaadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad - szorította meg a kezét Sam. - Tudom, milyen nehéz lehetett felidézni. De hidd el, tényleg nem ítéllek el érte. Láttam már másokat… akik átmentek hasonló dolgokon. Mint Teal'c… ő is sok szörnyű dolgot tett… mégis egyike a három legjobb barátomnak. Mert tudom, hogy mióta csak velünk van, azon dolgozik, hogy jóvátegyen mindent. Ez nagyon sokat jelent, még akkor is, ha te is és ő is úgy érzitek, sosem tudjátok jóvátenni. De arra kell gondolnotok, hogy az életetek azóta jó irányba fordult, és nagyon-nagyon sokan nektek köszönhetik az életüket. Ez a legfontosabb. Itt is… sok tízezer embert mentettél meg a biztos haláltól.

\- Tudom, Samantha - szólalt meg rekedten Loran. - De ettől függetlenül, ha eszembe jutnak ezek a dolgok… idő kell, hogy helyrebillenjen a lelkem.

\- Vagy csak egy bíztató ölelés, ami erőt ad.

\- Nem lehetsz mellettem mindig, mikor padlóra küld a múltam - rázta meg a fejét Loran.

\- Akkor csak idézd fel az ölelésem.

\- Egy fájdalmat cseréljek fel egy másikra?

\- Azért van különbség a kettő között, nem?

\- De igen - látta be Loran. - És… tudtad, hogy Malek is át tud ölelni?

\- Hogyan? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Ez… egy érzés… mint egy óriási szeretethullám, ami elborít. És hihetetlen katartikus ereje van. Malek sokszor állított már talpra ezzel.

\- Jó lehet.

\- Igen az. De most… beszéljünk valami másról!

\- Mesélsz nekem Egeriáról?

\- Az a történet hitelesebb lenne Malektől.

\- Igaz. De… rendben leszel?

\- Persze, ne aggódj! - mosolygott rá halványan Loran, majd átadta az irányítást Maleknek, aki Samre pillantott.

\- Adsz nekem egy percet?

\- Persze - nyugtatta meg Sam, így a tok'ra lehunyta a szemét, és csak egy kis idő elteltével nyitotta ki újra.

\- Átölelted? - kérdezte Sam mosolyogva.

\- Igen.

\- Kíváncsi lennék, ez milyen érzés - mosolygott tovább Sam, mire Malek a szeme sarkából rá pillantott. - Felejtsd el! - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Szóval? Mesélsz?

\- Nem hinném, hogy tudnék neked újat mondani. Régen is beszéltünk Egeriáról ott a Pangaron. De ám legyen. Kezdjük a történet elején. Egeria goa'uld királynő volt. Nagy hatalma volt, sok világ felett uralkodott. Úgy kétezerötszáz évvel ezelőtt valamiért megváltozott a gondolkodása…

\- Állj! Erről tudsz valami részletesebbet?

\- Természetesen. Történt egyszer, hogy Egeria egy darabig nem tudta használni a szarkofágot…

\- Miért?

\- Egy csatában megsérült a szarkofágja, és mivel akkor épp távol volt minden egyéb más lehetőségtől, és a hajója hiperhajtóműve is megsérült, egy ideig nélkülöznie kellett a szerkezet áldásos és átkos képességeit. Kis időbe belekerült neki, míg hazaért, és ez lehetőséget adott a számára, hogy gyengüljön a szarkofág káros mellékhatása a szervezetében, és normálisan tudjon gondolkodni.

\- És nem gyötörte a függőség?

\- A szimbióta képes valamivel jobban kezelni a szarkofág okozta függőséget, bár ettől még nem kellemes. De ahogy tisztult a gondolkodása, egyre jobban elszánta magát, hogy nem használja a szarkofágot soha többé.

\- De akkor hamar meghalt volna. Mármint… relatíve hamar…

\- Sajnos annyi időt nem hagytak neki. De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre.

\- Szóval Egeriának kitisztult az agya, és?

\- És megértette, hogy nem helyes más fajokat rabszolgaként használni, sem pedig erőszakkal gazdatestté tenni. Ez akkor eretnek gondolkodásnak számított, így nagyon titokban kellett tartania ezeket a gondolatokat, és nagyon kellett vigyáznia, hogy nehogy bárki rájöjjön, mit gondol és mit tervez.

\- De akkor hogy talált gazdatestet az első tok'ráknak?

\- Ez akkor sem volt könnyebb, mint manapság, és Egeria sem tehetett mást, mint mi kétezer évvel később. Azok között keresett önkénteseket gazdatestnek, akik a legjobban gyűlölték a goa'uldot. Akik szerettek volna megbosszulni valami sérelmet, vagy bármi ilyesmi.

\- És hogy bukott le?

\- Te is tudod, hogy minél nagyobb összeesküvést kell titokban tartani, annál nehezebb. Talán valakinek szemet szúrt valami, aztán figyelni kezdték Egeriát. És gondolom nagy jutalmat kapott Rétől az árulás fejében.

\- És Ré csírájában akarta elfojtani a lázadást.

\- Természetesen. De Egeria jól elrejtette a gyermekeit. Mire Ré csatasorba állt Egeria ellen, mi biztonságban voltunk.

\- És nem harcoltatok mellette?

\- Nem engedte. A mi feladatunk nem az volt, hogy őt védjük, hanem, hogy megváltoztassuk a világ menetét. És… nélkülünk is elég sok katonája volt. Legalábbis azt hitte. Tévedett. De ha mi is meghaltunk volna vele, ott a csatában, akkor minden, amit addig tett, hiábavaló lett volna, és ő ezt pontosan tudta. Hatalmas csata folyt a Pangaron kétezer évvel ezelőtt, amiben Ré legyőzte Egeriát, és mindenki azt hitte, hogy Egeria halott.

\- De azt mondtad, sokan még kétezer évvel később is reménykedtek, hogy Egeria életben van. Te is.

\- A remény csalóka dolog, de mégis… valamibe kapaszkodni kell.

\- És valójában nem volt csalárd a remény, Egeria tényleg életben volt. De… nem kerestétek a Pangaron? Ha már egyszer ott volt az utolsó csata…

\- Mint mondtam… hatalmas csata volt… körülnéztünk utána a környéken, de reménytelennek tűnt, hogy bárki is túlélhette volna.

\- De a templomot nem találtátok meg?

\- A csata a bolygó másik felén dúlt, mint ahol a templom van. A bolygó azon része szigorú őrizet alatt állt annak idején. Miután Ré megnyerte a háborút, a bolygó a fennhatósága alá került, esély nem volt, hogy azt a részét alaposan felderítsük. Később pedig, mikor Ré elhagyta a bolygót, gondoskodott róla, hogy ne találhassuk meg a templomot. Emlékezz csak… a pangaraiak is csak egy ásatás során találtak rá, mélyen eltemetve a föld alá.

\- Tudom, de mégis… a ti technológiátokkal… - kezdett bele Sam, de aztán elhallgatott, ahogy Malek félrenézett. - Mi a baj?

\- Nem kerestük őt elég komolyan - sóhajtott a tok'ra. - Igen, igazad van, ha több energiát fektetünk bele, ha minden eszközt bevetünk, talán megtalálhattuk volna. Időnként valakinek volt egy-egy fellángolása, de… a Tanács mindig elpazarolt energiának tartotta a kutatást, és az ilyeneket mindig jól ellátta munkával, hogy ne legyen sok szabadidejük a kereséssel foglalkozni.

\- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha a Tanács saját maga ellen dolgozott volna. Selmak sem hitt abban, hogy van esély megtalálni Egeriát?

\- Selmak sosem adta fel a reményt. Sőt… ő hitt benne mindenkinél jobban. De a kötelességtudata mindenki másénál erősebb volt. A valószínűleg hiábavaló kutatás helyett véghez akarta vinni mindazt, ami Egeria álma volt. És végül is… sikerült. A segítségetekkel. De… Egeria… büszke volt ránk. És ez mindennél többet jelent.

\- Voltak Egeriának kedvencei köztetek?

\- Samantha… ahogy már mondtam… nálunk máshogy működik… a család fogalma. De ha azt szeretnéd hallani, hogy Selmak volt Egeria kedvence… talán. Az első gyermekei közül való volt, és már akkor is égett benne a vágy, hogy valóra váltsa, amiért megszületett. De nem sok időt tölthettünk Egeriával. Sem Selmak, sem más. Nem lett volna biztonságos senkinek.

\- Szóval ő volt az anyátok, mégis alig ismertétek?

\- Ismertük. Benne volt, benne van a génjeinkben. A gondolatai, a tudása ott élt bennünk.

\- Oké, de… ő nem ismert benneteket.

\- Ez sem igaz teljesen. Az, amit ő átörökített belénk nagyban meghatározott bennünket.

\- Azért ez nem ugyanaz, mint egy anya-gyerek kapcsolat.

\- Természetesen nem. Nem is kell, hogy ugyanaz legyen. Más faj, máshogy működik. Nem kell, és nem is lehet összehasonlítani.

\- Igaz. Csak néha nagyon nehéz elvonatkoztatni a saját normáimtól.

\- Tudom.

\- Mond csak… mit… gondoltatok, mikor… megöltük Rét?

\- Ott voltál?

\- Én csak… egy akcióval később kerültem bele a programba. Sajnos. Szerencsére. De Daniel és Jack ott voltak. Szóval… tudom, mi történt. Nagy visszhangja volt a dolognak?

\- Ez egy elképzelhetetlenül kétélű húzás volt, Samantha.

\- Selmak dühös volt miatta.

\- Tudom. Nem ő volt az egyetlen. De a düh egy pillanatnyi érzés, ami után rögtön azon kezdesz gondolkodni, hogy hogyan tovább.

\- Te is dühös voltál?

\- Samantha… Ré volt a leghatalmasabb rendszerúr. Kegyetlen volt, kapzsi, önző, és nem ismert könyörületet. Rengeteg ember, rengeteg világ szenvedett a zsarnoksága alatt. Ezeknek átmenetileg megkönnyebbülést jelenthetett Ré kiiktatása. Másrészt…

\- Másrészt?

\- Erről még nem beszéltem senkinek… pedig gyanítom sokan érezték ezt…

\- Mit?

\- Elégtételt. Hogy a királynőnk gyilkosa végre elnyerte a megérdemelt büntetését.

\- Megértem, hogy így érzel. Tudod… mindegy…

\- Mondd el!

\- Mikor anyám meghalt… nekem is volt egy időszak, mikor nem akartam mást, csak bosszút állni.

\- Jacob azt mondta, őt hibáztattad.

\- Igen, olyan időszakom is volt. De mindkettőn túljutottam. A lényeg… hogy meg tudom érteni ezt az érzést. És mi volt a másik oldala?

\- Úgyis tudod. Gyanítom Selmak nem állta meg, hogy a fejetekhez vágja. Ré halálával olyan hatalmi űr keletkezett a goa'uld hierarchiában, ami megbolondította a fél galaxist. Kegyetlen harcok kezdődtek, hogy a rendszerurak eldöntsék, ki foglalja el Ré helyét, és ennek sokan látták kárát.

\- Mi akkor még… nem tudtunk erről az egészről - húzta el a száját a nő. - Nem gondolkodtunk a galaxisról. Az ezredes csak a csapatát és… az abydosiakat igyekezett menteni.

\- Nem kell mentegetőznöd, Samantha. Rég volt, és… végül a történelem titeket igazolt. Bár nagy ára volt, de… jó irányba fordult a világ. Csak ez számít.

\- Igaz. De most már… fel kellene kelnünk. Éhes is vagyok… és ki tudja, meddig búcsúzkodunk a vezérkartól?

\- Rendben - hagyta jóvá a javaslatot a tok'ra, így lassan felkeltek az ágyból.

Lassan felöltöztek, de Sam közben eltűnődött valamin.

\- Malek… szeretnék kérdezni még valamit - nézett a másikra, és ezúttal a tok'ra sem ugratta, inkább komoran várakozva nézett rá. - Nem kell válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz. És ezt most nem csak úgy mondom… - tette hozzá Sam, de Malek csak átbillentette a fejét a másik oldalra. - Csak… arra lennék kíváncsi… mi lett Sierrával?

Malek csak sóhajtott, majd az ablakhoz sétált, és hátat fordítva a nőnek kibámul rajta.

\- Tényleg nem kell válaszolnod - lépett mögé Sam, és óvatosan a hátára tette a kezét.

\- Sierra meghalt - mondta rezzenéstelenül Malek.

\- Értem - sóhajtott Sam, majd mivel nem igazán tudta, mivel törhetné meg a kínos csendet, inkább ellépett a másiktól.

\- Nem én öltem meg - szólt utána szinte közömbös hangon a tok'ra.

\- Nem gondoltam ilyet.

\- Tényleg?

\- Megérteném, ha így történt volna.

\- Tényleg?

\- Érzed, amit Loran érez. Sierra megölette az édesanyját és nagy valószínűséggel az apját is. És gyanítom, nem ők voltak az egyetlenek. Semmivel sem volt különb, mint akármelyik másik rendszerúr, akit azóta legyőztünk. Nem érdemel különb sorsot, mint az összes többi. Ha harci dicsőség elpusztítani Apophist, Rét, Anubist, Sokart, akárkit… ez miért lenne más?

\- Mert ez sohasem szólt, és nem is szólhat személyes bosszúról.

\- Pedig magad mondtad, hogy a gazdatestek jó része erről álmodik.

\- Ezt kell összhangba hoznunk egy magasabb rendű céllal. Ami pedig Sierrát illeti… egy Kálival vívott csatában elfogták és kivégezték.

\- Akkor ennek a történetnek tényleg vége.

\- Igen. Nekünk pedig ideje előkerülnünk. Még össze kell pakolnunk a laborban a felszerelést.

\- Igaz - látta be Sam. - Menjünk! - mondta, így átsétáltak a laborba.

\- Körültekintőnek kell lennünk - nézett rá Malek. - Nem hagyhatunk itt semmit, ami veszélyes lehet.

\- Már megint ez a tollan duma - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Samantha - állt meg vele szemben rendíthetetlenül Malek. - Ezek az anyagok… bizonyos kombinációban lehetnek gyógyszerek, de más kombinációban lehetnek mérgezőek, vagy akár extrém labilis robbanó elegyet is alkothatnak.

\- Ez még mindig tollan duma, de tudom, hogy igazad van. Majd a végén alaposan körülnézünk - hagyta rá Sam, miközben csomagolni kezdtek, és egy kicsit mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikba.

\- Te sosem használtad a szarkofágot? - törte meg a csendet egy kicsivel később Sam.

\- Nem - pillantott rá a tok'ra.

\- És kísértést sem éreztél rá soha?

\- Nem, nem igazán. A szimbióta élete kellőképpen hosszú szarkofág nélkül is. Talán csak olyan esetben éreztem volna kísértést, mikor… egy szeretett gazdatestem a halálához közeledett.

\- Azért az kemény lehet. Mindkettőtöknek.

\- Az.

\- És… ha egy tok'ra küldetés közben rákényszerül? Mármint… hogy használja a szarkofágot. Úgy értem, ha mondjuk csak így kerülheti el a lebukást?

\- Nem mondom, hogy nem történt ilyen az elmúlt kétezer évben… de a legtöbbször nem jött ki belőle semmi jó. Egyszeri használat is képes befolyásolni a személyiséget.

\- De… sosem próbáltatok fejleszteni rajta?

\- Túl kockázatos. Kin teszteled le a végeredményt? Kinek az elvesztését kockáztatod? Ha a kísérlet nem kívánt eredménnyel jár, egy embered lelkét elveszítheted. Ráadásul minden birtokában lévő információt elvihet az ellenségnek.

\- És arra nem gondoltatok, hogy… nem a meglévő szarkofágból indultok ki, hanem az ősök gyógyító eszközéből?

\- Mint mondtam pár napja… addig jó, míg az ősök jó messze vannak. Minden eszközükkel együtt.

\- Akkor ezt általános véleménynek gondoltam, de most úgy érzem, valami személyes ellentét.

\- Csak annyi személyes ellentét van bennem az ősökkel szemben, mint benned. Képtelen vagyok megérteni, hogy csak úgy magára hagyták a galaxist. Akár van közük a megteremtéséhez, akár nincs, mint fejlettebb faj felelősséggel tartoztak volna a történelem alakulásáért. De ők a kényelmes utat választották, és hátat fordítottak.

\- Igen, tudom. Ez sokszor engem is dühít. De azért… ha az eszközük alapján tökéletesíthetnétek a szarkofágot… az nagy előrelépés lenne nektek, nem?

\- Ez tény. Kissé elodázhatnánk a fajunk kihalását.

\- De…

\- Mi jár a fejedben?

\- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy Danielnek volt szerencséje már Ré hajóján is kipróbálni azt az eszközt. Akkor mégsem lett függő.

\- Egy alkalom még nem okoz függőséget.

\- És Jack? Mikor Baal kínozta, nem csak egyszer hozta vissza…

\- Neki épp elég más gondja volt… mind testileg, mind lelkileg megjárta a poklot… a függőség csak a sokadik volt a sorban. Mire a teste és a lelke túltette magát az átélt fájdalmakon megszűnt a függősége, úgy, hogy észre sem vette. De ahogy mondtam… egy alkalom nem okoz függőséget.

\- De akkor… miért nem használjátok… mit tudom én… százévente egyszer. Vagy kétszáz évente. Az is valami, nem?

\- Egyszerűen azért, mert a szarkofág hatása felhalmozódik a szervezetedben, teljesen mindegy, hogy száz vagy ötszáz év telik el a két használat között. A sejtjeid nem felejtenek. Az első alkalmat még képesek különösebb változás nélkül befogadni. A második alkalom már kétséges. Harmadszorra pedig elkerülhetetlen a függőség, és a személyiségbeli változás. És mindkettő minden egyes alkalommal csak rosszabb lesz. Szóval… lehet, hogy Daniel megszabadult a kényszertől… de elég csak egyetlen alkalom, és újra ugyanolyan függő lesz, mint volt. Vagy még rosszabb. És O'Neill is, bár ő saját maga sincs tisztában a függőségével.

\- Ezt észben tartom. És… mi van a noxok módszerével?

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Ők képesek feltámasztani a halottakat. Nem kutattátok soha?

\- Pár hozzáfűznivaló a témához. Egy: a noxok ugyanúgy titkolják a dolgaikat, ahogy a tollanok tették, vagy bármelyik fejlettebb faj teszi. Így nehéz kutatni valamit. Kettő: amit ők csinálnak az nem technológia alapú, inkább a fajuk egy specifikus képessége, ami nem igazán tanulható és nem is reprodukálható mesterségesen, legalábbis a jelenlegi tudásom szerint. Hívd nyugodtan… varázslatnak. Három: a képességük addig működik, míg az áldozat sejtjei nem öregedtek el teljesen. Akkor már ők sem tehetnek semmit. Hiába tudják visszaadni az életét, ha a sejtek már nem képesek élni.

\- Vagyis képesek visszaadni egy erőszakosan elvett életet, de a természetes határokon túl nem tudják meghosszabbítani.

\- Röviden ez a lényeg, igen.

\- De akkor ők hogyan élnek ötszáz évig? Legalább ötszáz évig…

\- A sejtjeik lassabban öregednek el, akárcsak a miénk. Ez természetes adottság.

\- Jó nektek.

\- Irigykedsz? - lépett közelebb Malek Samhez, és megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Te nem tennéd? - húzta el a száját a nő.

\- De igen. Bizonyára - látta be a tok'ra. - Hidd el, tudom, mit jelent ez.

\- Azért az nem ugyanaz.

\- Tudom. Bár segíthetnék. Majd… ha tényleg vége lesz a háborúnak… megpróbálok kitalálni valamit.

\- Ugyan. Mindig lesz fontosabb dolgod - mosolyodott el halványan Sam. - És különben is, én addigra már öregasszony leszek, teljesen mindegy lesz. Nem is fogok neked tetszeni.

\- Egy tauri mindig ilyen kishitű?

\- Á, csak realista.

\- Lehet, hogy egyszer meglepetés ér.

\- Úgy legyen - nevette el magát Sam, aztán körülnézett. - Elraktunk mindent?

\- Igen, azt hiszem - mérte fel a terepet a tokra is, aztán szigorúan lezárta a ládákat.

\- Akkor ezeket kiküldhetjük a kapuhoz, mi pedig belevághatunk a protokoll utolsó felvonásába. Jól van, először köszönjünk el a kórházban az orvosoktól - ajánlotta Sam, mikor látta, hogy másiknak semmi kedve a dologhoz, de végül rászánták magukat. A holmijukat rábízták néhány emberre, ők pedig átmentek szembe a kórházba.


	11. Chapter 11

Már csak alig egy tucat beteg volt ott, ők is néhány napon belül hazamehettek, így az orvosok jókedvűen fogadták őket, és kedélyesen elbeszélgettek, majd végül elbúcsúztak, és a városháza fele indultak. Nem akartak nagy felhajtást, ezért is nem jelentették be előre senkinek, hogy mikor távoznak, így sejtették, hogy keltenek majd némi felbolydulást, épp ezért ráérősen sétáltak csak, hogy mindezt elodázzák egy kicsit.

\- És neked van közelebbi barátod? - pillantott Sam Malekre.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy nincs? - sandított az rá a szeme sarkából.

\- Csak… nem is tudom… te mindig olyan… megközelíthetetlen vagy. Meg abból, hogy az embereid sosem töltenek otthon túl sok időt, mindig jönnek-mennek a küldetések között. És mert nem nagyon beszéltél olyan hangnemben senkiről csak Selmakról. Szóval…

\- A megközelíthetetlenség inkább a pozíciómnak szól, nem nekem. És egyébként is ezt a dolgot egy tok'ra máshogy értelmezi.

\- Mármint a megközelíthetetlenséget?

\- Nevezzünk inkább közvetlenségnek.

\- Vagyis a közvetlenség hiányának.

\- Ahogy akarod. Szóval… azt hiszem, nálunk máshol kezdődik a közvetlenség. Ez… hogy is mondanád… csak a más normák miatt van így.

\- Szóval tok'ra körökben te közvetlennek számítasz?

\- Nem, nem igazán. Garshaw, Aldwin és még sokan mások sokkal közvetlenebbek nálam. De ugyanakkor vannak sokkal zárkózottabbak is.

\- Oh, az arany középút.

\- Csak megválogatom, kivel vagyok közvetlen, és kivel nem. Úgy az embereim között, ahogy mindenki mással is.

\- Érezzem magam megtisztelve? - ugratta Sam.

\- Természetesen - csípett vissza Malek.

\- Majd gyakorolom - vigyorgott Sam. - De nem válaszolsz a kérdésemre?

\- Két napja azt kérdezted, mit jelent nekem az idő, és én azt mondtam, ugyanazt, amit neked, csak más távlatokban.

\- Igen, emlékszem. De hogy jön ez most ide?

\- Számodra a barátság azt jelenti, hogy minden nap találkozol, beszélgetsz valakivel… de én időben máshogy gondolkodom… barátnak tudom érezni azt, akitől egy küldetés elszakít hónapokra… A barátság számomra nem feltétlenül abban merül ki, hogy milyen gyakran találkozunk.

\- Tudom, nekem sem. Narim is barát volt, pedig átlag kétévente egyszer találkoztunk.

\- Látod. Ami pedig Selmakot illeti… ő sokunknak volt… példakép. Mind felnéztünk rá, tiszteltük.

\- De róla akkor is közvetlenebb hangnemben beszéltél, mint másokról - csóválta a fejét Sam.

\- Igen. Selmak tényleg jó barátom volt. Bár ritkán találkoztunk, de olyankor nagyon szerettem beszélgetni vele. Mindent meg tudtunk beszélni, még akkor is, ha néha nem értettünk egyet. Mindig bízhattam benne, és ha segítségre volt szükségem, mindig számíthattam rá. Ha kellett tanácsot adott, ha kellett fedezte a hátam. És volt, hogy mellettem állt egy-egy rossz periódusban. Ahogy én is álltam mellette, mikor rossz passzban volt.

\- Mikor lemondott?

\- Az már olyan rég volt, hogy szinte nem is emlékszem rá. De igen, néhányan akkor is mellette voltunk. Néhányan láttuk, hogy a dolgok Selmak lemondásával nem feltétlenül jó irányba indulnak el. De tulajdonképpen, ne hidd, hogy csak a rossz helyzetekben voltunk barátok. Selmakkal sokat ugrattuk egymást. Szerettem a humorát - nosztalgiázott Malek. - Bármilyen rossz is volt a helyzet, ő mindig meg tudott nevettetni - mosolygott maga elé, mire Sam megtorpant.

\- Volt köztetek valami? - méregette gyanakodva.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- És nem is gondoltál rá soha? Jó, most férfi gazdatestben voltatok mindketten, de… akár Saroosh is szép nő lehetett fiatalkorában.

\- Igen, az volt. De nem volt köztünk semmi. Ahogy soha korábban. Szerettem Selmakot, mint barátot, de nem volt több… - mondta Malek, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Érdekes ez a kifejezés.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Mindig ezt mondjuk, nem volt több, mint barátság… mintha a barátság kevesebbet érne. Pedig nem hiszem, hogy össze kell, vagy össze lehet hasonlítani a szerelmet és a barátságot. Egyik sem ér többet vagy kevesebbet a másiknál. A maga nemében mindkettő elmondhatatlanul fontos.

\- Igen, igazad van - mosolyodott el Sam, majd lassan újra elindultak.

\- Mit gondoltál volna, ha azt mondom, volt köztem és Selmak között valami? - kérdezte Malek.

\- Eltűnődtem volna, hogy vajon apámmal is volt-e köztetek valami?

\- Hisz már mondtam, hogy nem volt senkim hosszú ideje.

\- Ez nem biztos, hogy eszembe jutott volna.

\- Gondoltam. És ha erre a kérdésre is igent mondtam volna? Hogy is szoktad ezt? Tegyük fel… szigorúan csakis elméleti szinten. Azonnal kiábrándulsz belőlem?

\- Ezt a kérdést két részre kellene bontani. Szigorúan csakis elméleti szinten, ugyebár.

\- Vagyis?

\- Az első aspektus, hogy férfiként volt kapcsolatod egy másik férfival.

\- Ez nagyon zavarna?

\- Nem feltétlenül. Ha igaz érzésekről szólt volna, akkor nem. Márpedig mindkettőtöket tartom annyira komolynak, hogy nem mentek bele semmitmondó kalandokba, szóval, nem, nem hiszem, hogy most ennyitől kiábrándultam volna belőled.

\- És a másik aspektus?

\- A másik aspektus az lenne, hogy viszonyod volt az apámmal. Ez egy érdekes kérdés. De ez sem kiábrándulást okozott volna, inkább… nem is tudom. Inkább…

\- Egyfajta szakadék lenne köztünk, igaz? Egy szakadék, ami az érzelmeidet nem, de a kapcsolatunkat befolyásolná.

\- Igen, azt hiszem. Tudom, hogy neked ez értelmetlen… család, meg minden… de azért az apám exével kavarni túl meredek lenne, bármit is érzek iránta.

\- Soha egy szóval nem mondtam, hogy a család, mint olyan értelmetlen lenne.

\- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem…

\- Samantha, ha ugyanúgy próbálom értelmezni a családot, ahogy te… soha nem lehetne kapcsolatom másik tok'rával. Hisz a te felfogásod szerint mind testvérek vagyunk, és a testvérek közti kapcsolat ugyebár erkölcstelen.

\- Azért ez nem ugyanaz.

\- Örülök, hogy ezt most te mondtad ki. És hogy megnyugtassalak, még egyszer kijelentem, soha nem volt semmi köztem és Selmak között. Sem abban az időben, míg apád volt a gazdateste, sem korábban.

\- Jól van, elhiszem. Csak elméletben beszéltünk, nem?

\- De igen.

\- De… te most olyat keresel, amivel kiábrándítasz magadból? - ráncolta a homlokát a nő.

\- Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejemben - ismerte be kelletlenül Malek.

\- Felejtsd el! Elég tisztességtelen húzás lenne.

\- Tudom - bólintott rá a tok'ra.

\- Megoldjuk ezt normálisan is - húzta el a száját Sam, majd beléptek a városházára.

A város vezetői meglehetősen zavarba jöttek, ahogy azt Sam és Malek előre sejtették. Dadogtak valamit, hogy szerettek volna valami ünnepséget szervezni a megmentőik tiszteletére, mielőtt elmentek, de mivel azok ketten épp ezt szerették volna legjobban elkerülni, kedvesen elutasították, arra hivatkozva, hogy ideje hazatérniük. Persze a díszkíséretet így sem tudták megúszni, de azért még így is inkább csak egymás mellett sétáltak, míg az emberek előttük és mögöttük kisebb csoportokban.

\- És mióta Selmak meghalt… - nézett kérdőn Sam Malekre, mintegy folytatva a korábbi témát.

\- Az utolsó pillanatig kérdezni akarsz?

\- Csak figyelj! - nevette el magát Sam. - Van vagy tíz olyan kérdésem, amit az utolsó pillanatban akarok feltenni.

\- Ezek közül csak az utolsó lesz az utolsó pillanatban - figyelmeztette Malek. - Vagy még az sem. Remélem.

\- Nem hát, igazad van. De már vagy egy órája nem válaszoltál egy egyszerű kérdésre.

\- Hogy van-e közeli barátom? Nem is tudom…

\- Korrát emlegetted még, mint jó barátot.

\- Korra… tudod, ő azon kevesek közé tartozik, aki mindig önként és örömmel vállal olyan feladatot, ami hosszú-hosszú évekre elszólítja valahova - gondolkodott el Malek.

\- De miért?

\- Mert úgy viszonyul az alagutakhoz, mint te.

\- Nem mondod, hogy van ilyen tok'ra? - kuncogott Sam.

\- Sok-sok száz évvel ezelőtt, még szinte a kezdetek kezdetén súlyosan megsérült egy goa'uld támadásban. Beomlott egy alagút, ami maga alá temette. Hosszú napokig küzdött az életben maradásért, a gazdatestéért, mondhatni reménytelenül. Egyedül a sötétben, ki tudja, mennyi időre elég oxigénnel… biztos volt benne, hogy a többiek, akik esetleg túlélték a támadást, rég elhagyták a bolygót, és eszük ágában sincs visszajönni túlélőket keresni. De mégis visszamentek, és megtalálták. Az utolsó pillanatban. De a gazdateste nem élte túl. Azóta… hacsak teheti, megy szanaszét a galaxisban, és bárhol lakik, akár a szabad ég alatt is, csak ne kelljen a föld alá mennie.

\- Akkor azért volt olyan morcos, mikor az ashrak egy barlangba szorította vissza.

\- Igen, az valószínű. Kedvelem őt, valóban, de nagyon ritkán látni valamelyik tok'ra bázison. Ha az egyik helyen nem kap kedvére való küldetést, megy máshova. És hogy végre válaszoljak a kérdésedre is… Nem, pillanatnyilag úgy érzem, nincs olyan, akihez igazi mély barátság fűzne. Bízom az embereimben, sokukkal szeretek együtt dolgozni, és azt hiszem, ez kölcsönös is, de most ennyi. Nincs ezzel semmi baj, vannak ilyen időszakok is az életben. Lehet, hogy egy év múlva teljesen mást fogok mondani.

\- Értem - mosolygott rá Sam. - Igazából nekem is voltak ilyen időszakaim. De örülök annak, hogy a csapatom van nekem.

\- Szerencsés vagy - mosolygott rá Malek, mikor kiértek a kapuhoz, és a kísérőikkel együtt megtorpantak.

Sam és Malek még itt is hallgatott vagy fél óra hálálkodást, és még néhány kínos kérdést arról, hogy mivel is viszonozhatnák a segítséget a bolygó lakói.

Sam morcosan nézett a tok'rára, mikor a szemében egy pillanatra látta megvillanni a jól megszokott felsőbbrendűséget, miszerint ugyan mit is adhatna egy primitív faj a tok'ráknak, majd mindketten elnevették magukat, és elhárították a kérdést, majd Sam a tárcsázóhoz lépett.

\- Rám bízod magad? - sandított Malekre.

\- Látod, itt kezdődik a valódi bizalom - állta a pillantását a tok'ra, mire a nő tárcsázott. Jót mosolyogtak azon, ahogy a helyiek tisztelettel vegyes félelemmel néztek a megnyíló kapura, majd még elköszöntek tőlük és átléptek az eseményhorizonton.

Ahogy a túloldalon kiléptek a csillagkapuból, egy pillanatra mindketten megálltak, hogy szemügyre vegyék a környezetüket, miközben a kapu becsukódott mögöttük.

Sam nem túlzott, tényleg egy gyönyörű világba hozta a tok'rát. A kapu egy a tenger fölé magasodó sziklaszirten állt, olyan magasan, hogy már épp csak hallották alattuk a tenger hullámainak zúgását. Egy percig némán gyönyörködtek a tájban, aztán Sam Malekre sandított.

\- Adunk még magunknak egy nyugodt órát?

\- A határidőig még három óránk van - szakította el a pillantását a tengertől a férfi is. - Annyi még belefér - mondta, majd Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét, és amikor a nő megfogta, kisétáltak a szirt szélére.

\- Szép ez a hely - állapította meg a tok'ra. - Véletlenül találtátok?

\- Persze - vont vállat Sam. - Nem utazási katalógus alapján dolgozunk.

\- Tessék?

\- Felejtsd el - nevetett a nő. - Sajnos a szép környezeten kívül nem találtunk itt semmit, úgyhogy az ezredes hamar hazarendelt bennünket. De valahogy megmaradt a fejemben a koordinátája. Szerencsére. Mi lett volna, ha nálatok kell elbúcsúznunk?

\- Galaxis méretű botrány. Diplomáciai katasztrófa - szűkült össze a férfi szeme, de Sam nem vette komolyan.

\- Gyorsan megoldották volna minden problémánkat, ha száműzik a parancsnokot.

\- Szeretnéd? - pillantott rá egy másodpercre Malek.

\- Tudod, igen és nem - élt a tok'ra által oly sokszor használt válasszal Sam. - De persze, hogy nem. Sosem lennél boldog, ha elszakítalak a feladatodtól, a testvéreidtől, meg úgy általában mindentől.

\- Haragszol?

\- Miért? Mert nem változtattad meg a véleményed? Tudtuk előre, hogy így lesz. Akkor is megmondtam, hogy nem fogok haragudni. Gyere, sétáljunk egyet! - invitálta a nő Maleket, így elindultak a partvonal mentén.

\- Amúgy… elég abszurd helyzet, nem? - nevette el magát némi cinizmussal Sam.

\- De, racionálisan szemlélve nagyon is az. De akarjuk racionálisan szemlélni?

\- Ezt pont te kérdezed tőlem? - kérdezte Sam. - Te vagy az alapjáraton racionális, én meg az álmodozó.

\- Azt hiszem, mindketten képesek vagyunk józanul kezelni ezt a helyzetet. Úgy, ahogy kell.

\- Persze. De még egy kicsit ne! - kérte Sam, mire a tok'ra is halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Rendben.

\- Szólsz egy órával indulás előtt?

\- Mondjuk mostantól két óra múlva? Szólok. Addig?

\- Addig sétálunk, vagy… ki tudja? - kuncogott Sam.

\- Felteheted még a tíz kérdésedet, amit terveztél.

\- Az már túl lesz a racionalitáson. Viszont az egy órába nem valószínű, hogy belefér.

\- Hogyan tovább? Ez tényleg nem fér bele egy órába. De csak egy kérdés.

\- Azt, hogy hogyan tovább, mindketten tudjuk - hajtotta le a fejét a nő. - Hazamész, meg én is, aztán majd valamit kezdünk magunkkal. Talán a munka tényleg eltereli a figyelmünket. Napközben legalábbis.

\- Akkor? Mit szeretnél kérdezni?

\- Olyan apróságokat, mint… mondjuk, hogy viselkedjünk, ha valahol mégis találkozunk?

\- Ez adott esetben a szituációtól függ.

\- Nyugi, nem fogok Garshaw előtt a nyakadba ugrani - vigyorgott Sam. - Bár szívesen megnézném az arcát, ha egyáltalán látszana rajt valami.

\- Legfeljebb a szemében. De azt inkább ne akard látni. És nem Garshaw miatt aggódom a legjobban. Máshol is összefuthatunk.

\- De hát a parancsnok úr ritkán van terepmunkán…

\- De azért nem elképzelhetetlen.

\- És nem kockáztathatod esetleg sok hónap munkáját azzal, hogy ismersz egy embert. Pláne egy taurit a CSK1-ből.

\- Nem.

\- Oké, mindent figyelembe véve fogom mérlegelni, hogy mit csinálok. De ha esetleg mondjuk nálad futunk össze? Vagy tényleg Garshaw-nál? Ahol nem kockáztatunk egy küldetést?

\- Akkor megpróbálhatunk lehetőséget teremteni arra, hogy néhány percre kettesben maradjunk. Megfelelő óvatosság mellett persze.

\- Persze. De most minden viccet és cinizmust és hisztizést félretéve… tényleg kikapnál, ha kiderülne? - kérdezte Sam tényleg komolyan, és ezúttal a férfi is próbált komolyan elgondolkodni a lehetőségen.

\- Nem örülnének neki, hidd el! És talán… ha nem is száműznének, hisz minden emberre szükség van, de valószínűleg tényleg leváltanak. Ami nem akkora katasztrófa, hisz nem mindig voltam parancsnok, és akkor is boldogultam valahogy, de valószínűleg együtt járna azzal, hogy elküldenének valahova a galaxis másik felébe.

\- Csak a biztonság kedvéért, igaz?

\- Pontosan. Potenciális veszélyforrás lenne a kapcsolatunk a szemükben.

\- Miért?

\- Mert tudják, hogy ahogy az ember, úgy a tok'ra sem gondolkodik józanul, ha szerelmes. És tudják, hogy ha te kérnél valamire, akkor segítenék, még akkor is, ha az a szent cél vonatkozásában kockázatos, vagy veszélyes.

\- Most is ezért segítettél?

\- Ez most nem volt tudatos. De később már az lenne. Tudnák, hogy rá tudsz venni bármire, és ez veszélyes.

\- Sosem kérnék tőled semmi olyat…- hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

\- És ha a Tauri érdeke? Samantha… dehogynem - cáfolta meg Malek. - Ha veszélyben lenne a világod, a csapatod, vagy bármi, ami fontos neked, elvárnád, hogy segítsek, félredobva minden mást. Én meg is tenném, hidd el, de…

\- Más szempontokat is figyelembe kell venned. Tudom. Megint egy zsákutca. Szóval addig jó, míg senki nem tud róla?

\- Igen.

\- Sosem fogsz beszélni róla senkinek?

\- Soha? Az hosszú idő.

\- Jó, akkor ameddig én élek? - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Nem, nem valószínű. És te?

\- Ha nem akarod, akkor én sem.

\- Annyira egyformák vagytok apáddal… - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Malek arcán.

\- Miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Sam.

\- Mondtam… apádnak is könnyebb volt, ha beszélhetett rólad, vagy bármiről, ami hiányzott neki. Bízol annyira Danielben, hogy ezt a titkot rábízd? - látott át a nő gondolatain a tok'ra.

\- Minden titkomat rábíznám.

\- Mindent? A ciki dolgokat is? - szűkült össze a férfi szeme.

\- Malek, kérlek! Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat. Ez teljesen más!

\- Miért?

\- Mert ha neki elmondok bármit, az az én döntésem. És annyit mondok el neki, amennyit én szeretnék. És nem lát mindent a legapróbb részletekig. Hidd el, nem fogok neki minden apró részletet elmesélni. Egyszerűen azért, mert vannak dolgok, amik nem tartoznak másra, csak rád és rám. És Loranra. De senki másra. Tudom… nem érted a tauri gondolkodást - mosolyodott el Sam, ahogy alaposan megnézte magának a másikat.

\- Valóban nem. Ha úgy szeretnéd, meséld el neki. De ne feledd, ha bárhol, bármikor, bármilyen eszközzel kiszedik belőle, annak nagy ára lehet.

\- Kínozták már nem egyszer. És soha nem beszélt. Daniel kemény srác. Soha nem árulná el azokat, akiket szeret.

\- Úgy legyen. Kérdezhetek én is? - pillantott a nőre Malek.

\- De hát fényes nappal van - ugratta Sam.

\- Már nem igazán lesz lehetőségünk megvárni az estét.

\- Egye fene, hármat kérdezhetsz - engedélyezte nagylelkűen a nő.

\- Samantha… szeretném, ha soha nem következne be, de… ha olyan helyzetbe kerülnél, mint O'Neill ezredes, mikor…

\- Mikor egyesült Kenennel? Hát, én sem szeretném, ha ilyen bekövetkezne.

\- De ha mégis… segíthetek?

\- Egy szimbiótával?

\- Csak… hogy meggyógyítson.

\- És közben hátha meggyőz, hogy milyen jó gazdatestnek lenni?

\- Ezt nektek kell lejátszani. És ha nemet mondasz, elfogadja. És én is. Szóval?

\- Alaposan megnézed, kit pakolsz bele a fejembe? Nem szeretnék én is valamelyik rendszerúr tömlöcében ébredni.

\- Ezt megígérhetem.

\- Rendben. De csak te csinálhatod, megértetted?

\- Megértettem. És köszönöm!

\- Itt kezdődik a bizalom - bólintott rá Sam, megint csak a másik szavait idézve.

\- Ez akkor is sokat jelent nekem - állt meg a tok'ra, és megállította Samet is.

\- És egy esélyt is, hogy egyszer tok'ra leszek.

\- Te mondtad valamelyik nap, hogy esély mindig van, csak az a kérdés, mekkora.

\- Tényleg mondtam ilyet?

\- Igen.

\- Fenébe. Nem tudtam, hogy minden szavamat alaposan meg kell fontolnom. De… más segítségedre is számíthatok? Persze csak ha épp ráérsz.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Mint itt…

\- Egy kérdést mindig megér. De te is tudod, hogy adott esetben sok mindent kell mérlegelnem. És csak akkor tudok segíteni, ha máshol nincs szükség rám.

\- Tudom. De nekem a kérdés feltevése, és neked a mérlegelés nem kerül semmibe.

\- Igaz.

\- Ne aggódj, nem foglak minden kis csip-csup üggyel zavarni.

\- Sosem zavarsz, Samanhta. De minél konkrétabb kapcsolatban maradunk, annál nehezebb lesz…

\- Továbblépni?

\- Igen.

\- Tudom. Csak…

\- Samantha… nem szabad várnod rám! Erről már beszéltünk.

\- Ezt a szívemnek is elmagyarázhatnád.

\- Megpróbálhatom, de ha nem akarod megérteni, úgyis hiábavaló. Elpazarolod az életed, Samantha! Te is tudod, hogy… ami köztünk van, soha nem teljesedhet be. Olyan rengeteg ok miatt, amikről már úgyis beszéltünk. És negyven, vagy ötven év múlva majd rájönnél, hogy hiba volt. De akkor már késő, nem tudod visszacsinálni. És akkor nagyon gyűlölnél engem. Nem szabad ezt tenned magaddal.

\- Azért remélem, nem most látlak utoljára.

\- Talán az lenne a legjobb. Akkor idővel továbblépnél, és elfelejtenél.

\- Ezt szeretnéd?

\- Azt szeretném, ha nem kínlódnál miattam. Azt szeretném, hogy próbálj meg boldog lenni! Hidd el, valahol vár rád egy boldogság, ami igazán teljes lehet! De ahhoz, hogy észrevedd, az kell, hogy nyitott szemmel járj, és ne zárkózz be egy emlékbe!

\- És te?

\- Én majd kezelem az érzéseimet, ahogy tudom.

\- Vagyis gyorsan elfelejtesz majd - szögezte le Sam mintegy saját magának, aztán ellépett a másiktól, és kisétált egészen a szirt szélére. Malek utánament, megállt mögötte, és hátulról átölelte, védelmezőn és vigasztalón.

\- Nagyon sokáig fogsz hiányozni. Te nem is sejted, milyen sokáig. De én el tudom fogadni azt, amiről beszélünk. Még akkor is, ha fáj. Tudom, hogy így helyes, még ha nehéz is. Tudom, hogy ezt kell tennem, és tudom magam tartani ehhez az elhatározáshoz. De ettől még szeretlek, és nem foglak hamar elfelejteni. Sosem foglak elfelejteni.

\- Azt hiszem… ez a tok'ra jobban kezeli az érzéseit… nem más, mint kötelességtudat.

\- Talán. De ha így van, akkor egy cipőben járunk.

\- Talán. De lesznek pillanatok, mikor el fogom átkozni mindkettőnk kötelességtudatát.

\- Ha csak pillanatok, az nem baj - szorította magához egy pillanatra még jobban Malek, majd elengedte és mellé lépett. - Egyikünk sem tudna tükörbe nézni soha többé, ha nem a kötelességünket választanánk.

\- Tudom. Nem is értem, minek ragozzuk ennyit - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

\- Én sem - fordult felé a tok'ra.

\- Használjuk ki inkább a hátralévő időnket - szűkült össze Malek szeme.

\- Nem vagy te egy kicsit…

\- Milyen?

\- Nem is tudom. Kérdezhetek egy személyeset?

\- Mást sem tettél az elmúlt három napban.

\- De ez most tényleg… indiszkrét lesz. Szóval… mondtad, hogy nem voltál szerelmes száz éve… de… nem is voltál senkivel?

\- Samantha, az előbb én akartam, hogy ábrándulj ki belőlem, most magadtól szeretnél?

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy igen. Sokszor?

\- Mint már szintén mondtam… a cél néha szentesíti az eszközt. És nem, nem sokszor.

\- Azért egy pasinak nem egyszerű kötelességből… vagy?

\- Egy tok'ra ebben is más.

\- Persze, persze… uralja a gazdatestét. Mármint fizikailag. És kicsit sem élvezted?

\- Samantha, a munka az munka, az élvezet pedig élvezet.

\- És nem lehet keverni a kettőt?

\- Ha egy goa'uld áll veled szemben, akkor nem.

\- Hát, én nem lennék képes ilyesmire.

\- Tényleg? Ha felbukkanna a Föld körül néhány goa'uld anyahajó, és egy rendszerúr azt mondaná, hogy elpusztítja a bolygót, ha nem teszed meg?

\- Persze, hemzsegnek odakint a rendszerurak, akik mind velem akarnak lefeküdni.

\- Nem akarsz belegondolni a lehetőségbe? Hm? Mit tennél?

\- Abszurd a lehetőség. De úgyis tudod, mit tennék.

\- Akkor mit is vetsz a szememre?

\- Semmit, csak… belegondoltam, hogy száz éve nem volt részed igazi gyengédségben. Bár száz év neked egy szempillantás, vagy nem?

\- Nem, nem igazán. Száz év nekem is hosszú idő. És sokszor vágytam volna egy kis gyengédségre. De nem vagyok az a típus, aki érzések nélkül ágyba bújik valakivel.

\- Szóval lett volna lehetőséged?

\- Gondolj csak Annise-re.

\- Nem akarok rá gondolni - nevette el magát Sam. - Szóval visszautasítottad?

\- Néhányszor. Utoljára azt hiszem, fel is fogta.

\- Nem akarom tudni, milyen vagy ilyenkor.

\- Milyenkor?

\- Mikor annyira elutasító vagy, hogy még Annise-nek is eljut a csökönyös agyáig.

\- Határozott és rendíthetetlen. És egy kicsit visszaélek a tekintélyemmel. De csak egy kicsit.

\- De… hogy bírod? Mindenkinek szüksége van néha egy kis gyengédségre. Legyen az akár csak egy simogatás vagy egy puszi - gondolkodott el Sam, de aztán ahogy alaposan megnézte magának a másikat, nevetve megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem akarom tudni!

\- Mit? - sandított rá Malek.

\- Hogy te és Loran mit bírtok művelni ebben a témában.

\- Miért? Zavarba jönnél?

\- Azt hiszem, igen.

\- Te kis gátlásos… sosem csináltál még ilyesmit?

\- Nem ezt mondtam, csak…

\- Az érintés és a szeretet, amit egymás iránt érzünk… együtt… csodálatos érzés tud lenni.

\- Az, hogy ő hogy érint téged, még el tudom képzelni, de te őt?

\- Az idegi kapcsolatok csodákra képesek.

\- Jó, oké, értem, de ez akkor sem ugyanaz…

\- Természetesen nem. Ezért is vagyok most… telhetetlen. Valami ilyesmit akartál mondani?

\- Igen - nevette el magát Sam, majd Malek is elmosolyodott egy pillanatra, aztán odalépett a nőhöz, a karjaiba zárta, és megcsókolta, aztán hamar magával sodorta a szenvedélybe, hogy még egyszer utoljára önfeledten szerethesse.


	12. Chapter 12

Egy kis idővel később a tok'ra vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit, de aztán meggondolta, és inkább csendben maradt.

\- Mi az? - könyökölt fel mellette Sam, aki eddig a tok'ra vállára hajtva a fejét csak hallgatta a másik szívverését.

\- Csak az jutott eszembe, amit az előbb mondtál.

\- Sok mindent mondtam.

\- Arra gondolok, hogy hemzsegnek odakint a rendszerurak, akik veled szeretnének lefeküdni.

\- Én ezt enyhén cinikusan mondtam. Azt hittem, érezted.

\- Igen, éreztem, de… elgondolkodva a dolgon... legalább egy rendszerurat tudnék mondani, aki ha történetesen nem goa'uldnak születik, hanem tok'rának, minden gond nélkül beléd habarodik.

\- Te jó ég, és ki az?

\- Valaki, aki időnként ellenetek, időnként veletek játszott. Persze csak amennyire ezt a goa'uld volta megengedte.

\- Malek, sokáig húzod az agyamat?

\- Ba'al.

\- Na persze - fintorgott Sam. - Biztos rajong értem. Főleg, mióta megtizedeltük a klónjait. Honnan veszed ezt az őrültséget?

\- Csak ismerem a goa'uldot. Nem tesz szívességet, csak ha az érdeke úgy kívánja, vagy ha egyéb gondolatai vannak a háttérben. És ő nem egyszer segített nektek.

\- Mert az érdeke úgy kívánta. Vagy, mert alaposan megszorongattuk.

\- Talán.

\- Te tényleg féltékeny vagy mindenkire, aki él és mozog - csóválta a fejét mosolyogva Sam. - De hogy épp Ba'alra… ez nonszensz.

\- Csak… ne felejtsd el, amit mondtam. Még esetleg hasznodra válhat a jövőben.

\- Csak nehogy pofán röhögjem Ba'alt egy alkalmatlan pillanatban, ha eszembe jut.

\- Az tényleg nem lenne jó. De azért jegyezd meg ezt az információt.

\- Rendben, majd észben tartom. De most… nem lehetne, hogy másról beszéljünk, mint a rendszerurak? Már úgysincs belőlük sok, és még kevesebb hatalmuk van.

\- Rendben, beszéljünk másról - adta meg magát Malek. - Van még utolsó kérdésed?

\- Mi van, ha… ha valamelyikünk tényleg… talál párt magának… és úgy találkozunk? - sütötte le a szemét a nő.

\- Samantha… ezt egy pillantásból olvasni tudnánk mindketten. És… tudod, hogy… elfogadnám, és örülnék, ha boldog lennél. Sosem tennék neked szemrehányást.

\- Ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy ez velem fog megtörténni, és nem veled?

\- Neked azért nagyobb esélyed van rá.

\- Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy a következő próbálkozásnál beadod a derekad Annise-nek.

\- Ebben az egyben biztos lehetsz, hogy nem.

\- De hát kedveled.

\- Élhetek a te szavaiddal? Annise-szel soha nem volt köztünk semmi, és nem is lesz. Kész, téma lezárva. Nem vagyok hajlandó többet magyarázkodni.

\- Tanulékony vagy - nevette el magát Sam.

\- Az hát - csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra. - De a kérdésedre visszatérve… mit tennél, ha azt látnád, hogy van valakim?

\- Kicsit szomorú lennék - gondolkodott el egy valóban szomorkás mosollyal Sam. - De… örülnék, hogy boldog vagy… valakivel, aki… talán sokkal inkább hozzád való, mint én.

\- Akkor miért félsz attól, hogy én máshogy reagálnék?

\- Csak… hirtelenebb vagy, mint én, azt hiszem. És tudod… a tok'ra önérzet, meg ilyenek…

\- Bár lenne időnk, hogy kineveljem belőled ezeket az előítéleteket…

\- Nem, nem… tudom, hogy igazam van - ellenkezett a nő. - Velem szemben más vagy, igaz… de ha látnál mellettem egy embert, akit nem ismersz… hát, nem szeretnék szembesülni a véleményeddel.

\- Majd megtartom magamnak.

\- Bolond… nem így értettem. Mindig… számítani fog a véleményed, és bármikor elmondhatod. Csak tudom, hogy általában mit gondoltok egy emberről, és ha ez még párosulna némi féltékenységgel… hajaj… De most… nem öltözünk fel?

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a férfi, és miközben Sam hasát cirógatta, szemérmetlenül végigmérte a nőt. - Gyönyörű vagy.

\- Köszönöm - mosolygott rá Sam, és már-már viszonozta valamivel a bókot, de aztán elnevette magát.

\- Most megsértettél - méregette morcosan a tok'ra.

\- Ne haragudj! - cirógatta meg az arcát a nő. - Nem akartam.

\- Ennyire visszataszító számodra egy szimbióta? Mármint… tudom, hogy nagyon más, de…

\- Nem, dehogy - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Tényleg.

\- És… ha…

\- Ez a második kérdésed! - emlékeztette egy halvány mosollyal Sam. - Jól gondold meg!

\- És ha egyszer találkoznál velem… a saját formámban…

\- Nagyon remélem, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni - mondta Sam. - És nem azért, mert én gondolnék rólad bármi rosszat, csak… a te érdekedben. És persze Loran miatt.

\- Mit éreznél akkor?

\- Őszintén? Nem is tudom - gondolkodott el Sam, mire Malek lehajtotta a fejét. A nő azonban újra megcirógatta az arcát, így felnézett, és vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Őszintén, Samantha. Ahogy eddig mindenben. Ahogy megállapodtunk. Mondd a szemembe! Mit éreznél?

\- Talán… kíváncsiságot… azt hiszem. Nem tudom, Malek, és… őszintén szólva nem is akarom megtudni, mit éreznék.

\- Meg tudnál érinteni?

\- Igen. Bár nem tudnám… hogy nem okozok-e fájdalmat. És nem tudnék beszélni veled. Ez olyan rossz lenne…

\- És képes lennél kedvesen megérinteni? Gyengéden?

\- Igen.

\- Érzékien?

\- Hát, azt nem biztos, hogy tudnám, hogy csináljam. Számodra mi a különbség a gyengéd és az érzéki érintés között?

\- Ezt nehéz lenne szavakba önteni.

\- Hát, akkor ebben nem lettem okosabb. És te? Szeretnéd egyáltalán, hogy megérintselek?

\- Igen.

\- Mit jelentene számodra?

\- Kölcsönös bizalmat. És azt, hogy el tudsz fogadni úgy, ahogy vagyok. Ez sokat jelentene.

\- Tudom. De… te nem bírod sokáig a szabad levegőn…

\- Nem, túl sokáig nem.

\- És… érzékelnéd egyáltalán, hogy én vagyok?

\- Természetesen.

\- Malek… figyelj, én… tényleg megtenném, ugye tudod? De… azért mégsem szeretném, ha erre sor kerülhetne.

\- Tudom. Értem, hidd el! - nézett hosszú idő után Malek a nő szemébe. - Loran ugyanolyan fontos neked, és… ha nélküle találnál, az azt jelentené, hogy vele valami baj történt.

\- Ezt nem szeretném.

\- Tudom. Vigyázni fogok rá, ígérem.

\- Köszönöm! - mosolyodott el Sam. - De magadra is vigyázz nagyon, rendben?

\- Úgy lesz. Öltözzünk fel! - vett egy nagy levegőt a férfi, így felkeltek, és magukra öltötték a ruháikat.

\- És ha engem találnál nélküle? - szólalt meg halkan Loran, mikor végeztek.

\- Mondd, feltett szándéka mindkettőtöknek, hogy kiborítotok, mielőtt egyáltalán búcsúzkodni kezdenénk? - kapta fel a fejét mérgesen a nő.

\- Nem, csak…

\- A francba, egyikőtöket sem szeretném elveszíteni! Nem tudom, mit akartok hallani! - fakadt ki Sam.

\- És még egy tok'ra hirtelen és indulatos - nézett rá halvány mosollyal Loran.

\- Ha ilyen hülyeségekkel jöttök, persze, hogy kiakadok. Szeretlek mindkettőtöket! Külön-külön és együtt is. De azért együtt jobban, úgyhogy, ha lehet, ne csináljatok semmi hülyeséget, oké?

\- Oké. De azért… válaszolhatnál az utolsó kérdésemre. És így többet nem kérdezhetek.

\- Tényleg nem tudom, mit szeretnél hallani - fordult el a férfitól Sam.

\- Ha megtörténne… veled tarthatnék? A Földre… vagy akárhova - lépett mögé Loran.

\- Ha szeretnéd, persze, hogy velem tarthatnál - pillantott hátra Sam megenyhülve. - De ugye nem jár a fejetekben semmi butaság?

\- Dehogy. Nem hagynánk cserben egymást soha - nyugtatta meg Loran. - De bármi történhet… mint veled és Jolinarral. Tudod, hogy… a veszély… az életünk kockáztatása része a mindennapjainknak.

\- Eddig nem sokat foglalkoztam a hierarchiátokkal, de… most egy kicsit örülök, hogy parancsnok vagy. Különben még rosszabb lenne a helyzet.

\- Így sem túl rózsás… egy megtámadott tok'ra bázist a parancsnok az utolsók közt hagyja el.

\- Bíztass még egy kicsit - lépett el Sam újra Lorantól.

\- Sajnálom - nézett utána a férfi. - Nem akartam elrontani az utolsó perceket.

\- Tudom - húzta el a száját Sam. - És… bármikor bármi történne… számíthattok rám mindketten. Együtt és… külön-külön is.

\- Köszönöm, Samantha - hajtott fejet a férfi. - És nem fogunk több butaságot kérdezni.

\- Ajánlom is - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Lesétálunk a partra? - kérdezte, és Loran fele nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Mehetünk - fogta meg a férfi, és elindultak.

\- Samantha - törte meg a csendet egy idő után Loran. - Köszönöm!

\- Mit? - nézett rá értetlenül a nő.

\- Hogy nem… faggattuk egymást olyan dolgokról… amikről úgysem beszélhetünk.

\- Túl rövid volt az időnk ahhoz, hogy felesleges fecsegésre pazaroljuk. És most pillanatnyilag nem is voltak fontosak ezek a dolgok. Hadititkok… olyan gyerekes hülyeség titkolóznunk egymás előtt… mikor segíthetnénk is egymásnak. De nem mi ketten, és nem itt és most fogjuk megváltoztatni a két faj kapcsolatát. Még ha szeretnénk sem.

\- Tudom. De ettől még… jó volt, hogy mindketten odafigyeltünk erre. És így tényleg betarthattuk a megállapodásunkat, hogy minden kérdésre őszintén válaszolunk.

\- Tudod… minden fejlettebb faj azt hiszi… hogy ha egy primitívebb nép kapcsolatba lép vele… szóval hogy csak és kizárólag technológiát akar szerezni… vagy lopni, vagy mit tudom én… Nézd, nem mondom, hogy alkalomadtán nem jönne jól… Akár egy zatar'c detector, akár egy tollán ionágyú, vagy mit tudom én… de eddig mégis megoldottunk mindent saját kútfőből a rendelkezésünkre álló technológiával. Nagyon ritka eset volt, hogy egy fejlettebb faj tényleg tevőlegesen segítsen a híres technológiájával.

\- Tudom. Ti vagytok azok, akik az út felét már megtették. Nem sok ilyen nép van. Talán egyedül ti.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Tudod, sokan úgy vélik, hogy… vannak a fejlett fajok, és a primitív fajok. De a kettő között valahol félúton ott vagytok ti, a taurik. Sok mindent megértettetek már, sok mindent felfedeztetek már, de még legalább ennyi előttetek áll. De mégis, ti vagytok az egyetlenek, akik elindultatok az úton.

\- Azért ez így erős megállapítás. Mondjuk a Kelowna alig száz évvel van elmaradva mögöttünk.

\- Arra a világra gondolsz, amelyik valami mondvacsinált belső konfliktus miatt kis híján elpusztította önmagát? Ha nem avatkoztok be, talán már nem is léteznének.

\- Ilyen hülyeségeket mi is csináltunk a történelmünk folyamán.

\- De talán már túl vagytok rajta.

\- Remélem.

\- Én is. És… az asgardok is így gondolták. Ők osztották a véleményem, amit az előbb elmondtam. Thor is úgy gondolta, hogy hozzátok lehet némi reményt fűzni.

\- Mi lehetnénk az ötödik faj. Ezt mondta az ezredesnek.

\- Igen. Ha kellő türelemmel kivárjátok, hogy eljöjjön ez a nap.

\- Szerinted megélhetem?

\- Ki tudja? A jövő mindig kiszámíthatatlan.

\- Tudom.

\- Belemegyünk a vízbe? - kérdezte Sam.

\- Ha ez is olyan hideg, mint odaát a fürdővizünk, eszem ágában sincs - rázta meg a fejét Loran.

\- Hihetetlen, milyen kényes vagy - ugratta Sam a férfit. - Gyere! Legalább bokáig… Valld be, Maleket vonzza a víz!

\- Malek nem szereti a sós vizet.

\- És honnan tudja, hogy ez sós víz? Áh… hagyd. A magasabb szintű érzékelés… - csipkelődött Sam.

\- Valóban - szúrt vissza vigyorogva Loran.

\- Én akkor is belemártom a lábam - vont vállat Sam, így lerúgta a cipőjét és a zokniját, feltűrte a nadrágját, és belesétált a vízbe. - Nem is olyan hideg - nyújtotta Loran fele a kezét, de a férfit még így is csak nagy nehezen tudta meggyőzni, hogy kövesse a példáját, de végül csatlakozott hozzá, és egy darabig elsétáltak a víz szélén.

\- Mit mondasz majd a társaidnak, ha hazatérsz? - sandított Sam a férfira.

\- Miről?

\- Erről a… küldetésről.

\- Hogy sikerült megmentenünk egy világot.

\- Együtt?

\- Együtt.

\- Megosztod velem a sikert?

\- Ha egyszer részed volt benne, miért ne tenném?

\- És komolyan is veszik majd?

\- Mások nevében nem tudok nyilatkozni.

\- És… ha találkozol Martouffal…

\- Miért kellene mást mondanom neki, mint bárki másnak?

\- Nem fogja észrevenni rajtad?

\- Mit gondolsz?

\- Persze hogy nem. De tudod… annyira utálom, mikor hazugságok vesznek körül.

\- Én sem szeretek hazudozni. Főleg nem egy társamnak. De hidd el, Samantha, ez most így a legjobb. Neki, nekem, és neked is.

\- Én azért lehet, zavarban leszek egy kicsit, ha legközelebb találkozom vele.

\- Tudom. De belátod majd, hogy igazam van. Miért szenvedjen ő is? Annyira felesleges.

\- Igazad van.

\- Mint mindig - állapította meg kissé önelégülten a férfi.

\- Hé, ez a stílus nem a tiéd - vigyorgott rá Sam.

\- Nem hát - nevette el magát Loran is. - De most nem hagyhattam ki.

\- Tudom - bólintott rá Sam, aztán még egy darabig sétáltak a vízben.

Jó idővel később Loran Samre pillantott.

\- Letelt az időnk? - kérdezte halkan a nő, miközben megálltak.

\- Igen. Egy óra múlva indulnunk kell. Addig épp visszasétálunk.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele nem túl lelkesen Sam, így mikor elindultak, Loran közelebb lépett hozzá, és átkarolta a vállát.

\- Ne légy szomorú! - kérte.

\- Nem… - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Dehogynem. Tudom, hogy így jó, meg minden… de attól még fáj elszakadni tőled. És hiába játszod meg, tudom, hogy neked sem fáj kevésbé.

\- Nem. De ha én szigorú vagyok és rendíthetetlen, talán neked is könnyebb.

\- Igen. Így én is keményebb tudok lenni egy kicsit. De hogy ez meddig tart ki…

\- Nem kell keménynek lenned. Csak légy önmagad!

\- Akkor már bőgnék, mint egy kislány… de én katona vagyok, nem tehetek ilyet. Főleg egy tok'ra előtt… Mit gondolnátok rólam? Malek megmondaná, hogy egy hisztis liba vagyok. Vagy ami még rosszabb, azt hinné, hogy ezzel akarok kicsikarni valamit. Pedig egyáltalán nem így van.

\- Tudom. És ő is.

\- Ne aggódj, nem teszem nehezebbé nektek sem, mint muszáj.

\- Ebben biztos voltam.

\- Tudod… úgy adnék neked valamit… emlékbe - tűnődött el Sam. - De… úgysem vinnéd haza, nehogy eláruljon, másrészt meg… nincs is nálam semmi olyasmi. Igen, ez megint egy fura tauri szokás, adni valami ajándékot, mikor valakitől hosszú időre búcsúzol.

\- Én valóban nem vihetnék magammal semmit, ami tauri eredetű. Könnyen lebukhatnék. De… én talán adhatnék neked valamit. Majd azt mondod, hogy a helyiektől kaptad hálából, amiért megmentetted őket - mondta, majd a kabátja egyik belső zsebéből egy apró, kör alakú sárga kristályt vett elő, és Sam felé nyújtotta.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezte a nő, mikor átvette.

\- Szerencsekő.

\- A tok'rák nem hisznek az ilyesmiben.

\- Attól én még hihetek - vont vállat Loran. - Valójában… ez a kő még Sierra palotájából való. Épp dolgoztam, mikor lehetőségünk adódott megszökni, így néhány dolog nálam maradt. Köztük ez a kő is.

\- És azóta magadnál tartod?

\- Igen.

\- De akkor nem fogadhatom el - nyújtotta vissza Sam a követ. - Ha olyan régóta veled van…

\- Szívesen adom neked - szorította rá Sam kezét a kristályra a férfi. - Nekem marad még pár másik.

\- Rendben. Ha lenne rajta egy lyuk, hordhatnám medálként - mosolyodott el Sam, mire Loran visszakérte a kristályt, állított valamit a fegyverén, és a lézerrel néhány másodperc alatt lyukat égetett a kristályba, majd a tengervízben óvatosan lehűtötte.

\- Ügyes - nézett rá elismerően Sam, mikor visszakapta a követ.

\- Ez volt a mesterségem - vont vállat Loran. - Ha lenne időnk és némi felszerelésem, készíthetnék neked valami szépet. Látod, ez előbb is eszembe juthatott volna.

\- Loran, ez így is nagyon szép - nyugtatta meg a nő. - Mindig velem lesz.

\- Akkor jó - mosolygott rá a férfi, és folytatták az útjukat.

\- És én mit adjak neked? - törte meg a csendet ezúttal Malek.

\- Hisz ezt kettőtöktől kaptam, nem? - mosolygott rá Sam. - Mire én kezdenék leszokni a szétválasztósdiról, elkezded te?

\- Igazad van. Örülök, hogy kezdesz ráérezni a lényegre.

\- Az utolsó pillanatra majd belejövök.

\- Az is valami - bólintott rá a tok'ra, mikor ráléptek a kapuhoz vezető meredek, sziklás kaptatóra.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahogy felértek, Malek és Sam megálltak nem messze a kaputól. Egy kis ideig mindketten lesütötték a szemüket, aztán a tok'ra Samre sandított.

\- Most tényleg elfogytak a kérdések? - kérdezte.

\- Lenne még millió, úgyis tudod - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán. - De ez most nem a kérdések ideje.

\- Valóban - hagyta rá Malek, majd közelebb lépett a nőhöz, és átölelte. Sam belesimult az ölelésébe, és a férfi nyakába temette az arcát.

\- Szeretném itt és most megállítani az időt - súgta egy kicsivel később.

\- Épp most? A búcsúzás pillanatában? - kérdezett vissza Malek csendesen, mire Sam felnézett rá.

\- Még itt vagy velem. Ez még… olyan jó - mondta, majd újra Malekhez bújt, aki kedvesen cirógatta a haját.

\- Köszönöm, Samantha! - súgta neki végül, mire Sam megint felnézett rá.

\- Csodálatos három nap volt.

\- Igen, az.

\- Annyira… ellentmondásos…

\- Most éppen mi?

\- Csak az, hogy… mindig fájni fog a szívem, ha eszembe jut, és mindig pokolian fogsz hiányozni… mégis úgy érzem… sokáig fogok erőt meríteni abból, ami történt.

\- Ahogy én is. Csodálatos ajándékot kaptunk a sorstól.

\- Te nem is hiszel a sorsban.

\- Talán mégis. De a sorsunk most már másfele szólít bennünket. Szükség van ránk, és ideje hazatérnünk. Vissza a realitásba.

\- Most nagyon utálom, hogy szigorú parancsnok vagy! - nézett morcosan Sam a férfira, de aztán egy sóhajjal beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba. Megcirógatta Malek arcát, majd gyengéden a nyakára simult a keze. - Szeretlek! És köszönök mindent! Remélem… még találkozunk!

\- Én is remélem! - bólintott rá Malek, majd odahajolt a nőhöz, és megcsókolta.

Hosszú ideig nem tudtak elszakadni egymástól, de végül a tok'ra erőt vett magán, de akkor is csak egy kicsit húzódott el a nőtől.

\- Lehet egy utolsó kérdésem?

\- Húzzuk az időt?

\- Persze - bólintott rá Malek.

\- Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Melyik volt az a pillanat, amelyik a legkedvesebb?

\- Több ilyen is volt - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán. - Mikor először megcsókoltál, mikor Loran először bízott meg bennem annyira, hogy szóba álljon velem, mikor először megérintettelek. És neked?

\- Nagyjából ugyanez. És még, amikor először mondtad, hogy nem félsz tőlem, és amikor elfogadtad a segítségemet ott a domboldalban.

\- Igen - bólintott rá Sam. - Szép pillanatok, és… mind a bizalomról szóltak, és a törődésről. Olyan dolgok, amiket korábban nem is tudtam volna elképzelni rólad.

\- De most már ismersz.

\- Igen. És örülök, hogy így van. De most már… megyek… minden pillanattal… csak nehezebb lesz - mondta Sam, de a szavaival ellentétben mégsem mozdult, mire Malek még egyszer magához ölelte, és végül elengedte.

\- Induljunk! - nézett eltökélten a nőre, így lassan a tárcsázóhoz sétáltak. Végül Malek lépett oda, és a Föld koordinátáit kezdte beütni.

\- Csak így fejből? - sandított rá Sam.

\- Szerencsére valahogy mindig könnyen megjegyeztem a koordinátákat. Millió van a fejemben belőlük.

\- És hol is találkoztál vele?

\- Samantha… a legtöbb tok'ra tudja a Föld koordinátáit. És mielőtt mérges lennél, egyben azt is, hogy anélkül a műszer nélkül - bökött az állával Sam jeladója fele - semmi értelme nem lenne próbálkoznia. Emiatt nem kell aggódnod.

\- Nem aggódom. És Garshaw-nál van jeladó, ha szükség van rá, használjátok.

\- Tudom. Ha a szükség úgy hozza, használni fogjuk, ahogy eddig is.

\- Apám halála óta nem jött tok'ra a Földre.

\- Talán jobb is. Ha menne, valami rossz hírt vinne, abban biztos vagyok.

\- Talán mégsem. Mindegy, nem számít. Ha kellenénk, gyertek! És… ha én kellenék… gyere bármikor! És most… tényleg megyek - nézett a nő a megnyíló féregjáratra. - Malek…

\- Vigyázz nagyon magadra! - ölelte meg még utoljára a férfi.

\- Te is. Ti is - kötötte a lelkére a nő, majd lehajtotta a fejét. - Azt hiszem, ha nem adod meg a kezdő lökést, nem fogok tudni elindulni.

Malek még néhány pillanatig nézett a szemébe, aztán adott neki még egy puszit, és a csillagkapu fele fordította.

\- Menj! Odahaza már biztosan várnak - mondta neki szigorúan. Sam végül belátta, hogy tényleg nem tehet mást, így felsétált a kapuhoz vezető néhány lépcsőfokon, és elküldte a kódját. Egy pillanatra még visszasandított a férfira, aztán egy nagy sóhajjal átlépett a csillagkapun.

~~ o ~~

Mikor Sam néhány másodperccel később kilépett a kapu földi oldalán, O'Neill ezredessel és Hammond tábornokkal találta szemben magát, és Jack persze azonnal elhalmozta a kérdéseivel, Sam még levegőt sem tudott venni. Hammond azonban látta rajta, hogy milyen kimerült, így elzavarta a gyengélkedőre, hogy Janet megvizsgálja, és ráadásul adott neki két szabadnapot.

Samnek viszont semmi kedve nem volt hazamenni. Tudta, hogy ha magára marad, csak elönti a magány, és ehhez nem volt sok kedve. És nem mellesleg odahaza semmi ehető nem volt a konyhában, így az orvosi vizsgálatok után inkább a kantin felé vette az irányt, ahol is alaposan megpakolta a tálcáját, és örült, hogy végre az ismerős ételeket eheti.

Az egyik asztalnál ott ült Daniel, így Sam letelepedett a férfival szemben.

\- Üdv! - köszöntötte Daniel. - Mikor érkeztél?

\- Alig fél órája - mosolygott rá Sam, és enni kezdett.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte kisvártatva a férfi, akinek feltűnt, hogy Sam gondolatai máshol járnak.

\- Röviden: igen. Hosszabban: majd mesélek - ígérte Sam.

\- Áh, nem publikus - nevette el magát Daniel. - Akkor majd bejössz hozzám, ha végeztünk. Segíthetsz a fordításomban.

\- Na persze - nevetett Sam is. - Sokra mennél az én segítségemmel. Mit fordítasz?

\- A CSK7 hozott vissza egy goa'uld nyelvű szöveget. Meggyőződésem, hogy csupán a bolygó eredetmítosza, de ők valami világmegváltó titkokat remélnek találni benne a goa'uld fegyverek gyengéiről.

\- Uh… majd én mondok neked világmegváltó titkokat - mosolygott maga elé a nő, ahogy a kedvenc kék zseléjéhez fogott. Magán érezte Daniel fürkésző tekintetét, de nem reagált rá, így pár perccel később befejezték a vacsorájukat, és elindultak Daniel apró irodája felé.

\- Szóval sikerrel jártatok? - kérdezte Daniel, mikor beléptek.

\- Igen, legyőztük a járványt, bár nem volt könnyű - ült le Sam az egyik székre, és mint akiben csak most tudatosul, milyen kemény munkán vannak túl, egy sóhajjal fáradtan az asztalra könyökölt.

\- Pihenned kéne - vette szemügyre Daniel.

\- Ismered azt az állapotot, mikor még ahhoz is fáradt vagy, hogy pihenj? - sandított rá Sam.

\- Persze. Ebben a szakmában ki ne ismerné? - vont vállat a férfi. - Akkor inkább mesélj! Hogy viselted Maleket?

\- Jól - nevette el magát Sam, ahogy a barátja a legjobb érzékkel tenyerelt bele a kérdésbe, amiről csak később szeretett volna beszélni. De hát nem volt mit tenni, a téma adott volt. - Tényleg - erősítette meg, mikor látta a másik arcán a kételkedést.

\- Akkor jó. Féltem, hogy nem fogtok tudni együtt dolgozni.

\- Remekül dolgoztunk együtt.

\- Ennek örülök.

\- Igen… és annak is örülnél, ha tudnád… hogy más is történt?

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte gyanakodva Daniel.

\- Ne nézz már így rám, nem lettem tok'ra! - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Legalábbis nem tudok róla.

\- Hát, Janet bizonyára észrevette volna - méregette még mindig Samet Daniel.

\- Te is tudod, hogy nem - ábrándította ki a nő. - Legfeljebb, ha MR-rel is megnéz. De hidd el, nincs bennem szimbióta.

\- Akkor mi történt?

\- Nem fogsz kiakadni? - sandított Sam Danielre.

\- Azt hiszem, nem vagyok egy kiakadós fajta. Bár azért biztos meg lehet még lepni ezzel-azzal. Tégy próbára!

\- Daniel, amit elmondok, az hétpecsétes titok! Soha senki nem tudhat róla, érted? - mondta váratlanul szigorúan Sam.

\- Azt hiszem, titoktartásban jó vagyok - tűnődött el a férfi.

\- Daniel!

\- Jó, megígérem, hogy soha senkinek nem mondom el! - vette komolyan végre Daniel is.

\- Még az ezredesnek sem! És Hammond tábornoknak sem! A tok'ráknak pedig még kevésbé! És akik végképp, soha, semmi szín alatt nem tudhatnak róla, azok a goa'uldok.

\- Soha, senkinek. Lakat a számon. De most már ne feszegesd az idegeimet! - nézett morcosan Daniel a nőre.

\- Malekről van szó… - kezdett bele kicsit zavartan Sam. Most, hogy itt állt a vallomás szélén, kicsit elbizonytalanodott a másik reakcióját illetően. Nem igazán találta a megfelelő szavakat, hogy töredelmes vallomást tegyen.

\- Ugye nem bántott? - telepedett le vele szemben Daniel, és aggodalmasan méregette Samet.

\- Malek? Dehogy! - lepődött meg Sam. - Soha nem tenne ilyet.

\- Biztos?

\- Ezer százalék.

\- Akkor mi van vele? - faggatózott tovább a férfi, akit azért egy kicsit meglepett ez a határozott válasz.

\- Tudod… elég sok időt töltöttünk együtt, és… sokat beszélgettünk, és elég jól megismertük egymást, és… szóval először csak… megkedveltem, aztán…

\- Sam! - szólt rá kicsit feszülten a férfi, mikor elakadt a mondanivalójában.

\- Hát… egymásba szerettünk.

\- Mi? - kerekedtek ki Daniel szemei.

\- Ez van - vont vállat Sam.

\- Azért ez így meredek - nézett fel egy idő után a férfi, miközben próbálta emészteni, amit hallott.

\- Nekem mondod?

\- És akkor ti most…

\- Nem… ez nem lenne ilyen egyszerű - hajtotta le a fejét a nő. - Csak egy szép álom volt.

\- Nem lehetett túl komoly álom, ha csak ennyi volt…

\- Daniel! - kapta fel a fejét Sam. - Nem ennyi volt. Szeretem őt, és ő is engem. Ez nem változott attól, hogy visszatértünk a saját életünkhöz. Csak… nincs értelme bármiben is reménykedni. Nincs értelme egy álomvilágban élni. Szerinted mi lenne itt, ha bárki megtudná, hogy szerelmes vagyok egy tok'rába?

\- Palotaforradalom - grimaszolt a férfi.

\- Pontosan. Odaát dettó. Nem kell ez nekünk. Se nekem, se Maleknek, se a Földnek, se a tok'ráknak, se az egész galaxisnak. Így is puskaporos hordó a tok'ra-tauri diplomácia. Tesszük a dolgunkat, ahogy eddig is, és kész.

\- Tényleg szereted?

\- Igen.

\- És…

\- Ne kímélj! - nevette el magát Sam, bár nem volt túlságosan vidám. - Az elmúlt napokban hozzáedződtem a kemény kérdésekhez.

\- Csak… azt akartam kérdezni, hogy… ő… ők… ugye ketten… vannak.

\- Igen. Malek és Loran. És?

\- És melyiküket szereted?

\- Mindkettőt. Daniel, ők… - kezdett bele valamibe, aztán megint elnevette magát. Ezúttal kicsit őszintébben.

\- Mi az?

\- Csak legalább százszor hallottam azt a mondatot három nap alatt, hogy ők ketten egyek. Azt hiszem, most már kezdem megérteni. Már én sem akarom szétválasztani őket úgy, mint az elején. Mint most te. Ők egy egység. Benne vannak mindketten, de akkor is… elválaszthatatlanul összetartoznak.

\- De… Malek…

\- Egy tok'ra. Daniel… nyugodtan beszélhetünk nyíltan, tényleg hozzászoktam a témához az elmúlt napokban. Tudom, hogy a legtöbb ember számára egy szimbióta nem túl vonzó jelenség.

\- Neked igen?

\- Malek pár órája azt kérdezte, hogy képes lennék-e a saját formájában kedvesen megérinteni.

\- És? Képes lennél?

\- Azt hiszem, minden további nélkül. Csak… jobban zavarna a kommunikáció hiánya, mint az, hogy megérintsem. Persze, tudom, hogy úgy áthidalhatatlan lenne köztünk a különbség, de ebben a helyzetben, hogy Lorannal van…

\- Én nem ismerem túl jól őket… vagyis Lorant egyáltalán nem…

\- Ő elég félénk és bizalmatlan.

\- Hát, Malek kellőképpen ellensúlyozza.

\- Igen, ez igaz - hagyta rá Sam. - Malek szigorú és határozott. De ettől még jó szíve van, önzetlen és segítőkész.

\- Ezt nem vitatom. Tényleg most is jött és segített. És bár a korábbi alkalmakkor én nem voltam itt, de tudom, hogy már nem először számíthattunk rá. Csak… akkor is, Sam, egy tok'rával?

\- Sok fajjal próbálkoztam már, eddig mindegyik balszerencsésen végződött - emlékezett vissza a nő. - Talán Malek keményebb, mint az előző jelöltek.

\- Én ezt értem, de akkor is elég lényeges különbség van egy tok'ra és egy ember között.

\- Persze. Az első napokban mi is inkább csak ezeket láttuk. De aztán rájöttünk, hogy hasonlóság is van épp elég. De nem is az a lényeg, hogy hasonlóságokat vagy különbségeket keressünk.

\- Akkor mi?

\- A lényeg… hogy pokolian hiányzik, és még nagyon sokáig hiányozni fog.

\- Nem is találkoztok?

\- Csak még nehezebb lenne. Inkább megpróbálunk élni az emlékeinkből.

\- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a részletekre - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Daniel arcán.

\- Nem is kötném az orrodra.

\- De meg sem fordult a fejedben közben, hogy esetleg… mármint úgy értem, aközben, hogy… esetleg… tudod…

\- Esetleg mi? - nézett egy elfojtott mosollyal Sam a legjobb barátjára. - Hogy egy szenvedélyes csók közben egyszer csak arra eszmélek, hogy Malek elhagyta Loran testét, és egyesült velem? Komolyan… össze kéne kötni titeket Malekkel, olyan egyformán gondolkodtok. Ő is többször megkérdezte az elején, hogy biztos, hogy nem félek-e tőle.

\- És nem féltél?

\- Daniel, csak egy értelmes okot mondj, hogy Malek miért cserélné le a gazdatestét!

\- Mit tudom én… mert jobban tetszel neki.

\- És te kívülről vagy belülről szeretnél gyönyörködni abban, aki tetszik neked?

\- Jaj, Sam… ezt igazán nem kellett volna.

\- Bocs. De komolyra fordítva a szót… egy szimbióta nem úgy cserél gazdatestet, ahogy te váltod a pólódat minden este. Komoly mentális és fizikai terhelés ez neki, és nem tesz ilyet, csak ha nagyon muszáj. Szóval nem, nem féltem attól, hogy egyik reggel tok'raként ébredek.

\- De gondolom azért vehemensen próbált rábeszélni… biztos komoly kiképzést kaptál a tok'ra lét előnyös oldalaiból.

\- Egy kezemen megszámolom azokat a mondatokat, amiket ilyen szempontból mondott ki. Hidd el, nem arra ment rá ez a pár nap, hogy engem befűzzön tok'rának. Egy pillanatig sem titkolta, mennyire örülne neki, ha esetleg mégis… de egyetlen szóval sem próbált győzködni vagy befolyásolni. És ugyanúgy feltárta a rossz dolgokat is. Szóval... azt hiszem, van egy egészen reális képem erről az egészről.

\- Szóval nem akarsz tok'ra lenni?

\- Határozottan nem, még mindig. De egy dolgot megígértem neki, és erről szeretném, ha tudnál.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Ha egyszer ne adj isten olyan állapotban kerülnék, hogy más nem segít…

\- Sam, te ennél jobb katona vagy.

\- Persze, persze. De tudod, az ezredesről is azt hittük, aztán Kenen nélkül már nem élne.

\- Tudod, Sam, Kenennel sem sokon múlt a dolog.

\- Tudom. Kenen hibát követett el, ez egy másik történet. De legalább O'Neill ezredes életben van.

\- Egy kőkemény tapasztalatba került neki. Ne! Sam, ott voltam! Tudom, mit élt át, hála Kenennek.

\- Ő sem így akarta. Jót akart, de sajnos rossz eszközökkel próbálta elérni. Mindegy, nem védem Kenent, nem tisztem, hogy tisztára mossam, és nem is lehet. Tagadhatatlan, hogy bűnt követett el, és nem róla akartam beszélni. De megígértem Maleknek, hogy ha egyszer ez bekövetkezne… akkor megteheti. De csak ő, és senki más. Ha ez bekövetkezik, csak te leszel itt, aki tudni fog erről.

\- És most komolyan tőlem várod, hogy…

\- Csak azt várom tőled, hogy értesítsd Maleket. Ez talán nem olyan nagy kérés. A többit én megbeszéltem vele. És különben is… úgysem fog bekövetkezni, nem?

\- Remélem.

\- Annyira szörnyű lenne?

\- Hát… olyan nagyon nem szeretném.

\- Inkább végignéznéd, hogy meghalok?

\- Sam! Ez nem fair!

\- Tudom, Daniel. De veszélyes életet élünk, és ezt te is tudod. Bármikor történhet valami.

\- És elfogadnád, hogy…

\- Egy: nem mondtam, hogy a szimbiótával maradnék…

\- Ezt Maleknek is elmondtad?

\- Igen. Kettő: ha mégis, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem maradhatnék itt. De ugyanúgy a jó ügyért harcolhatnék tovább, csak kicsit más köntösben.

\- Igen, fényévekre a csapatodtól, a barátaidtól, az otthonodtól.

\- Inkább fényévekre innen, mint másfél méterrel a föld alatt. De miért vitatkozunk egy lehetőségről, aminek minimális az esélye?

\- Mert legalább közben emészthetem a többit.

\- És hogy boldogulsz?

\- Elég nehéz elképzelni.

\- Annyira azért nem. Loran jó pasi. Alapjáraton csendes, de azért nem féltem. Tud replikázni, ha arról van szó. És kedves, olyan… lovagias. Nem is tudom, nálunk ez a fajta figyelmesség már kiment a divatból, azt hiszem. Olyan… meghitten tudtunk beszélgetni.

\- Ezt még el is hiszem.

\- De Malekről ugyanezt nehezebb elhinni, igaz? És az, hogy elképesztően jó humora van?

\- Humora. Egy tok'rának? - nézett hitetlenkedve Daniel.

\- Igen - erősítette meg a nő. - Nem is hinnéd, milyen sokat nevettünk ebben a három napban.

\- Három?

\- Áh… igen. Az utolsó három nap már szinte csak a miénk volt. De el ne árulj!

\- Dehogy. De kíváncsi lennék erre a három napra. Mármint nem úgy - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel, mikor a nő rásandított. - Csak, hogy miről beszélgettetek… hogy nem kaptatok össze, meg ilyenek.

\- Nagyon sok mindenről beszélgettünk. És hidd el, talán egyszer kaptam fel a vizet, Malek pedig kimondottan türelmes volt. Akármilyen hülyeséget is kérdeztem tőle, nyugodtan válaszolt.

\- Akkor most mindent tudsz a tok'rákról.

\- Sok mindent tudok a tok'rákról, de ebben szinte semmi olyan nincs, amit felhasználhatnánk, Daniel. Általános dolgokról beszélgettünk, és sok régi dologról. És személyes dolgokról. Próbáltuk egy kicsit megismerni egymást.

\- És sikerült?

\- Három nap alatt? Egy tok'rát? Viccelsz? Alig tudok róla valamit – nevetett Sam, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Pokolian hiányzik, pedig még csak egy órája váltunk el.

\- Kemény döntés lehetett – látta be sóhajtva Daniel.

\- Igazából… egy percig sem vitáztunk. Mindketten beláttuk már az elején, hogy ennek így kell lennie.

\- Ettől még nehéz lehetett. Akkor is, ha nem beszéltetek róla.

\- Igen, az volt – ismerte be Sam.

\- Sam… segíthetek valahogy?

\- Már azzal segítesz, hogy nem záratsz fogdába az eretnek gondolataimért.

\- Ugyan, menj már! – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Nem mondom, hogy nem leptél meg, de… lehetett volna rosszabb is. Beleszerethettél volna mondjuk egy… ööö…

\- Na? Mégsem tudsz rosszabbat, mint egy tok'ra?

\- Talán csak egy unas lehetne rosszabb – ugratta a férfi, mire Sam elnevette magát.

\- Daniel, kérlek!

\- Bocs – nevetett Daniel is, de aztán elkomolyodott, és megfogta Sam kezét. – Tudom, milyen nehéz távol lenni attól, akit szeretsz.

\- Tudom, Daniel – nézett Sam hálásan a barátjára.

\- Sokat nem tudok segíteni, de… ha beszélnél róla, vagy ilyesmi… szóval… én mindig itt vagyok.

\- Tudom, és hálás vagyok – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Lehet, hogy időnként megkereslek, de ha már az agyadra megyek, nyugodtan zavarj el!

\- Ugyan – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – És most?

\- Haza kéne mennem aludni, de… nem akarok egyedül maradni.

\- Hát… felajánlom az ágyam – bökött Daniel az állával a szoba sarkában álló kényelmetlen ágya felé. – Én úgyis egész éjjel dolgozom.

\- És ezt hajnalban is így fogod gondolni? – kérdezte kételkedve a nő. – Igazán kedves tőled, de… inkább összeszedem a lelkierőm, hazamegyek, megfürdök, és ágyba teszem magam.

\- Ahogy szeretnéd – mosolygott rá Daniel.

\- Megyek – állt fel egy sóhajjal Sam, majd elköszöntek, és kisétált, Daniel pedig hitetlenkedő fejcsóválással nézett utána.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Helló! Miben merültél el ennyire? Fogadjuk, hogy ma még nem is ettél – lépett be Sam Danielhez egy jó hónappal később. Kora délután volt, de egész nap nem látta a barátját a bázison, így gyanította, hogy megszállottan dolgozik valamin.

\- Nem, tényleg – sandított fel a férfi, akinek árulkodó módon vörösek voltak a szemei a megerőltetéstől.

\- Na, ezért hoztam neked egy szendvicset – nyújtotta felé az ennivalót a nő.

\- Kösz, megmentettél az éhhaláltól – mosolygott rá Daniel.

\- Nincs mit. Mid van?

\- Amiről a múltkor beszéltem, csak annyi minden közbejött, hogy közben nem tudtam vele foglalkozni. Amit a CSK7 hozott vissza épp akkor mikor visszajöttél Malektől.

\- Malektől… na persze – tűnt fel egy szomorkás mosoly Sam arcán, aztán inkább az írásra terelte a szót. – És tényleg csak egy eredetmítosz, ahogy sejtetted? - pillantott a Daniel előtt lévő kinyomtatott képekre.

\- Hát, nem éppen. Találtam itt valami érdekeset, ami szerintem téged is érdekelne.

\- Na mesélj! – telepedett le vele szemben a nő.

\- Írnak itt egy eszközről, ami bármilyen berendezést képes működtetni.

\- Ez valami energiaforrás? – nézett rá Sam immár jóval kíváncsibban.

\- Szerintem olyasmi – bólintott rá Daniel, és a nap hátralévő részét azzal töltötték, hogy lefordította a nőnek a vonatkozó szövegrészeket, és találgatták, hogy mi lehet pontosan ez az eszköz.

\- Akkor ez egy izgalmas kirándulást jelent holnapra, nem igaz? – összegezte végül Sam a lényeget.

\- Te beszélsz a tábornokkal – nézett rá a fiatal tudós. – Rám a Merlines eset óta nem igazán hallgat.

\- Persze, persze.

\- És megvárhatnád, míg lefordítom az egészet. Hátha van itt még valami lényeges.

\- Igen, aztán megint közbejön egy másik küldetés, és csak két hónap múlva jutsz hozzá ehhez a fordításhoz újra. Beszélek inkább Landryvel, aztán visszajövök.

\- Jól van, menj csak! De elég késő van már – pillantott az órára Daniel. – Lehet, hogy már nincs is itt.

\- Ugyan – intette le Sam, és elsietett.

Sam alig fél órával később egy elégedett mosollyal az arcán sétált ki Landry tábornok irodájából, a zsebében egy ígérettel, hogy a CSK1 másnap korán reggel indulhat a bolygóra, megkeresni a kérdéses eszközt.

\- Siker – lépett vissza Danielhez. – Reggel indulhatunk.

\- Remélem Jack is hasonlóan lelkes lesz – húzta el a száját a férfi.

\- Hát ez természetes – nevetett Sam.

\- Hazamész? – kérdezte Daniel, mikor kiszórakozták magukat.

\- Már nem lenne sok értelme. Alszom a laboromban. Addig találd ki, merre induljunk, ha odaértünk.

\- Azért én is pihennék egy kicsit – húzta el a száját Daniel.

\- Aha – kuncogott a nő. –Majd meglátjuk, a vörös szemeid miről árulkodnak reggel! Jó éjt! – köszönt el nevetve, és visszavonult a laborjába.

Másnap reggel, ahogy azt sejtették, O'Neill morgott egy sort a váratlan kirándulás miatt, és még Sam sem tudta lecsillapítani egy jól használható energiaforrás ígéretével. Ennek ellenére engedelmeskedett a felettese utasításának, fogta a csapatát, és elindultak a kérdéses bolygóra.

Ahogy átléptek a kapun Daniel szeme azonnal felcsillant, Sam alig tudta visszatartani a nevetését. Egy viszonylag épen megmaradt, de kihalt város szélére érkeztek meg.

\- Nos, Jackson? – nézett rá várakozón O'Neill, akit a legkevésbé sem hatott meg a környezete.

\- Kell itt lennie valahol egy templomnak – tért vissza Daniel a valóságba.

\- Valami közelebbi? – morgott Jack, akinek semmi templomszerű épület nem tűnt a szemébe, ahogy körülnézett.

\- Semmi jelentős energiaforrást nem észlelek – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Akkor ennyi? Mehetünk is? – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel a felettese.

\- Azért körülnézhetnénk – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Hogy is gondolhattam, hogy megúszom – sóhajtott O'Neill. – Menjünk! – mondta, és betrappolt a házak közé.

Jó két órát bolyongtak a romos épületek között, mire találtak egyet, ami Daniel határozott állítása szerint a templom lehetett, de a többiek csak bizalmatlanul méregették, még Sam is. Az idő megtette már a hatását, ha voltak is valaha díszítések vagy falfestmények az épületen, már lemállottak róla, hála az évszázadok esőinek és hőségének.

Végül besétáltak, és körülnéztek. Sam a műszereivel volt elfoglalva, Daniel a falakon próbált valami utalást találni arra, amit kerestek, Jack előreszegezett fegyverrel minden kiszögellés mögött ellenséget sejtett, Teal'c pedig a szokásos mérsékelt kíváncsiságával nézett körül.

\- Érzékelek némi energiát – nézett fel homlokráncolva Sam. – De nem nagyobb, mint egy autó akkumulátora. Onnan jön – mutatott egy oltárszerű emelvényre.

\- Akkor szedjék ki onnan, és menjünk innen, mielőtt jön valaki – sürgette az ezredes.

\- Legalább ötszáz éve nem járt itt senki a CSK7-et leszámítva – próbálta megnyugtatni Daniel, de látta, hogy nem járt túl sok sikerrel, így inkább Samhez fordult.

\- Daniel, te vagy a goa'uld szakértő – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Amúgy sehol nem látom azt a szöveget, amit fordítottál. Hol fényképezte a másik CSK csapat?

\- Egy olyan épületben, amit városházának vagy ilyesminek gondoltak, nem messze innen – vont vállat Daniel. – Megkereshetjük, de talán itt többre mennénk. Azt mondod, onnan érzékeled az energiát?

\- Igen, de mint mondtam, nem túl nagy.

\- Lehet, hogy a burkolat árnyékolja. Vagy ki van kapcsolva.

\- Vagy egyszerűen lemerült, nem gondolja, Daniel? – sandított vissza rá Jack, aki épp körüljárta a helyiséget, hogy megbizonyosodjon, hogy a lassan szétmálló berendezés mögött nem rejtőzik-e egy-egy felfegyverzett jaffa.

\- Remélem nem – húzta el a száját a férfi.

\- Én is nagyon remélem – bólintott rá Sam, és közelebb sétált az emelvényhez. – Hogy szedjük ki?

\- Mondd meg te! – nézett rá Daniel, majd szemügyre vette az oltár tetején lévő feliratot.

\- Mi ez? Remélem, használati utasítás – lépett mellé Sam is.

\- Egy kisebb goa'uld rendszerurat dicsőítő imádság – vont vállat Daniel, de azért végigolvasta az egészet. Viszont az eszközhöz való utat nem találta meg a szövegben.

\- Ha az oltárból juttatták a környező eszközöket energiához, akkor valahogy ki is kellett vezetniük – járta körbe Sam az egészet.

\- Sehol nem látok kilógó vezetékeket – csatlakozott hozzájuk végre Jack is. – Se konnektort.

\- A padló alatt is mehetnek vezetékek – tippelt Daniel. – Ha egyáltalán ehhez az eszközhöz szükség van vezetékekre.

\- Valahogy ki kellene nyitnunk – járta körül Sam.

\- Oké, Carter, ön előtt a lehetőség.

\- Talán ez is úgy működik, mint a legtöbb goa'uld berendezés – töprengett Daniel. – Érzékeli a goa'uld testében lévő naquadah-t és működésbe lép.

\- Mondasz valamit – húzta össze a szemét a nő, és módszeresen végigtapogatta az asztal lapján szereplő különféle motívumokat. Daniel egy idő után a talapzatot is átvizsgálta, aztán körbe a különféle berendezési tárgyakat, de végül Teal'c hangjára kapták fel a fejüket.

\- Daniel Jackson! Nem lehetséges, hogy ezt keresed? – kérdezte az ex-jaffa, aki nem messze a bejárattól állt, és a falon egy tenyérlenyomathoz hasonló mélyedést vizslatott a falban. Daniel odasétált hozzá, hogy ő is szemügyre vegye.

\- De igen, Teal'c, nagyon is lehet, hogy ezt keressük – bólintott rá végül. – Sam, megpróbálod ezt is?

Sam odasétált hozzájuk, és próbaképp a kijelölt helyre tette a kezét. Egy pillanatra fények villantak fel a helyiségben, mintha életre kelt volna, de aztán újra minden elsötétedett.

\- Uram – nézett Sam a felettesére. – Megpróbálná?

\- Mégis mit?

\- Bekapcsolni. A maga vérében még több naquadah van, mint az enyémben.

\- És én ettől milyen boldog vagyok – morogta a férfi, miközben odasétált hozzájuk, és ő is megérintette azt a helyet a falban, mire a fények felvillantak, és néhány eszköz emelkedett ki a falból és egyéb helyekről a szobában, köztük egy kezelőpanel az oltár ellentétes oldalán.

\- Eddig jó – bólintott rá Sam. – Most jössz te, Daniel – ugratta a férfit, mikor a gombokon a várakozásának megfelelően goa'uld jeleket talált.

\- Ez könnyű – vette szemügyre Daniel a panelt, és néhány gombot megérintett rajta, mire az oltár első oldala egy halk sziszegéssel lecsusszant a föld alá, felfedve előttük a berendezés belsejét. – Most megint te jössz – kacsintott Samre, mire a nő tanácstalanul vizsgálgatni kezdte a berendezés belsejét. Ezer kisebb-nagyobb kristály volt benne, amiknek a rendeltetéséről Samnek fogalma sem volt. Csak egy részük világított, mintha a többiek nem jutnának energiához. Sam nem igazán látott benne logikát, arról pedig főleg nem volt sejtése, hogy a fémborítású dobozkák közül melyik az energiaforrás, és hogy azt hogyan távolítsa el a többi közül.

\- Ez nem lesz olyan könnyű. El leszek vele egy darabig. Addig nyugodtan derítsd fel ezt a paradicsomot – nézett fel Danielre, aki bár egy darabig vonakodott, de egy kis idővel később, miután alaposan körülnézett a helyiségben, másfele keresett elfoglaltságot magának.

Sam próbált a rendelkezésére álló eszközökkel felderíteni az előtte lévő ismeretlen berendezést, és bár tudta, hogy ez csalóka lehet, azt a részét nevezte ki erőforrásnak, amelyikből a legnagyobb energiát érzékelte. Az alig húszszor húszcentis kockát réz borítás fedte, rajta az istenek képének vésett másával, és a nőnek halvány fogalma sem volt, mit rejthet a belseje, de úgy döntött, ezt ráér majd odahaza felderíteni, most csak az az elsődleges, hogy sérülés nélkül el tudja távolítani. Ez sem ígérkezett könnyű feladatnak. Próbálta egyszerűen csak kiemelni, de meg se mozdult. Próbált valamiféle kapcsolót keresni, aztán a kristályokkal kísérletezett, sorban mindegyiket kiemelte a foglalatából, de erre sem történt semmi. Mikor ezt feladta, visszatért inkább a kezelőpanelhez, amit egészen idáig figyelmen kívül hagyott. Már-már reménytelenül megcsóválta a fejét, de aztán erőt vett magán, és próbált valamit felidézni Jolinar emlékeiből. Legnagyobb bánatára annak idején Jolinar sem a goa'uld nyelv sem az írás ismeretét nem hagyta meg neki, így ezzel mindig nehézségei voltak.

Nem akarta Danielt visszahívni, így tovább tanulmányozta az ábrákat. Felismert pár jelet, de ezeknek nem lehetett közük az energiaforrás eltávolításához. Erőltette az emlékezetét, és közben azon bosszankodott, hogy Jolinar emlékei képesek a legváratlanabb pillanatokban felszínre bukkanni, kivéve akkor, mikor igazán szüksége lenne rájuk.

Végül találomra megnyomott egy gombot, de az eredmény váratlan volt. Némi színhatás következtében a magasban egy hologram jelent meg, egy goa'uld feje, ami vészjósló hangon magyarázott valamit. O'Neill annyira megijedt a váratlan társaságtól, hogy kishíján szétlőtte a berendezést.

\- Ne, uram! Ez csak egy felvétel – kiabált rá Sam, mire a férfi dühösen leeresztette a fegyverét.

\- Tudja, kit ijesztgessen, Carter! – förmedt rá mérgesen, majd Daniel is berohant.

\- Mi történt?

\- Te is hallottad? – nézett rá meglepetten Sam.

\- Ezt az egész városban hallani lehet.

\- Mit mond?

\- Arról magyaráz, hogy a bűn, amit a város lakói elkövettek, nem maradhat büntetlenül.

\- Miféle bűn?

\- Ezt még nem mondta. Azt hiszem, nem az elején indult el a felvétel. Itt már csak a büntetéseket taglalja. A vádirat azt hiszem az első pont lehetett, amiről lemaradtunk.

\- Van itt valami, ami normálisan működik? – háborgott az ezredes. – Amúgy valaki nem hallgattatná el ezt a lábosfejűt?

\- De – bólintott rá Daniel, és Sam mellé lépve kikapcsolta a hologramot.

\- Így már jobb – lélegzett fel a csapat vezetője. – Utálom a hangjukat, a nyelvüket, és azt, hogy egyáltalán a világon vannak. Carter, nem igyekezne egy kicsit? Haza akarok menni.

\- Máris, uram – fintorgott Sam, majd segélykérőn Danielre nézett. – Bogarászd ki nekem, hogyan lehet kiszedni azt a dobozt, mert mindketten hadbíróság elé kerülünk.

\- Én ugyan nem – rázta meg a fejét Daniel, majd alaposabban szemügyre vette a kezelőpanelt. – Mit gondolsz, ha áramtalanítjuk az egészet, lehet, hogy kijön?

\- Daniel, ami goa'uld tervezésű, ott bármi lehet. Próbáld meg! – mondta Sam, mire a férfi megint megnyomott néhány gombot, és az oltár belsejében égő fények kialudtak.

\- Most próbáld meg! – bólintott Daniel, mire Sam megkerülte az oltárt, és ahogy megpróbálta kiemelni a kis kockát, az csodák csodája könnyedén engedelmeskedett az akaratának.

\- Csúcs vagy – mosolygott a nő Danielre. – Tűnjünk innen!

\- Féltem, hogy ezt mondod – húzta el a száját Daniel, de mivel tudta, hogy az ezredesnek is ez a leghőbb vágya, meg sem próbált senkit győzködni, hogy maradjanak még egy kicsit. Útban a kapu felé ugyan vetett még néhány vágyódó pillantást az épületekre, amik mellett elhaladtak, de végül engedelmesen követte a csapat többi részét.

Mikor hazaértek, O'Neill még mindig morgós kedvében volt, és kijelentette, hogy most néhány napig nem akar menni sehova. Sam örült is ennek az elhatározásnak, hisz tudta, elég sok időbe fog kerülni, míg bármire is rájön a zsákmányával kapcsolatban.

Egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hogy a kötelező orvosi vizsgálat után Daniel lelkesen csatlakozott hozzá. Míg a férfi a doboz mintáit tanulmányozta, addig Sam arra próbált rájönni, hogy az alján lévő ismeretlen csatlakozóknak hogy vehetné hasznát. Eleinte nem sok ötlete volt, pedig volt már jó néhány goa'uld és tok'ra berendezés, amit sikerült kompatibilissé tennie a földi eszközökkel. Bízott abban, hogy Daniel rájön valamire az ábrák alapján, de csalódnia kellett, a képeknek csupán mitológiai jelentésük volt.

Alaposan áttanulmányozott néhány Selmaktól kapott kapcsolási rajzot, hátha azokban talál némi utalást erre a dobozra, de sok eredménye nem volt, így végül úgy döntött a saját megérzéseire fog hallgatni.

Daniel, aki egy ideje már csendben ült az asztalnál, egyszer csak a kezébe vette a dobozt, és az oldalait kezdte vizsgálni, majd az egyiket feltolva láthatóvá vált rajta egy kapcsoló, és egy szabályozónak kinéző valami.

\- Ez most látomás volt, vagy Merlin sugallta? – kérdezte Sam, miközben gyanakodva figyelte a dobozt.

\- Ne cikizz, mert itt hagylak! – fenyegette meg Daniel.

\- Nem szóltam semmit – vigyorgott a nő. – Ez nagy segítség. Most akkor fabrikáljunk valami csatlakozót, amivel összeköthetnék egy fogyasztóval.

Ezzel persze elszórakozott néhány órát, de mikor Daniel már épp kezdte halálra unni magát, elégedetten hátradőlt.

\- Azt hiszem, ez meglenne. Kipróbáljuk?

\- Valamikor muszáj lesz – jött közelebb Daniel. – De nem fogja kivágni a biztosítékot az egész bázison?

\- Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy rácsatlakoztattam a bázis energiarendszerére… lehet, hogy magunkra robbantanám az egész hegyet.

\- Azt inkább ne!

\- Na látod. Biztos, hogy ez bekapcsoló gomb? – sandított még Danielre, ahogy azt a kapcsolót fixírozták, amit a férfi talált.

\- Mi más lehetne?

\- Felrobbantja, vagy megsemmisíti… mit tudom én – vont vállat Sam, de mivel Danielnek sem volt más használható ötlete, végül vett egy nagy levegőt. – Hát akkor Isten nevében előre – mondta, és megnyomta a gombot.

Az eredmény minden kétséget kizáróan és minden tekintetben meglepő volt. Sam egy pillanatra érzett egy hatalmas lökést a levegőben, aztán a következő másodpercben a fogyasztó, amivel összekötötte az eszközt, szétrobbant, Daniel pedig minden előzetes jel nélkül elájult és elterült a földön.

Sam egy pillanatra végignézett a romhalmazon. A szobában szinte mindenhol szilánkok voltak, az idegen berendezés aljából fény szivárgott ki, de aztán Sam a barátjához ugrott.

\- Daniel! – szólongatta, majd óvatosan megrázta a férfit, de mikor arra sem reagált, akkor a bejárat melletti kommunikációs panelhez lépett, és beütötte rajta az orvosi vészhelyzet kódját, majd visszatérdelt a barátja mellé, aki csak nem akart magához térni.

Két perccel később két tagbaszakadt ápoló rohant be egy hordággyal. Gyorsan megvizsgálták a férfit, majd feltették a hordágyra, és rohanvást elindultak vele a gyengélkedőre. Sam persze ott rohant mögöttük, hisz egy pillanatra sem akarta szem elől téveszteni a barátját, de még félútig sem értek, mikor Daniel teste rángatózni kezdett. Erre megkettőzték a tempót, Sam szinte már rohant mögöttük.

Mikor odaértek a gyengélkedőre Janet azonnal mellettük termett, hogy megvizsgálja Danielt. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy semmi kézzelfogható eltérést nem talált a férfinál, akinek az állapota változatlan volt.

Sam vagy negyed óráig figyelte a doktornő reménytelen próbálkozásait, mikor támadt egy ötlete, és visszarohant a laborjába. Ott felkapta a dobozt, és magával vitte a gyengélkedőre. Mikor belépett, és közelebb ment a többiekhez, Daniel teste elernyedt, de továbbra sem tért magához.

\- Mi az ördög történt? – nézett fel Janet.

\- Én csak… arra gondoltam – mentegetőzött Sam -, hogy akkor esett össze, mikor ezt bekapcsoltuk, és akkor kezdett rángatózni, mikor eltávolodott tőle… Úgy tűnik, ha a közelében van, akkor ez megszűnik.

\- És elárulnád, hogy mi ez?

\- Úgy gondoltuk, hogy valamiféle energiaforrás.

\- Úgy gondoltátok – morogta a doktornő, és visszafordult a betege felé, hogy most már valamivel nyugodtabb körülmények között tovább vizsgálja.

\- Semmi rendelleneset nem találok – csóválta meg a fejét egy órával később reménytelenül.

\- Vagyis nem tudja, mi okozza az eszméletlenségét, Dr. Fraiser? – kérdezte Landry tábornok, aki időközben csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Fogalmam sincs, uram – rázta meg a fejét a nő. - A reflexei nem működnek, de ez betudható annak, hogy nincs eszméleténél.

\- Akkor vizsgálja tovább! - adta ki a parancsot a férfi, majd elsietett a dolgára.

\- Mi mást csinálhatnék – morgolódott Janet, de végül folytatta a vizsgálatokat.

A következő huszonnégy órában sem Dr. Fraiser, sem Sam nem aludt egy percet sem, de semmivel nem voltak előbbre, mint abban a pillanatban, mikor Danielt betolták a gyengélkedőre. Janet folyamatosan Daniel értékeit figyelte, Sam pedig azzal próbálkozott, hogy kikapcsolja a berendezést, de hiába nyomogatta rajta az egyetlen gombot, nem történt semmi. Már fel is adta a dolgot, csak ült a Daniel melletti ágyon, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak kikapcsolhatná valahogy a gépet. A kocka aljából kiszűrődő fény egy pillanatra halványabb lett, ami nem kerülte el a nő figyelmét, de akárhogy igyekezett, többször nem sikerült előidéznie a jelenséget.


	15. Chapter 15

Végső elkeseredettségében Samnek nem volt más ötlete, mint hogy újfent a tok'rákhoz fordul segítségért. Elvégre a technológiájuk ugyanazon az alapon nyugszik, mint a goa'uldoké, így ismerniük kell ezt a bizonyos eszközt is. Egyedül akart menni, de O'Neill ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vele tart.

Viszont a tok'ra bázison szembesülniük kellett a ténnyel, hogy elég nagy a nyüzsgés, a Nagytanács egy része is ott volt, és mindenki csak türelmetlenül elzavarta őket, Garshaw is csak néhány türelmetlen félmondatot dobott hozzájuk. Egy darabig még próbálkoztak, de végül bosszúsan feladták, és a kijárat fele indultak.

\- Samantha! - hallotta meg Sam Martouf hangját a háta mögött. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán egy halvány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és megfordult.

\- Szia, Martouf!

\- Jól vagy? Hogy kerültök ide?

\- Jól vagyok, csak… a főnököd megint elküldött minket melegebb éghajlatra - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá a tok'ra értetlenül.

\- Az öreglány megint megmutatta, mennyire számíthatunk magukra a bajban - gúnyolódott O'Neill. - Majd mikor legközelebb maguk jönnek kuncsorogni, mi is ilyen végtelenül segítőkészek leszünk, megígérem!

\- Ezredes, kérem! - csitította Sam, majd Martoufhoz fordult. - Azok a koordináták, amiket adtál nekem… még élnek?

\- Igen - bólintott rá gondterhelten Martouf. - De ebből baj lehet, Samantha!

\- Nekem mondod? - vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a nő. - De valamit tennünk kell!

\- Tudom - adta meg magát Martouf. - De ne innen menjetek! És… légy óvatos! Maleknek nincs túl jó kedve mostanában.

\- Tényleg? - adta az ártatlant Sam. - Hát, akkor majd teszünk rá még egy lapáttal.

\- Én is ettől tartok - értett egyet Martouf. - Jobb lenne, ha elkísérnélek…

\- Erre igazán semmi szükség! - hárította el azonnal Sam. - A végén még te is kikapsz miattunk. Ha Garshaw rájön, hogy tőled kaptuk a koordinátákat… nem akarom, hogy bajba kerülj! Malekkel majd… szót értek valahogy.

\- Rendben! Menjetek! - engedte végül útjukra őket a tok'ra, így a CSK1 gyorsan elköszönt, és elhagyták az alagútrendszert, majd hazatértek a földre.

Egy órával később kiléptek a kapun Malek bázisán, de abban a pillanatban szemben is találták magukat néhány tok'rával, akik fegyvert fogtak rájuk. Sam nyugalomra intette az ezredest, és hozzájuk fordult.

\- Samantha Carter őrnagy vagyok a Földről. Malekkel szeretnék beszélni.

\- Mégis miről? - méregette gyanakodva az egyik tok'ra.

\- Szükségünk lenne a segítségére.

\- Már megint? - szólalt meg kissé gúnyosan egy másik.

\- Nem tudom, mire gondol - vont vállat Sam, miközben meglátta Maleket, aki épp kilépett a fák közül.

\- Ez reménytelen, Carter - dörmögte mellete O'Neill, ahogy figyelték a közelgő tok'rát.

\- Nem, uram, egyáltalán nem az - ellenkezett Sam, bár azt ő is látta már messziről, hogy Maleknek elég paprikás a hangulata.

\- Carter őrnagy! - köszöntötte a nőt, majd az ezredes fele is biccentett.

\- Parancsnok! - viszonozta a hivatalos köszöntést Sam, miközben Malek elküldte az embereit.

\- Mit tehetek önökért?

\- Szükségünk lenne a segítségére - sütötte le a szemét a nő.

\- Valóban? - méregette Malek.

\- Elkövettünk egy hibát…

\- Miért nem lep ez meg - csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra.

\- Tudja, mit? - fakadt ki az ezredes. - Ha csak gúnyolódni tud, bújjon szépen vissza a barlangjába, mi meg megoldjuk a…

\- Uram, kérem! - nézett rá Sam. - Bízza ezt rám, rendben?

\- Persze - fintorgott a férfi, így Sam újra Malekhez fordult.

\- Segítenie kell! Daniel nagy bajban van!

\- Mi történt? - enyhült meg egy kicsit Malek is.

\- Az egyik CSK csapat által felfedezett kihalt bolygón találtunk egy goa'uld eszközt…

\- És persze maguknak mindent azonnal ki kell próbálni, igaz? - csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan a tok'ra. - Még akkor is, hogy fogalmuk sincs, képesek-e egyáltalán kezelni!

\- Na igen, mert csak az igazán fejlett tok'ra faj képes minden berendezést kezelni, igaz? - kérdezett vissza O'Neill, de a másik kettő nem reagált rá. Sam inkább elővette a tabletjét, és mutatott egy képet Maleknek az eszközről. A férfi csak egy pillantást vetett rá, majd a figyelme O'Neill felé fordult.

\- Mondja ezredes… a legtöbb ember képes kezelni a goa'uld kézifegyvert? A gyógyító kristályt?

\- Úgyis tudja, hogy nem - fintorgott a kérdezett. - Most boldog?

\- Miért? - kérdezett vissza a tok'ra, meg sem hallva a második mondatot.

\- Mert nincs kígyó a fejében! Szerencsére! - vágott vissza O'Neill, de Malek, mielőtt elvesztette volna a türelmét, inkább Samre nézett.

\- Ezeket az eszközöket a gazdatest vérében lévő naquadah működteti - tisztázta a nő.

\- Pontosan - bólintott rá Malek. - Ahogy számtalan más eszközt is. Mint ez itt - intett az állával a kép fele. - Nem azért nem képesek működtetni, mert túl primitívek hozzá - sandított az ezredesre, mire az vágott egy grimaszt -, hanem azért, mert mások a testi adottságaik.

\- Szóval ezért volt, hogy… be tudtam kapcsolni, és egyszer majdnem sikerült kikapcsolnom.

\- Már nem sok naquadah van a vérében, őrnagy - lépett közelebb hozzá Malek, és a homlokára tette a kezét pár másodpercre. - Szinte alig érzem. Az eszköz bekapcsolása manuális folyamat, csak egy gombnyomás, arra bárki képes, de a kezeléséhez szükséges a gazdatest vérében lévő naquadah. Az övében több lehet még - intett a fejével az ezredes fele.

\- Engem hagyjon békén! - lépett hátra egyet a férfi. Már az is rossz érzéssel töltötte el, hogy neki kellett a templomban működésbe hozni a terem berendezését, de hogy erről még a tok'rát is tájékoztassa, az túl sok lett volna neki.

\- Efelől nyugodt lehet - vetett egy gúnyos pillantást felé a tok'ra. - Magában sincs már annyi, hogy ki tudja kapcsolni azt az eszközt.

\- Vagyis magára vagyunk szorulva, igaz?

\- Malek! - akadályozta meg megint Sam, hogy a két férfi végérvényesen összekapjon. - Segítsen Danielnek! Kérem!

\- Rendben - adta meg magát a tok'ra. - Beszélek az embereimmel, és mehetünk - mondta Malek, majd néhány percre eltűnt a fák között.

Sam addig az ezredes zsörtölődését hallgatta a tok'rák stílusáról, és egyéb szívmelengető témáról, de inkább nem szólt közbe. Egyrészt nem akart összeveszni a felettesével, másrészt nem akart véletlenül olyat mondani, amivel elárulhatná magát, így inkább a környezetét tanulmányozta, míg a parancsnok visszatért.

\- Malek, ennek az eszköznek így kell működnie? - kérdezte, miközben tárcsázta a Föld koordinátáit. A szeme sarkából látott Malek arcán egy villanásnyi mosolyt, miszerint vissza a kérdésekhez, de aztán a tok'ra megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem tudom pontosan mi történt, de rendeltetésszerű működés mellett nem okozhat semmilyen problémát. Itt a bázison is van belőle néhány. Sérült lehet. Talán ezért is hagyták hátra a bolygót elhagyó goa'uldok. De ha látom az eszközt, és főleg a következményeket, többet tudok mondani.

\- Tudom - bólintott rá Sam. - Menjünk! - mondta, majd elküldte a kódot, és ők hárman átléptek a csillagkapun.

Pár perc alatt átvergődtek a biztonsági protokollokon a parancsnokságon, és elindultak a gyengélkedő felé, ahol Danielt az eszközzel együtt elhelyezték.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hol találták az eszközt?

Sam vetett Malekre egy „te fényes nappal nem kérdezhetsz" pillantást, de végül válaszolt.

\- Megadom majd a koordinátáit.

\- Rendben - bólintott rá Malek, aztán beléptek a gyengélkedőre.

Malek csak egy pillantást vetett Fraiser doktornőre, aztán Daniel ágyához sétált. Alaposan szemügyre vette, majd kézbe vette az ágya mellett lévő eszközt is. Nem sokáig tartotta a kezében, mielőtt visszatette a helyére, majd Samhez fordult.

\- Őrnagy, magának van egy gyógyító kristálya, ha jól tudom…

\- Mi a bánatot akar azzal? - förmedt rá az ezredes. - Kapcsolja ki a nyomorult gépet!

\- Valószínűleg még több kárt okoznék vele - pillantott rá Malek. - Tudnom kell, hogy milyen hatással van a testére.

\- Uram! - nézett Sam az ezredesre. - Tudja, melyik polcomon van a kristály, igaz? Elhozná?

\- A kérése számomra parancs, őrnagy - villant Samre a férfi szeme, és kiviharzott a gyengélkedőről.

\- Tudsz segíteni? - fordult Sam Malekhez sokkal közvetlenebb hangnemben így, hogy az ezredes hallótávolságon kívül volt.

\- Megoldom. Csak szeretnék biztosat tudni, mielőtt bármit teszek. Ahogy sejtettem, eszköz nem rendeltetésszerűen működik, és így a Daniel sejtjeire gyakorolt hatás nem túl kedvező. Ha megfelelően tudom leállítani, és utána kaphat egy kezelést a kristállyal, nem lesz semmi gond. De O'Neill kezdi feszegetni a türelmem határait - vetett egy gyors pillantást a tok'ra Samre.

\- Tudom, látom - mosolyodott el Sam. - Tarts ki, kérlek! Danielért. A kedvemért.

\- Majd igyekszem - fújta ki a levegőt Malek. - Addig elmondanád, mi történt pontosan?

\- Fogalmam sincs, Malek - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Csak próbáltuk bekapcsolni, és Daniel abban a pillanatban összeesett, és azóta sem tért magához. Ha megpróbáltuk távolabb vinni a berendezéstől, valamiféle görcsrohamot kapott.

\- Te ugyanakkor éreztél valamit?

\- Mikor Daniel összeesett, mintha hátulról jól fejbe vágtak volna. De csak egy pillanatig tartott.

\- Ilyet én is éreztem, mikor azt a dobozt idehoztad - szólt közbe Janet, és közelebb sétált a többiekhez. Azt hittem, csak az ijedtségtől megugrott a vérnyomásom. Nem is foglalkoztam vele tovább.

\- De ha ránk nem így hat, akkor rá miért? - csóválta a fejét értetlenül Sam, és aggódva figyelte Danielt.

\- Más is panaszkodott hasonló tünetekre? - nézett Malek Janetre, de a nő megrázta a fejét.

\- Nálam nem.

\- Akkor valószínűleg az eltérés nem bennetek van - mondta a tok'ra Samnek -, hanem Danielben.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Egyszer azt mondtad, Daniel sokat alakult már oda-vissza a különböző létsíkok között. Talán ez okozhat olyan eltérést a sejtszerkezetében, ami miatt így reagál.

\- Igen, ez lehet. De akkor mit csinálunk? - kérdezte Sam, mikor O'Neill visszaért, és feltűnően Samnek adta át a kristályt. A nő csak megforgatta a szemét, és továbbadta Maleknek, aki azonnal aktiválta, hogy megvizsgálja Danielt.

\- Ahogy sejtettem - szólalt meg végül. - A sugárzás megszakította a kapcsolatot az idegsejtek és az izmok között. Ez okozta az izomgörcsöket, ha gyengült a sugárzás mértéke. Tudja még kezelni a kristályt, őrnagy? - kérdezte amolyan igazi tok'ra stílusban Samtől, miközben egy pillanatra Janetre villant a szeme, akinek kiült az arcára a meglepődés a megváltozott hangnemtől, de a szigorú pillantás hatására gyorsan el is tűntette.

\- Egy ideje már nem próbáltam - ráncolta a homlokát Sam. - Miért?

\- Meg kellene próbálnia áthidalni ezt a szakadékot néhány másodpercig, míg kikapcsolom a gépet, és utána át tudom venni a kristályt.

\- Figyelembe vette, hogy én nem vagyok tok'ra? - nézett rá kicsit ijedten a nő.

\- Kellett volna? - sandított rá Malek, mire összevillant a szemük, aztán Sam átvette a kristályt. - Meg tudja keresni az idegszálakat?

\- Hogyne - pillantott rá nem túl meggyőzően Sam, mire megint összeakadt a tekintetük, és Malek megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Aktiválja a kristályt! - mondta szigorúan a nőnek, majd mikor Sam Daniel teste fölé nyújtotta a kezét, és bekapcsolta a gyógyító eszközt, a jobb kezét a nő kezére tette, hogy irányítsa. - Érzi?

\- Igen - mondta meglepetten Sam, aki eddig még soha nem érzett intenzitással tapasztalta meg a kristály működését.

\- Meg tudja tartani pár másodpercig?

\- Megpróbálom - mondta Sam, így Malek elengedte, és a berendezéshez lépve némi matatás után sikerült kikapcsolnia. A következő pillanatban már újra a nő mellett állt, és szinte úgy vette át tőle a kristályt, hogy az egy pillanatra sem szűnt meg működni.

\- És most? - lépett közelebb O'Neill, aki eddig az ajtóból gyanakodva fürkészte a történtéseket.

\- Most Maleknek kell egy kis idő, hogy helyrehozza az okozott károkat - nézett rá Sam. - Egy óra biztos. Addig menjen csak nyugodtan.

\- Eszemben sincs őrizetlenül hagyni egy…

\- Uram! Nem lesz semmi baj! Vigyázok Danielre.

\- Jobb, ha én is - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz az ezredes, és leült az egyik ágy szélére. Sam megadón sóhajtott, letelepedett mellé, és a következő egy órában néma csend borította be a gyengélkedőt.

Malek egy órával később kapcsolta ki az eszközt, és vett egy nagy levegőt, majd egy perccel később Daniel is kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Mi történt? - nézett körül értetlenül, de főleg akkor nyíltak kerekre a szemei, mikor meglátta a tok'rát az ágya mellett.

\- Majd később elmesélem - mosolygott rá Sam. - Hogy érzed magad?

\- Jól vagyok - próbált felkönyökölni a férfi, de Janet nem hagyta.

\- Azért erről még én is meggyőződnék.

\- Remek. Én pedig kikísérném a vendégünket - tűnt fel egy kétes értékű mosoly az ezredes arcán, ahogy kifele sorjáztak a folyosóra, de ott Sam megtorpant.

\- Uram… én még beszélnék pár szót Malekkel, ha megengedi - ellenkezett Sam. - Majd én kikísérem.

\- Minek?

\- Csak… tudom, hogy ő még kapcsolatban maradt a járvány sújtotta bolygóval, kíváncsi vagyok, mi van velük azóta. És az is érdekelne, hogy csinálta ezt a dolgot a kristállyal. Sosem tapasztaltam ilyet.

\- Áh, Carter - legyintett bosszúsan a férfi, de tudta, hogy Sammel szemben semmi esélye sincs, így Malekhez fordult. - Egy órát kap, egy perccel sem többet - mondta neki ellentmondást nem tűrően, és elviharzott.

\- Gyere - hívta Sam maga után Maleket, így a férfi szó nélkül követte, míg Sam laborjának az ajtaja be nem zárult mögöttük. Akkor viszont már nem tudták tovább fékezni az addig elnyomott vágyat, ami szinte izzott közöttük, és összeforrtak egy türelmetlen csókban, csak percekkel később szakadtak el egymástól.

\- Tok'ra körökben azt beszélik rólad, hogy mostanában kifejezetten rossz a kedved - súgta végül Sam Maleknek.

\- Igazán? - szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme. - És sejtésed sincs, hogy miért?

\- Nekem? - kérdezte ártatlanul Sam. - A leghalványabb sejtésem sincs - tiltakozott mosolyogva, de aztán komolyra váltott. – Hiányoztál!

\- Te is nekem - cirógatta meg az arcát a tok'ra, és máris újra csókolta Samet.

\- És most halljuk a kérdéseidet - húzódott el tőle egy halvány mosollyal pár perccel később, de aztán felkeltette a figyelmét a szobában lévő rendetlenség. – Mi történt itt?

\- Hogy is fogalmazta Loran… - próbált visszaemlékezni Sam. – Elszúrtam egy kísérletet, és felrobbant a laborom. Vagy valami ilyesmi – fintorgott a végén.

\- Előfordul az ilyen. Szerencsére komolyabb baj nem történt – nyugtatta meg Malek. – Szóval… a kérdések?

\- Először is… köszönöm, hogy szó nélkül jöttél, és segítettél. Megint.

\- Most olyan volt a helyzet, hogy tudtam jönni. Nem biztos, hogy mindig így lesz. De… talán jobb lenne… ha segítség kell, jobb lenne, ha egyenesen hozzám jönnél.

\- Én csak be akartam tartani a hivatalos utat - húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Tudom. De Garshaw…

\- Garshaw valamiért felhúzta az orrát, és most duzzog.

\- Tessék?

\- Megsértődött valamin. Csak tudnám, hogy min… tényleg, te nem tudod?

\- Ismered a goa'uld természetét?

\- Tessék?

\- Csak válaszolj!

\- De Garshaw már nem…

\- Mi a legfontosabb egy goa'uld számára?

\- A hatalom - vont vállat Sam.

\- És még?

\- Talán… a dicsőség… ezt most nem mondod - világosodott meg Sam. - Tényleg azért fúj ránk, mert mi győztük le a goa'uldot, és nem ő? Na jó, persze, nem egyedül csináltuk, de… most tényleg ezért ilyen bolond?

\- Te mondtad, nem én - tűnt fel egy félmosoly a tok'ra arcán. - Be tudod zárni az ajtódat?

\- Kérdezi az, akinek nincs is ajtaja?

\- Csak nem szeretném sokkolni a berohanó O'Neill ezredest. A végén még ő lesz a következő, akit kezelnem kell.

\- És mivel is nem szeretnéd sokkolni?

\- Azt hiszem, egy taurinak elég élénk a fantáziája.

\- Hát persze - nevette el magát Sam, majd az ajtóhoz lépett, és megnyomott néhány gombot a mellette lévő panelen. – O'Neill ezredes kizárva. Még valami óhaja, parancsnok?

\- Lenne – nézett rá egy elfojtott mosollyal Malek. – Gyere közelebb!

\- Miért is? – sétált közelebb lassan Sam.

\- Szeretnék ellenőrizni valamit.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Hogy tényleg olyan… ellenállhatatlan vagy-e, mint amilyenre emlékszem – mosolyodott el Malek, majd magához húzta a nőt, és újra megcsókolta.

\- Nos? – kérdezte Sam egy perccel később.

\- Tökéletesen jól emlékeztem – biztosította Malek. – Nem is értem, miért kételkedtem benne. A tok'ráknak híresen jó a memóriájuk.

\- Hát persze – nevetett Sam, de aztán úgy döntöttek elég a beszédből, és a következő csók alatt már a kezük sem tétlenkedett, és mivel mindkettejükben tombolt a vágy, gyorsan megszabadították egymást a ruháiktól.

Korábban mindig lassan és érzékien szerették egymást, de most, amikor a hetek óta elfojtott vágyak elszabadultak mindkettejükben, nem vesztegették az idejüket. Nem sokkal később már meztelenül feküdtek Sam kényelmetlen tábori ágyán, ami meg-megnyikordult kettejük súlya alatt. Malek végigcsókolta a nő testét, Sam pedig, mivel a férfi nem hagyta érvényesülni, csak érzékien simogatta Malek hátát és nyakát, ami épp elég volt a tok'rának ahhoz, hogy tovább fokozza a szenvedélyét.

Szerették volna az idők végezetéig így kényeztetni egymást, de tudták, hogy az idejük véges, de még így is azon voltak, hogy a lehető legtöbb gyönyört szerezzék a másiknak. Mikor a testük végre összeforrt, úgy érezték, hazataláltak újra, és végül együtt szárnyaltak a csillagok közé, hogy aztán levegő után kapkodva megpihenjenek egymás karjaiban.

\- Malek… - könyökölt fel Sam egy kis idővel később, de a mozdulattól kis híján lecsúszott a keskeny priccsről, csak Malek gyors reflexeinek hála sikerült megúsznia.

\- Igen? - kérdezett vissza a tok'ra, mikor szorosan magához ölelte a nőt.

\- Nem szeretnél itt maradni?

\- Eddig nincsenek túl jó benyomásaim a világodról - nézett körül látványosan a tok'ra.

\- Tudod, hogy ez csak egy földalatti bázis. Száz méterrel vagyunk a felszín alatt. A felszín… van olyan gyönyörű, mint akármelyik másik világ.

\- Igen, tudom. De a fogadtatásom hasonló volt, mint vártam. És legfeljebb huszonnégy órára becsülöm az időt, amit O'Neill ezredes kibírna anélkül, hogy a torkomnak ugorjon.

\- Majd lecsillapítom. Látod, hogy rám hallgat.

\- Igen, látom. De ezek a belefojtott félmondatok csak gyűlnek benne, és egyszer kitörnek. És félek, akkor kő kövön nem maradna.

\- Csak nem félsz az ezredestől? - ugratta Sam.

\- Személy szerint nem. Nem hinném, hogy bármilyen téren kifogna rajtam. De félek egy ilyen kontrollálatlan helyzetben mondana olyat, amivel nem csak engem sért meg, hanem téged is, vagy akár végképp ellehetetleníti a fajtáink kapcsolatát. Amúgy… már azon alaposan meg kellene sértődnöm, amiket a bázisomon mondott.

\- Hallottad?

\- Természetesen. Minden szót.

\- Szóval be van poloskázva a kapu környéke…

\- Mi van a kapu környékén?

\- Lehallgató készülék.

\- Ha ragaszkodsz ehhez a kezdetleges kifejezéshez.

\- Malek!

\- Sajnálom - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a férfi arcán. - Igen, figyelemmel tudjuk kísérni, mi zajlik a kapu környékén.

\- Értem - bólintott rá Sam, majd eltűnődött. - Akkor… biztos rám is neheztelsz…

\- Miért tennék ilyet?

\- Mert… nem álltam ki melletted. Mellettetek. Ráhagytam az ezredesre minden hülyeségét.

\- Helyesen tetted. Jobb, ha nem hívod fel magadra a figyelmét. Így a saját dühétől nem lát, de ha figyelni kezdene, az veszélyes lenne.

\- Te vagy az óvatosság mintaképe - kuncogott Sam.

\- A véremben van. Szóval nem neheztelek rád. Tudom, hogy inkább óvatosság volt a hallgatásodban, mint egyetértés.

\- Egyáltalán nem volt benne egyetértés - helyesbített Sam, majd visszatért a kezdeti témához. - Szóval nem akarsz itt maradni velem?

\- Nem jössz el velem?

\- Mit gondolsz, eljön majd az idő, mikor egyikünk nem kérdéssel válaszol erre kérdésre?

\- Kevés remény van rá.

\- Igen, tudom. Szóval most csak úgy elmész?

\- Igen. De előtte még ellenőrizném Danielt.

\- Rendben. Akkor… ideje felöltöznünk - nézett körül Sam a laborjában. - Minden ruhám szanaszét van.

\- Szóval egy tauri nem csak álmodozó, hanem még rendetlen is.

\- Azért elég nagy részed volt benne.

\- Nem emlékszem ilyesmire - tiltakozott a tok'ra.

\- Akkor felfrissítem a memóriádat - nevette el magát Sam, és megcsókolta a másikat.

\- Igazán ígéretes javaslat - mondta egy perccel később Malek. - De nem kísérthetjük tovább a sorsot.

\- Tudom, tudom - látta be Sam. - Öltözzünk fel! - mondta, és ezúttal tényleg felkeltek, és magukra öltötték a ruháikat.

Mikor végeztek, a férfi Sam mögé lépett, és átkarolta, mire a nő elnevette magát.

\- Loran!

\- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte a férfi.

\- Nem tudom. Egyszerűen csak éreztem.

\- Ez igazán érdekes. Majd egyszer… jobban megfigyeljük ezt a dolgot.

\- Gondolod?

\- Remélem.

\- Örülök, hogy…

\- Minek is? - fordította lassan maga felé a férfi Samet.

\- Hogy te nem vagy olyan… szigorú és elszánt… mint Malek.

\- Nem akar rosszat.

\- Tudom. Csak nem akarja még nehezebbé tenni. De azért én örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

\- Én is. De inkább ne csináljatok ilyen butaságokat, mint ez, rendben?

\- Megígérem. De akkor nem találkozunk…

\- Samantha!

\- Hisztiztem?

\- Igen.

\- Bocs.

\- Nem számít. Mennünk kell!

\- Igen - sóhajtott Sam. - Loran…

\- Gyere ide! - ölelte magához a férfi Samet. - Én is örülök, hogy találkoztunk! De nem tudom, mikor láthatjuk egymást újra. Ennek… annyira nincs értelme…

\- Tudom - nézett fel a nő. - De olyan sok minden van az életben, aminek nincs értelme. Most menjünk! - mondta, így még egy pillanatra megölelték egymást, Loran visszaadta az irányítást Maleknek, és kiléptek Sam laborjából.

\- Hogy érzi magát? - lépett oda Malek Danielhez, mikor odaértek a gyengélkedőre.

\- Jól vagyok. Nem is értem, Janet mit akar még megfigyelni rajtam holnap reggelig.

\- Daniel, azért elég csúnyán néztél ki - szólt közbe Sam. - Csodálom, hogy az őrangyalod nem lépett megint közbe - tette hozzá fintorogva. - Megvallva az őszintét, minden pillanatban vártam, hogy Oma felbukkanjon, és szépen ellebegtek a semmibe.

\- Végleg kihúztam a gyufát, nincs több beavatkozás - fintorgott Daniel. - De ez egy másik történet - mondta, és a figyelme újra Malek fele fordult. - Köszönöm, hogy segített.

\- Nincs mit, Dr. Jackson - biccentett a tok'ra. - Örülök, hogy jól van.

\- Igen, én is. És…

\- Nekem ideje mennem - pillantott Malek Samre.

\- Utálatos tudsz lenni időnként - mosolyodott el Sam, mert tudta, hogy a tok'ra egyszerűen csak szeretné kikerülni Daniel kérdéseit.

\- Így gondolod?

\- Igen - bólintott rá határozottan a nő.

\- Talán igazad van. De - pillantott újra Danielre -, az ezredestől kapott egy órámból már kettő eltelt. Ideje távoznom, ha nem akarom, hogy erőszakkal dobjon ki. Dr. Jackson! - biccentett még a férfi fele, aztán kisétáltak a gyengélkedőről, és az indítócsarnokba mentek.

Miközben Walter tárcsázta a megadott koordinátákat, Sam bekísérte Maleket a kapuhoz.

\- Nem akarta elvinni a gépet?

\- Nem érdemes megjavítani - tűnődött el Malek. - Önöknek pedig remélem elegendő tanulság volt, ami történt.

\- Igaz. Még egyszer köszönöm a segítségét, parancsnok! - mondta neki, mire a tok'ra rábólintott.

\- Legközelebb, ha lehet, nézzék meg, mivel kísérleteznek! Ha valamit találnak egy kihalt bolygón, akkor az nem ok nélkül maradt ott. Vagy hibás, és egyszerűen kiselejtezték, vagy csapda. Talán úgy tervezték, hogy ha elmozdítják a helyéről ne működjön megfelelően.

\- Észben tartom - bólintott rá Sam, aztán csak nézték, ahogy megnyílik a féregjárat. - Akkor… viszlát - próbált halványan elmosolyodni a nő.

\- Viszontlátásra, őrnagy - biccentett még a férfi, majd felsétált a rámpán, és átlépett a kapun.

Sam egy kis ideig még nézte a bezáródó eseményhorizont hűlt helyét, aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és elhagyta az indítócsarnokot.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Daniel, mikor Sam visszasétált hozzá a gyengélkedőre.

\- Nem, de ez senkit nem érdekel túlságosan - telepedett le a nő a Daniel ágya melletti székre.

\- Hiányzik a párod, teljesen érthető, ha ez kiborít - mondta halkan Daniel. - Hidd el, ha valaki, hát én tudom, hogy ez milyen érzés.

\- Nem a párom - hajtotta le a fejét a nő, mire Daniel megcsóválta a fejét, és kiült az ágy szélére.

\- Sam… dehogynem.

\- Igen - látta be Sam fel sem nézve, de aztán mégis a másikra nézett. - Mikor először hallottál róla, kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztál még a gondolat ellen is.

\- Igen, de most láttalak titeket együtt. És úgy veszekedtek, mint egy öreg házaspár. Ez tetszik.

\- Pedig finom voltam és nőies - nevette el magát Sam.

\- Akkor milyen vagy, amikor nem? - nevetett Daniel is.

\- Azt jobb, ha nem tudod. Amúgy… köszönöm!

\- Mégis mit?

\- Hogy nem nézel bolondnak.

\- Ki mondta? - ugratta Daniel

\- Igazad van. Tényleg bolond vagyok. De ezen már nem lehet segíteni. Jobb, ha hazamegyek - mondta Sam, és épp felállt, hogy elbúcsúzzon Danieltől, mikor O'Neill berontott.

\- Elment kígyófejű barátunk? - nézett körül elégedetten a csapata jelenlévő részén.

\- Malek megmentette az életem, Jack! - vágott közbe Daniel, mert látta, hogy a nő szemei egy pillanatra szikrákat szórtak.

\- Jaj, ugyan, Carter is rájött volna, ha van elég ideje.

\- De nem volt, uram - nézett fel rá Sam.

\- És Malek nem tett semmi rosszat - tette hozzá Daniel.

\- Na, még egy lekötelezett tok'ra rajongó - fintorgott az ezredes. - Ajánlom, Jackson, hogy legyen óvatos, mielőtt még egy goa'uld anyahajó kínzókamrájában találja magát! És most… pihenjen! Reggelre talán kialussza ezt az őrültséget. Carter?

\- Én megyek haza, uram. Nehéz napunk volt.

\- Elvihetem?

\- Befér a motorom a csomagtartójába?

\- Nem éppen.

\- Akkor maradok a motornál. Jó éjt, Daniel! - mosolygott még a barátjára, majd biccentett az ezredes felé is. - Uram!

Samnek nem sok kedve volt hazamenni, szívesen beszélgetett volna még Daniellel, hogy legalább kicsit elterelje a figyelmét, de ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy még öt perc O'Neill csipkelődéséből, és menthetetlenül visszaszól neki, aminek nem lett volna jó vége. Inkább fogta magát, hazament és lefeküdt aludni. És bár sokáig nem tudott másra gondolni, mint Malekre, végül nagy nehezen mégis elaludt.


	16. Chapter 16

Egy évvel később Sam ugyanúgy indult dolgozni, mint bármelyik más napon. Reggel felkelt, gyorsan megitta a kávéját, hogy magához térjen, aztán megfürdött és felöltözött. Mikor kinézett az ablakon, úgy döntött, hogy aznap jó idő lesz, így bőrdzsekit vett, fogta a bukósisakját, és motorra pattant.

Az út első fele eseménytelenül telt, mint minden reggel, de aztán az egyik kereszteződésnél Sam a szeme sarkából érzékelt egy gyorsan közeledő hatalmas fekete tömeget, aztán minden elsötétült.

Három órával később…

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte Landry tábornok elhaló hangon, de az eligazítóba éppen belépő Janet csak sóhajtott.

\- A lélegeztető gépek tartják életben.

\- Nem tehet semmit, doktornő?

\- Nem, uram… és félek, azonnal összeomlana, amint lekapcsolnám a gépet.

\- Doktornő, idehozatok bárkit, akit csak akar… csak nevezze meg!

\- Tábornok! Carter őrnagy sérülései olyan súlyosak, hogy nincs az az orvos a Földön…

\- Értem, doktornő - hajtotta le a fejét Landry, mire Dr. Fraiser elhagyta a termet. Daniel egy másodpercig nézett utána, aztán felpattant, és utána futott. A nő utolsó szavai érlelték meg benne végképp az elhatározást. Nincs az az orvos a Földön…

\- Dr. Fraiser! Kérem, várjon meg!

\- Daniel… - nézett rá megsemmisülten a nő. - Tudom, hogy ez nehéz… Sam nekem is a barátom. De tényleg nem tehetek semmit.

\- Tudom. De van egy tervem, csak… segítenie kell! - kérte kétségbeesetten Daniel.

\- Mire gondol?

\- Ismeri Maleket, ugye?

\- Igen, az Alfa bázison dolgoztunk együtt, és amikor magának segített, akkor is beszéltünk pár szót. De…

\- Malek és Sam jó egy éve kötött egy megállapodást, csak sajnos erről nem tud senki rajtam kívül.

\- Miről beszél?

\- Sam azt mondta, hogy ha egy ilyen eset bekövetkezik, beleegyezik abba, hogy egyesüljön egy tok'ra szimbiótával.

\- Tessék? - lepődött meg a doktornő.

\- Dr. Fraiser… elmondhatom huszonhárom nyelven, de a lényeg ugyanaz marad.

\- És gondolja, hogy… egy szimbióta tudna neki segíteni? - vette fontolóra a kérdést a nő.

\- Fogalmam sincs, ezt talán még Malek sem tudná látatlanban megmondani. De amíg ezt latolgatjuk, romlanak az esélyeink.

\- Igaza van - vett erőt magán Janet. - És nekem mit kellene tennem?

\- Csak erősítse meg a tábornokot abban, hogy nincs más lehetőség.

\- Ez nem lesz nehéz, hisz valóban nincs.

\- Akkor jöjjön vissza velem!

\- Ugye tudja, hogy ez nem lesz egyszerű menet? - nézett rá ijedten a nő, miközben már visszafele siettek.

\- Egyszerű? Ha nem folyik vér, akkor már jól megúsztuk - nézett rá Daniel, majd visszaléptek a tárgyalóba.

\- Tábornok, szeretném felvenni a kapcsolatot a tok'rával! - lépett Daniel egyből Landry tábornokhoz, mintegy megelőzve O'Neill hirtelen reakcióját, de még így sem járt teljes sikerrel.

\- Tessék? - kapta fel a fejét mindkét férfi.

\- Ez az egyetlen esélyünk! Egy szimbióta megmentheti Samet!

\- Ezt azonnal felejtse el, Jackson! - förmedt rá az ezredes. - Nem fogom ennek kitenni Cartert!

\- Inkább végignézi, hogy meghal?

\- Carter erős…

\- Uram - szólt közbe Janet is -, mint orvos kijelenthetem, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem számít, milyen erős Carter őrnagy…

\- Akkor sem fogom hagyni! Maguk nem tudják, mit beszélnek… én keresztülmentem ezen…

\- Tényleg csak ennyit jelent magának, Jack? - nézett rá dühösen és egyben kétségbeesetten Daniel. - Hogy csak így végignézi, hogy meghal? Jack! Sam akarta így!

\- Mi? Magának elment az esze?

\- Réges-rég megegyeztek Malekkel…

\- Ezt az őrültséget most találta ki!

\- Nem, Jack!

\- Arról tudnék.

\- Gondolja, hogy elmondta volna magának? Tudta jól, hogy így reagálna! Jack! Kérem! Hagyja, hogy segítsek! - könyörgött, majd Landryhez fordult. - Tábornok!

\- Tényleg nincs más lehetőség? - fordult az idősebb férfi Dr. Fraiserhez, de O'Neill hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

\- Tábornok! - tiltakozott.

\- Uram, az orvostudomány jelenlegi állása szerint legfeljebb egy százalék esélyt adnék arra, hogy Carter őrnagy életben marad, ha lekapcsolom a gépekről - mondta a nő, mire Landry csak sóhajtott.

\- Na jó, én nem vitatkozom tovább - szakadt el a cérna Danielnél, majd kirohant a teremből, és az irányítócsarnok felé vette az irányt.

Daniel épp Walterrel egyeztetett, mikor berontott az ezredes, és a nyomában Landry is ott volt, Teal'c-kel együtt.

\- Ne merjen tárcsázni! Ez parancs! - förmedt O'Neill Walterre, aki összezavarodva nézett egyikről a másikra.

\- Jack! Legyen esze - rimánkodott neki Daniel. - Engedjen utamra! Segíteni akarok!

\- Szó sem lehet róla! Daniel! Tudja egyáltalán, hogy mire készül?

\- Igen! Megmentem egy barátom életét!

\- Vagy tönkreteszi.

\- Jack, ezen ráér akkor töprengeni, ha Sam meggyógyult.

\- Persze, ha addigra nem lesz Ba'al kínzókamrájában - mondta undorodva az ezredes, de Teal'c higgadt hangja félbeszakította.

\- Daniel Jackson… igaz, amit mondtál?

\- Igen, Teal'c, igaz. Sam és Malek beszéltek erről.

\- Kíváncsi lennék, az az aljas kígyó mivel győzte meg erről a baromságról! - vágott közbe az ezredes.

\- Jack! Kérem! Feleslegesen vesztegetjük a másodperceket! Engedjen!

\- Nem megy sehova! Ez parancs!

\- Én nem vagyok katona, Jack! Nekem nem adhat parancsot! De ha nem hagyja, hogy segítsek, nem csak Samet fogja elveszíteni. Ha Sam meghal… én is elmegyek. Ezúttal tényleg végleg.

\- És mégis hova a pokolba menne?

\- Akárhova. A Kelownára, a Viusra, bárhova, ahol nem kell nap mint nap szembenéznem a tétlenségem következményével.

\- És én is elmegyek- erősítette meg Teal'c. – Carter őrnagy nélkül már úgysem lenne ugyanaz.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! - meredt rá kigúvadt szemmel O'Neill. - Te, aki mindenkinél jobban gyűlölöd azokat a pokolfajzat élősködőket, most ezt az eszement ötletet támogatod?

\- Ezredes! Elég! - sokallt be végül Landry tábornok is, majd Walterre nézett. - Tárcsázzon!

\- Tábornok! - tiltakozott még mindig O'Neill, de már senki nem foglalkozott vele, így az ékzárak lassan kódoltak, és a kapu megnyílt. Daniel még vetett egy hálás pillantást az idősebb tisztre, aztán elindult lefele. Teal'c egy darabig gondolkodott, aztán utána idult.

\- Veled tartok, Daniel Jackson.

\- Értékelem az ajánlatodat, Teal'c, de jobb, ha nem. Malek ismer téged, és bízik benned, ezt tudom, de a többiekről nem mondhatom el ugyanezt - torpant meg a lépcső közepén Daniel. - Jobb, ha nem jössz - mondta, mire az egykori jaffa végül rábólintott, és tovább indultak. - Ha minden jól megy, egy fél órán belül itt vagyok.

\- Rendben, Daniel Jackson - hagyta rá Teal'c, így Daniel fellépdelt a rámpán, és átlépett a kapun.

Mikor Daniel felbukkant a túloldalon, egy erdő közepén találta magát, de alig tett meg három lépést, máris négy fegyveres tok'ra fogta körbe.

\- Daniel Jackson vagyok a Földről. Nagyon fontos lenne, hogy beszéljek Malekkel! Sürgősen! - nézett rájuk rendíthetetlenül Daniel, mire azok váltottak egy pillantást, és az egyikük elsietett.

Daniel a következő percekben türelmesen várt, bár kissé feszélyezték a rá irányuló fegyverek. Úgy öt perccel később Malek bukkant ki a fák közül, és odasietett Danielhez.

\- Malek, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? - kérdezte Daniel jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve az őrökre. Malek elküldte az embereit, mire azok vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedtek, aztán Danielhez fordult.

\- Jöjjön! - hívta kissé távolabb a kaputól. - Mi történt? - kérdezte, mikor kellően távolra értek.

\- Sam… súlyosan megsérült…

\- Mennyire? - nézett rá a tok'ra, és bár az arcáról Daniel semmit nem tudott leolvasni, a feszültsége egyértelmű volt a számára.

\- Dr. Fraiser lélegeztető géppel tartja életben. Mi már… nem tudunk segíteni neki. Maga az utolsó esélye.

\- Ha ilyen súlyos a sérülése, csak egy dolgot tehetek… - nézett keményen Daniel szemébe a tok'ra.

\- Tudom. És higgye el, nem volt egyszerű keresztülvernem ezt a lehetőséget – állta a pillantását Daniel.

\- Elhiszem - szűkült össze Malek szeme. - Elvben ehhez a Tanács engedélye kellene…

\- Remélem, csak elvben - húzta el a száját Daniel. - Malek, nem érünk rá ilyen protokolláris dolgokra. Samről van szó!

\- Azt hiszi, nem tudom? - villant meg a tok'ra szeme, majd sóhajtott. - Várjon meg a kapunál! Sietek, ahogy tudok.

\- Rendben - hagyta jóvá Daniel, így két ellentétes irányba indultak.

Egy perccel később Daniel letelepedett a kapu mellett, és egy egészen kicsit megkönnyebbült. Attól tartott Maleket is győzködnie kell majd, de szerencsére nem így történt. Malek, ahogy eddig is mindig, szó nélkül jön, hogy segítsen. Igazán kellemes csalódás.

Negyed óra telhetett el, mikor Malek újra felbukkant, de Daniel nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mit is érzett a nála lévő tartály, és a benne lebegő szimbióta láttán.

\- Daniel! Beszéljük meg ezt később - torpant meg előtte Malek, leolvasva a férfi arcáról a gondolatait.

\- Nem… semmi… - rázta meg a fejét a fiatal tudós, hogy visszatérjen a valóságba. - Induljunk! - mondta, és a tárcsázóhoz lépett, és beütötte a koordinátákat, majd elküldte a kódot, de mielőtt még átléptek volna a kapun, Malekre nézett.

\- Malek… nem lesz egyszerű…

\- Tudom. Tisztában vagyok a körülményekkel - bólintott rá a tok'ra. - Menjünk! - mondta, így átléptek az eseményhorizonton.

Ahogy odaát kiléptek, bezárult mögöttük az írisz, és Landry tábornok lefújta a riadót. Ahogy azt Daniel várta is, Jack az indítócsarnok kapujában az útjukat állta, és le nem vette a szemét Malekről.

\- Jobb, ha tudja, hogy a parancsom ellenére van itt - szögezte le a tok'rának, mire az megállt vele szemben.

\- Van egyéb mondanivalója, ezredes, vagy utamra engedne?

\- Magán tartom a szemem! Meg ezen az… izén is - nézett undorodva a szimbiótára.

\- Ha ez magának örömet okoz - hagyta rá Malek, de Daniel nem hagyta őket tovább veszekedni.

\- Jöjjön, siessünk a gyengélkedőre! - mondta, mire mindketten kikerülték O'Neillt, és a gyengélkedőre indultak.

Janet épp akkor lépett volna ki, mikor odaértek, így kis híján összeütköztek Malekkel. Janetnek egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete a hirtelen ijedtségtől, de aztán hamar magához tért.

\- Jöjjön! Erre - mutatta az utat Maleknek a gyengélkedő egy hátsó, függönnyel elzárt részébe. - Az állapota nagyon súlyos.

\- Szeretnék erről én is meggyőződni - mondta Malek, de egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a nőről, aki sápadtan, tele zúzódásokkal, eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyban.

\- Persze - bólintott rá Janet, így távolabb lépett az ágytól.

Miközben Malek egy gyógyító kristályt vett elő, hogy ő is megvizsgálja Samet, Daniel megpróbálta teljesen elhúzni a függönyt. Abban reménykedett, hogy így négyen legalább kicsit békésebben tudnák kezelni a helyzetet. A remény azonban hibásnak bizonyult, mert O'Neill egy határozott mozdulattal visszarántotta a függönyt, és bevonult. Daniel csak sóhajtott, és beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba.

\- Csak megerősíteni tudom a diagnózisát, doktornő - nézett fel pár perccel később a tok'ra.

\- Meglepődtem volna, ha mást mond - gúnyolódott O'Neill.

\- Jack, kérem! - nézett rá Daniel.

\- Gondolja, hogy a szimbióta meg tudja gyógyítani? - fordult Janet Malekhez.

\- Valószínűleg igen - gondolkodott el a tok'ra.

\- Akkor tegye, amit tennie kell! - adta ki a végső utasítást Landry tábornok, mire Malek végignézett az egész társaságon. Abban a pillanatban épp senki nem tiltakozott, így a tartályhoz lépett, és babrált rajta valamit, aztán felnézett.

\- Kell még néhány perc… és… - tűnődött, miközben Samet vizslatta, de aztán Janetre pillantott -, a tok'ra szimbióta általában a szájon át hatol be a testbe…

\- Ha eltávolítom a csövet, azonnal összeomlik a keringése - rázta meg a fejét Janet.

\- Tudom. Megoldjuk máshogy - sóhajtott Malek.

\- Martouf azt mondta… - kezdett bele valamibe Daniel, de aztán megrázta a fejét, ahogy leesett neki, hogy nem biztos, hogy a másik tok'rát kellene emlegetnie. - Nem érdekes.

\- Mit mondott Martouf? - sandított rá Malek, miközben folyamatosan ellenőrizte a tartály kijelzőjét.

\- Hogy csak a sebhely miatt…

\- És mit számít egy apró sebhely, mikor egy életről van szó? - kérdezett vissza Malek fel sem nézve.

\- Igaz - hagyta rá egy sóhajjal Daniel, így pár percig csend borult rájuk, aztán Malek kinyitotta a tartályt, és óvatosan kivette a benne lévő szimbiótát.

\- Tábornok! - tett egy utolsó próbált O'Neill. - Nem teheti ezt!

\- Jack, kérem, nyugodjon meg! – nézett rá az idősebb férfi. – Mindent megteszünk, hogy ne legyen semmi baj!

\- Eszemben sincs megnyugodni! – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, majd elővette a fegyverét. – Én ezt nem nézem végig! Csak még azt nem tudom, melyiket lőjem le? Magát – nézett kérdőn Malekre -, vagy azt a gyíkot a kezében?

\- Bármelyikünkkel is végez, azzal halálra ítéli egy emberét – állta a pillantását halálos nyugalommal Malek, de Landry tábornok nem volt ilyen higgadt.

\- O'Neill ezredes, tegye le a fegyvert! Ez parancs! Hadbíróság elé akar kerülni?

\- Majd leteszem, ha elintéztem ezt a lehetetlen ügyet!

\- Tegye le a fegyvert, ezredes! – ismételte meg a parancsot a tábornok, de végül Teal'c oldotta meg a kérdést, ahogy odalépett az ezredeshez, és szelíd határozottsággal kicsavarta a kezéből a pisztolyt.

\- Ebből elég – csóválta meg a fejét a tábornok. – Őrség! – szólt ki az ajtón, mire két katona belépett. – Kísérjék el az ezredest! És tartsák felügyelet alatt, míg máshogy nem rendelkezem! – adta ki a parancsot, mire a két katona kikísérte O'Neillt, és odabent helyreállt a rend.

Végül Malek összenézett Janettel, aki rábólintott a dologra.

\- Segítsen nekem, doktornő! – kérte. – Hozzá kell férnem a nyakához.

\- Rendben! – bólintott rá a nő, így lassan, óvatosan egy kicsit elfordították Samanthát, majd a szimbióta egy másodperc alatt eltűnt a nő testében. Malek csak egy pillantást vetett Janetre, ahogy a nő nagyon csuklott, majd gyengéden visszaengedte Samantha testét az ágyra, és mintegy véletlenül kisimította a haját az arcából, majd hátrébb lépett.

\- És most? – kérdezte a tábornok.

\- A szimbiótának időre van szüksége a gyógyítási folyamathoz. Néhány óra biztosan kell.

\- Rendben… akkor… értesítsenek, ha valami változás van – mondta Janetnek, aztán kisétált.

\- Tudok segíteni valamit? – nézett a Janet Malekre.

\- Nem, doktornő. Most csak várhatunk.

\- Értem. Akkor odakint leszek – mondta a nő, és kisétált, magára hagyva Danielt és Maleket.

\- Meg tudja gyógyítani? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Mint mondtam, valószínűleg igen – nézett rá egy pillanatra a tok'ra.

\- Nekem ne jöjjön ilyen felületes szöveggel! Én nem O'Neill ezredes vagyok – szólt rá Daniel.

\- Samantha sérülései nagyon súlyosak – engedett valamennyit Malek a távolságtartásából, és így, ha Daniel alaposan megnézte magának, még az aggodalmat is látni vélte a szemében. – Egy óra múlva többet fogok tudni mondani.

\- És.., ha nem… akkor… ő is meg fog halni?

\- Ha ez bekövetkezik, az ő döntése lesz majd. Hogy az utolsó erejével is megpróbálja megmenteni Samanthát, vagy elengedi.

\- Hogy hívják? – váltott át Daniel goa'uldra, mire Malek egy pillanatra felkapta a fejét.

\- Rhea – válaszolt végül, miközben a tekintete visszafordult Samre.

\- Jól ismeri?

\- Természetesen. Különben nem bíztam volna rá Samanthát.

\- Akkor jó – bólintott rá Daniel, majd letelepedett egy kényelmetlen székre. Malek odasétált mellé, és karba tett kézzel a falnak támaszkodott. Mindketten Samre szegezték a pillantásukat, és közben reménykedtek.

\- Megnövesztette a haját, mióta nem láttam – állapította meg kis idővel később Malek. Önkéntelenül is goa'uld nyelven szólalt meg, ha már rájött, hogy Daniel megérti.

\- Tetszik magának?

\- Igen.

\- Remélte, hogy így lesz – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Daniel arcán. – Néha beszélgettünk magáról. Remélem, nem bánja.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – Én nem beszélhettem róla senkivel.

\- De Rhea most már tudja.

\- Igen.

\- Abban bízik, hogy együtt maradnak, igaz? És akkor nem kell attól tartania, hogy Rhea elárulja a titkukat.

\- Igen, ebben bízom. De ezt… hogy is mondtuk akkor régen? Ezt nekik kell lejátszaniuk egymással. Attól fél, Dr. Jackson, hogy végül megbánja majd, hogy hozzám fordult segítségért?

\- Tudja, mit mondott Sam, mikor mesélt nekem a megállapodásukról?

\- Mit?

\- Hogy inkább harcol tovább a jóért fényévekre innen, mint hogy idehaza holtan feküdjön másfél méterrel a föld alatt.

\- Igazán bölcs meglátás. De önnek nem tetszik – sandított Danielre a szeme sarkából a tok'ra.

\- Csak tudom, hogy hiányozna – hajtotta le a fejét Daniel, de aztán, ahogy érezte, hogy a másik őt nézi, megforgatta a szemét. – Azért meg ne öljön féltékenységében…

\- Nem vagyok féltékeny, Dr. Jackson. Pontosan tudom, mit jelent Samanthának.

\- Jó magának – fintorgott Daniel.

\- Maga is tudja.

\- Igen, tudom – adta meg magát egy halvány mosollyal a férfi, így egy kis időre megint csend borult rájuk, és elmerültek a gondolataikban.

\- Miért nem megy oda hozzá? – sandított fel egy fél órával később Daniel a tok'rára, de az még csak meg sem rezdült. – Talán segítene neki, ha tudná, hogy itt van mellette. Ne legyen bolond! Itt nem látja senki. Dr. Fraiser senkit nem engedne be – noszogatta Maleket, de az csak vett egy nagy levegőt, így Daniel folytatta. – Én most kimegyek, iszok egy kávét. Egy fél óra múlva itt vagyok – mondta, majd lassan felállt, kinyújtotta az elgémberedett tagjait, aztán kisétált.

Malek még egy kis ideig nézte Samanthát, aki még mindig halálosan sápadt volt, majd odasétált hozzá, és nagyon óvatosan megcirógatta az arcát. Már érzékelte benne a szimbiótát, ami egy pillanatra furcsa volt neki, hisz nem ehhez volt szokva, de azért váratlanul jó érzés volt. Még ha saját magának sem ismerte be, jó ideje ez volt a legnagyobb álma. Nem mert leülni az ágy szélére, tudta, hogy Samanthának és Rheának árthat a legapróbb mozdulat is, így csak gyengéden a homlokára tette a kezét, és ott is hagyta egy jó darabig.


	17. Chapter 17

Közben Daniel valóban ivott egy kávét, aztán visszajött, és leült Janet mellé, aki épp valami papírmunkába temetkezett.

\- Maga szerint sikerül? – nézett fel, mikor Daniel helyet foglalt.

\- Azt hiszem, igen. Malek mindent megtenne érte.

\- Gondoltam – mosolyodott el halványan a doktornő. – Van köztük valami? – kérdezte suttogva.

\- Pszt – figyelmeztette Daniel, mire a nő egy halvány mosollyal behúzta a nyakát.

\- De ez így érdekes lesz… - gondolt bele mélyebben Janet.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Daniel.

\- És… O'Neill ezredessel mi lesz?

\- Nem hinném, hogy a tábornok jelentést akar írni arról, ami történt. Gondolom, köztünk marad, mint annyi minden más.

\- De nem tarthatja napokig elzárva.

\- Ez csak Jacken múlik.

\- Akkor hadbíróság elé kerül. Nem fog beletörődni.

\- Én inkább az ellenkező véglettől tartok – sóhajtott Daniel. – Nem fog többé szóba állni Sammel.

\- Ennyire nem lehet gyerekes – csóválta meg a fejét Janet.

\- Nem? Csak figyeljen! Jack O'Neillról beszélünk.

\- Talán Teal'c beszél a fejével.

\- Én is ebben reménykednék, ha… mindegy… ez egy régi történet.

\- Kenen?

\- Kenen a kisebbik baj volt. Ba'al tette fel mindenre a koronát. Szerencsétlen véletlenek sorozata, hogy az a dolog eljutott odáig. De most megyek, megnézem Samet – állt fel Daniel egy sóhajjal, és besétált a függöny mögé. Még éppen látta, ahogy Malek elhúzta a kezét Sam homlokáról.

\- Maradjon! – mondta neki, de úgyis tudta, hogy felesleges, így inkább közelebb lépett. – Hogy vannak?

\- Egy hajszálnyival jobban – nézett rá a tok'ra.

\- Szóval a gyógyulás útján.

\- Igen, talán.

\- És… kérdezhetek?

\- Ez tipikusan tauri szokás?

\- Kérdezni? Miért maga hogyan tud meg valamit, amit nem tud?

\- Én mindent tudok – villant rá egy pillanatra Malek szeme, mire Daniel elnevette magát.

\- Na persze.

\- Mit szeretne tudni?

\- Már egyesültek?

\- Igen.

\- De így is, hogy Sam nincs eszméleténél?

\- Eszméletlen állapotban alacsonyabb frekvenciájú az agyműködés, de attól még van.

\- És Sam is tudatában van?

\- Erre nehéz válaszolni. Az embereknél a tudatalatti és az éber tudat között van egy elég határozott szakadék.

\- Ez baj?

\- Nem. Ez egy jellegzetesség. Az ember agya így működik, más élőlényeké máshogy. Hogy melyik jobb vagy rosszabb? Ki tudja? Nem hinném, hogy össze kellene hasonlítani. De ha arra kíváncsi, Samantha már az eszmélése első pillanatában tisztában lesz mindennel.

\- Igen, igazából erre lettem volna kíváncsi.

\- Magát is meg kell tanítanom nyíltan beszélni?

\- Már gyakoroltam. Sam jó tanítványa volt, és igyekezett tovább is adni a tudást.

\- Bizonyítsa be!

\- Mit gondol, Sam Rheával marad?

\- Ez is tauri szokás? Tízszer feltenni ugyanazt a kérdést más szavakba öntve?

\- Tudja, mi a tauri szokás? Addig ismételni egy kérdést, míg nem kapunk rá választ.

\- Őszinte leszek, Dr. Jackson. Nem tudom. Samanthának elképesztően erős kötelességtudata van. Ezen kívül itt van a családja, itt vannak a barátai.

\- Míg a másik oldalon nincs más, csak maga. De tudja mit? Én még így is aggódom. Maga… elég sokat nyom a latba.

\- Azért van ott még más is rajtam kívül. Maga még sosem gondolkodott el rajta, hogy tok'ra legyen?

\- Én már sok minden voltam – vont vállat Daniel. – El se tudná képzelni.

\- Szóval inkább menne vissza a barátnőjéhez?

\- Ha sokat szórakozunk ezzel, a fenekembe fognak rúgni – ráncolta a homlokát Daniel. – Egy… Oma inkább olyan, mint az anyám. Kettő: nem, nem mennék vissza. Ne részletezzük! – vágott Malek kérdése elé gyorsan Daniel.

\- Ahogy akarja.

\- Mikor ébred fel?

\- Egy óra telt el az egyesülés óta, Dr. Jackson. Csodát vár?

\- Tulajdonképpen igen.

\- Értem. Nos… Samantha életben marad. Ez már elég csoda. A többi csak idő.

\- Igaza van – sóhajtott Daniel, és visszatelepedett a korábbi helyére.

Egy jó órával később Daniel törte meg a csendet.

\- O'Neill szerint maga győzte meg Samet, hogy ebben a helyzetben egyesüljön egy szimbiótával.

\- Még néhány óra elzárva, és O'Neill azt fogja gondolni, én vagyok az oka, hogy Samantha ilyen állapotba került – mondta Malek meg sem rezdülve.

\- A szánalmas az egészben az, hogy valószínűleg igaza van. Jack még azt is képes kitalálni, hogy maga okozta a balesetet.

\- Tulajdonképpen mi történt? – pillantott végre a tok'ra Danielre.

\- Szerencsétlen baleset. Mondhatnék magának olyan szavakat, hogy motorkerékpár kontra kamion, de nem hinném, hogy sokra menne vele. Ezek… primitív közlekedési eszközök. Bár megnézném, hogy maguk hogyan csinálnák jobban.

\- Ne kezdje maga is!

\- Sajnálom – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Csak fáradt vagyok, és most jön ki rajtam az az elkeseredettség, amit korábban éreztem. De… tényleg… maga győzte meg Samet?

\- Én csak feltettem egy kérdést. Soha nem győzködtem semmiről. Nem is tehetném. És nem örülök, hogy át kell élnie ezt, de talán… még jóra is fordulhat.

\- Magának?

\- Mindkettőnknek.

\- Vagyis… négyüknek.

\- Maga sem érti – csóválta meg a fejét Malek, majd közelebb lépett Samhez, és gyengéden a homlokára simította a kezét. – Még egy óra és magához tér – jósolta viszonylag optimistán.

\- Mit nem értek? Az egyesülést?

\- Igen.

\- Nem, tényleg nem, bár Sam sokat mesélt róla. Néha elfilozofálgattunk azon, hogy mit jelenthet úgy igazán. De gondolom ezt így kívülállóként nem igazán lehet felfogni.

\- Nem, ezt én sem hiszem – értett egyet Malek, és újra csend borult rájuk egy kis időre, de aztán Malek nem sokkal később behívta Dr. Fraisert.

\- Hogy van? – nézett rá reménykedve a nő.

\- Azt hiszem, most már képes önállóan lélegezni, lekapcsolhatja a gépeket.

\- Biztos? – lépett közelebb a doktornő.

\- Igen – erősítette meg Malek, így Janet bár nem túl lelkesen, de azért eleget tett a tok'ra kérésének. Aggódva figyelte utána a betegét, de mikor látta, hogy a nő mellkasa lassan emelkedik és süllyed, némileg megnyugodott.

\- Azért ez elképesztő – csóválta meg a fejét. – Elárulhatná, hogy ezt hogy csinálják.

\- Leginkább az idegi kapcsolatokon keresztül. Felgyorsítjuk a szövetek regenerálódását és a sejtosztódást ott, ahol kell.

\- Ezzel most sokat segített – húzta el a száját a nő. – Szóljon, ha kellenék! – mondta, és megint kisétált, magára hagyva a beteget a két férfi társaságában.

Egy órával később Sam szeme kinyílt, és egy pillanatra felizzott. Malek közelebb lépett hozzá, és megfogta a csuklóját. Rhea rápillantott, és egy erőtlen mosoly tűnt fel az arcán.

\- Parancsnok, jelentkezem!

\- Jelentést kérek! Hogy van Samantha? – kérdezte Malek is egy apró mosollyal.

\- Már nincs közvetlen életveszélyben, de még van mit tenni…

\- Tudom. Most pihenj egy kicsit! Addig majd segítek én.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a szimbióta, aki valóban halálosan fáradt volt. Ahogy visszahúzódott Sam még fáradtabbnak és gyengébbnek tűnt.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – simogatta meg az arcát Malek.

\- Rhea tompítja… a fájdalmat… de még… így is… elég rossz – suttogta erőtlenül a nő.

\- Tudom. Pihenj te is! Majd segítek egy kicsit!

\- Oké – adta meg magát, de még egyszer felnézett. – Malek… köszönöm!

\- Ne nekem, Danielnek sikerült elérnie. Nem tudom, hogy, és nem is akarom tudni – tűnt fel egy újabb halvány mosoly Malek arcán, és közben Daniel is közelebb lépett.

\- Nagy zűrzavart okoztál, ugye tudod?

\- Bocs – sütötte le a szemét a nő.

\- Ugyan! Most megyek, szólok a tábornoknak, hogy felébredtél. Öhm… nem baj ugye, hogy nem sietek vissza? – mosolygott Samre, aztán kisétált.

Odakint Janet kíváncsian nézett rá.

\- Sam felébredt – jelentette be, de mikor Janet felállt, nyugalomra intette. – Még nincs annyira jól, hogy vizsgálgassa, doktornő. Malek vigyáz rá.

\- Akkor jó – sóhajtott a nő.

\- Én most megyek, és eszek valamit, aztán szólok Landrynek.

\- Jól van, akkor, ha visszajöttek, majd én is megnézem, mi a helyzet.

\- Oké – bólintott rá Daniel, és elsétált.

Ezalatt Malek kihasználva a helyzetet, hogy kettesben maradtak, Sam arcát cirógatta.

\- Megijesztettél, ugye tudod?

\- Hisz egy tok'ra… nem fél… semmitől…

\- Nem, tényleg – bólintott rá a férfi. – De most aludj. Itt leszek, és segítek – vette kézbe újra a gyógyító kristályt, Sam pedig engedelmesen lehunyta a szemét.

Malek majd egy órán át kezelte Samet, csak akkor engedte le a kristályt, mikor Daniel, Landry tábornok, és a doktornő beléptek a paraván mögé.

\- Hogy van Carter őrnagy? – kérdezte az idősebb tiszt.

\- Túl van az életveszélyen, de még közel sincs jól – pillantott rá Malek, ahogy kikapcsolta a kristályt.

\- Azért ez már jó hír. És… mennyi idő, míg a szimbióta… el tudja hagyni a testét?

A kérdésre Daniel Malekre sandított, de a tok'ra még egy szemrebbenéssel sem árulta el a gondolatait.

\- Erre a kérdésre Rhea pontosabb választ tud adni – mondta, és megsimogatta a nő homlokát, mire az kinyitotta a szemét. Malek és Daniel is tudták már ennyiből, hogy Rheával állnak szemben, de a másik kettő még megrezdült, ahogy megszólalt.

\- A koponyasérülése már rendben van, és a gerinc körüli idegpályák működése is helyreállt. Elállt a belső vérzés, és már csaknem teljesen felszívódott a pangó vér a hasából. De megsérült a mája és az egyik veséje is, amivel még nem volt időm foglalkozni. És mindezek mellett a törött csontok maradnak majd a végére. Bordák, az egyik medencéje – sorolta végig a szimbióta, majd a parancsnokára pillantott. – Köszönöm a segítségedet! Most már tudom folytatni.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, majd Landryhez fordult. – Ezek alapján azt kell mondanom, még jó néhány órára szükség lesz Carter őrnagy teljes felépüléséhez. És miután ez megvan, Rheának szüksége lesz úgy huszonnégy órára, hogy kellően megerősödjön. A szimbióta számára elhagyni a gazdatestet legalább olyan megerőltető, ha nem keményebb, mint a gyógyítási folyamat.

\- Értem. Akkor még több, mint egy nap – sóhajtott a férfi. – Értesítsenek, ha bármi változás van! – mondta, és elsietett.

\- Malek, tényleg jobban van? – kérdezte Janet.

\- Igen, doktornő – bólintott rá a tok'ra.

\- Megvizsgálhatom?

\- Még nem kellene mozgatni – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Pár óra még, Dr. Fraiser, és nyugodtan megvizsgálhatja.

\- Jól van, rendben – adta meg magát a nő, és ő is kisétált.

\- És most? Várunk tovább? – pillantott Daniel Malekre.

\- Igen. Rhea pihenhetett egy kicsit, és így újult erővel folytathatja Samantha gyógyítását.

\- És… Landry tábornok nagyon a lelkébe taposott?

\- Nem, számítottam valami hasonlóra. Neki ez csak ennyi. Egy szimbióta gyógyítsa meg az emberét, aztán tűnjön el a képből.

\- Lehet, hogy óriási balhé lesz, ha másként alakul – tippelte Daniel.

\- És maga melyik oldalon helyezkedne el ebben az óriási balhéban?

\- Ne kóstolgasson, Malek, elég rágós vagyok – szűkült össze egy pillanatra Daniel szeme. – És nem érdekelnek az oldalak, egy valaki van, aki mellett állni fogok, és az Sam. Ha úgy dönt, hogy Rheával marad, én támogatom, de ha nem, akkor is.

\- És azt hiszi, hogy én máshogy tennék? – méregette a tok'ra a másikat.

\- Tudom, hogy nem – látta be Daniel.

\- Most, hogy… ezt… ilyen szépen… megbeszéltétek – kapták fel a fejüket Sam erőtlen hangjára -, nem hagynátok… végre aludni?

\- Ne haragudj! – lépett oda mellé Malek. – Aludj csak, csendben leszünk.

\- Kösz! – bólintott rá Sam, és lehunyta a szemét, Malek pedig újra Danielhez fordult.

\- Magának is pihennie kellene.

\- Jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Daniel.

\- Daniel! Menjen nyugodtan aludni. Samantha mellettem biztonságban van! Vigyázok rá!

\- Rendben – sóhajtott Daniel. – De ne játssza el a bizalmamat! – intette Daniel a másikat, aztán elsétált, hogy végre ő is pihenjen egy kicsit.

Egy órával később Sam felnézett, és Malek óvatosan leült mellé az ágy szélére.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Most már jól – mosolygott rá a nő. – De Rhea pokolian kimerült. Azt hiszem, inkább beájult, mint alszik.

\- Tudom. Hagyjuk pihenni!

\- Persze. Tényleg megijesztettelek?

\- Igen.

\- Sajnálom – hunyta le a szemét egy pillanatra a nő.

\- Csak az számít, hogy életben vagy – szorította meg a kezét Malek.

\- És nem kérdezed meg, hogyan tovább?

\- Nem tudom, milyen napszak van odafent, és hogy épp kérdezhetek-e – mondta Malek. – De tudod mit? Ha eltelt mostantól huszonnégy óra, majd megkérdezem.

\- Mi mindig határidőket szabunk magunknak…

\- Vagy csak időt adunk magunknak mindent átgondolni.

\- Így is lehet nézni. Daniel?

\- Elzavartam aludni.

\- Ráfért. És… a többiek?

\- Az ezredesed őrizetben.

\- Tessék?

\- Nem tetszett neki a jelenlétem. Az pedig még kevésbé, amit tenni készültem.

\- Mit csinált?

\- Attól a pillanattól kezdve próbált akadályozni, ahogy megérkeztem. De Landry tábornoknak akkor fogyott el a türelme, mikor fegyvert fogott rám, itt a betegágyad mellett.

\- Tessék?

\- Annyi választási lehetőséget kaptam, hogy engem lő le, vagy Rheát…

\- Te jó ég – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Mondanám, hogy beszélek vele, de csak olaj lenne a tűzre. Eddig hallgatott rám, de ennek azt hiszem vége.

\- Igen, én is ettől tartok – bólintott rá Malek. – És mivel a többiek egyöntetűen szavazták le, most úgy hiszi, az egész világ ellene van.

\- Ezt ő elég gyakran hiszi így. De most pokoli dühös lehet. Tudod… meggyőződése lehet, hogy ezzel az egyesüléssel ugyanannak tesztek ki, mint annak idején őt. Tudom, hogy ez nem így van, de azt is, hogy milyen kegyetlen dolgokon ment át.

\- Tudom, Samantha, átéltem hasonlót. Engem is kínoztak halálra, tudom, mit jelent. Fizikailag, mentálisan maga a pokol – sóhajtott Malek. – De ettől még nem nézem tétlenül, hogy egy barátom meghal, ha segíthetnék neki.

\- Ajaj, látom, kezd kölcsönös lenni az ellenszenv – nevette el magát Sam, és lassan felült az ágyon.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, igen – látta be a tok'ra. - És félek, ez csak még rosszabb lesz. De inkább ne róla beszéljünk. Elmondod, mit gondolsz most?

\- Azt mondtad, majd huszonnégy óra múlva kérdezel.

\- Nem azt kérdeztem, hogyan tovább, csak, hogy mit gondolsz… haragszol-e, amiért ezt tettem? Hogy jöttök ki Rheával? Látta-e már a ciki gondolataidat? Ilyesmik… Esetleg, hogy Rhea mit gondol arról, ami köztünk történt?

\- Jó ég, én három napig nem kérdeztem ennyit – nevetett Sam, aztán egy pillanatra befele figyelt. – Nem hagyjuk Rheát pihenni – kuncogott tovább. – De válaszolok a kérdéseidre, ne aggódj, bármilyen napszak is van odakint. Először is, nem haragszom. Miért tennék ilyet? Én magam engedtem meg, hogy megtedd. És különben is, ha nem teszed, halott lennék. Lehet, hogy a gépek pumpálnák belém az oxigént, de az nem élet. Te és Rhea megmentettétek az életem. Örökké hálás leszek mindkettőtöknek. Hogy hogy jövünk ki? Ez még nehéz kérdés, nem sokat tudtunk még beszélgetni. Ahogy én kezdtem erősödni, ő úgy fáradt, és hagytam, hogy inkább odafigyeljen arra, amit csinál. De azt hiszem, kedvelem – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Ennek örülök – viszonozta a gesztust Malek.

\- Ami a ciki gondolataimat illeti… időnként kínosan érzem magam, ha eszembe jut, hogy erről is tud, meg arról is… még akkor is, ha tényleg egy pillanatig sem éreztem, hogy ítélkezne a tetteim felett. Ez az érzés inkább belőlem fakad. Talán… megfelelési kényszer, vagy valami ilyesmi. Mindig, minden elvárásnak meg akartam felelni. És általában elég magas elvárásokkal kellett szembenéznem.

\- Rhea nem vár tőled semmi olyat, ami kellemetlen lenne neked.

\- Tudom – nyugtatta meg Sam. – És nincs semmi baj Rheával. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy nekem segítsen, és míg volt ereje hozzá, annyira figyelmes volt, hogy mindig elmondta, mi történik. Később már csak egy-egy bevillanó gondolatot láttam, de általában össze tudtam rakni ezt is. Mit is kérdeztél még?

\- Hogy ő mit gondol rólunk?

\- Ezt majd ő elmondja neked – hárította el egy halvány mosollyal Sam a kérdést, mire Malek lehajtotta a fejét. – Ajaj… csak nem félelmet látok egy tok'ra szemében? – kérdezte mosolyogva Sam.

\- Tudom, hogy senki nem értheti meg azt, amit érzek – nézett fel végül Malek, de aztán látta, hogy Sam tűnődik egy keveset, aztán átadja az irányítást Rheának.

\- Nem értem valóban – mondta a szimbióta. – De ettől még tudom, hogy igazak az érzéseid Samantha iránt. És nekem nem tisztem ezt az érzést megítélni.

\- Ettől még gondolhatsz magadban valamit…

\- Jól ismerem Samanthát, így egy részét tökéletesen meg tudom érteni – nyugtatta meg Rhea Maleket. – A többi pedig… érzés, és mint ilyen, nem racionális. Az érzésekre sosincs magyarázat.

\- Beleszeretni egy emberbe… - csóválta meg a fejét egy halvány mosollyal Malek.

\- Megbántod Samanthát – emlékeztette Rhea.

\- Nem szeretném – nyugtatta meg Malek. – De ő is tudja, milyen sokszor próbáltam magyarázatot keresni erre a dologra. De nem találtam soha. Egyszerűen csak… szeretem őt.

\- Tudom. És ő is. De most tényleg hagyhatnál mindkettőnket pihenni egy keveset.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Malek. – Pihenjetek! Csak még egy szót váltanék Samanthával.

\- Persze – bólintott rá Rhea, és visszahúzódott.

\- Nem bántottál meg – mosolygott Sam Malekre

\- Örülök. De azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy boldogulsz az érzéssel? Tudom, hogy mindig félelmetes volt számodra a gondolat, hogy elveszted az ellenőrzést a tested felett.

\- Még mindig ijesztő egy kicsit – ismerte be Sam. – Olyan… hogy is mondta Loran… mintha bezárnának egy dobozba.

\- Loran azt mondta…

\- Tudom. Tudom, mit mondott Loran. Hogy akkor ilyen, ha próbálok ellenkezni. Ezek szerint egy kicsit még próbálok. Majd alakul. Az igazi bizalomhoz kell egy kis idő.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Malek. – Most tényleg hagylak pihenni. Kimegyek Dr. Fraiserhez.

\- Ne menj messzire! – kérte Sam, mire Malek megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Csak mondd ki a nevem, és itt leszek! – ígérte, mire összemosolyogtak, és Sam megnyugodva visszafeküdt az ágyába. Malek még nézte, ahogy lecsukódik a szeme, aztán kisétált.

\- Hogy van? – nézett fel a nő.

\- Sokkal jobban – pillantott rá Malek. – Most alszik. Mire felébred, teljesen rendben lesz.

\- Remek – mosolyodott el Janet. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Eddig is kérdezett, doktornő – állta a pillantását Malek. – Mit szeretne tudni?

\- Mi lesz ebből?

\- Mindenki ezt szeretné tudni – csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – Talán meglepi… de én is. Őszinte leszek… fogalmam sincs.

\- Tényleg? Nem beszéltek erről?

\- Most? Nem. Nem befolyásolhatom Samanthát. És… még nem is erősödött meg annyira, hogy ilyennel nyaggassuk. Majd eldönti, hogy mit szeretne.

\- És maga mit szeretne?

\- Azt, hogy én mit szeretnék, mindenki tudja, vagy legalábbis tudni véli – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

\- És nincs igazunk?

\- De igen. De ettől függetlenül nem perdöntő tényező, hogy én mit szeretnék.

\- Lehet, hogy nem perdöntő, de elég fontos tényező, ezt ne felejtse el! – intette Janet.

\- Most bűntudatot kellene éreznem?

\- Nem – tiltakozott Janet. – Csak ne játssza meg nekem a nagy elfogulatlant, mert úgysem hiszem el!

\- Jó. Szeretném, ha Samanta tok'ra maradna. Szeretném, ha eljönne velem. Most elégedett?

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott Janet. – Tudja, Sam a barátom. És azt szeretném, ami neki a legjobb. De momentán nem tudnám megmondani, hogy mi lenne neki a legjobb. Bizonytalan vagyok.

\- Akkor képzelje magát a helyébe, és megérti majd, miért nem akartam nyaggatni.

\- Én ezt értem, Malek… de… Landry tábornoknak huszonnégy órát mondott, és ő ide fog jönni, és megkérdezni, hogy mi a helyzet…És tetszik, nem tetszik, ő Samnek a felettese.

\- Tudom. De ez még rengeteg idő. Samantha egy-két órát alszik, aztán lesz lehetősége eldönteni, hogy mit szeretne.

\- És… ha úgy döntene, hogy itt marad?

\- Miért hiszi azt rólam mindenki, hogy akarata ellenére belekényszeríteném… - emelte fel kissé a hangját a tok'ra, de Janet csendre intette.

\- Nem azt mondta, hogy Samnek pihennie kell? Akkor minek kiabál? Különben sem én vagyok a főellenség!

\- Sajnálom, doktornő! – hajtott fejet Malek. - De azt hiszem ön is ingerlékeny lenne egy alapjáraton ellenséges környezetben.

\- Senki nem ellenséges magával.

\- Oh, erre én másként emlékszem.

\- Malek, én nem akarok belefolyni a vitába, ami maga és O'Neill ezredes között van. Egyszerűen azért – emelte fel a kezét Janet, amivel belefojtotta a szót a másikba -, mert mindkettejüknek igaza van a saját szempontjából. De rajta kívül senki nem volt ellenséges magával.

\- Még.

\- Malek… Samet sokan kedvelik. És ha úgy döntene, hogy elmegy magával, akkor sokan nem… nem magára lennének dühösek, egyszerűen csak azért, mert elveszítünk egy jó barátot.

\- Szóval maga is dühös lenne.

\- Nem, csak… tudja… én itt mindenkivel együtt dolgozom a bázison, de… a CSK1 kicsit olyan, mintha a családom lenne.

\- Egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mellettem dönt majd – lépett el Malek a nőtől, és inkább az orvosi szekrényben lévő gyógyszeres üvegeket vette szemügyre. – Annyi minden köti ide…

\- Nézze… én nem tudom pontosan, hogy… mi az, ami magához köti, és nem is kell elmondania. De azt tudom, hogy van maguk között valami őszinte és mély érzés. És tudja, egy embernek ez sokszor fontosabb mindennél.

\- Az emberek romantikus álmodozók – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Malek arcán is. – De nem tudom ez esetben ennyi elég lesz-e. Samantha szereti az otthonát, a csapatát, a barátait… és rég megígértem neki, hogy mindig mellette leszek, mindig segítek, akkor is, ha nem lesz tok'rává.

\- Malek – lépett utána Janet, és bátortalanul megfogta a férfi karját, mire az ránézett. – Samantha szereti magát?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a tok'ra.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, ez a kérdés eldőlt.

\- Miért?

\- Tudja… az egy dolog, hogy… emberként nem akart tok'rává válni. De most, hogy már az… én nem hinném, hogy visszacsinálná.

\- Miből gondolja ezt, doktornő? - nézett rá kíváncsian Malek.

\- Nem is tudom. Csak egy megérzés. Az ember sokszor… vonakodik meghozni egy döntést. Kibúvókat keres, halogat, inkább bármi mást csinál, csak hogy még gondolnia se kelljen rá… de aztán valaki… vagy akár csak a sors meghozza helyettünk a döntést… és már nem is tűnik olyan szörnyűnek. Talán csak azért, mert a döntés felelőssége lekerül a vállunkról. Olyan ez… mindegy – rázta meg a fejét egy halvány mosollyal Janet. – Biztos nem érdekli az én apró-cseprő dolgaim.

\- Mondja el, Dr. Fraiser!

\- Tényleg érdekli?

\- Minden érdekel, amivel egy kicsit jobban megérthetem az emberi gondolkodást.

\- Hát jó – adta meg magát a nő. – Tudja… nekem nem lehet gyerekem – ismerte be lesütött szemmel. – És ezért már vagy tíz éve gondolkodtam arról, hogy szeretnék örökbe fogadni egy árva kisgyereket. De mindig volt valami kifogás, hogy most még miért nem. Sokat dolgozom, túl kicsi a házam, nincs párom, és egyedül nehéz gyereket nevelni, tudom is én… mindig volt valami. Aztán egy nap váratlanul felbukkant az életemben Cassandra, és én… azt hiszem öt perc alatt eldöntöttem, hogy azt a kislányt én fogom felnevelni. Nem volt több kifogás, eltűntek a félelmek, lehullottak a korlátok. Egyszerűen csak azért, mert ott állt előttem az a riadt kislány, és én nem akartam mást, csak biztonságot nyújtani neki. Szóval néha… a sors hoz meg helyettünk döntéseket, és mi örömmel elfogadjuk. Érti?

\- Azt hiszem – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – De akkor is a kislány mellett döntött volna, ha valaki azt mondja, hogy akkor le kell mondania a munkájáról, vagy elveszíti a barátait?

\- Munkát találhatok máshol is – mosolyodott el Janet. - És egy gyermek ragyogó szeme kárpótol minden elvesztett barátért. De ilyen lehetőséget csak egyszer hoz az ember útjába a sors, és azt nem szabad elvesztegetni.

\- Maga nem is haragudna rám – állapította meg Malek.

\- Erre azért ne vegyen mérget – nevette el magát a doktornő. – De most ha megbocsát… hullafáradt vagyok. Ledőlnék egy kicsit. Magára hagyhatom? Nem fürkészi ki a Föld összes titkát?

\- Őszinte leszek, Dr. Fraiser, számomra pillanatnyilag semmi információértékkel nem bírnak a földi csillagkapu parancsnokság adatai. Nyugodtan lepihenhet, visszamegyek Samanthához.

\- Végül is, ha Samantha magával megy, úgysem lesznek titkok maga előtt.

\- Dr. Fraiser! Menjen inkább aludni - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, ő maga pedig visszasétált Samanthához, aki mélyen aludt.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam két órával később ébredt, de még nem nézett fel, inkább Rheához fordult.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.

\- Igen, már sokkal jobb – nyugtatta meg a szimbióta. – De még akkor is kell jó néhány óra, míg…

\- Várj ezzel egy kicsit – szakította félbe Sam.

\- Samantha… tudom, hogy szereted Maleket… de tényleg emiatt velem maradnál? Komolyan ezt akarod? Nem bánnád meg?

\- Én szeretném, de… Malek mindig azt mondta, hogy egy ilyen döntés négyünk közös döntése kell, hogy legyen, és semmit sem ér az egész, ha akár csak egyikünknek is kellemetlen. Szóval… nem igazán látom a te gondolataidat erről.

\- Csak azért, mert még nem gondolkodtam el rajt komolyabban. Különben látnád, ahogy minden más gondolatomat látod.

\- Tudom, ezért volt furcsa. De akkor ideje lenne, ha végiggondolnád a kérdést, nem? Te tulajdonképpen évszázadok… mit századok, évezredek óta ismered Maleket, nem?

\- Igen. Mondhatni születésemtől fogva. De volt, hogy más-más bázison éltünk, dolgoztunk, nem beszélve a küldetésekről, amik miatt hol ő, hol én töltöttünk éveket távol az otthonunktól. Régen ő sem volt parancsnok, és ügynökként bejárta a galaxis legkülönbözőbb zugait.

\- De akkor is ismertétek egymást, sokszor dolgoztatok is együtt, gondolom, és sosem… jöttetek össze… vagyis… nem vonzódtatok egymáshoz. Most miattam kerülnétek csak közelebb?

\- Samantha… érzem, amit érzel.

\- Én ezt tudom, de…

\- Emlékszel még, mit mondtál Martoufnak, mikor először találkoztatok?

\- Elég sok mindent mondtam neki.

\- Jolinar érzéseiről. Azt mondtad, nem egyszerűen úgy él benned, mint egy emlék…

\- Hanem érzem… igazán érzem. Mintha én éltem volna le vele száz évet – emlékezett vissza Sam.

\- Látod? Szeretted őt. Martoufot és Lantasht, holott soha korábban nem találkoztál velük.

\- De az agyam akkor is tudta, hogy ezek nem az én érzéseim. Te is tudnád.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy a te érzéseid nem válhatnak a sajátjaimmá? Miből gondolod, hogy Malek nem válhat fontossá a számomra egyik napról a másikra? Miből gondolod, hogy az én szívemben nem ébredhet fel egy érzés iránta?

\- Azt mondod… tudnád őt szeretni… függetlenül az én érzéseimtől is?

\- Malek egy csodálatos tok'ra. Bölcs és gondoskodó… bár néha kissé hirtelen, de ettől csak izgalmasabb. Azt kérdezed, miért nem gondoltam rá korábban soha úgy, mint lehetséges társamra? Tudod, ő hosszú ideig foglalt volt. Nagyon szerette Thyát és nagyon boldog volt vele. És nálunk aki foglalt, igazán tabu. Még gondolati szinten is. Meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy úgy gondoljak rá. Azután pedig, hogy Thya meghalt… Malek kizárta az életéből még a lehetőséget is, hogy legyen valakije, és ezt mindenki tiszteletben tartotta. Főleg azok, akik maguk is átéltek hasonlót.

\- Te is – idézte fel Rhea emlékeit Sam.

\- Igen, én is. Tudtam, mit él át.

\- És… te is a múltban éltél, ahogy ő is.

\- Ez csak részben igaz. De az emlékekből merítettünk erőt mindketten. Ő már tovább tudott lépni, talán ideje nekem is.

\- Ha szeretnéd, most itt a lehetőség.

\- Igen. De azért még mindkettőnknek van mit végiggondolni. Főleg neked, Samantha.

\- Tudom. De most nyugtassuk meg Maleket, biztosan aggódik – mondta Sam, és ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, egyből a párját kereste a pillantásával.

Malek a falhoz támaszkodva állt, a kezét összefonta maga előtt, de a gondolatai nagyon messze jártak, ezt Sam pontosan látta az üveges tekintetén.

\- Malek! – szólította meg halkan, mire a tok'ra magához tért, és odaült mellé.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Teljesen jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Te viszont fáradt vagy – fogta meg a férfi kezét, és valóban szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzete a másik kimerültségét.

\- Bírom még. Ébernek kell lennem.

\- Túlaggódod a helyzetet.

\- Gondolod? Igaz te átaludtad a nehezét.

\- O'Neillt nem engedik ide. Mástól pedig nem hiszem, hogy tartanunk kéne.

\- Azért én tartanék a tábornokodtól is. Ő sem örül túlságosan a jelenlétemnek, és azt hiszem, azt szeretné, ha a lehető legrövidebb időn belül elhagynám a Földet, lehetőleg Rheával együtt.

\- Ehhez azért lesz néhány szavam.

\- Mit teszel, ha parancsot kapsz? – kérdezte morcosan Malek.

\- Nem tudom, ezen még nem gondolkodtam. Majd meglátom. De… mindegy, a hogyan továbbról majd húsz óra múlva beszélgetünk.

\- Rendben. És addig miről szeretnél beszélgetni?

\- Mondjuk, mesélhetnél arról, hogy mi történt, mióta nem találkoztunk.

\- Sok minden történt, bár… az utóbbi időben inkább ti voltatok benne a nagy dolgokban.

\- Akkor mesélj Rheának, hogy mi történt mióta ő sztázisban volt! Mindenre nagyon kíváncsi. Mi történt a barátaival, a bázissal?

\- Hát jó, mesélek – adta meg magát Malek, és lassan valóban mesélni kezdett.

Sam élvezettel hallgatta a párját. A hangja simogatta a nem túl sima idegeit, és Rheával együtt nagyon kíváncsi volt mindenre. Próbálta megismerni a tok'ra létnek azon oldalait, amivel eddig nem volt lehetősége találkozni.

Malek két órán keresztül beszélt halkan, néha eltűnődve dolgokon, míg Janet be nem lépett hozzájuk.

\- Most már megvizsgálhatom? – nézett végig rajtuk egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Janet! - mosolygott rá Sam. – Gyere csak! De jól vagyok, komolyan.

\- Örülök, Sam. De… ahogy néhány órája kinéztél… szóval meggyőződnék róla magam is.

\- Pár órája még cafatokban voltam, de hála Rheának ez már nincs így. De megvizsgálhatsz, tudom, addig úgysem nyugszol meg.

\- Addig kizavarhatom? – sandított egy halvány mosollyal Malek felé a doktornő.

\- Tulajdonképpen felesleges – nevette el magát Sam -, de tudom, hogy ragaszkodsz hozzá. Kimész addig? – kérte Sam Maleket, mire a férfi rábólintott, és kisétált.

\- Sam, tényleg jól vagy? – ült le az ágy szélére Janet.

\- Igen, jól vagyok. Rhea keményen megküzdött érte, de már jól vagyok. Meggyőződhetsz róla magad is, bár nem tudom, hogy szeretnél, mert nem látsz belém.

\- Vérnyomás, EKG, vérkép… most kiélem magam… - vigyorgott Janet. – Szívem szerint a CT-be is betennélek, tetőtől talpig.

\- Jesszus… legközelebb mielőtt összetöröm magam ezt az aspektust is figyelembe veszem – nevetett Sam. – Na, gyorsan essünk túl rajta – mondta, és a doktornő neki is látott, míg meg nem gondolja magát.

Malek legközelebb egy jó óra múlva térhetett vissza.

\- Minden rendben van – pillantott rá a doktornő, de a tok'ra csak egy elnéző pillantással válaszolt.

\- Tudom.

\- És most?

\- Várunk – pillantott még rá Malek, majd odasétált Samhez.

\- Egészen pontosan mire? – szólt utána Janet.

\- Általában szeretek elébe menni a dolgoknak – fordult vissza felé Malek. – De azt hiszem, ebben a helyzetben a kivárás a megfelelő stratégia.

\- Nem meri megtenni az első lépést? – szűkült össze a nő szeme.

\- Az első lépést nekem kell megtennem – szólt közbe Sam. – És minden további ettől függ, és az esetleges fogadtatástól.

\- Igen, tudom – sóhajtott Janet. – De most… enned kéne valamit. Küldetek valami ennivalót.

\- Zselét is! – kötötte a lelkére Sam.

\- Adok én neked zselét – forgatta meg a szemét a doktornő. – Pár órája még haldokoltál, most meg már azt az egészségtelen vackot akarod enni. Maga nem éhes? – fordult gyorsan Malek felé, mielőtt Sam tiltakozhatott volna.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Ezt is elárulhatná, hogy csinálja. Ja, persze az idegi kapcsolatokon keresztül – húzta el a száját a nő, majd kisétált.

\- Te hányszor akasztottad ki Janetet, míg én aludtam?

\- Kikérem magamnak a feltételezést – sandított Samre Malek. – De csupa olyan dolgot kérdezett, amire elég nehéz lenne válaszolni.

\- Előtte nem kell titkolóznod.

\- Tudom. De megpróbálnád elmagyarázni neki, hogy hogyan gyógyítja meg a szimbióta a gazdatest sérüléseit?

\- Egyszerűen uralja a gazdatest minden sejtjét, minden molekuláját. A sejtek azt teszik, amit a szimbióta akar.

\- Ezzel a válasszal semmivel sem lenne előbbre, mint amit én adtam neki.

\- Kár. Mit csinálunk a még hátralévő tizenhat órában?

\- A doktornőnek igaza van, neked enned kell valamit. Aztán majd alakulnak a dolgok.

\- Azt hiszem, én itt a falat fogom vakarni, ha még tizenhat órát várakoznom kell.

\- Vissza fogod még sírni a tizenhat óra nyugodt várakozást – biztosította Malek.

\- Te vészmadár – forgatta meg a szemét a nő, de aztán Janet egy tálcán behozta neki az ennivalót, és inkább azzal foglalta el magát.

Sam végül addig ugratta Maleket, míg beleimádkozott néhány falatot, míg ő maga jóízűen evett.

\- Én most is ugyanolyan éhes voltam, mint korábban Rhea nélkül. Én nem tudom, te hogyan csinálod.

\- Samantha, közel negyvennyolc órája nem ettél, nem is beszélve Rheáról. A sztázisban kielégítő a szimbióta energiaellátása, de az közel sem olyan, mint amikor a gazdatest energiájából részesülünk. És nagyon sokat dolgoztatok, hogy meggyógyulhass, felhasználtatok minden rendelkezésetekre álló energiát. Mindketten ki voltatok éhezve. De most, hogy jóllaktatok, már Rhea is képes úgy uralni mindkettőtök energiafelhasználását, mint én.

\- Tudom, tudom – nevetett Sam, miközben félretette a tálcát, majd közelebb ült Malekhez.

\- Nagyon hiányoztál az elmúlt egy évben. Nagyon sokat gondoltam rád.

\- Én is – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra Malek.

\- Nagyon rosszul hazudsz – nevette el magát Sam. – Nem is értem, hogy nem buktál le ügynökként.

\- Veszedelmesen jól tudok hazudni. Nem is hinnéd – tiltakozott a tok'ra. – Egyszerűen csak… neked nem akarok.

\- Akkor ne tedd. Eszedbe sem jutottam, igaz?

\- Nem, ez nem igaz. Csak… próbáltam nem gondolni rád, ennyi az egész. Mert… ha mégis eszembe jutottál, olyankor az embereim napokig kerültek, mert kiállhatatlan voltam.

\- Na ennyit arról, hogy egy tok'ra uralja az érzelmeit – kuncogott tovább Sam, majd elkomolyodott. – Szóval… szeretsz még? – kérdezte suttogva.

\- Attól, hogy elfojtasz egy érzést, az még nem szűnik meg létezni – súgta neki Malek. – Igen, szeretlek! De… légy óvatos! Ne ez az egy szó legyen az egyetlen érv, ami alapján döntesz.

\- Óvatos leszek. És… Rhea? Szereted őt is?

\- Semmit sem változtál, Samantha – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Szeretted volna?

\- Természetesen nem.

\- Akkor mi a baj?

\- Te még mindig azt szereted, ha újra és újra elmondom ugyanazt, ráadásul úgy, hogy most már magad is tudod. Te és ő egyek vagytok, és én szeretlek.

\- Még mindig nem szereted ismételni magad. Majd észben tartom – mosolyodott el újra Sam. – De tudnom kellett.

\- Tudom. Ezért vettem erőt magamon, és mondtam el újra.

\- Milyen nagylelkű vagy.

\- Örülök, hogy észrevetted.

\- Szemtelen vagy – nevetett Sam.

\- És arrogáns és önfejű és… mit is szoktál még mondani?

\- Nagyjából ennyi.

\- Remek. De most ki kellene találnunk valamit, amivel elüthetnénk az időnket.

\- Hát, ha nem itt lennénk… - somolygott Sam.

\- De itt vagyunk – hűtötte le Malek, majd kifele fülelt. – És jön valaki.

\- De jó – húzódott egy kicsit messzebb Sam, épp, mikor Daniel és Landry tábornok belépett.

\- Sam – mosolygott rá a tábornok, aki nem vett észre semmit az egészből.

\- Uram! – biccentett a nő.

\- Hogy van?

\- Most már jól, köszönöm!

\- Ez igazán jó hír! Tudja nagyon féltünk, hogy elveszítjük! Még egyszer ne csináljon ilyet!

\- Megígérem – bólintott rá a nő.

\- Pompás. És… mi a helyzet… a szimbiótával?

\- Rhea nagyon kimerült, uram. Órák óta… alszik.

\- Értem – bólintott a férfi, de Sam kis híján elnevette magát, hogy mennyire fogalma sincs, Landry azonban tovább tűnődött. – Bizonyára nagyon nehéz dolga volt ilyen súlyos sérülésekkel.

\- Nem nagyon volt ép porcikám, uram – értett egyet Sam is.

\- Veszélyes üzem ez a motorozás – csóválta a fejét a férfi.

\- Ha mindenki betartaná a szabályokat, és csak olyanok kapnának jogosítványt, akik ismerik a stop táblát, nem lenne az. De így… Jut eszembe… mi van a sofőrrel, aki eltrafált?

\- Előzetes letartóztatásban van. De gondolom, nem szeretné prezentálni neki, hogy két nappal a baleset után magának már kutya baja.

\- Hát, igazából nem jó érzés, hogy az a szerencsétlen úgy tudja, hogy a halálomon vagyok.

\- Egy kis lelkifurdalást igazán megérdemel, aki ilyenre képes – tiltakozott a tábornok.

\- Talán. Végül is, ha nem velem történik ez, hanem bárki mással… már halott lenne.

\- Látja, Sam, jó ez így. Jobb, ha az ilyen ember többé nem ül volán mögé. De térjünk vissza magához.

\- Igen, uram?

\- Remélem, minél hamarabb újra szolgálatba áll.

\- Uram, addig még…

\- Tudom, Sam, de… maga erős, hamar túl lesz rajta. Amúgy is… átélt már… valami hasonlót.

\- Azért a két dolgot nem lehet összehasonlítani – vált hidegebbé a nő hangja.

\- Tudom, bocsánat, hogy eszébe juttattam – hajtott fejet Landry.

\- Végig kell gondolnom néhány dolgot – mondta Sam, szándékosan nem reagálva a férfi mentegetőzésére.

\- Mire gondol?

\- Rheára. És arra, amit tett értem.

\- Mi jár a fejében, Sam?

\- Ha nincs Rhea, én már halott lennék. Vagy zombiként feküdnék egy ágyban még harminc évig.

\- Hálával tartozunk neki – bólintott rá a tábornok, de azért Sam látta a szemében, hogy nem tetszik neki a téma alakulása.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Én tartozom neki. Az én életemet mentette meg.

\- Amivel sokat segített nekünk. A légierőnek, a Földnek.

\- Nem azért tette, hogy a légierőnek segítsen. Hanem nekem…

\- Sam, hova akar kilyukadni?

\- Még magam sem tudom. De szeretném végiggondolni.

\- Sam… ugye nem arra gondol, hogy… hogy tok'ra akarna lenni?

\- Mint mondtam, uram, nem tudom, mire gondolok – ismételte meg Sam.

\- Nem mondana más is valamit? – nézett végig segélykérőn az idősebb férfi a többieken, de Daniel lesütött szemmel próbálta végiggondolni, mit mondhatna úgy, hogy ne áruljon el túl sokat, Janet pedig inkább Samet fürkészte, mert látta rajta, hogy Landry ellenállása inkább dacot vált ki belőle, amit nem jó útnak gondolt.

\- Samanthának valóban át kell gondolnia a dolgokat – törte meg a csendet Malek.

\- Igazán? – nézett rá ébredő dühvel a tábornok.

\- Igen. Ha úgy is dönt, hogy tok'rává válik, ez az ő döntése kell, hogy legyen.

\- Mert a benne lévő szimbióta hagyja, hogy maga döntsön, igaz? – kérdezte Landry cinikusan.

\- Uram! – szakította félbe Sam a kialakulóban lévő vitát. – Mint mondtam, Rhea órák óta alszik, és ez még órákig így is lesz. A végletekig kimerült, így kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt, mint hogy engem befolyásoljon. De ahogy szintén mondtam már, szeretném végiggondolni ezt az egész helyzetet.

\- Alaposan gondolja végig, Sam! És ne feledje az esküjét!

\- Tábornok! – kapta fel a fejét erre már Daniel is. – Sam arra tett esküt, hogy a legjobb tudásával szolgálja a Földet és a légierőt. De az nincs benn az eskü szövegében, hogy honnan.

\- Dr. Jackson, maga, mint civil tanácsadó jobb, ha nem szól bele a hadsereg dolgaiba! – csattant fel Landry.

\- Nem szólnék bele, ha azt látnám, hogy valóban a Föld érdekét veszi figyelembe.

\- Dr. Jackson, jól hallom? Maga támogatná, hogy Sam…

\- Elég! – szólalt meg Samantha. – Ha lehet, ne a fejem felett essenek egymásnak, annyira még nem vagyok jó formában!

\- Őrnagy… - fordult felé a tábornok. – Remélem, nem gondolta komolyan ezt az őrültséget!

\- Uram… kérem, nyugodjon meg! És gondolja át azt, amit Daniel mondott, míg én is átgondolom, amit nekem kell átgondolnom.

\- Őrnagy, verje ki a fejéből ezt az őrültséget! Ez parancs!

\- Ez nem így működik, uram. És most szeretnék egyedül lenni egy kicsit! Janet, kérlek! – nézett elkeseredetten a doktornőre, mire az vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Mindenki kifelé! – nézett végig elszántan a többieken.

\- Dr. Fraiser! – nézett rá megütközve a tábornok.

\- A betegemnek pihenésre van szüksége. Kérem, uram, hagyják el a gyengélkedőt!

\- Még beszélünk erről! – ígérte Landry Samnek, majd Daniellel együtt elvonultak. Janet még egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett Malekkel, de mivel az nem mozdult, úgy gondolta, őt majd Sam elzavarja, ha akarja, így maga is kisétált.

Sam lassan felállt az ágyról, odasétált Malekhez, és megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Szeretlek! – súgta neki, majd váltottak egy puszit. – De most tényleg szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni.

\- És én addig mit csináljak? – nézett rá morcosan Malek.

\- Beszélgess Janettel – ajánlotta Sam.

\- Azon már túl vagyunk.

\- És? – kérdezte meglepetten a nő.

\- Mondott néhány érdekes dolgot, amin elgondolkodtam.

\- Értem. És Daniel?

\- Kellőképpen leköti most a tábornokod.

\- Akkor talán megpróbálhatnád lecsillapítani O'Neillt – sorolta a további lehetőségeket Sam.

\- Annyi öngyilkossági hajlam nincs bennem – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Malek.

\- Akkor csak ülj le odakint, és találd ki, mihez kezdhetnénk, ha esetleg elmennék veled.

\- Esetleg?

\- Minél jobb dolgot találsz ki, annál nagyobb a valószínűsége. Na, mit szólsz?

\- Van egy logikai bakugrás az okfejtésedben.

\- Mindjárt gondoltam – nevette el magát Sam. - És mi az?

\- Bármit is találnék ki, mire elmondhatnám, te már meghozod a döntést, így vagy úgy.

\- Igaz. De most… hogy is szoktad mondani? Elég a hisztiből! Kifelé!

\- Ezt visszakapod – szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme.

\- Állok elébe. Menj szépen! – fordította a kijárat felé a tok'rát Sam, mire az nagy nehezen megadta magát, és kisétált.

Sam csak nézte, ahogy Malek is eltűnik a függönyön túl, ő maga pedig visszasétált az ágyához, és kényelmesen elfeküdt rajta.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Sam, te is veszedelmesen jól hazudsz – szólította meg a szimbióta.

\- Miért? Mert azt mondtam Landrynek, hogy alszol? Így legalább kivédtem azt, hogy téged gyanúsítson a felbujtásommal.

\- Tudom. De nem erre gondoltam. Inkább arra, hogy te ezt a döntést már meghoztad.

\- Igen, nagyjából igen. Bár nem mondom, hogy nincsenek bennem bizonytalanságok, de végül is igazad van.

\- Akkor mire fel ez a színjáték?

\- Látod, milyen közfelháborodást kelt már a gondolat is? Jobb mindenkit szépen fokozatosan szoktatni a dolgokhoz. Legalább Daniel puhítja egy kicsit a tábornokot.

\- Gondolod, hogy lesz kézzelfogható eredménye?

\- Remélem, igen.

\- És mi van, ha mégsem?

\- Megoldjuk valahogy. De ha lehet, békésen szeretnék elmenni.

\- Szóval most már teljesen biztos vagy benne?

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy kilencven százalék. De mi a helyzet veled? Te szeretnél velem maradni?

\- Ezt komolyan kérdezed, Sam?

\- Jó, oké, értem, hogy minden jobb, mint a sztázis, de most egy kész helyzetbe csöppensz bele. Kicsit fordított szituáció nem? Erről már beszéltünk Malekkel, akkor régen.

\- Igaz. Általában a gazdatest szokott újként csöppenni egy már kialakult helyzetbe. De azért nem leküzdhetetlen akadály, ami előttünk áll, ahogy erről már beszéltünk. És nem azért, mert minden jobb, mint a sztázis. Sam, jó tudós vagy és jó katona. Ha összedolgozunk, hegyeket leszünk képesek megmozgatni. Mind tudományos téren, mind pedig… a szent ügyben, ahogy te hívod. Ami pedig Maleket illeti… szerintem érzed, hogy nekem sem lenne ellenemre…

\- Igen. De azt is tudod, hogy makacs vagyok és akaratos.

\- Tény. Jókat fogunk vitatkozni, ebben biztos vagyok. Ez is egy módja annak, hogy vigyük előbbre egymást, és a problémát, amin dolgozunk. Szóval ez a kérdés eldőlt?

\- Azt hiszem – húzta el a száját a nő. – De ne hidd, hogy könnyű lesz a kivitelezés.

\- Egy pillanatig sem hittem. Sokakkal meg kell majd küzdenünk. Egy kicsit még azokkal is, akik megértenek.

\- És mihez kezdünk majd?

\- Nem tudom, Sam. Sok mindent tudok az emlékeidből, ami történt az elmúlt tíz évben, de a tényleges helyzetet nem ismerem. Majd kitaláljuk, ha már ott leszünk. De azt hiszem, a továbbiakban is tudjuk úgy ötvözni a kutatói és az ügynöki munkát, ahogy egész eddigi életedben tetted.

\- Nem hangzik rosszul.

\- Tudom. Nagyon aggódsz… nem szeretnél egy kicsit lenyugodni?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – És ha lehet, ilyeneket ne csinálj!

\- Az engedélyed nélkül természetesen nem fogok. Csak gondoltam józanabbul tudnál érvelni, ha nem engednél az indulataidnak.

\- Majd igyekszem – fújta ki lassan a levegőt Sam, hogy magától is lenyugodjon egy kicsit.

\- Szóval… kivel kell megküzdenünk?

\- Igazából csupán Landryvel. Nem lesz könnyű. És mivel ő a parancsnokom, józan ésszel kell meggyőznünk, máshogy nem lehet.

\- Tudom. O'Neill?

\- Ha Landryt meggyőzzük, ő nem tehet semmit. De… ha kapok rá engedélyt, megpróbálok majd beszélni vele, de előre tudom az eredményt. Mégis úgy tisztességes. Megértem a reakcióját, csak…

\- Sok részlettel nincs tisztában Sam. Bár… lehet, hogy az csak elmérgesítené a helyzetet.

\- Igen, én is attól félek. Sosem kedvelte Maleket, bár nem igazán értem, miért. Persze alapjáraton nem kedveli a tok'rákat, ami az ő esetében érthető, de… szóval a jó dolgokat még csak figyelembe sem veszi. Amiket nektek köszönhettünk a múltban.

\- Néha egy rossz élmény mindent felülír. Biztos a te életedben is volt ilyen. De… kemény beszélgetés lesz.

\- Beszélgetés? Nem… nem hiszem, hogy meghallgatna. De majd meglátjuk. Most ne gyötrődjünk ezen. Egy kérdés…

\- Mit szólna Malek, ha odaátról támogatni szeretnéd a Földet? – mondta ki a kérdést Sam helyet Rhea.

\- Igen… tudod… apám is próbálkozott, de… sosem mondta ki szavakkal, de sokszor úgy éreztem, hogy úgy kellett elszöknie hozzánk.

\- Malek nem hiszem, hogy ellenezné, de lennének néhányan, akikkel meg kell küzdened.

\- Mint Garshaw, igaz? Selmaknak elnézte, mert ő Selmak… de nekem meg neked... Jut eszembe, először téged kellene, hogy megkérdezzelek.

\- Meg kell?

\- Nem, tudom, hogy segítenél. Érzem.

\- Látod.

\- Szóval Malek nem akad ki, ha a tábornoknak felhozom ezt, mint érvet?

\- Nem, szerintem sejti, hogy vannak ilyen irányú terveid. De valószínűleg később leül veled megbeszélni ezt a dolgot.

\- Akkor ezt a gondot hagyjuk meg a későbbre. Viszont nyomós érv lesz a tábornoknál, és nekünk minden lehetőséget meg kell ragadnunk.

\- Ez tény. Az a 'még beszélünk' elég fenyegetően hangzott.

\- Csak dühös volt. Remélem, mire visszajön, lecsillapodik valamelyest. A lényeg, hogy mi maradjunk higgadtak.

\- Akkor most pihenjünk rá – ajánlotta Rhea.

\- De már nem is vagy fáradt. És én sem – lepődött meg Sam.

\- Tudom. De ha a következő két órában tovább agyalunk, akkor lehet, hogy saját magunkat húzzuk fel, és sokkal rosszabbul reagálunk, mint kellene.

\- Rhea… mondd, örülsz egy kicsit? Mert ezt most nem érzem…

\- Örülök, Sam, csak először az előttünk álló problémára koncentrálok. Ez egy kétezer éve kialakult stratégia. Mindig csak a következő feladatra koncentrálni. Igazán örülni majd akkor fogok, ha már otthon leszünk. Kettesben Malekkel, mondjuk sétálunk a fák között. Akkor majd érezni fogod, hogy örülök, csak győzd befogadni az érzést.

\- Már alig várom – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Nem igazán ismered azt az erdőt, igaz? – kérdezte Rhea.

\- Csak egy kis részét. Nem sokat jártam ott, akkor is célirányosan.

\- Hunyd le a szemed – kérte a szimbióta, és mikor Sam engedelmeskedett, Rhea az emlékeiből elé vetített egy régi sétát.

\- Gyönyörű hely – mondta közben Sam.

\- Igen, az. És megnyugtatta a lelked. Örülök.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Ugyan. Gyűjts erőt!

\- Rhea…

\- Igen?

\- Bízd majd rám ezt a dolgot, jó?

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a szimbióta egy kis töprengés után. – Bár készülj fel rá, Landry beszélni akar majd velem is.

\- Tudom. Légy óvatos! Tudom, hogy sokszor könnyebb lenne jól kiosztani, de… nem biztos, hogy célravezető.

\- Higgadt leszek, megígérem.

\- Rendben. Akkor… sétáljunk még egy kicsit – mondta Sam, így gondolatban visszatértek a fák közé, és csak akkor tértek vissza a valóságba mikor odakintről meghallották Landry tábornok hangját.

\- Carter őrnagy?

\- Alszik – mondta Janet.

\- Dr. Fraiser…

\- Öt perce voltam bent nála, mélyen aludt. De ha óhajtja, uram, megnézem, sikerült-e felkiabálnunk.

\- Hálás lennék.

Janet lassan besétált Samhez, és bocsánatkérőn nézett rá.

\- Kösz, hogy megpróbáltad – súgta neki a nő. – Ki van még itt?

\- Mindenki.

\- Az ezredes is? – nézett rá ijedten Sam.

\- Nem. Csak a tábornok, Daniel, Teal'c. És persze Malek. A robbanás szélén van. Egy órája nem szól egy szót sem, pedig próbáltam vele beszélgetni.

\- Elhiszem – ült ki Sam az ágya szélére. – Most… nagy bombát fogok robbantani. Janet…

\- Én vagyok itt a legkisebb, Sam, de ha tudok, segítek.

\- Oké. Felkészültél?

\- Én?

\- Én nem nagyon tudok. Menjünk ki! – mondta Sam, majd leugrott az ágyról, és egy nagy levegővel kisétált.

Mikor kilépett a függöny mögül, még megállt egy pillanatra, végignézett az összes jelenlévőn, majd odasétált Malekhez, aki szokásához híven a falhoz támaszkodva állt. Megállt előtte és szétfeszítette az összefonott karjait.

\- Szeretlek! – súgta neki goa'uld nyelven.

\- Én is téged – mondta a tok'ra, és alig észrevehetően engedett a feszültsége.

\- Segítesz?

\- Bármiben – ígérte Malek, mire Sam elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta a férfit.

Sam érezte a háta mögött a megdöbbenést, bár sejtése szerint egyedül Landry lehetett, akit igazán meglepetésként ért ez a dolog. Végül elhúzódott Malektől, de mielőtt elfordult volna, a férfi elkapta a kezét.

\- Elmondjuk neki?

\- Hogy mi már másfél éve együtt vagyunk? Hát… azt hiszem, végül úgysem hagyna más választást. Essünk túl rajta.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Malek, így Sam a többiek fele fordult.

\- Uram – nézett a tábornokra. – Azt hiszem, kényelmesebben és nyugodtabban beszélgethetnénk a tárgyalóban.

\- Menjünk! - egyezett bele még mindig ledermedve Landry, még Janetnek sem szólt, aki önhatalmúlag csatlakozott a kis kompániához, mikor elindultak a tárgyalóterem felé.

Mikor besorjáztak lassan mindenki letelepedett, kivéve a tábornokot, aki az ablakhoz sétált, és hosszú ideig csak bámulta a kaput. Sam türelmesen várt, míg a férfi meg nem fordult, de azt már nem várta meg, míg megszólal.

\- Uram… tudom, mit gondol most, de… ha meghallgat, el fogok mondani sok mindent… és talán belátja majd, hogy sok dologban téved.

\- Mit gondolok, őrnagy?

\- Azt, hogy Rhea kényszerít, vagy legalábbis valahogy meggyőzött arról, hogy tok'ra legyek.

\- És honnan tudja, hogy nem így van? Lehet, hogy úgy irányítja magát, hogy még csak észre sem veszi. Erre nem gondolt?

\- Nem, uram, erre nem gondolok.

\- Ugyan miért nem?

\- Azért, mert ez az egész nem most kezdődött, hanem másfél évvel ezelőtt. És nem itt a Földön, hanem a P7R-623-on.

\- Tessék? – nézett rá értetlenül a tábornok. – Az melyik világ?

\- A valódi neve Warda – válaszolt Sam helyett Malek. – És az a világ, ahol Samantha és én hetekig küzdöttünk a járvány ellen másfél földi évvel ezelőtt.

\- Emlékszem – erőltette a memóriáját Landry. – De mi történt ott? A jelentésében nem utalt semmi különösre, őrnagy.

\- Szép is lett volna – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Nem mondaná el őrnagy, hogy mire célozgat?

\- Azon lennék, uram, ha nem szakítana félbe folyton.

\- Hallgatom.

\- Mint tudja, uram, mikor megérkeztünk a bolygóra, a járvány már javában tombolt. Sokan meghaltak már, és sokan voltak nagyon súlyos állapotban. Ezért fordultam a tok'rához segítségért, mert tudtam, hogy a mi eszközeinkkel nincs már elég időnk, hogy kifejlesszünk egy oltóanyagot. Malek pedig első szóra jött, és segített - mosolygott Sam a párjára, de nem igazán sikerült válaszreakciót kicsikarnia Malekből, így folytatta a mesét.

\- Mivel a csapat többi tagja nem sokat tudott segíteni, és néhány nap után még Daniel is unatkozni kezdett, hazaküldtem őket, és a továbbiakban Malekkel ketten dolgoztunk a megoldáson. Közben sokat beszélgettünk. Eleinte csak a munkáról, az eredményeinkről, hasonló helyzetekben megélt tapasztalatainkról, de aztán később mindenféle más dolgokról is.

\- A tok'rákról… - szúrta közbe egy fintorral Landry.

\- Igen, többek között a tok'rákról is – bólintott rá Sam. – De szóba kerültek a galaxis egyéb lakói is, ahogy a közelmúlt és a régmúlt eseményei közül is kitárgyaltunk egyet-egyet. És eközben közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Először csak barátok lettünk, azt hiszem, miközben dolgoztunk, de aztán… egymásba szerettünk.

\- Tessék? – gúvadtak ki az idősebb férfi szemei, Sam pedig közben összemosolygott Daniellel, aki épp szemben ült vele.

\- Higgye el, uram, először saját magunknak is ugyanilyen hihetetlen volt. De aztán be kellett látnunk, hogy ez a helyzet.

\- De… egy tok'ra és egy ember… nem, ez képtelenség…

\- Igen, eleinte mi is a különbségeket hangsúlyoztuk, míg rá nem jöttünk, hogy hülyeség. Vannak… vagyis voltak… köztünk különbségek, de ugyanakkor legalább annyi hasonlóság is. És ez ellensúlyozta a két faj közti eltérést.

\- Képzelem – csóválta a fejét a tábornok. – És maguk azóta… kapcsolatban álltak…

\- Nem, uram! – tiltakozott Sam. - Az elmúlt másfél évben egyetlen egyszer léptem kapcsolatba Malekkel, mikor megkértem, hogy mentse meg Danielt.

\- És Malek jött, és megmentett – bólintott rá egy halvány mosollyal Daniel.

\- Igen, számíthattunk rá, ahogy mindig is. De ezen kívül nem volt köztünk semmi kapcsolat. Beláttuk, hogy mindkettőnk világa zokon venné azt a dolgot, ami köztünk van, és ennek megfelelően cselekedtünk. De ugyanakkor… mielőtt elváltunk volna, Malek feltett nekem egy kérdést, amire nem tudtam nemet mondani.

\- Megkérte a kezét? – kérdezte némi gúnnyal Landry.

\- Nem hinném, hogy a tok'rák között élne hasonló hagyomány – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – A kérdése arra vonatkozott, hogy megengedném-e neki, hogy egy szimbiótával meggyógyítson, ha egyszer hasonló helyzetbe kerülnék, mint amibe végül is kerültem. És én beleegyeztem. Ezt, és még sok minden mást sem írhattam le a jelentésemben, de Daniel tudott róla. Szükség esetére. Szerencsére. Különben már nem élnék.

\- Szóval… az egészet miatta csinálja? – bökött az állával Malek felé a tábornok.

\- Tudom, hogy a személyes indok éri a legkevesebbet, nekem mégis ez most a legfontosabb. Persze vannak más, nem elhanyagolható szempontok is.

\- Mégis milyen szempontok?

\- Uram… tudom, hogy ön… nem ismerte apámat és Selmakot…

\- Az apját ismertem, őrnagy. Még mielőtt… tok'ra lett.

\- Apám tok'raként nagyon sokat tett a Földért. Nagyon sok segítséget kaptunk tőle, amit most nem állok neki felsorolni, hisz benne van a jelentésekben. De Hammond tábornok sokra tartotta apámat és Selmakot is. Értékelte a segítségét, és mindazt a diplomáciai erőfeszítést, amit ők ketten tettek, hogy közelebb hozzák a Tok'rát és a Taurit. De apám halála óta a két faj úgy eltávolodott, mintha soha nem ismerték volna egymást. Pedig sokat segíthetnénk egymásnak, ahogy régen is.

\- Mert a Tok'ra ezt hagyná, igaz?

\- Amíg Samantha törekvései nem akadályozzák a szervezetünk céljait, nem látom akadályát annak, hogy segíthesse a világát – előzte meg Malek Samet a válaszadásban.

\- Uram… tény, hogy a fejlettebb fajok nagyon elővigyázatosak abban, hogy kivel milyen technológiát osztanak meg, és semmi pénzért nem adnának fegyvereket egy kevésbé fejlett fajnak, de ezen kívül is sokkal segíthetnének. Bármilyen más technológiával, információval, vagy akár orvosi módszerekkel. Tudom, hogy apám komoly kutatásokat végzett a leukémia gyógyítása terén, és ha nem hal meg, talán már gyógyítható lenne ez a betegség itt a Földön is. Nem beszélve egyéb, eddig még gyógyíthatatlan betegségekről. De megfigyelve a földi tendenciát, hamarosan más problémák is fellépnek, kezdve a levegő és a víz szennyezettségével. A tok'ra segítségével talán olyan megoldásokat találhatnánk minderre, ami nekünk eszünkbe sem jutna. Szóval… nem azért akarok elmenni, hogy megszegjem az eskümet… hanem, hogy tényleg a legjobb tudásommal és minden eszközt felhasználva segítsek a Földnek!

\- Ez szépen hangzik, őrnagy, de kétlem, hogy hosszú távon működőképes lenne. Tok'raként maga azt csinálná, amit ők mondanak.

\- Lennének kötelességeim, ez tény. Nem tudnék minden délután hazaugrani, hogy beszámoljak az eredményeimről. De a rendszerurak alaposan megfogyatkoztak az utóbbi években, így azt hiszem, ezek mellett lenne időm hasznos kutatásokat végezni, és ez a legfontosabb.

\- Nem győzött meg, őrnagy.

\- Sajnálom, uram. Hammond tábornok annak idején helyesen becsülte fel a két faj együttműködésének fontosságát. De nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még önnek, hogy meglássa azt, amit ő.

\- Maga azt kéri tőlem, hogy mondjak le egy biztos előnyről, az ön tudásáról és tapasztalatáról valamiért, ami… amiből egyelőre semmi kézzelfoghatót nem látok.

\- Az én személyem jelenti itt a legkevesebbet.

\- Nem értek egyet, őrnagy. Ön már sokszor húzott ki minket a slamasztikából, de ha fényévekre lenne innen… akkor nem számíthatnánk az ön segítségére.

\- Számos már rendkívüli tudós van a seregben uram… a legtöbbjük csak arra vár, hogy a helyembe léphessen.

\- Csak egyet mondjon!

\- Rodney McKay.

\- Sam, kérlek! – forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

\- McKay nagy lökött, én is falnak megyek tőle – nevette el magát Sam. – De kiváló tudós. És ha én ilyet mondok valakire, akkor az úgy is van. A stílusa és nem az esze miatt nem szeretnek vele dolgozni. De biztos van más is. Uram, nem vagyok pótolhatatlan. De ha mégis annyira kellenék… csak egy tollan kommunikátor, és elérhető vagyok. Bármikor.

\- És a csapata? Mi lesz a CSK1-el?

\- A CSK1 már sok mindent letett az asztalra, uram. És amúgy sem maradhat együtt már sokáig. O'Neill ezredest várhatóan hamarosan előléptetik, és ha ez megtörténik, nem maradhat velünk tovább. Teal'cet az otthoni helyzet elég sokszor elszólítja a Földről, Daniel pedig eleped a vágytól, hogy elmehessen Atlantiszra.

\- Szóval úgy gondolja, hogy ennyi? Feladjuk a legfontosabb CSK csapatot?

\- Csak egy vagyunk a 9 csapat közül. A kiemelt pozíciónk csupán annak köszönhető, hogy mi voltunk az elsők. De a többiek semmivel sem rosszabbak vagy gyengébbek, mint mi.

\- Maguk részt vettek ennek az egésznek a kialakításában…

\- Uram… megbocsát a megjegyzésemért, de ha tegnap meghaltam volna, akkor is valahogy kezelnie kellene a hiányomat – emlékeztette a felettesét Sam.

\- De nem halt meg!

\- Hála Rheának. Ha ő nincs, meghaltam volna. És a CSK1, sőt az egész parancsnokság működne tovább nélkülem.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, őrnagy!

\- Miért? Annak idején kezeltük Daniel eltűnését is, pedig az ő tudása is pótolhatatlan! Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy nem hiányoztál – mosolygott Sam Danielre, majd a figyelme visszatért Landryhez. – Hammond tábornok kiváló érzékkel ismerte fel a lehetőséget Jonasban, és így ha nem is zökkenőmentesen, de a dolgok mentek tovább. Nélkülem is működne az egész.

\- Na persze… - fintorgott a tábornok, majd megcsóválta a fejét, ellökte magát a faltól, bevonult az irodájába, és jól bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Most mi van? – nézett körül értetlenül Daniel.

\- Elértem, amit akartam – kuncogott Sam.

\- Vagyis?

\- Eleget emlegettem Hammond tábornokot ahhoz, hogy Landry kíváncsi legyen a véleményére.

\- Gondolod?

\- Aha.

\- És…

\- Vele előbb szót értek – mosolygott maga elé Sam. – Ő jobban ismeri a körülményeket. Engem, a Tok'rát, a lehetőségeket, amit ez az egész hordoz, mindent. Sokkal jobban meg fogja érteni.

\- Úgy legyen.

Landry egy tíz perccel később tért vissza közéjük, és végre le is ült az asztalhoz. Még mindig feszült volt, de vett egy nagy levegőt, és Samre nézett.

\- Maga szerint az apja mit gondolna erről az őrültségről?

\- Az apám kifejezetten élvezte a tok'ra létet, uram. Eleinte nekem is furcsa volt, de ez az igazság. Ő és Selmak remek páros voltak.

\- És ez a Rhea… maga bízik benne? Most találkoztak először.

\- Nehéz ezt elmagyarázni, uram, de… látom a gondolatait. Ő és én nem tudunk hazudni egymásnak. Tudom, hogy vannak saját céljai, de… ezek nem ellentétesek az enyémmel, így ebből nem lehet semmi gond.

\- Ez őrület! Hogy lenne képes mindent itt hagyni?

\- Már értem, miért utálod ismételni magad – súgta Sam Maleknek, de a férfi csak a szeme sarkából rápillantott.

\- Samantha csak segíteni szeretne – fordult a tábornok felé. – A Földnek, a Tok'rának… úgy, hogy közben megtalálja a saját útját, a saját boldogságát.

\- Saját? Biztos benne, hogy a sajátja? – villant rá a tábornok szeme.

\- Erről nem tudnám meggyőzni, tábornok, így nem is próbálkozom. Az egyéb szempontok figyelembevételével kell döntenie.

\- És ha úgy döntök, hogy nem engedem el? – kérdezte, mire Malek Samre pillantott.

\- Nem örülnék, uram.

\- De elmenne? A parancsom ellenére is?

\- Ezt… még nem tudom, uram. Talán igen. De… ha maradnék… parancsra… nem hiszem, hogy újra az az ember lehetnék, aki voltam. Rhea nélkül, Malek nélkül, és a remény nélkül, hogy valaha együtt lehetek azzal, akit szeretek, már nem lennék önmagam.

\- Ezt nem tudhatja. Talán a Földön is találna valakit, akivel boldog lenne.

\- Voltak ez irányú próbálkozásaim. Sőt, nem csak a Földön, számos más világban is. Mind kudarccal végződött. Most már tudom, hogy miért. Meg kellett találnom azt, akit igazán mellém teremtettek.

\- Ez őrület…

\- Annyira nem az.

\- Más is elmondaná a véleményét? – nézett körül segélykérőn a tábornok.

\- Amikor először hallottam erről az egészről – nézett rá Daniel -, ugyanolyan szkeptikus voltam, mint maga. De… mikor Malek idejött, hogy megmentsen… szóval… láttam, hogy tényleg szeretik egymást. És ez a kapcsolat tényleg közelebb hozhatná a két fajt. Garshaw jó ideje fütyül a Földre… de ha barátnak tudhatnánk egy tok'ra bázis parancsnokát… az azért egy ász lehetne a tarsolyunkban – mondta Daniel, majd figyelmeztetően pillantott Malekre, hogy meg ne cáfolja mindazt, amit mond, így a tok'ra végül csendben maradt.

\- De elvesztené egy társát, Dr. Jackson!

\- Igen, tudom. Hiányozna. Mint katona, mint tudós, főként, mint barát. De megértem azt is, hogy ő min megy keresztül, mert ezt a döntést én is átéltem. És én is a távozás mellett döntöttem, pedig, ha Selmak belead mindent, talán meg tudott volna menteni. Szóval egy percig sem tudnám elítélni Samet, ha úgy dönt, menni akar. Tudom, hogy a távolból is mindig lesz gondja a Földre, ahogy nekem is mindig volt.

\- Én esküszöm, hogy maga sem normális… - csóválta meg a fejét Landry, de közben Teal'c is megszólalt.

\- Sokféle eszközzel lehet harcolni ugyanazért a célért. És mind lehet eredményes.

\- Szóval egyedül maradtam… remek… - fintorgott Landry, de abban a pillanatban Sam észrevette a belépő Hammond tábornokot, így vigyázba vágta magát.

\- Uram! Üdv a parancsnokságon! – mosolygott rá, mire a férfi is mosolyogva biccentett.

\- Pihenj, őrnagy! Üljön le! Örülök, hogy látom.

\- Én is, uram! – mondta Sam, és leült, miközben a két tábornok is üdvözölte egymást. Hammond, aki már több, mint egy éve nem járt a bázison, az ablakhoz sétált, és szemügyre vette a kaput.

\- Nem sok minden változott – állapította meg, majd megfordult. – Landry tábornok nagyjából tájékoztatott a helyzetről.

\- Értem, uram – bólintott rá Sam.

\- A lényeg, hogy Carter őrnagy szeretne tok'ra lenni – foglalta össze a lényeget Landry.

\- Azért nem csak ennyi a lényeg – szúrta közbe Daniel.

\- A többi csak mellékes – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb tiszt.

\- Nem kellene, hogy az legyen. Sam elég sok mindent elmondott, amit akár mint ember, akár mint katona figyelembe vehet. Főleg azt, hogy Sam meg is halhatott volna, és akkor most nem lenne miről vitatkoznunk.

\- Ebben nem lehetünk biztosak.

\- Biztos lehet benne, uram – szólalt meg a beszélgetés folyamán először Janet is, és szépen lassan egy heveny vita alakult ki hármuk között, amibe időnként még Teal'c is beleszólt.

Sam, aki egyre melankolikusabban hallgatta a parttalannak tűnő vitát, tíz perccel később arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy Hammond tábornok megáll a széke mögött.

\- Sam, nincs kedve megszökni? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Ezer örömmel, uram – mosolygott rá a nő, majd megszorította Malek karját. – Tarts ki! És ha lehet, ne szállj be ebbe a diliházba.

\- Ebben biztos lehetsz – nyugtatta meg Malek, és hűvösen végignézett a továbbra is egymással vitatkozó feleken, miközben Sam és Hammond tábornok elhagyták a helyiséget.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Vacsorázott már, uram? – kérdezte Sam Hammond tábornokot, miközben lesétáltak a lépcsőn.

\- Nem, őrnagy, még nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Akkor mit szólna, ha ennénk valamit?

\- Jól hangzik. Hiányzott az itteni koszt – nevette el magát a tábornok, és a kantin felé vették az irányt. Nem is beszélgettek többet, míg meg nem pakolták a tálcáikat, és le nem telepedtek egy félreeső asztalnál.

\- Szóval… van önben egy tok'ra szimbióta? – kérdezte a férfi, miután ettek néhány falatot.

\- Igen, uram – ismerte be Sam.

\- Hogy hívják?

\- Rhea – mosolyodott el a nő.

\- Megmentette az életét?

\- Igen, uram.

\- Hálás köszönet neki.

\- Elmondhatná neki is – ajánlotta Sam.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a hely a legalkalmasabb – nézett körül a tábornok.

\- Igaz – látta be a nő, így tovább falatoztak.

\- Szóval az apja nyomdokaiba szeretne lépni, őrnagy – törte meg a csendet percekkel később a tábornok.

\- Igen, uram.

\- Hálátlan feladat… tisztában van ezzel?

\- Nem könnyű, uram, tudom. Egy kicsit mindkét világ utálni fog, mert mindkettő azt hiszi majd, hogy a másikat jobban szeretem.

\- Igen. Jacob is ettől szenvedett a legjobban. Próbált mindkét… hazájához… hűséges lenni, de ez néha összeütközésbe került benne.

\- Tudom. De a helyzet már nem annyira sarkított, mint akkor régen.

\- Talán. És… a társai?

\- Daniel és Teal'c megérti. Azt hiszem.

\- És… az ezredes?

\- Vele nem volt lehetőségem beszélni. A fogdán van.

\- Tessék? – lepődött meg Hammond.

\- Állítólag meg akarta ölni Maleket… nem tudom, én akkor még nem voltam magamnál.

\- Értem. És milyen reakciót vár tőle?

\- Jéghideg elutasítást.

\- Nem tudom mással bíztatni, őrnagy – csóválta a fejét továbbra is a férfi.

\- Tudom, uram. Sajnálnám, ha így kéne elválnom tőle, de… nem nagyon van esély másra. Uram… elmondja, hogy ön mit gondol?

\- Vérzik a szívem, őrnagy, ha arra gondolok, hogy elmegy, de… ugyanakkor tudom, hogy ez egy óriási lehetőség. Önnek, nekünk… maga igazi tudós, és él-hal azért, hogy új dolgokat ismerhessen meg…

\- És hogy végre megtaláljam a boldogságom.

\- Ezt hogy érti?

\- Úgy másfél évvel ezelőtt… beleszerettem egy tok'rába.

\- Őrnagy… maga mindig tud nekem meglepetést okozni – csóválta a fejét a tábornok.

\- Tudom, uram – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Malek?

\- Ennyire nyilvánvaló?

\- Nem is tudom… - tűnődött el a férfi. – Mikor beléptem a tárgyalóba, feltűnt a bizalmas viszony maguk között, de akkor azt hittem, csak két tok'ra összetartása egy olyan helyzetben, ahol a többiek maguk ellen vannak. De most már látom, hogy ennél többről van szó. És mennyire komoly?

\- Másfél év és több ezer fényév sem tudott rajta változtatni.

\- Akkor eléggé – mosolyodott el Hammond.

\- Igen, uram.

\- Szóval… bármit is mond Landry tábornok, ön mindenképpen elmegy?

\- Nem tudom… azt hiszem, igen. De nem mindegy, hogyan. Nem akarok haragot és gyűlölködést hagyni magam mögött. Én tényleg… segíteni szeretnék, de azt csak úgy lehet, ha… Landry tábornok nem kiált ki közellenségnek, ha elmentem. Ha onnantól kezdve mumusként fog rám nézni, nem sok esélyem lesz bármit tenni a Földért. Ehhez szükséges a kölcsönös bizalom. Úgy kell bíznia bennem, ahogy ön bízott az apámban.

\- Mindig bíztam bennük. Jacobban és Selmakban is.

\- Tudom, uram. Szabad megkérdeznem… hogy miért?

\- Az akadémia óta ismertem az apját, őrnagy. Selmak pedig sokszor bizonyította, hogy a barátunk.

\- Lehet, hogy… nekem is csupán türelmesnek kell lennem, és bizonyítani, hogy igaz, amit mondok?

\- Ez így van, őrnagy. Landry tábornok bizalmatlan, amit nem is vethet a szemére. Nem ismeri Rheát, igazából Maleket sem. Szavak helyett tettek kellenek majd, amik bizonyítanak.

\- Igen, de… egy kicsit neki is meg kell előlegeznie a bizalmat. Különben patthelyzetben leszünk.

\- Ez így igaz. Az álláspontoknak kölcsönösen kell közeledniük egymáshoz.

\- Remélem, így lesz.

\- Sam…

\- Igen, uram?

\- Nem sajnálja? Itt hagyni a csapatát, a parancsnokságot, a Földet…

\- Én nem így látom. Nem hagyok itt semmit. Olyan ez… mint egy áthelyezés. Teszem tovább a dolgom, csak… máshol. És különben is, a többieknek már mondtam, hogy bármikor elérhető vagyok. A csapat… az hiányozni fog. Az elmúlt tíz évben ők voltak a családom. A legtöbb embernek fogalma sincs arról a szóról, hogy feltétlen bizalom, de… köztünk ez volt az alap. Nem tudom, valaha fogok-e még ilyet érezni valakik iránt. De… lehet, hogy csak magamat akarom nyugtatni vele, de úgy érzem… ez a csapat már nem sokáig maradna így egyben, még akkor sem, ha én itt maradnék.

\- Bármi lehetséges, őrnagy – bólintott rá tűnődve Hammond.

\- Uram…

\- Igen, Sam?

\- Ha ön lenne a felettesem… ön elengedne?

\- Ez egy roppant nehéz kérdés, Sam – dőlt hátra a férfi a székében. - És jó a meglátása, én, mint viszonylag kívülálló, már teljesen másként látok dolgokat. Így már könnyen mondom azt, hogy menjen, élje meg az álmait, és amit lehet, tegyen meg a Földért. Ha én lennék Landry helyében, számomra ugyanilyen dilemma lenne a döntés. Elengedni az egyik legjobb emberemet… nem lenne olyan egyszerű. Sokszor jött jól, hogy ön itt volt, sokszor csak az ön ötletei mentették meg a bázist, vagy akár a Földet. De ugyanakkor vannak más szempontok is. Sokszor Selmak információi mentettek meg bennünket. Valaki, aki esetleg odakint van, talán előbb értesülhet a Földet fenyegető veszélyekről. Ha józanul mérlegeljük a lehetőségeket, azt kell mondjam, önnek itt is, és odakint is… hasznát vehetjük. Ez milyen csúnya szó – nevette el magát a férfi.

\- De épp ez a lényeg – vont vállat Sam. – Odaátról is hasznára lehetek a világomnak. Nem kellene a tábornoknak azt vágnia a fejemhez, hogy megszegem az eskümet. Ha halott lennék, semmiféle esküt nem tudnék teljesíteni.

\- Ez igaz, őrnagy. De ehhez… elég nagy távlatokban kell gondolkodni.

\- Már megbocsásson, uram, de aki a csillagkapu parancsnokságot vezeti, annak alapjáraton nagy távlatokban kellene gondolkodni. Galaktikus távlatokban.

\- Ezt vegyük úgy, hogy nem hallottam, őrnagy.

\- Rendben, uram, vegyük úgy. Szóval?

\- Én elengedném, őrnagy. Nem mondom, hogy nem bánnám meg abban a pillanatban, ahogy átlépett a kapun, de… megpróbálnék felülemelkedni a személyes érzéseimen.

\- Ez a helyes gondolkodás, uram – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Tudom. Bár hozhat olyan helyzetet a sors, mikor nagy szükségünk lenne önre, és ön nincs itt. De ezt senki nem láthatja előre. Lehet, hogy sosem fog bekövetkezni. Visszamegyünk?

\- Muszáj?

\- Előbb vagy utóbb muszáj lesz – nevette el magát Hammond. – Menjünk!

\- Rendben - adta meg magát Sam, így felálltak, és elindultak vissza a tárgyalóba.

Szótlanul ballagtak visszafele, de a folyosó egy elhagyatott részén Rhea szólította meg a tábornokot.

\- Hammond tábornok!

\- Igen, Rhea? – torpant meg a férfi, és óvatosan fürkészte a másikat.

\- Csak szeretném megköszönni a bizalmát.

\- Ne okozzon csalódást!

\- Azon leszek – ígérte Rhea, és visszaadta az irányítást Samnek.

\- Azért jobban szeretek magával beszélgetni – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi, ahogy tovább indultak.

\- Sejtettem – kuncogott Sam, majd egy pillanatra még megálltak az ajtóban, aztán beléptek a tárgyalóba.

Sam végignézett a többieket, de mivel Malek arcáról semmit sem tudott leolvasni, Danielre pillantott. A férfi csak megforgatta a szemét, és hátradőlt a székében.

\- George… merre jártatok? – kérdezte Landry.

\- Vacsoráztunk, beszélgettünk – vont vállat az idősebb férfi. - Rég nem találkoztunk már, volt mit mesélnünk egymásnak.

\- Igen, el tudom képzelni. És… mire jutottatok?

\- Engedd el ezt a lányt, Hank – ült le Landry mellé Hammond tábornok.

\- De miért?

\- Mert ha nem… lehet, hogy parancsra itt marad, de… ha nem szívvel-lélekkel csinálja, amit csinál, akkor megette a fene.

\- De szükségünk lenne rá itt a parancsnokságon!

\- Tudom. Nekem is mindig szükségem volt rá. De nem… cserbenhagyni akar… sőt… olyan eszközökkel tudna támogatni, amiről most nem is álmodsz. Nekem hatalmas előny volt, hogy mindig számíthattam Jacobra és Selmakra. Hidd el, neked is csak előnyöd származhatna egy ilyen lehetőségből.

\- De akkor is, Sam…

\- Sam… fogalom. Ahogy a CSK1 minden tagja fogalom a maga nemében. De a világ változik, Hank… és a csillagkapu projekt fut tovább. Ahogy nélkülem is fut tovább, pedig mikor elmentem, azt hittem, nélkülem majd megáll az élet. De nem. Pedig sok évig vezettem ezt a helyet. De minden ugyanúgy működik, mint korábban. Ha Sam elmegy… az egy újabb változás lesz. Ami végeredményben még jó is lehet mindenkinek.

\- Én ezt most nem tudom így látni.

\- Tudom. Ezért kérem, hogy hallgass rám!

\- Nem tudom… aludnunk kellene még egyet erre. Mindegyikünknek. Még Carter őrnagynak is.

\- Rendben – kapta fel a fejét Sam. – De akkor otthon szeretnék rá aludni. A saját ágyamban. A párommal.

\- Feszegeti a türelmem határait, őrnagy! – kapta fel a fejét Landry tábornok. – Nem engedhetem, hogy elhagyja a bázist. Maga most…

\- Egy tok'ra. Mondja ki nyugodtan. És ettől mindjárt veszélyt jelentek a Földre? Akkora veszélyt, hogy nem mehetek haza a saját házamba?

\- Sam, van egy vendégszobája? – szólt közbe Hammond, mielőtt még túlságosan elmérgesedett volna ez a vita.

\- Persze. Miért? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül a nő, de Hammond Landryhez fordult.

\- Elviszem őket, és szemmel tartom mind a kettőt – ígérte neki. – Holnap reggel nyolcra itt leszünk.

\- A te felelősséged, George! – adta meg magát vonakodva Landry. – Ha bármi történne…

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá a férfi, majd Samhez fordult. – Hallotta, őrnagy? Lehetőleg ne üssenek le és hagyjanak ott valahol az út szélén.

\- El tudjuk vinni magunkkal Hammond tábornok kocsiját? – kérdezte Sam Malektől.

\- Mit? – nézett rá meglepődve a férfi.

\- Nem fontos – nevette el magát a nő, majd Hammondra nézett. – Uram, ha a kocsiját nem tudjuk ellopni és elvinni magunkkal a tok'ra bázisra, momentán nem tudok más okot mondani, amiért leüthetnénk. Mehetünk?

\- Hogyne, őrnagy – állt fel Hammond tábornok, aztán Malekre pillantott. – Maga sem akar leütni?

\- Azon kevesek egyikét bántsam, aki mellénk állt? Miért tennék ilyet? – nézett rá továbbra is értetlenül Malek.

\- Carter őrnagy! – szólt utánuk Landry.

\- Igen, uram?

\- Ha nincs itt pontban reggel nyolcra, magáért küldöm a fél légierőt.

\- Köszönöm a bizalmat, uram! Itt leszek! – ígérte Sam, majd kisétáltak a tárgyalóból.

\- Sam! – futott utánuk fél perccel később Daniel.

\- Daniel, egy gardedám elég mellénk – állt meg vigyorogva Sam.

\- Tudom. Én nem tartom a gyertyát – nevette el magát a férfi is. – Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy ne vedd magadra! Amíg… távol voltatok… elhangzottak cifra dolgok, de a tábornok a végén... azt hiszem hajlott már a jó szóra. Csak… akkor szállt el megint az agya, mikor meglátott téged.

\- Ezzel most biztatni akartál?

\- Nem akar elveszíteni. De ez csak az egója, semmi más. Ha képes lesz leküzdeni ezt az érzést, az önzést, hogy magának akar egy ilyen kiváló elmét, képes lesz elengedni. Mert megérti, hogy akkor térsz vissza, ha elenged.

\- Jesszus, Daniel, túl sokat beszélgettél Omával – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Ez tény. De ettől még igazam van.

\- Tudom. És kösz!

\- Szívesen. Holnap találkozunk.

\- Oké. Jó éjt, Daniel!

\- Neked is! És maguknak is! - nézett még végig a többieken, majd elsétált.

\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Hammond.

\- Mehetünk, uram – mosolygott rá Sam, így mindhárman beléptek a liftbe. – Köszönöm, uram! – pillantott Sam a tábornokra.

\- Így legalább mindenkinek lesz lehetősége lehiggadni – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- És legalább te is láthatod a világomat. Nem csak ezt a földalatti bunkert – mosolygott Sam Malekre, de az még mindig feszültnek tűnt, így Sam inkább palástolta a hirtelen jött jókedvét, és Rheához fordult.

\- Te nem vagy ilyen ideges – állapította meg.

\- Nem, Sam, én kicsit optimistábban látom a dolgokat. De ez talán csak neked köszönhető, és… ne feledd… Malek végighallgatta a cifra dolgokat, amikről Daniel beszélt, míg mi békésen vacsoráztunk, és kellemesen elbeszélgettünk Hammond tábornokkal.

\- Ez igaz. Kíváncsi lennék, miket vágtak egymás fejéhez. Majd később kifaggatjuk Maleket. De addig is szívjunk egy kis friss levegőt. Remélem, szeretni fogod a házamat – mondta még, mielőtt kiléptek volna a felvonóból.

Az ügyeletes tiszt a kapuban akadékoskodott ugyan egy keveset, de Hammond tábornok szava még mindig sokat jelentett a parancsnokságon, így öt perccel később már a szabadban voltak, úton a tábornok kocsija felé.

\- Ha ilyen eszközökkel közlekedtek, már nem is csodálkozom, hogy olyan állapotban voltál – állt meg Malek a jármű mellett.

\- Ugye nem fogod egész éjjel a technológiánkat ócsárolni? Mert akkor most azzal a lendülettel hazaküldelek.

\- Rendben, hallgatni fogok – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Helyes. Beszállás! – adta ki a parancsot, aztán jót mulatott Malek tanácstalanságát, és kinyitotta neki az ajtót. – Pasik előre! Tudod, ez egyfajta státuszszimbólum a férfiaknak, vagy mi…

\- Sosem fogom megérteni a tauri gondolkodást – morogta Malek, miközben beszállt a tábornok mellé.

\- Hallottam ám! – ült be mögé Sam is, és elindultak.

\- Uram – szólította meg Sam Hammondot pár perccel később.

\- Igen, őrnagy?

\- Most komolyan… miért engedte meg, hogy kijöjjünk?

\- Rengeteg okom volt. Legelőször is meg akartam mutatni Hanknek, hogy meg lehet bízni magukban. Remélem, nem cáfolnak rá. Másodszor… tényleg adnunk kell magunknak egy kis időt, hogy mindenki emészthesse kicsit a történteket, és jobb, ha közben elég messze vagyunk egymástól. Amúgy meg… ha tényleg elmegy… előtte egy éjszakát még igazán otthon tölthet. Nyugalomban. És igaza van, legalább Maleknek is megmutatja a Földet. Legalábbis egy kis szegletét.

\- Köszönöm, uram! És ígérem, nem csinálunk semmi rosszat. Fáradtak vagyunk mindketten, főleg Malek. Több, mint két napja le sem hunyta a szemét. Ráfér egy kis pihenés. Nem kell aggódnia.

\- Nem aggódtam.

\- Kár, hogy már sötét van, és nem látsz túl sokat – simogatta meg Sam Malek karját.

\- Igen. Talán… majd egyszer nappal is láthatom a világodat. De… az éjszakáról jut eszembe…

\- Lenne kérdésed.

\- Millió – pillantott hátra Malek.

\- Ez az én szövegem.

\- Tudom.

\- De akkor reszkess, holnap én kérdezek!

\- Ahogy szoktuk – bólintott rá Malek.

\- Bár ez így nem jó – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Három kérdés – emlékeztette Malek.

\- Ez az! – nevette el magát Sam. – Miről maradtunk le, míg vacsoráztunk?

\- Leginkább Kenen hibáinak felemlegetéséről – fordult vissza előre Malek. – És arról, hogy mi is különbözteti meg a tok'rát a goa'uldtól. Arról, hogy miért is nem értünk el kézzelfogható eredményt kétezer év alatt. Arról, hogy a mi technológiánk sem tévedhetetlen, lásd Annise esetét a zatar'c detektorral. És persze arról, hogy miért is nem voltunk itt a legkülönbözőbb bajokban, hogy segítsünk, hogy miért nem mentettük meg a tollanokat…

\- Gyönyörű… és azt senki nem emlegette fel, hogy hányszor voltatok itt és segítettetek?

\- Daniel megpróbálta, de nem ért el túl sok eredményt.

\- Most már legalább értem, miért vagy ilyen feszült. Beszálltál te is?

\- Csak ha kérdeztek. Nem szeretek úgy vitatkozni, hogy tudom, nincs értelme.

\- Tudom. Nézd… ez nem személyesen neked szól… bár most Rhea is háborog magában…

\- Tudom. A fajtáink közötti előítéleteket nem mi fogjuk megváltoztatni. Erről régen is beszéltünk.

\- Hát, pedig nekem feltett szándékom. Nem ma, és nem holnap, de talán majd idővel.

\- Remélem, sikerrel jársz – pillantott hátra Malek.

\- Elsőként téged foglak meggyőzni.

\- Vigyázz! Bennem ugyanúgy ott vannak az előítéletek – figyelmeztette Malek.

\- De máris van három barátod rajtam kívül.

\- Igen, és valaki, aki meg akar ölni…

\- Az ennél egy kicsit bonyolultabb.

\- Igen, tudom.

\- Legalább egy kicsit próbálj meg nyitni felénk! – kérte Sam.

\- Éppen azt teszem.

\- Nem, nem… majd ha látom, hogy enged ez a feszültség a válladban – szorította meg a férfi két vállát Sam, mire Malek tudatosan ellazította a gazdateste minden izmát. – Ez csalás – nevette el magát Sam, aztán, ahogy az autó megállt, felnézett. – Megérkeztünk. Gyere, odabent jobban fogod érezni magad! – mondta, majd kiszállt a kocsiból, és kiengedte Maleket is.

A kis csapat nem szólt egy szót sem, míg Sam házának bejárati ajtaja be nem zárult mögöttük.

\- Uram – nézett végül Sam Hammond tábornokra.

\- Láthatatlan leszek, őrnagy – nevette el magát a férfi. – Csak mutasson egy ágyat, ahol aludhatok, és nem zavarok tovább.

\- Csak azt akartam mondani, uram, hogy érezze otthon magát – nevetett Sam is. – A konyhában van kaja, van sör… ha jól tudom, ma a Bulls játszik… talán már el is kezdődött a meccs. Megnézheti, ha van kedve.

\- Ez jól hangzik – bólintott rá a férfi.

\- Akkor jó - mondta Sam, és a konyhából hozott egy üveg sört a tábornoknak. – Veled nem itatok alkoholt – sandított Malekre. – A tiszta fejedre van szükségem.

\- Tudod, hogy ránk nem úgy hat az alkohol.

\- Ha nem úgy akarjuk, nem – hagyta rá Sam. – De most hagyjuk a tábornokot meccset nézni – kapcsolta be Sam a tévét, majd átadta a távirányítót Hammondnak.

\- Sam – szólt utána a férfi, így Sam visszalépett hozzá, és leült mellé a kanapéra. – Hány évet is dolgoztunk együtt?

\- Több mint nyolcat.

\- És talán kijelenthetjük, hogy ez alatt a nyolc év alatt nem csak kollégák és bajtársak, hanem barátok is voltunk…

\- Határozottan, uram.

\- Akkor erre a barátságra kérem, Sam… ne csináljon semmi butaságot!

\- Elmondjam, uram, mit fogunk csinálni?

\- Ennyire részletesen nem érdekel.

\- Tudja, uram, másfél éve tartozom Maleknek egy forró fürdővel. Aztán pedig ágyba teszem, mert több, mint két napja le sem hunyta a szemét. Szóval… ez a terv, és semmi… függelemsértés. Nézze meg a meccset, aztán aludjon nyugodtan.

\- Azt fogom tenni – bólintott rá a férfi, így Sam még rámosolygott, aztán kézen fogta Maleket, és behúzta maga után a hálószobába.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Maleket, mikor egyedül maradtak.

\- Mondjuk – mondta tűnődve a férfi. – És Rheával?

\- Rhea élvezi a jókedvemet – kuncogott Sam, majd átadta az irányítást a szimbiótájának.

\- Jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg Maleket Rhea, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá, és a két vállára tette a kezét, mire Malek átkarolta a derekát. – Minden rendben, csak… úgy láttuk, Sam hatékonyabban tudja kezelni az itt felmerülő helyzeteket.

\- Tudom. Csak aggódtam.

\- Nem kell. Legalábbis miattam nem. Van elég más, ami miatt aggódhatunk. Most… irány a forró fürdő. Mindkettőnkre ráfér.

\- És a tábornok?

\- Talán leköti a figyelmét az, amit néz, annyira, hogy nem is vesz észre bennünket.

\- Ezt kétlem.

\- Hát, most kiábrándítottál – nevette el magát Sam, aki időközben visszakapta az irányítást. – Szóval már megint külön fürdünk.

\- Eljön majd az ideje az együtt fürdésnek is – mosolyodott el egy egészen picit Malek is.

\- Jól van, azért megmutatom neked, hogy működik a fürdőszoba, mielőtt még leforrázod magad – mondta a nő, aztán alaposan végigmérte Maleket.

\- Mi az?

\- Csak eltűnődtem, hogy adok neked valami ruhát, amiben alhatsz, de nem igazán tudlak elképzelni egy pólóban és boxeralsóban. Pedig nem nagyon van itt más, ezek is még apától maradtak. De szükség törvényt bont, ahogy felénk mondják. Gyere, keresek neked valamit. Addig nézd te is a meccset a tábornokkal. Legalább művelődsz egy kicsit földi kultúrából.

\- Nem biztos, hogy annyira vágyom rá – morgolódott Malek, de Sam csak mosolygott rajta, aztán kitessékelte a szobából, és leültette a tábornok mellé, ő maga pedig eltűnt a vendégszobában, ahol az apja maradék holmiját őrizgette.

Pár perccel később, mikor visszatért hozzájuk, Hammond éppen a kosárlabda szabályait magyarázta Maleknek, aki hamar átlátta a dolgokat, de Samnek az volt a határozott érzése, hogy nem sok értelmét látja az egésznek.

\- Ki vezet? – állt meg mögöttük.

\- Ez nem lehet kérdés, őrnagy – sandított fel rá a tábornok.

\- Gondoltam – nevetett Sam. – Ha meguntad – fordult Malek felé -, megnézhetjük a fürdőt.

\- Mehetünk – állt fel Malek, ékesen bizonyítva, hogy a legkevésbé sem érintette meg a kosárlabda szelleme.

Sam néhány perc alatt mindent megmutogatott Maleknek, aztán magára hagyta, és ez alkalommal ő telepedett le a tábornok mellé.

\- Nem igazán tudom eldönteni, mit gondoljak róla – sandított egy pillanatra Hammond a nőre.

\- Most nem önmaga – pillantott Sam a fürdőajtóra. – Pokolian feszült. És azok a dolgok, amiket a fejéhez vágtak… szóval ez csak rontott a helyzeten. Alapjában véve ő nem ilyen, de most… bármit teszek, képtelen vagyok feldobni. Régen sokkal könnyebben sikerült egy mosolyt csalnom az arcára.

\- Ezt megértem, Sam. Nincs könnyű helyzetben. Tulajdonképpen… Landry tábornok azt hiszem, őt hibáztatja az egészért. Azért, ami maguk között van, azért, mert ő egyesítette magát Rheával, azért, mert miatta akarja elhagyni a Földet…

\- Ezt az érzést nem tudom feloldani. Tényleg azért megyek el, mert szeretem őt, de ez nem az ő hibája. Ez nem… hiba…

\- Igen, Sam, tudom. Te ettől még Malek ezt úgy éli meg, hogy rá neheztelünk az egész miatt.

\- Tudom. Majd beszélek vele. De most… ránk fog férni néhány nyugodt óra… hogy ne rágódjunk ezen az egészen.

\- Rhea jobban viseli, mint Malek?

\- Rhea érzi az én optimizmusomat. És persze az egyesülésnek köszönhetően ismeri az embereket, akik érintettek ebben az ügyben, és úgy alapjáraton a földi gondolkodást. Szóval több ismerettel rendelkezik, mint Malek, így egy kicsit jobban ki tudja számítani, hogy mikor, kitől és mire számíthatunk.

\- Értem.

\- Uram… jó, hogy ön mellettünk áll. Ezt… sosem fogom elfelejteni.

\- Ugyan, Sam…

\- De, komolyan. Ha bármikor tehetek önért bármit… csak értesítsen!

\- Rendben, Sam. De az én problémáim már kimerülnek a reumás térdem kezelésében, és az unokáimra való vigyázásban.

\- Ezen is segíthetünk, uram – nevette el magát Sam. – Legalábbis a térdén. Azt nem hinném, hogy a gyerkőcöket egy tok'ra felügyeletére bízná.

\- A végén még tízévesen megtanítja nekik a relativitás-elméletet, vagy a tér görbítését. Esetleg a féregjárat fizikáját – forgatta meg a szemét a férfi.

\- Ha csak azt – nevetett vele Sam. – De amennyire vissza tudok emlékezni… Selmak imádta a gyerekeket. Nem sokszor volt lehetőségük találkozni Mark gyerekeivel, de mindig szívesen jöttek.

\- Tudom. Néha minden… protokoll nélkül engedtem őket, had menjenek.

\- Tudom, uram. Apám roppant hálás volt ezért. De most… én is megyek fürödni – nézett fel, ahogy Malek kilépett a fürdőszobából. Sam felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

\- Milyen volt?

\- Egészen kellemes – ismerte be a férfi. – Menj csak te is. Addig nézem még… a meccset… a tábornokkal.

\- Már csak néhány perc van – pillantott rájuk az idősebb férfi. – Nyerésre állunk.

\- Remek – bólintott rá Sam. – Sietek – ígérte Maleknek, majd eltűnt a fürdőszobában.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam egy negyed órával később már üresen találta a nappalit, így besétált a hálóba. Malek a könyvespolca előtt állt, és egy szép nagy világatlasz volt nyitva a kezében.

Látom, találtál valami érdekeset – mosolygott rá Sam.

Ha már csak sötétben láthatom a világodat – pillantott fel rá a férfi.

És sikerült elterelned a figyelmedet?

Nem igazán.

Gondoltam – sóhajtott Sam, és Malek felé nyújtotta a kezét, majd mikor az megfogta, leült vele az ágy szélére. – Malek… - cirógatta meg az arcát, majd végtelenül finoman a nyakára simította a kezét, és közelebb húzta magához, hogy a homlokukat egymásnak döntötték. – Tudom, hogy félsz – mondta Sam, mire a férfi el akart húzódni tőle, de nem engedte.

Maradj! Teljesen érthető, hogy így érzel. Egyedül érzed magad egy olyan világban, ahol félnek tőled, és ez bármelyik pillanatban valami elkeseredett lépésre sarkallhat valakit. De szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem vagy egyedül. Itt vagyok veled, Rhea is itt van veled, és itt a házban biztonságban vagy. Senki nem tudja, hogy itt vagy, próbálj meg megnyugodni, és pihenni egy kicsit! Igen, tudom… bírod még. Tudom, hogy bírod… láttam már, hogy öt napig dolgozol egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet nélkül, de erre most semmi szükség. Holnap reggelig nem tehetünk semmit, csak azt, hogy pihenünk, és erőt gyűjtünk a holnaphoz. Bújjunk be az ágyba, és próbáljunk pihenni. Mondd csak… ha megmasszírozom a vállad, az nem kellemetlen neked? – kérdezte Sam egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, mire Malek arcán feltűnt egy aprócska mosoly.

Nem, de…

Óvatos leszek.

Nem erre gondoltam. Magadtól is tudod már, hogy mi az, amit tehetsz, és mit nem.

Akkor?

Csak figyelmeztetni akartalak… hogy ebből nem lesz alvás. Még előtte döntsd el, hogy mit szeretnél.

Tényleg?

Igen.

Sebaj. Akkor… most szépen leveszem rólad ezt a pólót…

Akkor miért is kellett felvennem?

Csak a tábornok miatt, tudod…

Még mindig van sok minden, amiben nem értelek – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

Akkor kérdezz! Ha már sötét van, és ez a te időd…

A szememre vetetted, hogy az alagútrendszerben nincs ajtó, nincs magánélet… nos… a te házadon számtalan ajtó és zár van, de a jelek szerint a magánéletnek itt sincs akkora létjogosultsága.

Malek! A vendégre illik tekintettel lenni. De elég ritkán van vendégem, és ha egyedül vagyok itthon, akkor el futkosok egy fél órát fehérneműben, mert tudom, hogy nem látja senki.

Ezt szívesen megnézném.

Hát odaát, az ajtó nélküli világban nem fogsz ilyet látni.

Sajnálnám, ha így lenne.

És azt nem, ha valaki más is meglát?

Mindenki tudni fogja, hogy hozzám tartozol – mondta Malek, de aztán elkomolyodott.

Mi az?

Odahaza is vár ránk egy nehéz csata.

Martouffal?

Igen.

Az tényleg nehéz lesz – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

Ha akarod, beszélek vele – ajánlotta Malek.

Nem, ezt… azt hiszem, ezt nekem kell.

Megérti.

Tudom, nem is ettől félek – vett egy mély levegőt Sam. – Csak rossz érzés… hogy fájdalmat fogok okozni neki. Mondtam neked korábban is, hogy… Martouf fontos nekem. Tudom, hogy féltékeny vagy rá, de…

Tudom, hogy fontos neked. És bár féltékeny vagyok, valóban… de tudom, mit érzel iránta. De ezt akkor is tisztáznunk kell.

Tudom. De ahogy Rhea mondja… koncentráljunk mindig csak az előttünk álló feladatra. Aztán a következőre majd akkor, ha ott tartunk.

Igaz – bólintott rá Malek. – Szóval… jól megértitek egymást?

Azért aggódtál, igaz? – nevette el magát Sam. – Tulajdonképpen igen. Jól kijövünk… nem mondom, hogy sosem fogunk vitatkozni… nem is vagyok az a típus…

Az nem baj. A véleménykülönbség sokszor előbbre viszi a dolgokat.

Ezt akár Rhea is mondhatta volna. De igazatok van. A lényeg az, hogy némi megértéssel kezeljük még az olyan helyzetet is, mikor esetleg nem értünk egyet.

Igen, pontosan ez a lényeg. De szerintem nagyon jó páros lesztek.

Már most is azok vagyunk.

Ez még csak a kezdet, Samantha. Bár ti már az első pillanatban együtt néztek szembe egy nehézséggel, ez már most összekovácsol benneteket.

Tudom. De most… tudunk egy kicsit valami másra koncentrálni? Csak néhány órácskát…

Mire szeretnél koncentrálni?

Mondjuk… rád? Rád és Loranra… nem is hallottam a hangját, mióta itt vagytok. Igen… tudom, hogy ez a megállapodás köztetek. Gázos helyzetben te irányítasz. De én is aggódom érte, ahogy te Rheáért – nézett bocsánatkérőn Sam Malekre, mire az nem túl szívesen, de átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

Semmi baj, Samantha – szorította meg a kezét a férfi. – Csak, ahogy ti is beláttátok, hogy az itteni helyzetet te kezeled jobban, úgy tudom, hogy Malek sokkal éberebb és előrelátóbb ilyen helyzetben, mint én.

Tudom. Csak… hallani akartam a hangodat. Talán Malek is kibírja egy kis ideig – kuncogott a nő.

Kis ideig igen. De mikor feszült… nem szeret háttérben lenni. Ilyenkor szereti kézben tartani a dolgokat. Biztosabbnak érzi.

De itt tényleg biztonságban vagytok – nyugtatta meg a nő Lorant is. – Nem kell aggódnotok semmi miatt. Senki nem tud arról, hogy itt vagytok. Pár órára elfeledkezhetünk mindenről. Reggel majd… folytatjuk a csatát. Addig élvezzük ezt a kis nyugalmat! Szóval… mi a helyzet a pólóddal? Nem szabadulnál meg tőle?

Esetleg segíthetnél – ajánlotta egy huncut mosollyal Loran.

Ez már jobban tetszik – mosolygott rá Sam is, majd levette a férfi pólóját. – Szóval… mit szólnál egy masszázshoz?

Samantha, Malek minden izmomat ellazította, ennél lazább már nem lehetek.

Hát, akkor visszaadom a pólódat – mondta megjátszott csalódottsággal a nő -, és alszunk. Úgyis ráfér mindkettőnkre – mondta, és már fel is állt volna az ágy széléről, de a férfi visszahúzta.

Ne menj el! – kérte.

Csak bebújok az ágyba. Jöhetsz te is. Utoljára még alszok egy jót a pihepuha ágyamban.

Samantha… - nézett rá engesztelőn Loran. – Most haragszol?

Nem, csak… ha már a közös fürdés nem jött össze... olyan jól elterveztem… De ma valahogy egy tervem sem működik. Vannak ilyen napok. Ilyenkor… le kell feküdni, és aludni, míg véget ér a nap. És a következő talán jobb lesz.

Samantha… ennek a napnak talán lehet jobb vége is – próbálta engesztelni a nőt Loran.

Tényleg? Bizonyítsd be!

Azt hiszem, tudok még kellemes meglepetést okozni – mosolyodott el a férfi.

Igazán? Hát… ma rám férne egy kis kellemes meglepetés – húzta el a száját Sam.

Akkor ülj vissza ide mellém! – kérte Loran, és Sam egy teátrális sóhajjal megadta magát, visszaült, majd várakozón nézett a másikra.

Emlékszel még, milyen csodás volt? – kérdezte Loran évődve, ahogy a nő arcát cirógatta.

Sose felejteném el – mosolyodott el Sam. – Sok éjszaka, mikor pokolian hiányoztál, visszaálmodtam magam a Wardára.

Én is.

Malek hagyott álmodozni? – nevette el magát Sam.

De még mennyire – mosolyodott el Loran is. – Ha tudnád, mennyire élvezte… csak a felébredés volt mindig kiábrándító mindkettőnknek.

Hát akkor ideje, hogy újra valóra váltsuk ezeket az álmokat – javasolta Sam, mire a férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá, és érzékien megcsókolta. Közben eleinte csak az arcát cirógatta gyengéden, de aztán finoman áttért a nyakára és a vállára, majd a hátára is, mire Sam levegőért kapva elhúzódott tőle. A rajta végigfutó gyönyör villámként szaladt végig a testén.

Igen? – nézett rá incselkedve Loran.

Légy velem kíméletes, kérlek! – nézett Sam egy huncut mosollyal Loranra, mert kezdett már ráérezni, hogy ami előttük áll, az valami egészen különleges lesz.

Rhea is ezt akarja? – ráncolta a homlokát a férfi, aki próbált csalódottságot tettetni, de nem igazán sikerült neki, mert egy mosoly ott bujkált a szája sarkában.

Ha én azt elmesélném neked, hogy Rhea mit akar – incselkedett a nő, és ezúttal ő csókolta meg a másikat. Nem sokkal később meg sem szakítva a csókot a férfi ölébe ült, majd finoman hanyatt döntötte az ágyon. Loran egy kis ideig fürkészte a nőt, majd elmosolyodott.

Ezt a lépést inkább Rheától vártam volna.

Hm… lehet, hogy rossz hatással van rám? – tett úgy Sam, mint aki eltöpreng.

Rossz? Dehogy – nyugtatta meg Loran, és lehúzta magához egy újabb csókra, amibe már teljesen belefeledkeztek. A csókkal egymást kényeztették, a finom, érzéki érintésekkel pedig a szimbiótákat.

Lassan mindkettejükről lekerült minden ruha, és újra felfedezték egymás testét, de ez még az idő által megszépített csodás emlékeknél is sokkal jobb volt. Loran időnként ugratta Samet, mikor az érzékenyen reagált Rhea érzéseire.

Látod? És annak idején azt vártad tőlem, hogy értelmesen tudjak beszélni erről az érzésről? Lehetetlen.

Fogalmam sem volt – lehelte a nő.

Tudom – csókolta végig a nyakát Loran, de végül visszaadta az irányítás Maleknek.

Te csibész, a legjobb részt mindig megtartod magadnak – kuncogott Sam.

Samantha, az érzés mindig elsöprően csodálatos mindkettőnknek, akármelyikünk is aktív – nyugtatta meg Malek. – Esetleg kipróbálhatnád.

És mit kapok cserébe? – nézett rá Sam, mint aki fontolóra veszi az ajánlatot.

Nagyon sok mindent fogsz kapni, csak győzd befogadni – figyelmeztette a másik.

Mutasd meg! – kérte Sam.

Ám legyen – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Malek arcán, majd megcsókolta Samet, mire Rhea nem kevés rimánkodására a nő is átadta az irányítást a szimbiótának, aki aprólékos érzékiséggel fedezte fel a másik testét.

Samnek, aki meg volt győződve arról, hogy ebben az állapotban csak, mint valami félig öntudatlanságban alig fogja érzékelni, mi történik, kellemes meglepetés volt, hogy ugyanolyan intenzitással érezte Rhea érzéseit, mint mikor ő irányított. És persze Sam korábbi emlékeiből Rhea pontosan tudta, mivel tudja igazán izgatóan kényeztetni a másikat, és nem átallott felhasználni ezt a tudást.

Malek és Rhea hosszan és érzékien szerették egymást, míg végül egybeforrva olyan gyönyört éltek át, amit Sam még álmaiban sem tudott volna korábban elképzelni. Mintha az egész világegyetem robbant volna szét benne, ő maga pedig egybeolvadt a mindenséggel.

Hogy van Sam? – cirógatta meg a nő hátát Malek, mikor már lecsillapodott a szívverésük.

Próbál magához térni a kábulatból – mosolygott Rhea. – De amúgy jól van. Nem kell aggódnod.

Akkor… sikerült kiengesztelnem? – pillantott rá a férfi.

Teljes mértékben – mosolygott rá Rhea. – De most pihenjünk. Hamar reggel lesz, és a megadott időben a parancsnokságon kell lennünk.

Tudom – komolyodott el Malek. – Rendben, próbáljunk aludni – mondta nem túl meggyőzően, és Rhea gyanította, hogy egy szemhunyást sem fog aludni.

Jó éjt, Malek! – mosolygott rá, hátha kicsit sikerül megnyugtatnia, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a férfi vállán, és bár jó idővel később, de azért sikerült elaludnia.

Másnap kora hajnalban Sam gyorsan lenyomta az ébresztőjét, aztán közelebb bújt Malekhez.

Ébresztő, hétalvó! – súgta neki, mire a férfi felnézett rá. – Tudtál aludni egy kicsit?

Felületesen.

Pedig mindent megtettem, hogy eltereljem a figyelmed az aggodalmaidról – cirógatta meg az arcát Sam.

Ez tény – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Malek arcán. – Kelnünk kell?

Igen – sóhajtott Sam. - Még összeszednék néhány dolgot, már amennyiben a parancsnok úr megengedi, hogy magammal vigyek pár személyes holmit.

Annyit hozhatsz magaddal, amennyit segítség nélkül elbírsz.

Hű, de lovagias a parancsnok úr – ugratta tovább Sam a férfit.

Samantha…

Tudom… adott esetben neked sokkal fontosabb dolgod lesz, mint az én cókmókomat cipelni. Megértettem – hajtott fejet. – Akkor egy hátizsákban limitálom mindazt a limlomot, amit magammal akarok vinni. A gépemet mindenképp bele kell préselni.

Samantha, felszerelésben odaát sem szenvednél hiányt. Sőt, sokkal fejlettebb eszközökkel dolgozhatsz.

Tudom. De ezen van egy csomó személyes dolog is. Fényképek, zenék, filmek... azért ez hiányozna. Bár az energiaellátását meg kell majd oldanom, nem hiszem, hogy kompatibilis lenne az ottanival.

És ez gondot fog okozni? – nézett rá kérdőn Malek.

Nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Szerintem pár óra alatt megoldom.

Helyes.

Hát – sóhajtott Sam -, akkor nincs más hátra, mint kimászni az ágyból, és nekilátni – mondta, de nem mozdult. Malek szorosan magához ölelte, adott egy puszit a hajába, aztán gyengéden eltolta magától.

Ha nem akarsz szembenézni a fél hadsereggel – mondta neki -, akkor tényleg ideje felkelnünk.

Tudom – ült ki az ágy szélére Sam. – Gyorsan megmosakszom, és összepakolok – mondta, majd felkapott egy köntöst, és kisétált a szobából.

Malek tűnődve nézett utána, de nem igazán voltak ötletei, hogy tehetné könnyebbé ezt az egészet Sam számára. Neki mondhatni természetes volt, hogy alig tízévente elhagyjon egy világot, amit addig szeretett, de ez sok mindenben különbözött a jelenlegi helyzettől. Leginkább abban, hogy neki ilyen esetben sosem volt ideje gondolkodni, egyszerűen csak mentette a menthetőt a többiekkel együtt, és csak amikor már egy új világon telepedtek le, akkor tűnődhetett el a veszteségeken. És a legfontosabb különbség, hogy ő soha nem önszántából tette meg a lépést, Samnek viszont magának kellett eldöntenie, magának kellett lemondania az eddigi életéről, a világáról. Malek tudta, hogy ez nem lehetett könnyű.

Végül ő is felkelt, gyorsan felöltözött, és kisétált a nappaliba. Hammond tábornok, aki maga sem volt frissebb, mint a másik kettő, már a konyhában tevékenykedett.

Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a tok'rát. – Kávét?

Nem hiszem, hogy Malek tudná, mi az a kávé – szólalt meg Sam, aki épp akkor lépett ki a fürdőből.

Van elképzelésem – pillantott rá Malek. – Az emberek sok világon megtalálták azt a dolgot, ami reggel ébredés után felélénkíti őket. De egy tok'ra képes kellőképpen éberen tartani a gazdatestét, így nincs szüksége hasonló dolgokra.

Sokan inkább csak szokásból isszák, az élvezet kedvéért – vont vállat Sam. – Kérsz?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra.

Azért én még iszok egyet utoljára – mosolygott rá Sam. – Lehet, hogy Rhea nem fog neki örülni – vont vállat, aztán leült az asztalhoz, és Hammond tábornok töltött neki is egy adagot. – Így legalább végiggondolom, mit vigyek magammal. Szeretnéd a világatlaszt? – sandított vigyorogva Malekre.

Annyira nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Kétségkívül érdekes lenne végigolvasni, de annyi világot láttam már, hogy túl sok újat nem hinném, hogy mondana. Hozz olyan dolgokat, ami számodra fontos. Akár személyes, vagy szakmai szempontból.

Erről eszembe jutott valami – tűnődött el Sam. – Van nálad adattároló kristály?

Samantha, mikor idejöttem, az életedért aggódtam, és nem azon törtem a fejem, hogy még mit hozzak magammal.

Nem gond – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Még van nálam kettő, amit Selmak hozott. De… mekkora a tárolókapacitása?

Milyen mértékegységben szeretnéd, hogy kifejezzem? – kérdezte Malek, de közben Sam Rheától már úgyis választ kapott.

Pár tudományos adatbázist rá tudok menteni – bólintott Sam. – Majd még beugrunk a laboromba, és elindítok rá egy másolást.

Sam… - szólt rá szelíden Hammond.

Uram, csak pár tudományos kutatás… nem nemzetbiztonsági adatot szeretnék kicsempészni. Fizika, biológia, biokémia… és valószínűsítem, semmi olyan, amivel meg tudnám lepni a tok'rákat. De most… tényleg megyek pakolni – mondta Sam, majd felállt, és magára hagyta a két férfit.

Aludt valamennyit? – kérdezte Hammond, aki aggódva nézett a volt beosztottja után.

Meglepő módon igen – pillantott rá Malek. – Többet, mint én.

Ez az otthona. Biztonságban érzi magát – tippelt a tábornok.

Igen, valószínűleg ez az oka – bólintott rá Malek is. – De attól tartok, a neheze még előtte van.

Hankkel már nem lesz baj – tűnődött el Hammond. – Akitől tartok…

O'Neill.

Igen. Ő képes olyat mondani, amitől Sam kiborul. És akkor gondolom maga is – sóhajtott gondterhelten az idős tábornok.

Majd igyekszem higgadt maradni – ígérte a tok'ra, de a másik hitte is meg nem is, amit mond.

Hát… az lenne a legjárhatóbb út, de nem bízom benne, hogy sikerül konfliktus nélkül megúsznunk – hörpintette ki az utolsó kortyot a kávéjából a tábornok, aztán a másikra nézett. – Malek, tényleg hagyná, hogy Sam kapcsolatban maradjon velünk?

Miért ne hagynám? – nézett rá értetlenül a tok'ra.

Tudom is én… bizalmatlanság felénk, vagy a csillagkapu energiaköltsége, vagy mit tudom én.

Azt hiszem, Sam és Rhea felelősséggel tudják mérlegelni, mi az, amit a tok'ra belügyekből megoszthatnak a Taurival, és viszont. Ami pedig a kaput illeti, számunkra nem jelent akkora kihívást a megfelelő energia előállítása. Ez semmiképp sem lehet akadály – nyugtatta meg Malek a tábornokot, de aztán sóhajtott. – Nem ígérhetem, hogy nem lesznek hosszabb-rövidebb időszakok, amikor nem lesz elérhető, de ha otthon van, bármikor jöhet.

Köszönjük! – mosolygott rá halványan az idősebb férfi. – Kérdezhetek még valamit?

Természetesen.

Tényleg… együtt fognak élni? A párja lesz?

Szeretem Samanthát, tábornok. Talán azóta, hogy megismertem, de mióta együtt dolgoztunk a Wardán, biztosan. Nem „lesz" a párom… már több, mint két éve az. Hiába próbáltunk másfele kanyarodni mi ketten… Tudom, hogy ez magának furcsa, hogy nehezen hiszi el, de… egyre kevésbé tudnám elképzelni az életem nélküle.

Ez nagyon romantikusan hangzik – mosolyodott el a tábornok.

Ha hiszi, ha nem, ha éppen nincs szükség arra, hogy a keménykezű parancsnokot játsszam, nagyon is tudok romantikus lenni.

Ezt csak megerősíteni tudom – szólalt meg mögötte Sam mosolyogva, aztán sóhajtott. – Kész vagyok – tett le a földre egy nagyobb hátizsákot, ami elég jól meg volt tömve.

És most? – nézett rá a tábornok. – Elindulunk, mintha csak egy átlagos reggel lenne, mikor dolgozni indul?

Nem tudom, hogy lehetne búcsút venni egy helytől, ami több, mint tíz évig az otthonom volt, és talán soha nem látom viszont, úgyhogy… igen – vont vállat Sam. – Mindenesetre örülök, hogy még egy éjszakát itt tölthettem. Mehetünk – mondta, és ahogy a vállára vette a hátizsákot, a két férfi összenézett, de végül felálltak és elindultak kifelé.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam, Malek és Hammond csendben, a gondolataikba merülve sétált el a tárgyalóig, de már messziről látták, hogy odabent egyedül O'Neill ezredes ácsorog, az ablakon át a kaput figyelve.

Uram! – szólt Sam halkan Hammondnak. – Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most csak én megyek be.

Biztos benne, Sam?

Hát… nem tudom, mi lesz belőle, de meg kell próbálnom. Addig… megkérhetem, hogy maradjon Malekkel?

Hogyne, őrnagy, ne aggódjon! Menjen!

Köszönöm, uram – biccentett még Sam, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és besétált a helyiségbe.

Uram! – üdvözölte az ezredest, de az csak kelletlenül fordult el a kaputól.

Carter! – méregette a nőt, talán tovább is, mint kellett volna, mert Sam fintorgott.

Fel vagyok készülve a kitörésre, ne kíméljen!

Miből gondolja, hogy van még bármi mondandóm magának?

Különben nem lenne itt.

És ha csak parancsot kaptam?

Sajnálnám, ha így lenne. De másrészről… talán könnyebb lenne elmenni, ha maga már az indulás előtt széttép minden köteléket.

Maga beszél? Elárul mindent, amiért mostanáig dolgoztunk!

Érdekes… apámat sosem nevezte árulónak – csóválta meg a fejét a nő.

Az más volt.

Én nem látok különbséget. Mindketten meghaltunk volna, ha egy szimbióta nem menti meg az életünket.

Akkor még nem ismertük a tok'rákat. És azóta már tartoznak nekünk annyival, hogy ne magának kelljen törleszteni.

Nem azért megyek el, hogy bárkinek bármit törlesszek.

Igen, hallottam hírét. Tényleg képes azt hinni, hogy az a… képes bármit is érezni maga iránt?

Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a szimbiótát tartja képtelennek ilyesfajta érzelemre, vagy engem tart kevésnek ahhoz, hogy egy tok'ra érdeklődését felkeltsem? Bár gyanítom inkább az első… legalábbis remélem. De… nem akarom kiborítani, de ha semmi mást nem is tanult a Kenennel kapcsolatos kis kalandjából, azt igen, hogy egy tok'ra bármire képes, ha szerelmes. Szóval… képzelje, egy tok'ra is képes a szerelemre. És bármilyen hihetetlen, Malek szeret engem.

Aha… és nem azért, mert az a dög magában van, igaz?

Malek már akkor szeretett, mikor én még kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztam még a gondolat ellen is, hogy egyesüljek egy szimbiótával.

Mégis mi az ördögről beszél?

Tudja… Malek és én… már jó ideje együtt vagyunk.

Hogy?

Ez egy hosszú történet. És nem hiszem, hogy tényleg érdekli. Csak azért mondtam el, hogy tudja, nem csak azért megyek el, hogy megháláljam Rheának, amit tett értem. Malek és én már közel két éve közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz.

Hát ez hihetetlen – rázta a fejét dühösen O'Neill. – Mégis hogy képzeli…

Mit? Senkinek nem tartozom elszámolással arról, hogy ki iránt táplálok gyengéd érzelmeket. Se magának, se a parancsnokságnak, se a hadseregnek. A magánéletem rám tartozik. És maga nem az apám, hogy megszabja, kivel járhatok és kivel nem. Ami pedig az apámat illeti, nem hinném, hogy a legkisebb kifogása lenne Malek ellen.

Azért erről megkérdezném őt is.

Tudja mit? Én is. De sajnos már nem tehetjük meg. De azt tudom, hogy Selmak és Malek bizalmas barátok voltak. És nekem ez elég, hogy tudjam a választ a kérdésre.

 _Sam…_ \- szólt közbe Rhea. – _Te aggódtál miattam, hogy ne húzzam fel magam, de te mindjárt felrobbansz. Higgadj le, így csak magadra haragítod._

 _Igazad van_ – sóhajtott Sam, majd újra az ezredeshez fordult.

Uram, sajnálom, ha csalódást okoztam. De gondoljon bele, ha nincs Malek és Rhea, akkor ma a temetésemre készülődne.

Tudja, Carter… ez így… nem sokkal jobb érzés.

Sajnálom, ha így érzi. Én örülök, hogy élek. És tudom, hogy Rheával még hatékonyabban küzdhetek a jóért a galaxisban. Gondoljon erre!

És mi lesz a Földdel, Carter?

A Földet egyelőre nem fenyegeti közvetlen veszély. Én pedig nem vagyok pótolhatatlan. De ha nagyon kellek, elérhető vagyok. Ha egyáltalán a Föld igényt tart a segítségemre Rheával együtt is.

Nem bízom benne – fintorgott O'Neill.

Szerencsére ez a döntés nem egyedül az ön hatásköre. Talán a tábornok tovább lát a saját előítéleteinél, és tudja, hogy bármikor fordulhat hozzám, ha segítség kell.

És maga ugrik és jön?

Ezt olyan nehéz elhinni?

Eléggé. Ezek a dögök mindig a saját fejük után mennek. És olyankor maga azt mond, amit akar.

Sajnálom, ha így érzi. De itt és most nem tudok semmit tenni, amivel meggyőzhetném az ellenkezőjéről. És most? Hogyan tovább?

Maga már ezt a döntést meghozta – nézett rá hidegen O'Neill.

Igen – bólintott rá Sam. – Bár nekem ez a döntés másról szólt, mint maga gondolja.

Egen… ezt már kifejtette. Akkor kellett volna lelőnöm mind a kettőt, amikor még volt lehetőségem rá.

Ezzel engem is halálra ítélt volna, hogy a többiről már ne is beszéljek. De ha tényleg így érez… akkor kettőnknek nincs több mondanivalója egymásnak, úgy hiszem.

Ugye tudja, hogy csak a felettesei jóindulatának köszönheti, ha ez az egész simán lezajlik?

Ugye tudja, hogy ha ez az egész nem zajlik le simán, akkor az egy komoly, jobb esetben csak diplomáciai konfliktust eredményezne a tok'ra és a Föld között?

Fenyeget, őrnagy?

Nem, uram. De maga is megállapított egy tényt, és én is. Ennyi. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen hangnemben zajlott le ez a beszélgetés, de valójában… nem is történhetett volna másként. Megértem. Én jobban megértem magát, mint maga engem. Talán ez is törvényszerű.

Na igen – bólintott rá gúnyosan a férfi. – Mert maga csak hallomásból tudja, min mentem keresztül, én viszont nagyon jól tudom, hogy milyen rémálommá válhat az, amire készül. Ne kérje tőlem, hogy megértsem!

Nem kérem – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

Mindeközben a folyosón Malek, aki nem volt hajlandó hallótávolságon kívülre menni, egyre bosszúsabban hallgatta a beszélgetést, de végül vett egy nagy levegőt.

Tábornok! – fordult a gardedámjául kinevezett Hammond felé. - Átadom önnek a fegyveremet… és vigye innen Samanthát… messze.

Malek, biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – ráncolta a homlokát Hammond tábornok.

Nem – pillantott rá a tok'ra. – Ezért akarok fegyvertelenül bemenni. A végén még olyasmire ragadtatnám magam, ami mindenkinek rossz lesz, de leginkább Samanthának – mondta, miközben átnyújtotta a fegyverét, az idősebb férfi átvette, Malek pedig odasétált az ajtóhoz.

O'Neill ezredes! Szeretnék beszélni magával! Négyszemközt – mondta, de a férfi csak némi utálattal az arcán méregette, ellenben Sam odajött hozzá.

Ez nem jó ötlet – nézett rá aggódva, de Malek megfogta a kezét, és átváltott goa'uldra.

Ne aggódj! Menj, Hammond odakint vár.

Azért aggódom – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Légy nagyon óvatos! Ő… tényleg aggódik, és ettől se nem lát, se nem hall.

Tudom. Nem is bízom benne, hogy meg tudom változtatni a véleményét. De te és ő… győzködhetnétek egymást, míg a Nap fekete lyukká válik, és akkor sem jutnátok dűlőre. Menj! – mondta szigorúan, és Sam végül engedelmeskedett.

Mikor Sam elment, Malek lassan besétált, megállt a hatalmas ablaknál, és egy kis időre a csillagkapura szegezte a pillantását, de aztán megszólalt.

Nem tudom, itt a Taurin mi a szokás, de én általában figyelek arra, hogy ne okozzak fájdalmat annak, aki fontos nekem.

Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét O'Neill.

Azzal, amit tesz, fájdalmat okoz Samanthának – pillantott rá a tok'ra, de aztán visszafordult a kapu felé, úgy folytatta. – Ebből kétfajta következtetést vonhatok le. Egyfelől, lehet, hogy itt maguknál mások a szokások, másfelől lehet, hogy Samantha nem olyan fontos magának, mint azt maga, vagy akár ő gondolná.

Hogy jön maga ahhoz, hogy ítélkezzen felettem? – kapta fel a vizet O'Neill.

Nem ítélkezem – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – Csak figyelek, és abból, amit látok, levonom a megfelelő következtetést.

Az öntelt felsőbbrendűségében meg van győződve arról, hogy csak magának lehet igaza, igaz? – csóválta meg a fejét dühösen O'Neill.

Maga ugyanezt csinálja – vont vállat látszólag közömbösen Malek. – Maga is meg van győződve arról, hogy csak magának lehet igaza. Akkor most miben is különbözünk?

Nem veszi észre, hogy azzal, amit csinál, csak engem igazol? – nézett rá kérdőn O'Neill. - Úgy néz rám, mintha csak egy kis bogár lennék az útjában, amit mindjárt eltapos, és mehet tovább.

Nincs ilyen szándékom – pillantott rá a tok'ra. – De csak hogy rászolgáljak a véleményére… az elmúlt percekben rettenetesen primitíven viselkedett, ezredes. És azt mond rólam, amit akar, ez akkor is így van. Önző, egoista, korlátozó… arról nem is beszélek, hogy aljas módon érzelmileg próbálta manipulálni Samanthát. Megpróbált bűntudatot kelteni benne… árulónak beállítani, lejáratni mások és önmaga előtt. Ráadásul a halott apja emlékével próbálta befolyásolni, ami egyszerűen kegyetlenség.

Maga beszél érzelmi befolyásolásról? – kérdezte felháborodottan a másik férfi. - Mondja, mikor találta ki, hogy elcsavarja a fejét? Mikor határozta el, hogy kell magának? És máshogy nem tudta megszerezni? És az a szegény lány még el is hitte. Nem szégyelli magát?

Szeretem Samanthát – fordult meg végre Malek.

Aha, persze – bólintott rá gúnyosan O'Neill.

Nem kell elhinnie. De a legékesebb bizonyítéka az érzéseimnek, hogy én képes vagyok elengedni Samanthát, ha úgy dönt, itthon akar maradni.

Miért döntene így? Már kellőképpen teletömte a fejét. Már csak azt szajkózza, amit maga a szájába adott.

Talán meglepi, amit mondok, ezredes, de még most is vannak kétségei – állította Malek. - Még az utolsó pillanatban is lesznek kétségei. De én nem fogom győzködni, ahogy eddig sem tettem soha. Ezt a döntést neki kell meghoznia, és én nem befolyásolhatom.

Miért is tenné, mikor ott a kígyó a fejében?

Ezredes, maga annyira nem érti ezt az egészet… - sóhajtott szánakozva a tok'ra. - Rhea látja a gondolatait, érzi az érzéseit… - próbálta magyarázni, amit úgysem lehet. - Miért próbálná meggyőzni valamiről, amit Samantha nem akar? Ezzel saját magát is arra kárhoztatná, hogy a következő kétszáz évben együtt éljen Samantha bűntudatával, az örökös aggodalmával és kétségeivel. Ez neki sem lenne jó.

Azért gondolom, valahogy megbirkózna vele.

Talán megbirkózna vele… de higgye el, nem éri meg. Sok évtizeden keresztül minden nap, minden percben rengeteg energiát fordítani arra, hogy elviselje ezt az érzést… kegyetlenül fárasztó és kiábrándító. Egy tok'ra sok mindent elvisel, ha kell, de feleslegesen nem szereti gyötörni magát. Szóval sem én, sem Rhea nem fogjuk győzködni. Ha maradni akarna, elfogadjuk, és elengedjük, ahogy én egyszer már korábban elengedtem őt. Higgye el, akkor sem volt könnyű, de képes voltam belátni, mi a helyes. Most sem tennék másként. Ha akarja, maga csak győzködje. De tulajdonképpen nem tudom, mit tudna neki ajánlani, amivel meggyőzné.

Miért, maga mit ajánlhat? Hogy ellopja az életét? – vetette oda undorodva O'Neill.

Velünk kétszer olyan hosszú életet élhet. Erőben és egészségben – vetette ellen Malek.

Vagy belehalhat a jövő héten az első küldetésébe.

Úgy ismeri Samanthát? – lepődött meg a tok'ra. - Pont maga, aki tíz éve dolgozik vele?

Én soha nem küldtem egy goa'uld udvartartásába beépülni.

Honnan veszi, hogy én odaküldeném?

Ez a dolguk, nem?

Millió más egyéb feladatunk van, ezredes – vett egy nagy levegőt Malek, és próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. - Olyan dolgok, amikre maga nem is gondolna. Mindent megtennék, hogy vigyázzak rá, bár ő nem az az ember, aki erre igényt tartana. De higgye el, a tudására, az ötleteire sokkal nagyobb szükségem van a bázison, mint az ügynöki munkájára bárhol a galaxisban. Nem ígérhetem, hogy erre sosem kerül sor, de nem ez az elsődleges feladata. Ezredes! Ha olyan fontos magának Samantha, mint ahogy sejtem, akkor engedje, hogy a szíve szerint döntsön!

Ő már döntött – mondta O'Neill, és ezúttal ő volt, aki hátat fordított a másiknak.

Talán mert talált valamit, amit idehaza hiába keresett – vetette fel Malek.

És ennek örülöm kéne? – pördült vissza az ezredes.

Tulajdonképpen igen. Adja meg neki a lehetőséget, hogy boldog legyen! Ha továbbra is így viselkedik, egy dolgot fog elérni. Egy örökké vérző sebet a szívén, ami sosem fogja engedni, hogy igazán boldog legyen. Mert a bűntudat, amit a szavaival okoz neki, örökre benne marad, mint egy fájó tüske. Tényleg ezt akarja? Nem lenne jobb az a tudat, hogy még ha távol is van, boldog valakivel, aki szereti?

Maga nem őt szereti, hanem azt a kukacot a fejében! – csattant fel O'Neill, mire Malek sóhajtott.

Ez egy parttalan vita, ezredes – mondta végül halkan. – De magának mindenkinél jobban kellene tudnia, hogy egy tok'ra képes szeretni egy embert önmagáért. Úgy, hogy mindenre képes érte. Ha még ezt sem képes belátni, még annak ellenére sem, amin keresztülment, akkor ennek a beszélgetésnek nincs semmi értelme. Csak annyit mondhatok… fontolja meg a szavaimat. Samantháért. És ha lehet, ne engedje úgy elmenni, hogy ezt a fájdalmat magával vigye! – mondta, és elindult az ajtó felé, mikor ott feltűnt Sam, aki egy halvány mosollyal odasétált hozzá.

Köszönöm! – súgta neki, majd megölelték egymást.

Nem kellett volna hallanod – mondta neki Malek.

De igen. Nagyon is kellett – nézett fel rá a nő.

Nem mosom le magamról, hogy szándékosan tettem, hogy befolyásoljalak – válaszolt Malek goa'uld nyelven.

Elég, ha én tudom, hogy minden szavad igaz volt – nyugtattam meg Sam.

Köszönöm, hogy bízol bennem – mondta egy halvány mosollyal Malek.

Megalapoztad ezt a bizalmat. Még akkor régen – emlékezett vissza Sam. – De most befejezném azt a beszélgetést, amit félbeszakítottál. Remélem, most már könnyebb lesz.

Én is. Különben fegyverrel jövök vissza.

Azt előbb meg kell szerezned.

Nagy meggyőzőerővel rendelkezem.

Igen, tudom – nevette el magát Sam. – Menj szépen!

Odakint leszek – biztosította Malek.

Ettől féltem – nevetett tovább Sam, mire Malek elsétált.

Mit ígért magának? – kérdezte fintorogva O'Neill.

Nem az a fontos, hogy mit ígér. Tudja, szegény ember, aki még ígérni sem tud. Ez ugyanúgy áll a tok'rákra is. Az a fontos, hogy mit ad.

Erre kíváncsi vagyok – húzta el a száját a férfi.

Tényleg? Akkor elmondom, mint kapok tőle. Őszinteséget. Nyíltságot. Azt, hogy kimutatja az érzéseit. Sőt… vállalja őket mások előtt – mondta Sam, mire a férfi lehajtotta a fejét, de a nő folytatta. – Mindenről tud velem őszintén beszélni, még a fájó vagy kínos dolgokról is. Ha kérdezek valamit, válaszol, még akkor is, ha ezzel esetleg rossz színben tűnteti fel magát, és nem üti el valami cinikus kis beszólással, és főleg nem támad vissza, hogy én is kényelmetlenül érezzem magam. A szemembe tud nézni, mert nincs titkolnivalója, nem rejteget előlem semmit. Tényleg. A rossz dolgokat ugyanúgy feltárja… magáról és általában a tok'ráról is. És ha hibázik vállalja, és nem úgy reagálja le, hogy elutasítja az egész világot. Tisztában van vele, hogy nem tökéletes. Hogy követett el hibákat, és még fog is, de ettől nem válik sündisznóvá, és nem másokon vezeti le. Ezen kívül képes bűntudat nélkül szeretni, pedig ő is vesztett már el olyanokat, akik mindennél fontosabbak voltak neki.

Még valami a listáján, őrnagy, amit a szememre akar vetni? – morogta a férfi.

Látja, uram? Ez egy tipikus példája a visszatámadásnak, amiről beszéltem. Ön rosszul érzi magát azoktól a dolgoktól, amiket mondok, hát érezzem magam én is rosszul. Nem fogom. Sajnálom. Én csak válaszoltam a kérdésére. Ha magára vette… az nem az én hibám. De ha elgondolkodott a szavaimon, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy van bennük némi igazság. Azt mondja, én már meghoztam a döntésemet. Igen, meg. És higgye el, rengeteg mindent számításba vettem. Személyes, hivatalos és galaktikus érdekeket is. És arra jutottam, hogy mindenkinek így lesz a legjobb. Nekem, a parancsnokságnak, a Földnek, talán még a tok'rának is. És mielőtt még felhozza a csapatot… eddig senki nem bizonyult pótolhatatlannak a csapatban, én sem fogok. Ha mégis, Daniel megtalál. Nem hagyom cserben a világomat, ha szükség lenne rám, itt leszek. És merem állítani, hogy hatványozottan többet tudok majd segíteni, mint eddig. Ha semmi mást nem is, ezt beláthatja. Gondolkodjon nagyobb távlatokban! Gondoljon a Földre!

Gondolok a Földre – fintorgott a férfi. – De maga meg gondoljon arra, hogy mi lesz, ha az a kukac… bocsánat, a szimbiótája – húzta el a száját gúnyosan a férfi, mikor Sam csípőre tette a kezét -, ugyanúgy megkergül, mint az a másik?

Semmi oka rá, hogy így tegyen.

És ha egy hónap múlva ez megváltozik?

Uram, ha minden pillanatban a jövőtől félnék, akkor nagyon sok közös akciónk nem úgy végződött volna, ahogy – emlékeztette Sam a férfit. – De Maleknek igaza van, ez egy parttalan vita. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit mondhatnék, hogy… tudja nem is azt várom, hogy belássa, hogy igazam van, vagy megértsen… beérném azzal, ha ezt a heveny utálatot tudnám egy kicsit csillapítani. Beérném azzal, ha úgy mehetnék el, hogy nem gyűlöl a döntésemért.

Nem gyűlölöm. De azt ne kérje, hogy megértsem!

Rendben, nem kérem. Azért, ha valahol összefutunk a galaxisban, lehetőleg ne rontson rám fegyverrel.

Majd meglátom – húzta el a száját a férfi.

Rendben, majd meglátjuk – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Sam, majd az ajtóhoz lépett, és Malek felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki nem messze állt. A tok'ra megfogta, és belépett.

Engem kihagytál a felsorolásból – mondta Samnek.

Tényleg?

Igen. Engem kellett volna az első helyre sorolnod.

Örülök, hogy így gondolod. De most kirángatnám Landry tábornokot az irodájából. Gyanítom onnan hallgatózott mindvégig – mondta Sam, majd bekopogott a felettese ajtaján, aki hamarosan fel is bukkant, épp akkor, mikor Hammond is belépett a másik ajtón.

Nocsak, az ügyvédje nélkül, Sam? – nézett rá egy halvány mosollyal Landry.

Daniel jó ügyvéd, és hálás vagyok a segítségéért és a támogatásáért. De nem akarom nagyobb bajba keverni, mint muszáj. Nem tudom, hol van, és nem is szeretném iderángatni, míg nem tisztáztuk ezt az egészet.

Azt hiszem, már tisztáztuk – vont vállat Landry.

Ennek örülök – mosolygott Sam előbb Malekre, aztán Hammond tábornokra.

És hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Hammond. – Egyszerűen csak összecsomagol és elmegy?

El kell köszönnöm pár embertől, de ettől eltekintve, igen, így gondoltam.

Mit mond a családjának, Sam? – nézett rá Landry.

A bátyámra gondol? Szerintem évekig nem tűnne fel neki, hogy nem vagyok itt. De ha ragaszkodik hozzá, leadhatok neki valami maszlagot egy hosszú távú titkos kiküldetésről valahol a közel-keleten. Nem hiszem, hogy nagyon meghatja. Neki ez csak egy magasröptű katonai duma, amit már gyerekkorunkban is utált.

Ahogy gondolja – vont vállat Landry. – És mit gondol, mennyi időre van szüksége? – kérdezte, mire Sam sóhajtott, de Malek megfogta a csuklóját.

Ez várható volt, Samantha – mondta neki.

Tudom – húzta el a száját a nő. – Csak szembesülni vele… egy kicsit szívenütő – mondta, de aztán visszafordult Landryhez. – Elhagyhatom még a bázist?

Sajnálom, Sam – sóhajtott a férfi is. – Már a múlt este is túl engedékeny voltam. Csak George miatt.

Értem, uram. Akkor… csak Dr. Fraisertől és a csapatomtól szeretnék elköszönni.

Rendben, őrnagy. De örülnék, ha Malek addig szem előtt maradna.

Biztosítéknak? – nevette el magát nem túl vidáman a nő. – Erre tényleg szükség van?

Samantha – szólt közbe Malek. – Itt leszek. Ha közben kellenék, megtalálsz.

Jól van. Nem ígérem, hogy sietek…

Itt leszek – ígérte még egyszer Malek, mire Sam sóhajtott, és kicsit bosszúsan kisétált a szobából.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam, mivel ezúttal nem kapott kísérőt, lassan, nosztalgikusan sétált végig a parancsnokság szürke folyosóin a gyengélkedő felé. Rájött, hogy bár az elmúlt tíz évben folyamatosan morgott, amiért idelent sötét van, nincs levegő, és úgy egyébként is mindenki csak morog a bezártságtól, azért szerette ezt a helyet. A második otthona volt, sőt, ha összeszámolná, talán kiderülne, hogy sokkal több időt töltött itt, mint odahaza a házában. Sokat harcolt is ezért a helyért, hisz mindig a parancsnokság volt a Föld első és utolsó védvonala. Ha ezt elfoglalták volna, akkor minden elbukott volna. Márpedig próbálkozás volt bőven, és csak a találékonyságuknak és a kitartásuknak köszönhették sokszor, hogy a bázis még mindig áll. Ezen tűnődött még akkor is, mikor besétált a gyengélkedőre.

Janet egy kis ideig fürkészte, aztán elnevette magát.

Látom, ezúttal is győzött a szerelem.

Igen, a szerelem mindent legyőz – mosolygott Sam. – Meg sem lepődsz?

Miért kellene? – vont vállat a nő. – Sokat beszélgettem Malekkel, míg lábadoztál, és bár voltak kétségei, de… az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy szeret téged, és mivel te is hasonlóan nyilatkoztál, tudtam, hogy nem lehet másként. Felbukkanhatnak nehézségek, de egyik sem lehet igazi akadály.

És semmi próbálkozás arra, hogy lebeszélj?

Ki vagyok én, hogy az igaz szerelem útjába álljak? – mosolygott Janet, aztán sóhajtott. – Nem mondom, hogy repesek az örömtől, hogy el akarsz menni, de ha boldog leszel, hát lelked rajta. Hiányozni fogsz. De tudom, hogy itt az ideje, hogy végre boldog legyél.

Köszönöm, Janet. Tudod… jó érzés, hogy vannak, akik elfogadják.

Összekaptatok O'Neillel? – kérdezte gyanakodva a nő.

Összekaptunk? Nem. Leüvöltötte a fejem. Esélyem sem volt nagyon reagálni, vagy ha igen, meg sem hallotta, amit mondok. Malek észérvei jobban hatottak rá.

Uh – sápadt le Janet. – Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy ha még egyszer találkoznak, megölik egymást.

Ennyire durva volt?

Hát, Sam, én őszintén megijedtem, hogy lelövi Maleket.

És Malek?

Mint egy rendíthetetlen márványszobor a viharban – csóválta meg a fejét a doktornő. – Mintha nem is érdekelné.

Tudod, ha a szimbiótát nem éri közvetlen találat, meg tudja gyógyítani a gazdatestet egy olyan sérülésből, amit egy kilenc milis lövedék okoz. De ahogy O'Neilt ismerem, közvetlenül célzott volna.

Szerintem is – sóhajtott Janet. – De szerencsére a tábornok közbelépett. Bár gondolom O'Neill lelkének nem tett jót, hogy bezárták.

Nem. De az sem, hogy kiengedték. Gondolom, egész végig hergelte magát, és mikor kiengedték, alig várta, hogy kiengedhesse a gőzt. Azt csodálom, hogy nem jött utánunk, és törte ránk az ajtót valamikor az éjszaka. Bár azt már Malek sem tűrte volna szó nélkül. Így is meglepően türelmes – figyelt egy pillanatra Rheára Sam. – Hasonló helyzetben már rég odavágott volna, ha…

Ha nem rólad lenne szó – fejezte be egy halvány mosollyal Janet.

Igen. Rheában is érzem sokszor, hogy megszorongatná O'Neill nyakát. Csak úgy barátságosan.

Azért remélem, nem hagyod – csóválta meg a fejét Janet.

Nem, és remélem, már nem futunk bele. Más miatt annyira nem aggódom.

És… Teal'c?

Teal'cnek van annyi esze, hogy felfogja, a tok'ra nem goa'uld. Tudom, nem lesz elragadtatva ettől az egésztől, de azt nem hiszem, hogy próbálna akadályozni.

Legyen igazad, Sam – csóválta meg a fejét Janet. – És most… hol hagytad Maleket?

Áh… Landry azt hiszi, sakkban tarthat azzal, ha őt ott tartja a tárgyalóban. Mintha akarnék bármi rosszat tenni. Szeretnék elköszönni attól a három embertől, aki a legközelebb áll hozzám, ennyi.

Hát, örülök, hogy ezek közt lehetek. De… Cassy?

Landry már nem engedi, hogy elhagyjam a bázist. Telefonon meg nem kellene ezt az egészet elregélnem. Mond meg neki, hogy majd megtalálom a módját, hogy beszéljünk. Már amennyiben még vágyik a társaságomra.

Szerintem emlékszik még, milyen szomorú voltál, mikor Jolinar meghalt, és akkor megértette, hogy egy tok'rától nem kell úgy félnie, mint annak idején Nirtitől. Nem fog haragudni rád, Sam, bár nem mondom, hogy nem lesz csalódott.

Biztos azt hiszi majd, hogy magára hagytam. De tényleg megkeresem majd a módját, hogy beszéljünk. Igyekszem minél előbb.

Rendben. Tudod, Sam… fura lesz nélküled – csóválta meg a fejét a doktornő.

Átugorhatnál néha – mosolygott rá Sam.

Persze, mert kapok majd engedélyt – nevette el magát nem túl vidáman Janet. – Te is tudod, hogy minden kapunyitást háromoldalas tanulmánnyal kell alátámasztania a tábornoknak.

Írok én neked olyan háromoldalas tanulmányt, hogy hét nyelven beszél, ha az kell. Majd kitaláljuk, hogy milyen orvosi problémán dolgozunk együtt, ami a Föld javát szolgálja. Találd ki, milyen betegségre keressünk gyógymódot, a többit bízd rám.

Tényleg segítenél?

Tényleg azt hitted, hogy máról holnapra hátat fordítok a Földnek? Persze, hogy segítek, ha tudok. És úgy érzem, fogok tudni. De erről később majd beszélünk. Most mennem kell tovább. Landry azt hiszem, azt szeretné, ha egy órán belül indulásra készen állnék.

Mintha más ember lennél, mint aki a baleset előtt voltál.

Egy kicsit más is vagyok – vont vállat Sam. – De igazad van. Értem én, hogy mindenki bizalmatlan, de az, hogy mindenki elfelejti, ki voltam és mit tettem eddig, azért túlzás. De azt hiszem, csak idővel változtathatok ezen.

Igen, ez igaz. Sam, mi lenne, ha a születési rendellenességek korai felismerését kezdenénk kutatni?

Történt valami?

Csak… egy kedves ismerősömnek Down-kóros kisbabája született – sóhajtott Janet.

Sajnálom. De ezek a genetikai dolgok elég bonyolultak. Kezdjünk valami vírussal, vagy ilyesmivel. Mint a Lyme-kór, vagy az AIDS. Vagy az autoimmun megbetegedések. Aztán később majd bonyolíthatjuk a feladatot, de ahhoz több idő kell majd, nekem pedig minél előbb bizonyítanom kéne.

Rendben, akkor válasszunk ezekből. Az általad javasolt sorrend tökéletesnek tűnik – hagyta jóvá Janet.

Oké. Összekapom magam, és jelentkezem. Mintákra már az elején szükségem lesz, így kapcsolatban maradhatunk.

Jól van… akkor… nem is búcsúzunk olyan komolyan, ugye?

Nem, szerintem sem – mosolygott a nőre Sam. – Hamarosan hallasz rólam – mondta, így megölelték egymást búcsúzóul.

Nagyon vigyázz magadra, Sam! – kötötte még a másik lelkére a doktornő, aztán Sam kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

 _Keressük meg Teal'cet_ – javasolta Sam Rheának, de a szimbióta felől érzett némi bizonytalanságot. _– Nem lesz semmi gond_ – próbálta megnyugtatni, így a volt jaffa szállása felé vették az irányt, őt azonban nem találták ott, így a következő útjuk a kantinba vezetett, ahol végül megtalálták a férfit.

Teal'c! – állt meg mellette Sam.

Carter őrnagy! – biccentett a férfi. – Örülök, hogy jól vagy.

Köszönöm, Teal'c. Én is örülök. Beszélhetnék veled… négyszemközt? Úgyis… végeztél már – vette szemügyre a majdnem üres tányért Sam.

Rendben – bólintott rá Teal'c. – A szállásomon megfelel, Carter őrnagy?

Persze – mosolygott rá Sam, így a férfi felállt, és elindultak.

 _Sam, most komolyan kettesben akarsz maradni vele_? – aggodalmaskodott Rhea.

 _Igen_ – vágta rá a nő. – _És szemernyi kétségem sincs miatta. Mondtam… nem lesz boldog… de ettől még nem kell tartanunk tőle._

 _Legyen igazad._

 _Rhea! Tíz éve dolgozom együtt Teal'ckel, és az emlékeimből te is ismered úgy, ahogy én._

 _Igen. De eddig nem volt benned egy tok'ra._

 _Tény. De Teal'c tud különbséget tenni._

 _Remélem_ – morgott még Rhea, de Sam már nem folytatta a vitát. Érezte, hogy a szimbiótája tényleg aggódik, de azt is tudta, hogy ezt az érzést szavakkal nem tudja feloldani, így a továbbiakban csendben sétált Teal'c mellett, míg be nem léptek az aprócska kis szobába.

Miről szeretnél beszélni velem, Carter őrnagy? – kérdezte végül Teal'c.

Gondolom, érzed, hogy a szimbióta, aki meggyógyított, még most is bennem van.

Igen, bár már csak alig.

Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy úgy döntöttem, vele maradok – bökte ki Sam egy szuszra a mondandóját.

Értem – bólintott rá a férfi, de Sam semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról. – Itt a Földön? – kérdezte még végül.

Jó lenne – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán. – De ebbe sajnos sem a Parancsnokság, sem a Nagytanács nem egyezne bele. El kell mennem.

Értem. Akkor búcsút kell vennünk.

Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Sam. – Teal'c… szeretném, ha tudnád… nem hagyom cserben sem a csapatot, sem a Földet. Bármikor számíthattok rám. És… arra gondoltam, hogy ha esetleg Malek segít, akkor még tökéletesíthetnénk a tretoninon is, és…

Carter őrnagy! - szakította félbe a férfi. – Nem engem kell meggyőznöd a döntésed helyességéről. Elég, ha te magad úgy érzed, ezt kell tenned.

Csak úgy éreztem… neheztelsz rám – nézett óvatosan Sam a másikra. - Azért, mert elmegyek, és… épp a tok'rák közé…

A tok'rák a jó ügyért harcolnak – nézett maga elé rezzenéstelenül Teal'c. – És ha úgy érzed, menned kell, nem tartóztathatlak.

Értem – sütötte le a szemét a nő. – Nem túl… kellemes érzés, hogy… olyanok, akikkel együtt dolgoztam tíz évig… hirtelen másként néznek rám. Egyszerűen csak azért, mert Rhea velem van.

Nem könnyű ez, Carter őrnagy. Nekem különösen nem.

Megértem, Teal'c. Én mindenkit megértek. Csak engem nem ért meg senki – sóhajtott Sam.

Nem felejtettük el az elmúlt tíz évet – nézett rá végül a férfi. – De nem könnyű elfogadni, hogy már inkább oda tartozol… mint ide.

Soha nem akartam választani – kapta fel a fejét Sam. – És nem is fogok. A Föld az otthonom, és ez így is marad, még ha távol is fogok élni.

Tudom. De ha valaki, én tudom, milyen nehéz őrlődni két világ között, amelyek talán egyformán fontosak neked.

Tudom, Teal'c. De igyekszem majd megtalálni az egyensúlyt a kettő között.

Kívánom, hogy sikerüljön, Carter őrnagy! – hajtott fejet a férfi. – Szerencsés a világ, hol majd élni fogsz.

Köszönöm, Teal'c – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán. – Azért ez így a végén jól esett. Tudod… nem volt könnyű döntés, bár… volt, ami megkönnyítse. Nem akarok hazudni neked, úgyis megtudnád. Személyes okom is van arra, hogy elmegyek.

Tudom – bólintott rá Teal'c.

Tényleg?

Tudod, Carter őrnagy… mikor O'Neillt elvezették… sokáig vele voltam, és beszélgettünk. És ahogy egyre vehemensebben szidta Maleket… rájöttem, hogy… nem jött volna ide, hogy segítsen neked, hacsak… nincs valami komoly oka rá.

Szeretjük egymást, Teal'c. Már jó ideje.

Értem.

Teal'c… tudom, hogy neheztelsz Malekre. A régi dolgok miatt, még az Alfa-bázison.

Bra'tac megbocsátott Maleknek.

Ez nem jelenti, hogy te is.

Szerencsére Bra'tac túlélte. Ha nem így alakul…

Bosszút álltál volna, tudom – sóhajtott Sam. – De Bra'tac tényleg megbocsátott Maleknek, Teal'c. És ez fontos. Nem csak nekik, hanem a népeinknek is. Tudom, hogy sok az előítélet a tok'rák és a jaffák között… de azóta annyi minden megváltozott! Próbáljunk más szemmel nézni egymásra! Ha nem így teszünk, megint megpróbálnak majd kijátszani minket egymás ellen, mint akkor.

Rendben.

Oké – sóhajtott Sam. – O'Neillel meg kellett ígértetnem, hogy ha valahol összefutunk a galaxisban, nem fog fegyverrel rám rontani… remélem… neked meg sem fordul a fejedben ilyesmi.

Én nem haragszom rád, Carter őrnagy – rázta meg a fejét Teal'c. – De időt kell adnunk magunknak, hogy kiforrja magát ez az egész.

Rendben – adta meg magát Sam. – Nem tudom, mikor látjuk egymást újra, de én örülni fogok neked, barátom – nézett reménykedve Sam a másikra, mire a férfi rábólintott.

Úgyszintén, Carter őrnagy. Vigyázz magadra!

Úgy lesz. Te is, Teal'c – kérte még Sam, aztán egy nehéz sóhajjal magára hagyta a férfit, és ahogy az már megszokott volt, ha nehéz a szíve, Danielhez menekült.

Daniel az irodájában dolgozott, és csak akkor nézett fel, mikor a nő belépett hozzá. Pár hosszú másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Sam leroskadt egy székre Daniellel szemben.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte a férfi.

Tudod, Daniel, ma annyi érzelemmel találkoztam, hogy lassan már belefulladok. Harag, csalódás, aggodalom, bizalmatlanság, féltékenység, neheztelés… kezdenek összecsapni felettem.

Akkor én nem terhellek továbbiakkal – mosolygott rá kedvesen a férfi. – De Rhea nem segít?

Segítene, de ezt most én akarom helyretenni magamban, különben újra és újra előjönne.

Értem. Segíthetek valahogy?

A hozzáállásod mindennél többet segít – mosolyodott el Sam.

Akkor jó. Sam… - fogta meg a nő kezét az asztalon Daniel -, vigyázz magadra, jó? Nem akarom megbánni azt az agyament döntést, hogy elfutottam Malekért.

Nem fogod – nyugtatta meg a nő. – Átjössz hozzám?

Persze, mehetünk – állt fel Daniel, és tűnődve átsétáltak Samhez.

Ezt neked adom – nyújtotta Sam Daniel felé azt a tollan kommunikátort, amit még Martouftól kapott. – Ne aggódj, könnyű használni – nyugtatta meg, mikor az szabadkozni kezdett. – Ha villog a piros, üzeneted van. Megnyomod, meghallgatod. Ha válaszolni akarsz, megnyomod a sárgát, elmondod, amit szeretnél, és a végén megnyomod a zöldet, és elküldi. Küldéskor legyél nyílt terepen, ennyi az egész.

Oké, de azért ezt leírhattad volna. Tudod, hogy én egy műszaki analfabéta vagyok.

Tudom, bár reménykedtem, hogy Merlintől ragadt rád ez-az – ugratta Sam a férfit.

Sam! – tette csípőre a kezét Daniel.

Jól van, nem cikizlek. Öhm… a gépemet vidd át magadhoz, ha gondolod. Az otthoni laptopomat elviszem, és kimentettem kristályra mindent, amire szükségem lehet, de… ezen a gépen nagyon sok minden van, ami nem tartozik másra, csak a CSK1-re.

Rendben, vigyázok rá, mint a szemem fényére – ígérte Daniel. – Bár gondolom jól levédted, be tudok lépni?

Minden jelszó olyan valakinek a neve, aki fontos nekem – nevette el magát Sam.

És gondolom mindegyik más.

Persze. De rá tudsz jönni, van benne logika.

Kösz.

Na jó, az elsőnél segítek. Egy olyan férfi neve, aki bár nem hitt az angyalokban, mégis angyalnak nevezett. Látod? – nevette el magát Sam, mikor látta a másik arcán a megvilágosodást. – Ilyen egyszerű. A többi… időrendi sorrendben jön.

Oké, ez már nagy segítség – bólintott rá Daniel. – Még valami, amit tudnom kell?

Nem, több nincs. És lassan mennem kell – lépett közelebb Sam a férfihoz.

Tudom. Bár nem szívesen engedlek el – fogta meg a kezét Daniel, és magához húzta egy baráti ölelésbe. – Tudom, hogy megígértem, hogy nem zúdítok a nyakadba több érzelmet, mint amit ma már kaptál… de szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy bármi is történt, én szeretlek, Sam. Ugyanúgy, mint régen.

Köszönöm, Daniel! – nézett fel rá a nő. – Én is szeretlek téged! Gyere, menjünk! Már ha elkísérsz.

Nem hagylak egyedül – szorította meg a kezét Daniel, aztán Sam fogta a hátizsákját, még beletette a kristályokat, aztán elindultak.

Sam tartott még további kellemetlen meglepetésektől, de a tárgyalóban egyedül Maleket találták, aki karba tett kézzel állt az ablaknál, és a kaput fixírozta. Sam tudta, hogy közben a gondolatai teljesen máshol járnak, de mikor beléptek, Malek megfordult.

Minden rendben? – kérdezte goa'uld nyelven.

Igen – lépett oda hozzá Sam, és megnyugtatón megsimogatta a karját. - Daniel kedvessége sokat segített.

Köszönöm, Dr. Jackson – fordult a férfihoz Malek.

Egy barátnak ennyit bármikor – biccentett Daniel.

Látod, ez az, ami sokat jelent – mosolygott rá Sam.

Az igaz barátság mindent túlél.

Kár, hogy ezen a világon kevesen gondolkodnak így, Dr. Jackson – méregette Malek.

Nem beszélnének valami közérthető nyelven? – lépett ki Landry az irodájából.

Csak megköszöntük Danielnek a segítségét – fordult felé Sam. – Nem akartunk titkolózni.

 _Te_ – morgott magában Rhea.

 _Ugyan_ – nyugtatta Sam. – _Most már tarts ki!_

 _Hidd el, Malek sem véletlenül szólalt meg a mi nyelvünkön. Tudta, hogy Daniel érti, de más nem._

 _Jól van, elhiszem –_ nevette el magát Sam, aztán a figyelme visszatért Landryre.

Nos, uram, akkor indulnánk.

Sam, biztos, hogy ezt akarja?

Sokszor átgondoltam már, uram. Igen. Majd… keressük egymást, ha van valami.

Rendben – sóhajtott Landry.

Hammond tábornok?

Már hívtam, mire leérünk itt lesz ő is – nyugtatta meg Landry, és lassan lesétáltak az irányítóterembe, Sam pedig odalépett Walterhez.

Hadnagy, magától is elbúcsúznék! – mondta neki, mire Walter meglepetten felállt, de aztán, ahogy összeakadta a szeme Malekkel is, csak sóhajtott.

Vigyázzon magára, őrnagy! – mondta egy szomorkás mosollyal. – És néha látogasson meg minket!

Úgy lesz, hadnagy! Bár nem tudom, a kódom meddig lesz aktív – sandított Landryre.

Egy darabig még biztosan – sóhajtott a férfi. – A többit majd idővel meglátjuk.

Igen, majd meglátjuk – hagyta rá Sam, kezet nyújtott Walternek, aztán lesétáltak az indítócsarnokba, ahol Hammond tábornok már várt rájuk.

Őrnagy, ha kapunk egy ritu látogatót, hívhatjuk? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

Természetesen, uram – bólintott rá Sam. – Csak egyértelmű helyzetleírást kérek, hogy milyen felszerelést hozzak magammal – nevette el magát, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Még egyszer köszönöm a segítségét.

Nélkülem is boldogult volna, őrnagy.

Igen, de milyen áron?

Igaza van. És… ha néha nehéz lenne, csak gondoljon arra, hogy az apjának sem volt könnyű, mégis kitartott.

Nem hozok rá szégyent, uram! – ígérte Sam, és megölelték egymást Hammond tábornokkal.

Minden jót, Sam! – biccentett még a férfi, aztán Sam Landryhez lépett.

Uram, tudom, hogy most nem bízik bennem, de remélem, idővel bebizonyíthatom, hogy nem a levegőbe beszéltem.

Úgy legyen őrnagy – bólintott rá a férfi, és Sam sem erőltette tovább a könnyes búcsút, inkább Danielhez lépett.

Tudod, sárga gomb és zöld – mosolygott rá.

Észben tartom. De te is jelentkezhetsz!

Feltétlen – ígérte Sam, és még Daniellel is megölelték egymást, aztán felnézett Walterre, aki nagy nehezen rászánta magát, hogy tárcsázzon.

Ahogy az ékzárak kódoltak, Malek közelebb lépett Samhez, és megfogta a kezét. Sam ránézett, és elmosolyodott, aztán felsétáltak a rámpán, és átléptek a kapun.


	24. Chapter 24

Odaát kézenfogva léptek ki a kapuból, lesétáltak a kőemelvényről, amin a kapu állt, de aztán Sam lelassította a lépteit. Malek érzékelte ezt, és megállt.

Aggaszt valami? – kérdezte kedvesen.

Millió dolog – mosolygott rá Sam, mire a férfi megszorította a kezét.

Az egyiken azt hiszem, segíthetek – mondta, majd odahajolt Samhez, és megcsókolta.

Hm… nem mondom, hogy ez most ellenemre volt – mosolyodott el Sam -, de miért kaptam?

Csak úgy.

Vagy mondjuk azért, hogy a hírünk megelőzzön bennünket? – vetette fel Sam, miközben tovább indultak. – Mire beérünk a bázisra, már mindenki tisztában lesz a kapcsolatunk jellegével.

Bánnád?

Egyáltalán nem – nevette el magát egy pillanatra Sam, de aztán kicsit komolyabban nézett a másikra. – De gondolom, te számíthatsz némi szemrehányásra. Vagy legalábbis néhány csípős beszólásra.

Miért?

Tudom is én… nem elég, hogy beszervezel egy taurit a tok'rába, lévén a taurik elég nehéz esetek, de már úgy jössz vissza, hogy együtt is vagytok. Azt fogják mondani, hogy fejetlenül ugrottál bele ebbe a kapcsolatba.

A magánéletem csak rám tartozik, akár fejetlenül ugrok bele, akár nem.

Ezt sem tudom teljes mértékben elhinni, lévén te vagy a parancsnok, de… sokan biztos politikai okokat is felfedezni vélnek majd a kapcsolatunkban.

Samantha – állt meg újra Malek. - Miért kellene nekünk azzal foglalkoznunk, hogy mások milyen hátteret vélnek felfedezni a kapcsolatunkban? Igen, a tok'rák is legalább olyan jók összeesküvés-elméletekben, mint a tauri, biztosan lesznek olyan elgondolások, amik messze túlszárnyalják a valóságot. Majd elcsitulnak ezek a szóbeszédek.

Igen, gondolom, itt is minden csoda három napig tart – sóhajtott Sam. – Csak egy tauri mondás – vont vállat, mikor Malek kérdőn nézett rá.

Van benne némi igazság – bólintott rá a férfi. - Ami pedig a politikai okokat illeti… mi magunk sem tagadhatjuk, hogy a kapcsolatunknak egy ilyen oldala is lesz. Bizonyítanunk majd azt kell, ahogy ezt a Taurin is mondtad, hogy ez mindkét fél számára előnyös lehet.

Igen, de nem mindegy, hogy melyik fázis indikálja a másikat. Tipikusan a tyúk vagy a tojás esete.

Tessék?

Nem számít… a földi gyerekeknek szokták feltenni a kérdést, mi volt előbb, a tyúk vagy a tojás. A tyúk… az egy madár, amit régen őseink háziasítottak.

Értem – bólintott rá Malek. - De akkor ez egy megválaszolhatatlan kérdés.

Ez a lényeg. Mi sem fogjuk tudni megmagyarázni, hogy a kapcsolatunk volt előbb, a politikai összeszövődések már csak a következmény.

Akarod megmagyarázni, hogy a kapcsolatunk volt előbb? – nézett rá kérdőn Malek.

Még ez is – sóhajtott Sam. – Vigyázhatok minden szavamra, nehogy véletlenül kiderüljön az igazság, mert akkor még utólag is kikapunk.

Majd Rhea vigyáz – nyugtatta meg Malek.

Oké, akkor… körbevezetsz? – tért át gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre Sam.

Előtte lenne egy kis hivatalos dolgom – tűnődött el a férfi. – De ha velem tartasz, utána azonnal indulhatunk.

És nem lesz gond, ha már első pillanatban beleütöm az orrom a dolgodba?

Először is, ki mondta, hogy hagyom, hogy beleüsd az orrod? – ugratta Malek. – Másodszor, ne aggódj folyton azon, hogy ki mit gondol rólad! Nem tudsz mindenkinek megfelelni. És ez független attól, hogy tauri vagy, vagy sem, és attól is, hogy fejetlenül ugrottunk ebbe a kapcsolatba vagy sem. Mindig lesznek olyanok, akiknek nem tetszik majd, amit csinálsz. De mint mindent ügynököm, te is egyedül nekem, és felettem a Tanácsnak tartozol elszámolással, másnak senkinek. A munkád és a teljesítményed megítélése is egyedül az én dolgom.

És nem leszel elfogult, ugye? – nevetett Sam.

Hidd el, nem leszek elfogult – biztosította Malek. – Más dolog a munka, és más a magánélet.

Mondja ezt valaki, aki a nap huszonnégy órájában dolgozik? Ne! Ne mondj semmit – nevetett Sam. – Majd igyekszem, hogy ne kelljen túl sűrűn leszidnod.

Remélem is – bólintott rá Malek, és mivel épp megérkeztek a bázis bejáratához, a gyűrűkkel lementek a föld alá.

Mennyivel másabb így – nézett körül Sam.

Micsoda? – nézett rá kérdőn Malek, mert az arcán lévő elragadtatást nem tudta hova tenni.

Az alagút. A kristályok. A tudat, hogy a föld alatt vagyunk. Korábban mindig… olyan fullasztónak éreztem az ilyen helyeket – nézelődött Sam. – Mindig úgy éreztem, mindjárt összenyomnak a falak. Vagy ránk omlik az egész, vagy tudom is én… szóval nem volt túl jó érzés.

Örülök, ha most máshogy érzel – fürkészte a tok'ra.

Igen. Rheának végtelenül otthonos érzés, így én is kezdem átérezni a szépségét. Merre megyünk? – kérdezte végül Sam.

Ideje visszavennem a parancsnokságot, utánajárni, mi történt azokban a napokban, míg távol voltam. Utána megmutathatom a laborokat, gondolom, elepedsz a kíváncsiságtól, hol tudsz majd dolgozni. Aztán… hazamegyünk.

Hm… a feje tetejére fogom állítani a jól megszokott életedet – somolygott maga elé Sam, de közben Rheával is megbeszélték, hogy a szimbióta korábban sem nagyon járt a parancsnoka lakrészében, így ő is kíváncsian várja a lehetőséget. – Lehet, hogy három nap alatt kiábrándulsz belőlem, és kidobsz.

Három napig máskor is kibírtam veled. Az állandó kérdéseidet, a kielégíthetetlen kíváncsiságodat. A többit majd meglátjuk – csipkelődött Malek.

Szép kilátások, mondhatom – nevette el magát Sam. – De akkor most három napig nem kérdezek semmit.

Erre nagyon kíváncsi vagyok - pillantott rá a szeme sarkából a férfi, de aztán befordultak egy helyiségbe, amit Sam irányítóteremnek gondolt.

Sam megállt az ajtóban, és bár többen kíváncsian pillantottak felé, nem mozdult onnan. Türelmesen megvárta, míg Malek beszél az embereivel, és azok beszámolnak a történtekről, addig inkább próbálta felmérni a terem minden funkcióját és képességeit, ami lenyűgözte. Korábban is járt már tok'ra bázisokon, de az ilyen helyeknek még a közelébe sem engedték soha. Rhea csak magában szórakozott rajta, és biztosította, hogy fogják még további kellemes meglepetések érni. Egy fél órával később aztán tovább indultak.

A tok'rák pletykásak? – tűnődött el útközben Sam.

Az előbb ígértél valamit – sandított rá Malek.

Tudom – húzta el a száját Sam. – Jaj, ne csináld már… csak azért kérdezem, hogy ha itt a bázison villámgyorsan elterjed, hogy együtt vagyunk… mennyi idő, míg átjut a hír más bázisokra is?

Lehet, hogy már most átjutott – vont vállat Malek. – Mindig vannak nálam páran más állomásokról. Olyan információkat hoznak-visznek, amit máshogy nem lenne biztonságos küldeni. De mond csak, kitől tartasz igazán? Garshaw-tól vagy Martouftól?

Nem is tudom – sóhajtott Sam. – Garshaw-tól számítok néhány csípős megjegyzésre, de inkább apám miatt, meg amiatt, hogy korábban mindig milyen ellenérzéseim voltak… de igazából nem aggódom… szerintem ő is tudja, hogy nem jár rosszul velem. De ha Martouf meghallja és iderohan…

Gondolod, hogy iderohan?

Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Sam. – Martoufot érzékenyen érintené, Lantash pedig mindig túl hirtelen volt. Ami a szívén, az a száján, azon melegében. Ha ezt a kettőt összetesszük, igen, gondolom, hogy iderohan. Szóval, ha futótűzként terjed, bármikor számíthatunk a felbukkanására.

Hacsak nincs küldetésben – vetette ellen Malek. – De mondd csak, minden percben aggódni szeretnél valami miatt?

Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Csak vannak dolgok, amiken át kell esni, bármilyen kellemetlen is. És igazából bármennyire is szeretném halogatni, jobb minél előbb túl lenni rajta.

Át fogunk esni rajtuk, és túl fogjuk élni – nyugtatta meg Malek. – Hogy mikor, az nem csak rajtunk múlik.

És mit mondunk majd neki?

Samantha, az egyszerű, de őszinte szavak mindig a legcélravezetőbbek. De most inkább gyere! – engedte előre egy nagyobb helyiségbe, ahol többen dolgoztak, és csak egy pillanatra néztek fel, mikor beléptek, üdvözölték a parancsnokukat, aztán folytatták a munkát. – Itt a lehetőség, hogy megold az eszközöd energiaellátását.

Vizsgáztat, parancsnok úr? – nevette el magát Sam.

Nem úgy szántam, de ahogy gondolod – pillantott rá kihívóan Malek.

Hát jó – vont vállat Sam, és kivette a táskájából a laptopot, és a töltőjét, de közben már az ő fejében és Rhea gondolataiban is megoldások tucatjai szaladtak át, míg végül megegyeztek egyben, ami kétségkívül működőképes volt, és munkához is láttak. Úgy dolgoztak együtt, mintha már ezer éve ezt csinálták volna. Sam ötletei, és Rhea helyismerete tökéletesen kiegészítették egymást, Malek pedig kedvtelve és elégedetten nézte a párját, ahogy dolgozik.

Végül a parancsnokot elszólították a kötelességei, de mikor néhány órával később visszatért, Sam felnézett és rámosolygott.

Probléma megoldva, parancsnok!

Nem csalódtam benned – bólintott rá Malek.

Mondtam, hogy igyekezni fogok – nevette el magát Sam. – Következő feladat az adatformátumok konvertálása. Bár ezt már nagyjából megoldottam, mikor még Selmak hozott nekünk ezt-azt. És veled minden rendben?

Igen. De a munkám sokszor minden percemet lefoglalja.

Tudom. Nem szemrehányás volt, csak aggódtam, hogy valami baj van.

Pillanatnyilag semmi komoly.

Akkor megyünk tovább? – kérdezte kíváncsian Sam. – Tudod, mindenre kíváncsi vagyok.

Mehetünk. Az esti őrségváltásig szabad vagyok, ha nem jön közbe valami.

Jól hangzik. Akkor esetleg a felszínt is megmutathatnád – javasolta Sam. – Rhea nagyon vágyik arra, hogy újra az ismerős fák alatt sétálhasson, amíg még nem látod el bőségesen munkával. Akkor már úgysem gondolhat ilyen léhaságokra – vigyorgott.

Munka mindig van bőven – indultak tovább egy másik labor felé, de útközben Malek megfogta Sam kezét. – De ha valaki itthon dolgozik, annak talán minden nap jut egy fél óra ideje egy felfrissítő sétára. Persze csak ha nem sürgető a munka, amin épp dolgozik.

És néha velem tartasz? – kérdezte Rhea, aki átvette az irányítást, és a párjára mosolygott.

Amikor csak tehetem – ígérte Malek.

Menjünk most! – kérte Rhea. – Sétáljunk egyet még őrségváltás előtt!

Rendben, de előbb szabaduljunk meg a zsákodtól – ajánlott egy kézenfekvő kompromisszumot Malek.

Igazad van – adta meg magát Rhea, és így a parancsnok szállása fele indultak, de útközben Rhea arcán feltűnt egy szórakozott mosoly.

Mi az? – pillantott rá Malek.

Samnek van egy kérdése – kuncogott Rhea.

Majd visszakapja, ha besötétedik – mosolyodott el Malek is. – Mit szeretne tudni?

Csak azt, hogy ha már így kinyilvánítottuk a kapcsolatunkat, kell-e valami féltékenységi reakcióra számítanunk valakitől. Mondjuk Annise-től, vagy ilyesmi…

Természetesen. Főleg Annise-től. És mellette még a fél bázis nőnemű gazdatesttel rendelkező minden lakójától, aki mind utánam epekedik – vette fel az elé hajított kesztyűt Malek.

Te még nem ismersz engem – figyelmeztette Rhea egy halvány mosollyal a párját. – Foggal-körömmel tudok küzdeni azért, ami az enyém. És azt hiszem, ebben Samre is számíthatok a végsőkig – mondta, de Malek csak kézen fogta, és behúzta az alig pár méterre lévő szállásának az ajtaján.

Hűséges típus vagyok, ezt tartsátok észben mindketten – mondta, majd levette a nő hátáról a hátizsákot, ledobta a földre, és átölelte a derekát. – De azt hittem, az elmúlt időszakban ez bebizonyosodott.

Nem is benned kételkedem – mosolyodott el Rhea. – Egy pillanatnyi kétségem sem volt veled kapcsolatban. De ki tudja, ki álmodik rólad titokban, és most, hogy felbukkantunk melletted… talán valami elkeseredett lépésre szánja el magát.

Amennyire én tudom, senki nem álmodik rólam titokban – mondta Malek, és adott egy puszit a nő homlokára. – De ha mégis… mindannyian tiszteljük annyira egymást, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben ne okozzunk kellemetlenséget a másiknak. Te is tudod, a fejlettség nem csak… sőt, leginkább nem technológiában mutatkozik meg, hanem abban, ahogy egymás fele fordulunk.

Igen, tudom, hogy igazad van…

Csak Samantha kétségei rád is átragadtak.

Egy kicsit.

Értem. De ezt is, mint minden más kétséget, csak az idő oldhatja fel.

Valóban. Megyünk sétálni? – kérdezte Rhea, de Malek nem engedte el. – Mi az? – mosolygott rá, de Malek hosszú ideig nem válaszolt, csak nézett a szemébe, és gyengéden cirógatta az arcát.

Köszönöm! – súgta neki végül.

Mit? – mosolygott rá halványan Rhea, miközben adott egy apró puszit a tenyerébe.

Mindent – mosolyodott el Malek is, aztán megfogta a nő kezét, végigsétáltak az alagúton, és felmentek a felszínre.

Vagy negyed órát sétáltak csendben, letérve az ösvényről, egyszerűen csak a fák között.

Gyönyörű ez az erdő – állt meg végül Rhea. – Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy még láthatom – mondta, de a párja nem szólt, csak egy halvány mosollyal nézte. – Tudod – indult tovább -, mikor sztázisba kerültem, már elég hosszú ideje éltünk itt, és nagy esély volt rá, hogy már egy másik világban fogok ébredni.

Szerencsére nem így történt – pillantott rá oldalra Malek, így tovább sétáltak, míg Rhea újra meg nem törte a csendet.

Kérdezhetek valamit?

Úgy látszik, nem csak te vagy rossz hatással Samanthára, hanem ő is rád - állapította meg Malek, és bár nem nézett a másikra, Rhea így is látta a huncut csillogást a szemében, így nem vette magára.

Szóval?

Természetesen kérdezhetsz.

Miért én? – sandított újra a férfira Rhea. – Legalább tucatnyi másik szimbióta volt mellettem sztázisban. Miért én?

Ennél a döntésnél – sandított rá egy pillanatra Malek -, praktikus és… kevésbé praktikus szempontokat is figyelembevettem.

Vagyis?

Tudtam, hogy nem vár rád egy társ, akihez kötődsz, így ha egyesültök, nem fogod máshoz csábítani Samanthát. És tudtam, hogy inkább vagy tudós, mint ügynök, így kisebb gyakorisággal fogsz hosszabb időre elszakadni tőlem, mint bárki más.

Értem – mosolygott maga elé Rhea. – És mi volt a kevésbé praktikus indok?

Csak egy megnevezhetetlen érzés, ami mindig rád vonzotta a pillantásom – mélázott el tőle teljesen szokatlanul Malek. - Csak álltam ott, és tudtam, hogy perceim vannak dönteni. Esélyem sem volt mindenki esetében alaposan végiggondolni minden érvet vagy ellenérvet… de bárkin is tűnődtem el egy-egy pillanatra, valahogy mindig visszatértem hozzád.

Vagyis vonzódtál hozzám? – incselkedett Rhea.

Lehet. De nem volt tudatos. Ha akkor kérdez rá valaki, nem tudtam volna konkrét választ adni erre a kérdésre. Korábban… mielőtt sztázisba kerültél volna…

Sosem gondoltál rám úgy – fejezte be a mondatot Rhea, mikor a másik elhallgatott.

Nem – ismerte be Malek.

De akkor mégis – fürkészte mosolyogva Rhea.

Igen.

Hát, ahogy Samantha mondaná… a szerelem irracionális.

Valóban – bólintott rá Malek. – És nem is kell, hogy racionális legyen. Ezt a leckét alaposan megtanultam.

Gondolom – mosolygott rá Rhea. – Tudod, most már megértem.

Mit?

Azt, ami közted és Samantha közt volt korábban – mondta Rhea, de Malek megállította, és megfogta mindkét kezét.

Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá, de aztán elkomolyodott. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy más is megértené.

Tudom. Ne félj, nem fogom elmondani senkinek. Ez a mi titkunk lesz – ígérte Rhea.

Köszönöm! – mondta még egyszer Malek, majd gyengéden megcsókolta a másikat. Egy hosszú percig nem is szakadtak el egymástól, és mikor Malek elhúzódott, akkor sem messzire, csak fürkészte a másikat, aztán elmosolyodott. – Samantha… csak nem kérdeznél valamit?

Csak azt, hogy akkor most mindenki szeret mindenkit? – kuncogott a nő.

Úgy tűnik – tett úgy Malek, mint aki utánagondol a dolognak.

Hm… ez olyan szép, mint a mesében – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Sam.

És ez baj? – nézett rá kérdőn Malek.

Dehogy, csak… mifelénk szokták mondani, hogy túl szép, hogy igaz legyen. De most ez nem érdekel – vont vállat nevetve. – Élvezem a mesevilágot, amíg lehet – mondta, és ezúttal ő csókolta meg a férfit.

Így hosszúra nyúlik a séta – állapította meg Malek, mikor újra levegőhöz jutott. – Pedig azt hittem, el szeretnél menni a vízesésig, mielőtt vissza kellene fordulnunk.

Úgy terveztem – bólintott rá Sam, aki bár sosem látta azt a bizonyos vízesést, a képe ott volt a lelki szemei előtt.

Akkor menjünk tovább! – adta ki a parancsot a férfi, így tovább sétáltak a fák között.

Sajnálom, hogy az én világomban nem tehettünk egy ilyen sétát – tűnődött Sam. – Szívesen megmutattam volna neked.

Nagyon más?

Minden erdő fákból áll, bokrokból és madarakból, mégis mindegyik más és más. Neked magyarázzam? Összehasonlíthatatlanul több erdőt láttál már, mint én – ugratta Sam a másikat. – De azért örültem volna, ha egy kicsit megismerheted a Földet. És nem csak egy könyvből.

Idővel talán enged a bizalmatlanság a két faj között, és akkor lesz lehetőségünk. Most már kétszer annyi idő áll rendelkezésedre, hogy kivárd ezt a változást.

Azért nem szeretném, ha kétszáz évet kéne várni rá. Majd megpróbáljuk irányítani ezt a folyamatot.

Rendben – hagyta jóvá Malek, aztán egy időre mindketten elmerültek a gondolataikba, és csak akkor tértek vissza a valóságba, mikor a távolból meghallották a vízesés csobogását.

Ez gyönyörű – mosolyodott el Sam, mikor megálltak egy meredek szirt szélén, ami alatt pár méterrel egy kis tó, és tőlük jobbra egy beleömlő kis vízesés volt. Pont úgy, ahogy Sam Rhea emlékeiben látta. – Már tudom, hova fogok jönni, ha csendre és békére vágyom.

Rendben, de ne lepődj meg, ha más is van ezzel így – figyelmeztette Malek.

Nem fogok – nevette el magát a nő. – Elég nagy ez a tó, többen is elférünk körülötte anélkül, hogy zavarnánk egymást. És legalább tudni fogod, hol keress, ha nem találsz sehol.

Az esetek többségében tudni fogom, hol keresselek.

Munkaköri kötelesség, igaz? – ugratta Sam.

Olyasmi – bólintott rá Malek.

Van még időnk leülni egy kicsit?

Egy kicsit – adta meg magát Malek, így letelepedtek a fűben.

Én is tudni fogom, hol keresselek? – sandított a másikra Sam egy negyed órával később.

Az esetek többségében – mosolygott maga elé Malek. – Ritkán hagyom el ezt a világot. Bármikor szükség lehet rám itt, elérhetőnek kell lennem, mert az embereim nincsenek felhatalmazva, hogy bizonyos döntéseket meghozzanak. De ha mégis el kell mennem, tudni fogsz róla.

Akkor jó – mosolygott rá Sam.

Menjünk vissza – javasolta Malek. – Hamarosan lemegy a nap és hűlni kezd az idő.

És mi meg tudunk fázni? – nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

Nem, de ettől még mi sem szeretjük a felesleges kellemetlenséget – vont vállat Malek.

Rendben, menjünk vissza – adta meg magát kelletlenül Sam. – Szóval a következő programod az őrségváltás?

Igen. Mi jár a fejedben?

Momentán csak az, hogy engem is beosztasz őrségbe?

Ha szeretnéd, miért ne? – pillantott rá Malek. – De hosszú és unalmas tud lenni.

Az a jó, ha egy őrség unalmas – vont vállat Sam. – Ha történik valami, az általában nem jelent jót.

Így igaz. A következő beosztásnál figyelembe veszem a kérésed.

Rendben – bólintott rá Sam. – És mi a programunk az őrségváltás utánra?

Ezt majd akkor kitaláljuk – javasolta Malek. – Azt hiszem, rögtönzésben mindketten jók vagyunk.

Igaz – mosolygott maga elé Sam, de aztán a visszaúton átadta az irányítást a szimbiótának, had élvezze az erdőt, amit már olyan régen nem látott.

Amíg Maleket elszólították a hivatalos teendői, Sam a szobájukban várt rá, de mikor a parancsnok visszaért, épp Rhea volt, aki az ágy szélén ülve tűnődve nézett maga elé. Malek besétált, leült mögé, és átkarolta.

Remélem te sem bánod, hogy téged választottalak – mondta neki.

Egyáltalán nem – mosolygott hátra rá Rhea. – Nem mondom, hogy eleinte nem ért meglepetésként néhány dolog – tűnődött el -, de minden a helyére került idővel.

Ennek örülök. Akkor talán Samantha megállapítása teljesen helytálló.

Igen az – nyugtatta meg Rhea. – Örülök, hogy engem választottál. És Samanthát. Ő és én tökéletes páros leszünk, és egy olyan ügynököd, akire büszke lehetsz.

Tudom – mosolygott rá Malek. – De most elsősorban mint páromra vagyok büszke rád. Rátok. Leszokott már Samantha erről az állandó szétválasztósdiról?

Szerinted le fog szokni róla valaha? – kérdezett vissza egy halvány mosollyal Rhea.

Nem, nem hiszem. Majd… figyelek arra, hogy mit mondok.

Helyes. Ha megsérted az önérzetét, jaj lesz neked.

Tudom – tűnődött el a lehetőségen Malek. – Próbálom elkerülni a lehetőséget, de… talán, ha nem sikerül, ki tudom engesztelni valahogy.

Ebben biztos vagyok – mosolygott maga elé Rhea, aztán átadta az irányítást Samnek. – Meg kell majd erőltetned magad – tett úgy Sam, mint aki azon tűnődik, milyen kárpótlást kérjen majd.

Talán nem kérnél olyat, amit nehezemre esne teljesíteni - szűkült össze Malek szeme.

Ezt még meggondolom. És most?

Most? – tűnődött el Malek. – Tartozom neked egy ígérettel.

Sok mindent ígértél.

Nem, ez nem igaz – rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Nem szoktam a levegőbe ígérgetni, csak ha van bizonyos esélye annak, hogy be tudom tartani.

Oké – nevette el magát Sam. – Szóval, mit is ígértél?

Azt, hogy egyszer bebizonyítom, hogy egy tok'ra is tud igazán romantikus lenni.

Hm… erre nagyon kíváncsi vagyok – nevette el magát Sam.

Akkor… mit szólnál egy közös fürdéshez, amit már régóta tervezünk?

Gyertyafényben?

Ha úgy szeretnéd… és egy pohár borral…

Halk zenével?

Azt rád bízom – mosolyodott el Malek.

Rendben. Nem is értem, miért húzzuk még az időt – kuncogott Sam.

Hogy még édesebb legyen – nézett rá Malek kicsit kihívóan.

Malek! Tudod, mióta húzod az agyamat? – tette csípőre a kezét Sam.

Földi idő szerint két éve és néhány hónapja – számolt utána Malek.

Akkor nyomatékosan megkérlek, hogy egy másodpercig ne várj tovább!

Hm… eddig úgy tudtam, itt én vagyok a parancsnok – tett úgy Malek, mint aki eltöpreng. – De ahova egy nő beteszi a lábát…

Ehhez jobb, ha hozzászoksz – nevette el magát Sam, majd átült a férfi ölébe, és átkarolta a nyakát. – Na jó, te vagy a parancsnok, de ebben a pozícióban gondoskodnod kell a legjobb ügynököd minden igényéről.

Ez igaz – látta be Malek. – Akkor elfogadom a tanácsot, és egy másodpercig sem váratlak tovább – mosolygott a nőre, majd magához húzta egy érzéki csókra, amibe aztán annyira belefeledkeztek, hogy a romantikus fürdőzés ezúttal elmaradt, de annál élvezetesebb dologgal zárták le az első napjukat egy új világban.


End file.
